À l'école des sorciers
by Realgya
Summary: Gare de King's Cross. Voie 9 3/4. 1er septembre 2002. 10h. Départ du Poudlard Express.
1. I-1 Tchou-Tchou le petit train

**À l'école des sorciers**

* * *

 **Avertissement**

Un immense merci à pour nous faire rêver avec Shaman King et à J. pour nous faire rêver avec Harry Potter. Je n'ai aucune prétention sur leurs personnages et leurs univers à part l'envie de faire mumuse avec pour continuer de rêver.

 **Note**

Coucou à tous !

Alors avant toute chose, je dois vous avouer que poster cette fiction, c'est un grand pas à franchir pour moi car j'ai commencé à imaginer et écrire cette histoire en octobre 2016, il y a donc deux ans maintenant. J'aime soigner les détails, savoir un peu où je vais, construire quelque chose du mieux que je sais faire, donc c'est difficile d'accepter de dire "ok là je retouche plus c'est bon".

Il s'agit de ce que j'ai envie d'appeler un "UA Potterverse" (je ne sais pas si l'expression existe), c'est-à-dire que vous pouvez dire adieu aux pouvoirs shamaniques et bonjour à la magie Potterienne. En espérant que ça vous plaira ^^

Je sais que j'ai déjà plein d'autres fictions encore en cours mais j'avais dit que je commencerai à publier cette histoire en octobre et je m'y tiens donc =)

La première partie devrait contenir 9 chapitres et j'ai prévu un rythme de publication de 1 chapitre/semaine.

Le casting pour les premiers rôles est composé de (sans trop de surprises pour ceux qui me connaissent ^^) : Jeanne, Tamao, Hao. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le jeu "Où est Charlie ?" mais pour toute cette première partie centrée sur Jeanne ça va être du "Où est Hao ?". Celles et ceux qui le trouvent marquent des bons points ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **PARTIE I : Le soleil de fin d'été**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Tchou-Tchou le petit train**

L'excitation et l'angoisse. Deux sentiments très forts qui tiraillaient Jeanne en deux alors qu'elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur la joue de Marco.

La veille, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Quelque chose de rare. Il ne le referait pas aujourd'hui, pas au milieu de tous ces gens qui se pressaient le long du quai.

— Le train part dans une dizaine de minutes, tu devrais rejoindre ton compartiment, lui dit-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

Jeanne acquiesça, se força à lui sourire, puis monta dans un wagon à la suite d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts avec une cape en tweed portant une lourde valise. La sienne était déjà rangée sous le siège d'un compartiment, c'était Marco qui l'y avait mise.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver le fameux compartiment où ses affaires étaient installées. Shamash hulula doucement.

Elle s'approcha de la vitre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Marco était juste derrière. Jeanne devina qu'il était aussi tendu qu'elle. Il pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de lui demander une énième fois de lui envoyer Shamash dès qu'elle aurait été répartie dans sa maison.

— Je saluerai Rakist de ta part, dit-elle.

La phrase à ne pas dire, mais ça lui avait échappé. La mine de Marco se fit encore plus austère qu'avant. Cependant, il hocha lentement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Tu peux encore changer d'avis », lui disaient ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes carrées.

Mais Jeanne savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle avait fait son choix.

— Je rentrerai pour les fêtes de Noël, lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

— Noël ne peut avoir lieu qu'en famille, lui répondit son tuteur.

Jeanne sourit.

Le sifflet de la locomotive retentit bruyamment. Les gens sur le quai s'écartèrent du train, mais pas Marco. Au contraire il s'avança et tendit la main vers elle.

Jeanne glissa la sienne par la fenêtre pour serrer les doigts de son père dans les siens.

— A bientôt, murmura-t-elle.

— A bientôt, répéta Marco comme un somnambule.

Un deuxième coup de sifflet.

Leurs doigts se lâchèrent et le train se mit en branle.

Jeanne agita la main par la fenêtre.

— Au revoir, lança-t-elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir parlé suffisamment fort pour que Marco l'ait entendue.

Le train prit de la vitesse et bientôt Marco ne fut plus qu'un tout petit homme blanc à l'horizon avant de disparaître brusquement dans un virage.

Jeanne referma la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son compartiment.

— B-bonjour, bégaya la jeune fille en face d'elle. Excuse-moi d'avoir… de m'être… installée. Il y avait de la place et…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

— Tu as bien fait, lui sourit Jeanne. Moi c'est Jeanne et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Tamao, souffla son interlocutrice.

— Ravie de te connaître, Tamao.

— M-moi aussi, répondit ladite Tamao en rosissant avant de détourner la tête, mal à l'aise.

Jeanne la jaugea rapidement du regard. Elle avait les mains serrées sur ses genoux, les épaules contractées, le visage caché derrière des mèches d'un rose que Jeanne trouva merveilleux. Comment pouvait-on avoir des cheveux aussi colorés ? C'était injuste. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une teinture.

— Moi aussi je suis un peu nerveuse, lui avoua Jeanne. Mais je suis certaine que je vais me régaler à Poudlard.

Tamao releva le visage vers elle et hocha doucement de la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

L'attention de Jeanne fut alors attirée par la cage posée sur la banquette à côté de Tamao.

— Ils sont tous les deux à toi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse, en désignant les deux minuscules hiboux dans la cage.

— O-oui.

— Ils sont adorables, s'extasia Jeanne en s'approchant.

— Il n-ne faut pas les réveiller, chuchota précipitamment Tamao. Sinon ils seront intenables.

— Ce sont des amoureux ?

— Non, ce sont deux mâles.

— Comment s'appellent-ils ? demanda Jeanne en se rasseyant sur sa banquette et en lissant les plis de sa robe blanche.

— Ponchi et Conchi.

— Lequel est Ponchi, lequel est Conchi ? voulut savoir Jeanne.

— Conchi a des tâches noires autour des yeux.

Jeanne se pencha un peu en avant pour examiner les deux hiboux.

— Ça ne se remarque pas beaucoup, fit-elle, désappointée. Il n'y a pas une autre façon de les distinguer ?

Tamao rougit violemment.

— Conchi est plus clair non ? Et Ponchi plus roux, enchaîna Jeanne.

— Ça dépend beaucoup de l'éclairage, murmura Tamao.

— Tu te fies vraiment aux tâches autour des yeux ? Tu n'as pas un autre moyen ?

Tamao rougit derechef sans que Jeanne ne comprenne pourquoi.

— Ponchi a… de plus… plus gros…

Tamao piqua un fard et se cacha le visage derrière ses mains.

— Ponchi est plus gros ? comprit Jeanne. Ça ne se voit pas beaucoup non plus. Mais j'imagine qu'une fois que tu es habituée c'est plus évident pour toi que pour moi. Ils t'apportent ton courrier ? dériva-t-elle ensuite de sujet.

— Oui.

— Grâce à eux tu dois pouvoir entretenir deux fois plus de correspondance, se dit Jeanne à haute voix. Et même si l'un d'eux est fatigué, tu peux demander à l'autre de prendre la relève.

—P-pas vraiment. En fait, je suis obligée d'envoyer deux lettres à la fois. Sinon ils se disputent et finissent par s'arracher la lettre.

— Mais ils sont toujours dans la même cage ? s'étonna Jeanne.

— N-non, s'empressa de rectifier Tamao. C'est juste pour le voyage, c'est p-plus facile pour moi.

— Mais alors comment peuvent-ils se battre pour la lettre ?

— Je les laisse souvent en liberté. Ils sont insupportables sinon.

Jeanne avait du mal à imaginer les deux petits hiboux être insupportables. Que pouvaient-il bien faire de mal ?

Cependant, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aussi laissait souvent Shamash en liberté. Il préférait.

Elle adressa un regard tendre à son hibou grand-duc qui surveillait les petits protégés de Tamao de derrière ses paupières à demi closes.

— Il est très beau, la complimenta Tamao du bout des lèvres en la surprenant en train de s'attendrir sur Shamash.

— C'est mon père qui me l'a offert pour la rentrée, commenta Jeanne. Pour que je puisse lui écrire. Je pense qu'il lui a plu car il est tout blanc, comme lui.

— Ton père aussi a les cheveux blancs ? demanda confirmation Tamao d'une petite voix.

— Oh non, il est blond. Mais il s'habille toujours en blanc, corrigea Jeanne en commençant à balancer doucement des jambes.

Un silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le bruit du train en marche. Jeanne aurait voulu aller faire le tour des compartiments pour discuter avec d'autres élèves plus âgés et leur poser plein de questions sur Poudlard, mais elle n'imaginait pas laisser sa nouvelle amie toute seule. Quant à lui proposer de l'accompagner, elle n'était pas sûre que, timide comme elle semblait l'être, la jeune fille serait très emballée par l'idée.

Jeanne prit le temps de la détailler plus longuement. Sa nouvelle camarade avait le teint clair, le visage en forme de cœur, les yeux joliment bridés et les lèvres rosés. Elle devait venir d'un pays d'Asie, ce qui expliquait sa voix un peu aigue et son accent charmant. Elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer les « R » correctement, les faisant couler comme des « L ».

— Dragées surprises, chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, leur parvint une voix éraillée depuis le couloir. Qui veut quelque chose ?

Jeanne se leva aussitôt et passa la tête dans le couloir pour apercevoir le chariot à friandises.

— Il va arriver, lui dit Tamao.

Mais la jeune fille ne tenait pas en place. Elle se rendait compte que la nervosité avait fini par la quitter et ne restait désormais que l'excitation.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le train. Et la première fois qu'elle faisait le voyage pour se rendre à l'école. Elle en était tout émoustillée.

— Dans deux compartiments, dit-elle à Tamao.

Sa camarade lui sourit.

Jeanne se força à se rassoir mais laissa la porte ouverte, pour être sûre que le chariot n'oublie pas de passer les voir.

— Dans quelle maison espères-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

La confusion se peignit sur le visage de Tamao.

— Gryffondor est la maison des braves. Poufsouffle celle des bons, Serdaigle celle des érudits et Serpentard celle des ambitieux. Moi je ne sais pas. Je crois que tout m'irait. Mais je pense que mon père espère que j'irai à Gryffondor. La bravoure, l'honneur et la justice sont des vertus très importantes pour lui.

— Oh, répondit simplement Tamao.

Après un instant, elle rouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais l'attention de Jeanne fut attirée par la vieille dame apparue devant leur compartiment.

— Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

— Oui, s'exclama aussitôt Jeanne en se levant.

Puis, en enfant sage et bien élevée, elle demanda un peu, voire beaucoup, de tout ce qu'il y avait sur le chariot et se rassit sur sa banquette au milieu de ses sucreries avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Je crois, fit-elle en fronçant un peu les sourcils, que la gourmandise est un de mes défauts.

Elle n'en était pas totalement sûre, mais à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de citer trois de ses défauts c'était le seul qui lui venait.

— Tu en veux ? proposa-t-elle à sa camarade.

— N-non merci, je me suis préparé un bento.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jeanne, curieuse, en regardant Tamao sortir une drôle de boîte de sa valise.

Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur paraissait délicieusement bon : du poisson, du riz, des algues, des légumes, le tout présenté de manière toute jolie et toute mignonne, mais Jeanne préférait le sucré et se contenta donc de ses gourmandises. Pourtant Marco lui avait préparé un sandwich, mais il fallait qu'elle garde de la place pour le gâteau au chocolat qui l'accompagnait.

Alors qu'elle entamait son dessert, Tamao rangea sa boîte et sortit une sorte de yaourt nature.

— Goûte, lui dit-elle en lui tendant une part de son gâteau.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa nouvelle amie manger du yaourt alors qu'il y avait du gâteau au chocolat spécial Marco.

— Oh non merci, déclina poliment Tamao, j'ai mon dessert et je n'aurai plus faim.

Jeanne plissa le bout du nez, ne comprenant pas comment Tamao pourrait arriver à satiété avec un simple yaourt. Nature, qui plus est, à en croire la couleur.

— Tu veux goûter ? proposa Tamao.

Goûter du yaourt nature ? L'idée lui paraissait des plus incongrues.

— C'est moi qui l'ait fait, ajouta son amie en rougissant.

Jeanne se laissa aller à prendre une cuillère.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en avalant. Cela n'avait ni la texture ni le goût auquel elle aurait pu s'attendre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

— Perles de tapioca au lait de coco, lui répondit Tamao. Et j'ai ajouté un peu de banane. J'aime bien, je trouve que ça donne un petit quelque chose en plus.

— C'est… bon, approuva Jeanne.

Mais ça ne valait pas le gâteau de Marco.


	2. I-2 Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Note :** Salut ! Désolée, c'est pas cool de poster le dimanche soir ! Je passe un peu en coup de vent. Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Poudlard**

— J'aime beaucoup « Alohomora mon amour », mais je ne me souviens jamais du nom de la chanteuse, expliquait Jeanne à Tamao, comme ces dernières échangeaient sur leurs groupes de musique préférés.

— Célestina Moldubec, rappela à sa mémoire Tamao. Je préfère « Un chaudron plein de passion ».

— C'est une de ses chansons ? demanda Jeanne.

— Oui, c'est la plus connue.

— Ça ne me dit rien.

— A-ah bon ? s'étonna Tamao, confuse.

— Non, réfléchit Jeanne. Je ne vois vraiment pas. Peut-être que si je l'entendais je reconnaîtrais l'air, mais son titre ne me dit rien.

Tamao la dévisagea pendant quelques minutes, puis commença tout doucement à la fredonner. Les yeux de Jeanne s'agrandirent.

— Oh oui, je connais, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais la chanter ?

— Oh, n-non, rosit Tamao, gênée.

Jeanne se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste… mais insista malgré elle.

— Tu peux la fredonner encore alors ? S'il te plait !

Et devant ses yeux suppliants Tamao finit par lui céder.

…

Une heure durant, Jeanne fut aux anges, écoutant son amie chanter doucement toutes les musiques qu'elle lui demandait. À sa grande surprise pour l'instant Tamao les connaissait toutes. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait une culture musicale infinie, peut-être parce qu'elle avait les mêmes goûts musicaux que Jeanne.

Tamao était en train de chantonner une chanson des Ice Men sur les non retours et le bout du monde quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. La chanteuse devint brusquement muette comme une carpe et Jeanne mit quelques secondes à émerger de ses rêveries pour fixer son attention sur la blonde qui venait d'entrer.

— Ah Tamao, tu es là. Yoh n'est pas avec toi ?

Tamao piqua un fard.

— N-non, répondit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

— Tss, où est-il encore passé ce bon à rien ?

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, la blonde referma la porte et s'en fut.

Jeanne resta quelques minutes à fixer ladite porte, stupéfaite. La blonde était beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle. Ce devait être une sixième ou une septième année. Mais cela n'excusait en rien ses manières désinvoltes.

— Tu la connais ? demanda-t-elle à Tamao.

— C'est Anna. La p-pupille de Kino.

— Qui est Kino ?

— La m-mère de Keiko.

— Et qui est Keiko ?

— La femme de Mikihisa.

Jugeant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, Jeanne laissa tomber.

Elle s'allongea sur sa banquette et papillonna des yeux.

— Je devrais faire une sieste, dit-elle à haute voix.

Tamao l'approuva en hochant la tête.

— Mais… poursuivit Jeanne. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie. J'ai hâte d'être arrivée.

Son amie lui sourit.

Jeanne se demanda où était Marco, si sa rentrée se passait bien, et commença peu à peu à se perdre dans ses pensées.

En face d'elle, Tamao sortit un cahier à dessins.

…

Le temps s'écoula paresseusement. Toujours allongée, Jeanne ne sommeillait qu'à moitié, regardant curieusement à travers la porte vitrée les autres élèves passer devant leur compartiment. Une fille rousse avec des couettes en salopette. Une brune avec de longs cheveux éparpillés sur une grande cape beige. Un garçon renfrogné en short avec une veste jaune. Un autre en chemise blanche et cravate. Ce dernier était si petit que Jeanne avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse même être en première année.

La blonde Anna repassa également devant leur compartiment. Deux fois. À son second passage, elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière noire et avait troqué son bandana rouge pour un chapeau pointu.

Il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures lorsque le ciel commença à s'assombrir. Jeanne se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et contempler les couleurs mordorées du coucher de soleil.

— Il faut qu'on se change, déclara Tamao à côté d'elle.

Jeanne opina de la tête et tira sa valise de sous son siège.

— Tu veux bien m'aider ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Tamao en lui présentant son dos. J'ai du mal à enlever mon corsage toute seule.

Sans voir les joues roses ni les mains tremblantes de sa camarade, Jeanne se laissa délacer puis, sur un « merci » enthousiaste, fit voler au-dessus de sa tête corsage noir et robe blanche à froufrous.

Désormais en sous-vêtements, la jeune fille se mit en devoir de plier soigneusement ses vêtements puis de chercher dans sa valise sa robe de sorcière noire.

À côté d'elle, Tamao se changea le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible, enfilant sa robe par-dessus son pantalon pour n'enlever ce dernier qu'ensuite.

— Rou.

Jeanne releva la tête vers les deux petits hiboux de Tamao qui avaient les yeux ouverts et semblaient la fixer en penchant leurs têtes sur le côté.

— Ils sont mignons, fit-elle.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, Tamao jeta sa cape par-dessus la cage, les cachant à leur vue.

— Quand ils ne dorment pas ils sont bruyants, se justifia-t-elle maladroitement en rangeant ses affaires.

Jeanne rangea de nouveau sa valise sous la banquette et se rassit dessus. Elle glissa les doigts dans la cage de Shamash et se mit distraitement à lui caresser la tête, ce que le grand-duc apprécia.

— On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, marmonna Tamao en se rasseyant également.

— Il me tarde, rêva Jeanne.

…

Jeanne ne tenait plus en place lorsque le train ralentit, tout doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus nettement, pour s'arrêter totalement. Conformément à l'annonce vocale qui avait retenti quelques minutes auparavant, les jeunes filles laissèrent leurs bagages dans le train et descendirent en suivant la masse des élèves. Toute petite au milieu des autres, Jeanne s'empara naturellement de la main de Tamao pour ne pas la perdre.

— Les première année, par ici, entendit-elle un peu plus loin.

En se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Jeanne réussit à repérer un grand type bizarre avec une cape violette et une coupe de cheveux révolutionnaire. Il tenait une lanterne à la main qu'il suspendait au-dessus de lui pour être repérable des élèves.

— Allez les première année, par ici. Les autres aux calèches, comme d'habitude.

— Viens, fit Jeanne en tirant sa camarade vers le groupe.

— Tiens, salut Tamao. Passé de bonnes vacances ?

Jeanne cligna des yeux en entendant le type aux cheveux bizarres interpeller sa camarade.

— O-oui, bégaya cette dernière.

Elle retira délicatement sa main des doigts de Jeanne en rosissant.

— Je dois aller avec les autres. À tout à l'heure.

Elle lui sourit, rougit, s'inclina légèrement puis se fondit dans la masse d'élèves plus âgés.

Jeanne resta un moment stupéfaite. Elle avait été persuadée que Tamao était, comme elle, en première année. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cela voulait dire qu'elle aurait pu lui poser plein de questions sur Poudlard ! Sur les maisons, sur la répartition, sur les cours, sur l'école, sur les professeurs…

Choquée, elle faillit ne pas suivre son groupe lorsque le sorcier qui les avait rassemblés les conduisit sur un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

Tout le long du chemin, personne ne parla beaucoup, ce fut à peine s'il y eut quelques chuchotements.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jeanne suivit docilement leur guide.

— Moi c'est Ryu, se présenta-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient ce qui ressemblait à une forêt. Je suis le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Vous n'allez pas tarder à apercevoir l'école.

À peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'ils arrivèrent dans un tournant et que le château se dévoila à leurs yeux.

Perchée sur la montagne, immense, la silhouette de Poudlard semblait émerger du lac pour se dresser vers les nuages. Ses grandes tours effilées pointaient vers le ciel et une multitude de lumières éclairaient sa façade.

Jeanne ne put retenir un grand « Oooh ! » d'admiration. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine et sentit sous ses vêtements son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite.

Ils traversèrent le lac dans des barques qui glissaient toutes seules sur l'eau, leur permettant de contempler le château à loisir. Jeanne ne décrocha les yeux de Poudlard qu'au tout dernier instant, lorsque la barque qu'elle partageait avec deux garçons s'enfonça dans un tunnel au pied de la montagne. Leur embarcation échoua sur un sol rocailleux sur lequel Jeanne faillit se tordre deux fois la cheville.

Guidés par Ryu, ils délaissèrent les barques pour grimper le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arriver finalement sur une vaste pelouse, devant une volée de marches au sommet desquelles se dressait une lourde porte en chêne massif.

Ryu sortit sa baguette magique et tapota avec contre la porte. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Jeanne sentit son excitation monter encore d'un cran dans sa poitrine. Derrière les portes s'apercevaient des lumières, un vaste escalier, un plafond démesurément haut et, semblant les attendre, un grand sorcier aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu d'une robe d'un beige très clair qui surprit Jeanne.

— Silva, salua Ryu.

— Ryu, répondit le sorcier. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, reprit-il à l'attention des première année.

À l'instar de ses condisciples, Jeanne traversa l'immense hall d'entrée, non sans jeter un coup d'œil curieux aux quatre sabliers qui y trônaient, puis se serra dans une petite salle qui leur était visiblement réservée. En tendant l'oreille, elle pouvait entendre l'écho des rires des élèves plus âgés provenir de derrière l'une des portes et elle sentit l'appréhension la gagner. Elle avait réussi à se séparer de sa nervosité dans le train avec Tamao mais cette dernière revenait farouchement à la charge, plus vive qu'à son départ le matin-même sur le quai de la gare.

« Respire », s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement. « Tout ira bien. »

— Bienvenue à Poudlard, prit la parole le sorcier à la robe beige qui les avait conduits dans cette pièce. Je suis le professeur Silva Pache, le sous-directeur de l'école. Vous pouvez m'appeler simplement Silva et vous dispenser de mon nom de famille pour ne pas que cela porte à confusion, vous comprendrez pourquoi.

— Dans quelques instants, vous passerez cette porte pour vous rendre dans la Grande Salle où a lieu le traditionnel banquet de début d'année. Avant d'y prendre part, vous rejoindrez l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard au cours de la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il s'agit d'une cérémonie très importante. Une fois réparti dans une maison, celle-ci devient votre seconde famille. Vous suivrez les cours avec les élèves de votre maison, vous partagerez les mêmes dortoirs, vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

— Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Elles sont toutes aussi honorables les unes que les autres. Traditionnellement a lieu une compétition amicale tout au long de l'année entre les quatre maisons. Lorsque vous aurez de bons résultats vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison et lorsque vous enfreindrez le règlement vous en perdrez. À la fin de l'année, vous imaginez très bien que la maison qui l'emporte est celle qui a le plus de points.

— La cérémonie aura lieu dans quelques instants. Je reviendrai vous chercher dès que tout sera prêt.

Sur cette présentation, Silva s'éclipsa.

Jeanne était toute fébrile et se força à croiser ses mains dans son dos pour ne pas les tordre. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose aussi mais aucun de ceux qui étaient autour d'elle ne lui accordait d'attention.

— Ah !

Jeanne sursauta et se retourna vers le mur d'en face d'où un fantôme venait de surgir. Quelques élèves poussèrent des cris terrifiés, mais Jeanne avait déjà entendu parler des fantômes de Poudlard par Meene et ne s'étonna pas outre mesure.

— Et bien, ils sont beaux ces première année, fit le fantôme en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Sans qu'elle ne sache l'expliquer, il faisait penser à un lézard. Peut-être à cause du semblant de bandana ou de casque transparent qu'il avait sur la tête avec un dessin brouillon du reptile.

— Tu n'as rien à faire là, lui répondit une voix fâchée comme un deuxième fantôme sortait à moitié du mur. Ils attendent la Cérémonie de Répartition.

— Ouais je sais. J'avais envie de les voir, répondit le premier fantôme.

— Tu les verras pendant le banquet.

— C'est pas drôle si je peux pas les voir avant tout le monde.

— Si tu continues je vais chercher Ryu, menaça le deuxième fantôme dont les habits faisaient penser à ceux d'un samouraï japonais.

— Rah lâche-moi la grappe Amidamaru, s'agaça le premier fantôme.

Mais comme ledit Amidamaru disparaissait le doute se peignit sur son visage.

— Hey ! Tu vas pas vraiment chercher Ryu, hein dis ? fit précipitamment le fantôme lézard avant de se fondre dans le mur.

Jeanne secoua ses cheveux en arrière et reporta son attention sur la porte derrière laquelle avait disparu Silva, tentant de chasser les fantômes de son esprit pour se recentrer sur la cérémonie à venir. La porte se rouvrit justement sur le sous-directeur, qui leur sourit amicalement.

— Allez, suivez-moi, leur lança-t-il.

Courageusement, Jeanne prit la tête des élèves de première année et s'engagea à la suite de Silva.

Ils traversèrent de nouveau le hall d'entrée puis franchirent une double porte qui menait sur la Grande Salle.

Les yeux écarquillés, Jeanne leva la tête vers le plafond peuplé de chandelles en lévitation tout en essayant de suivre Silva. Ils s'engagèrent dans la rangée principale entre deux grandes tables où étaient assis leurs condisciples plus âgés. Au bout de la salle, la table des professeurs faisait face à celles des élèves, surélevée de quelques marches.

Jeanne reconnut Rakist au milieu des professeurs et croisa son regard.

Il lui fit un bref signe de tête, pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait aperçue, et Jeanne se sentit tout chose. Il y avait comme une petite flamme au creux de sa poitrine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu…

Silva fit léviter un tabouret devant l'attroupement des première année et y déposa un vieux chapeau pointu. À la surprise générale des nouveaux élèves, ce dernier se mit à remuer, puis à chanter.

Il chantait moins bien que Tamao.

— Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et coiffer le choixpeau, déclara Silva en déroulant un rouleau de parchemin devant ses yeux.

De nouveau l'appréhension.

Jeanne regarda sans les voir les premiers élèves s'avancer pour être répartis, ne prêtant aucune attention aux divers applaudissements qui s'élevèrent des tables. Où allait-elle aller ? Où était Tamao ? Elle ne le savait même pas.

Elle se décida à chercher les cheveux roses de sa camarade dans la salle, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la repérer, l'échéance arriva à son terme.

— Jeanne Maxwell, appela Silva.

Se forçant à braver sa peur, Jeanne s'avança dignement jusqu'au choixpeau.

* * *

 **Note :** Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dans quelle maison pensez-vous que Jeanne va être répartie ? Dans quelle maison est Tamao à votre avis ? Et avez-vous trouvé Charlie-Hao ? =D


	3. I-3 Enchanté, ton voisin de table

**Notes :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre de la semaine qui arrive à point pour le week-end !

Je l'ai beaucoup relu et relu et relu et corrigé et retravaillé. Ça ne va pas dire qu'il n'y a plus aucune faute dedans, ça veut dire que s'il y en a il faut me taper sur les doigts ! ^^

Plusieurs nouvelles apparitions de personnages et quelques éclairages sur ceux déjà entrevus. J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis à leur sujet !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Enchanté, ton voisin de table**

« Du courage… », siffla une voix à ses oreilles au moment où Silva posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux. « De la détermination, de la fierté, des idéaux de justice… Oui je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'hésitation à avoir. »

— Gryffondor !

Le cri fut si fort qu'il lui vrilla les tympans.

Tout se passa trop vite. Elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner trois fois des yeux qu'elle se retrouvait assise à une table et applaudie à en être étourdie.

Quand le calme revint, son cœur tapait toujours aussi fort dans sa poitrine.

Silva continuait d'appeler des noms et Jeanne regarda les première année restants en ayant l'impression de regarder un film. S'imaginer quelques minutes auparavant debout au milieu d'eux lui sembla surréaliste.

Une fois le dernier d'entre eux envoyé à Serdaigle, Silva emporta le tabouret et le choixpeau.

À la table des professeurs, Rakist se leva et Jeanne sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Bienvenue à tous, déclara-t-il sobrement.

Entendre sa voix après si longtemps lui donna des frissons.

— Bienvenue et bon appétit !

Sa déclaration fut saluée par les élèves affamés. Sous le regard émerveillé de Jeanne, les plats se remplirent de toutes sortes de mets qui semblaient plus exquis les uns que les autres. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait quoi choisir. Son regard se perdit sur les plats débordant de nourriture.

— Jeanne, c'est ça ? l'interpela son voisin de droite.

Jeanne confirma d'un hochement de tête.

— Tu veux des pommes de terre ?

— Oui, répondit-elle en réalisant qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Son voisin lui fit passer le plat.

— Tiens, prends-en quelques-unes. Elles sont chaudes et avec la sauce que tu as devant toi c'est une tuerie.

— Merci, lui répondit Jeanne en se servant. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Horo-Horo !

— C'est…

Jeanne plissa les sourcils mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

— Un nom bizarre ? Tout le monde me le dit mais je ne trouve pas. Pas plus que Jeanne, quoi.

Ladite Jeanne ne commenta pas.

— Tu connaîtrais, pensa-t-elle brusquement, une fille du nom de Tamao ?

— Tu connais Tamao ? s'étonna Horo-Horo.

— Nous avons fait connaissance dans le Poudlard Express, expliqua Jeanne.

— Elle est…

Il se leva à moitié du banc pour chercher la jeune fille des yeux.

— Là-bas, lui indiqua-t-il alors.

Jeanne aperçut sa camarade aux cheveux roses écouter poliment la conversation de ses voisins de table.

— Elle est à Gryffondor, se réjouit-elle à haute voix.

— Ouais, en quatrième année.

La bouche de Jeanne s'ouvrit en un « oh ! » silencieux. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la timide jeune fille du train aussi âgée.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Devine, lui répliqua Horo-Horo avec un clin d'œil en se resservant un bout de viande.

— En quatrième année aussi ? proposa Jeanne. Ou en cinquième année, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant grimacer.

— Sixième, rectifia-t-il dans une sorte de grognement.

Jeanne se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas vexé.

— Salut Horokeu, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton appétit durant l'été, s'exclama soudain une voix féminine.

Jeanne avala de travers en voyant apparaître, sur le banc en face d'elle qui était vide quelques secondes auparavant, le fantôme d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir son âge, voire moins.

— Damuko, ça faisait longtemps, la salua chaleureusement Horo-Horo. Je te présente Jeanne, une nouvelle, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers cette dernière. Damuko est le fantôme de Gryffondor.

— Enchantée, balbutia Jeanne en essayant de se reprendre.

— Bonjour Jeanne. Si tu as la moindre question, il ne faut pas hésiter à venir me voir.

— D'accord.

— Damuko est super, on a de la chance de l'avoir, fit Horo-Horo.

— Chaque maison a un fantôme attitré ? demanda Jeanne, curieuse.

— Oui, répondit son voisin de table avant de laisser Damuko poursuivre les explications pour se resservir des côtelettes de porc.

— Le fantôme que tu vois là-bas à la table des Serdaigle, c'est Mosuke, lui indiqua-t-elle. De son vivant c'était un fabricant de baguette magique et aussi un ami du fantôme de Poufsouffle, Amidamaru. Tu reconnaîtras ce dernier à ses longs cheveux retenus en queue de cheval et à sa tenue de samouraï. Amidamaru était un grand duelliste en son temps. Quant au fantôme de Serpentard, c'est Bason.

— Bason ? répéta Jeanne.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Damuko lui en dise plus mais celle-ci se tint coite.

— Y en a qui disent que c'était un mage noir, lui apprit Horo-Horo.

Damuko grimaça mais ne le contredit pas.

— Tous ceux qui passent par Serpentard sont des types bizarres, de toute façon.

— Horokeu, le reprit Damuko d'une voix sévère.

— Quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité, se défendit Horo-Horo.

— J'attends de te voir répéter ça devant Ren, fit le fantôme avec un petit sourire supérieur.

Horo-Horo se crispa et lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas.

Après avoir tenté sans y parvenir de prendre de tous les desserts, Jeanne sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler et regarda tristement le gâteau au riz qu'elle n'avait pas goûté. À côté d'elle, Horo-Horo avala trois beignets.

— Tu as des frères et sœurs ? lui demanda-t-il.

Entre-temps, Damuko s'était éloignée pour discuter avec les autres nouveaux élèves.

— Non, lui répondit Jeanne. Je… Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. J'ai été recueillie par des sœurs avant d'être adoptée. Et toi ? questionna-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet.

— J'ai une petite sœur à Poufsouffle, Pirika. Tu ne peux pas la manquer, c'est la seule qui a des cheveux aussi bleus que moi. Elle est… Je ne la vois pas. Elle doit être quelque part à cette table.

Jeanne chercha des yeux quelques instants une chevelure bleue à la table des Poufsouffle mais laissa vite tomber. Au même instant, les desserts disparurent et le directeur se leva de nouveau. Comme précédemment, Jeanne se sentit fébrile en observant Rakist présider l'assemblée.

— Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous sustentés, il est de ma responsabilité de vous rappeler certains points du règlement intérieur de l'école.

— Et allez… marmonna Horo-Horo.

— Les première année doivent savoir, mais une piqûre de rappel ne fera pas de mal aux plus anciens, qu'il est interdit de se rendre dans la forêt qui entoure l'école et qui est si justement nommée la forêt interdite. De plus, il est aussi interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs en dehors des cours ainsi que d'introduire dans le château certains produits. Ces derniers étant au nombre de quatre cent soixante-deux articles, je vous invite à consulter la liste dans le bureau de Mrs Bismarch, la concierge, pour en prendre connaissance.

— Tiens, y en a que deux de plus par rapport à l'an dernier ? s'étonna Horo-Horo à mi-voix.

Jeanne se retint de lui demander de se taire.

— J'ai le plaisir de présenter à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas la professeure Rutherfor Pache qui assurera les cours d'astronomie à partir de cette année.

Les élèves applaudirent mais Jeanne nota que les Serdaigle y mettaient bien plus d'enthousiasme que les trois autres tables réunies.

— Elle a fini ses études à Serdaigle l'an dernier, lui confia Horo-Horo. Préfète-en-chef. Brillante. Elle fait une thèse.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus que Rakist reprenait.

— Je dois aussi vous informer que cette année se tiendra à Poudlard le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Par conséquent, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la Coupe de Quidditch n'auront pas lieu.

Des chuchotements se mirent à courir dans toute la salle et Jeanne regarda avec un air un peu perdu ses camarades de table visiblement très excités.

— Pour ceux qui ne savent pas en quoi consiste le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, poursuivit Rakist, je vais prendre le temps de donner quelques explications. Il s'agit à l'origine d'une compétition amicale entre les trois écoles de sorcellerie élémentaire, à savoir Pourdlard, Beauxbâtons et Gandhara. Chaque école est représentée par un champion qui devra accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Le choix des champions est effectué par un juge impartial qui décide quels sont les élèves les plus dignes de concourir. Cependant, seuls les élèves majeurs, donc âgés de plus de dix-sept ans, seront en mesure de poser leur candidature.

Horo-Horo s'étrangla dans son jus de citrouille à cette annonce.

— Les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Gandhara arriveront fin octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Nous comptons sur vous pour faire preuve de la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes, ainsi que du plus fervent soutien envers le champion de Poudlard une fois qu'il aura été désigné.

Le directeur marqua un léger silence avant de poursuivre.

— Il se fait tard et il est désormais l'heure d'aller vous coucher. Je vous invite à suivre les préfets de vos maisons respectives qui vous conduiront à vos dortoirs et vous communiqueront le mot de passe de votre salle commune. Bonne nuit à tous.

Rakist se rassit sur cette dernière déclaration et Jeanne ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle tournait et retournait le discours dans sa tête, réalisant que Marco ferait sûrement partie de la délégation de Beauxbâtons qui se présenterait en octobre. Obligatoirement même. Après tout, il était le directeur de l'école.

Et dire qu'elle s'était tant battue pour gagner son émancipation et le droit de venir faire ses études à Poudlard. À l'idée que son père adoptif arriverait bientôt, dans deux petits mois, et passerait la majeure partie de l'année dans le château, elle eut du mal à retenir un rire étranglé. Il le savait et il ne lui avait rien dit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Le préfet vient de partir !

L'exclamation de Horo-Horo la sortit de ses pensées qui se muaient de plus en plus en une colère sourde.

Elle le fixa quelques secondes sans vraiment le voir. Peut-être devrait-elle aller saluer Rakist, même s'il était à la table des professeurs.

— Allez viens, je vais te guider, lui intima Horo-Horo, la sortant de ses hésitations.

Elle le suivit sans mot dire, sans arriver à savoir quoi penser de tout ça.


	4. I-4 Première nuit et premier jour

**Note :** Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Première nuit et premier jour**

…

En quittant la Grande Salle, Jeanne dut faire des efforts pour ne pas perdre de vue Horo-Horo au milieu de la masse grouillante d'élèves. Dans le grand hall en particulier, au milieu de tous les étudiants plus âgés, Jeanne se sentit toute petite et s'aperçut assez vite que ses « s'il vous plaît » polis n'avaient aucun effet. Le plus simple aurait été de longer les murs mais Horo-Horo traversait la marée sans ralentir et elle dut se faufiler pour le suivre. En le voyant disparaître, elle eut un bref instant de panique qui la fit se jeter en avant, bousculant un peu les élèves qui l'entouraient.

— Pardon, pardon, marmonna-t-elle en cherchant Horo-Horo.

Un brun avec des boucles d'oreille haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle le dépassait une blonde avec des couettes lui lança un regard noir.

Elle repéra soudain avec soulagement son guide qui contournait le grand escalier de marbre et courut presque jusqu'à lui. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir désert et fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas suivi le flot d'élèves vers les étages supérieurs.

— C'est un raccourci pour aller directement au quatrième étage, lui sourit Horo-Horo avec un clin d'œil en soulevant une tapisserie.

Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant un escalier en colimaçon à la place du mur de briques qu'elle s'attendait à trouver.

— Tu vas voir, Poudlard c'est un vrai labyrinthe et tu vas sûrement te perdre plein de fois au début, mais on finit par s'y faire. Quand tu es égarée, n'hésite pas à demander leur aide aux tableaux.

Jeanne hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait enregistré le conseil.

— Horo !

Juste avant qu'ils ne montent l'escalier, ils virent arriver vers eux un jeune homme aux cheveux verts en pagaille mais à la robe de sorcier impeccablement repassée, ce qui ne s'appliquait pas à celle du Gryffondor.

— Tiens, salut Lyserg. Manta n'est pas avec toi ?

— Il est préfet, il escorte les première année.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, se rappela Horo-Horo.

Jeanne s'avança pour rappeler qu'elle était là et adressa un regard en coin à son camarade pour qu'il la présente.

— En parlant de première année, voici Jeanne, reprit Horo-Horo. Jeanne, je te présente Lyserg. Serdaigle. Et sixième année comme moi.

— Ravi de faire ta connaissance, la salua Lyserg avec un sourire doux.

— Moi de même, s'empressa de répondre Jeanne, déstabilisée par son sourire.

Il était indéniablement beau. Charmant même. Avec de grands yeux verts malicieux et un sourire sincère. Jeanne l'apprécia immédiatement.

Horo-Horo emprunta le passage secret et Lyserg s'inclina pour la laisser passer devant lui. Toute ravie de cette marque de galanterie, Jeanne le précéda dans l'escalier en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber.

— Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas suivi le préfet de ta maison ? demanda Lyserg dans son dos.

— Je ne les ai pas vus partir, avoua la jeune femme.

— Heureusement que Horo était là pour venir à ton secours, se moqua doucement le Serdaigle.

— Fiche-toi de moi, je te dirai rien, bougonna Horo-Horo devant eux.

Lyserg rit, d'un rire clair et léger qui combla Jeanne. Un peu plus et elle était sous le charme.

— Tu as entendu Rakist, dis ? lança Horo-Horo. Il n'y a que les élèves majeurs qui pourront participer au tournoi, c'est totalement injuste ! râla-t-il.

— C'est plus raisonnable. Les épreuves peuvent être dangereuses. Autrefois, il y avait des morts.

— Des morts ? répéta Jeanne, choquée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est plus le cas, la rassura Lyserg. Toutes les précautions sont prises pour que cela n'arrive plus. La sécurité est une des priorités des professeurs et du Ministère, faute de quoi ils ne pourraient pas maintenir le tournoi.

— J'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit interdit aux moins de 17 ans. Je les aurai dans trois mois ! Dire que Yoh va pouvoir participer, lui…

Jeanne plissa les yeux. Le nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait déjà entendu.

Alors qu'ils émergeaient dans un couloir du quatrième étage, elle masqua un bâillement d'une main et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité.

— Je vais vous laisser là, c'est plus court pour moi par là-bas, leur signala Lyserg. Au fait, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Horo-Horo, Choco m'a demandé de te dire que le mot de passe des Gryffondor c'est « Multipliettes ».

— Comment il le sait d'abord ? Et d'où il te l'a dit à toi, alors que tu n'es pas un Gryffondor non plus ?

— Tu le connais, il sait toujours tout, répondit simplement Lyserg avec un sourire. Bonne soirée.

Le Serdaigle s'éloigna en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et Jeanne répondit comme une automate.

— Bonne soirée.

Elle commençait à avoir l'esprit en coton et il ne lui tardait plus qu'une seule chose : s'effondrer dans un lit. À côté d'elle, Horo-Horo grommela à voix basse avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Jeanne le suivit dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, continuant de monter dans les étages.

— Il y a plus de cent escaliers à Poudlard, la berçait la voix de son condisciple. Et ils aiment bien changer de place. Autant te dire que tu vas galérer les premiers jours. Il m'a fallu une semaine entière avant de réussir à connaître le chemin tout seul entre la salle commune et la Grande Salle.

Enfin, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent devant le portrait d'une très grosse dame toute vêtue de rose.

— Multipliettes, lança Horo-Horo au portrait.

Le tableau pivota alors et Jeanne put découvrir un trou circulaire dans le mur. Horo-Horo en enjamba le rebord et elle l'imita pour se retrouver dans une grande salle ronde accueillante, tapissée de rouge et d'or. Son regard se perdit sur une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu.

— Retiens bien le mot de passe : Mutlipliettes, lui intima Horo-Horo. Bon, sinon bienvenue dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ton dortoir doit être en haut de cet escalier. Les noms des élèves sont marqués sur les portes. Normalement les première année c'est au premier étage.

Jeanne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Tu tombes de fatigue, ma pauvre, se moqua gentiment Horo-Horo. File te coucher. Demain matin ils distribueront les emplois du temps pendant le petit déjeuner.

— D'accord, marmonna Jeanne.

— Bonne nuit, la salua son condisciple en la poussant gentiment vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

— Bonne nuit.

Elle monta la première marche.

— Horo, le rappela-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité. Merci.

— Pas de quoi, lui sourit le jeune homme avant de prendre la direction de son propre dortoir.

Jeanne monta l'escalier en colimaçon et trouva dès le premier pallier une porte avec son prénom dessus. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention aux autres noms et poussa le battant. Le dortoir était vide ; elle était la première arrivée.

Repérant sa valise au pied d'un des lits, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et se dirigea vers lui. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle avait enfilé son pyjama et s'était glissé sous les couettes. Elle s'endormit si vite qu'elle n'entendit pas ses camarades de dortoir lorsqu'elles débarquèrent dix minutes plus tard.

…

Le lendemain matin, malgré toutes les questions qu'elle pouvait avoir vis-à-vis du tournoi des trois sorciers et de l'intrusion de Marco dans sa scolarité, c'est toute joyeuse que Jeanne suivit le préfet de Gryffondor avec ses camarades de dortoir pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Cependant, dès qu'elle y fut arrivée, elle avisa les cheveux roses de Tamao à l'autre bout de la table et abandonna ses condisciples pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

— Salut, fit-elle gaiement en prenant place à ses côtés.

La jeune femme, qui faisait distraitement tremper son croissant dans son chocolat chaud en semblant perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta en la voyant arriver.

— Oh… heu… bonjour, la salua-t-elle maladroitement en rougissant.

Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. Jeanne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi timide. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle était seule à table ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais en quatrième année, engagea-t-elle la conversation tout en attrapant la confiture de figues.

— J-je suis d-désolée, rougit derechef Tamao.

— Oh non ne le sois pas ! Ce n'est pas grave ! dit très vite Jeanne qui n'avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l'aise. Je suis contente que tu sois aussi à Gryffondor. Enfin moi d'y être aussi, parce qu'en fait tu y étais avant moi. Bref d'être avec toi.

Jeanne pensait avoir réussi à se dépatouiller avec sa formulation et Tamao semblait avoir compris mais elle ne cessa pas de rougir pour autant. La couleur sur ses joues s'était peut-être même accentuée.

— Tamao.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent vers Silva qui venait de les rejoindre.

— Voici ton emploi du temps. Quant à Jeanne…

Il chercha quelques secondes parmi ses parchemins avant de mettre la main sur celui de la jeune fille.

— Le voici, lui déclara-t-il en le lui tendant avec un sourire.

— Merci, s'exclama Jeanne en le lui arrachant presque des mains, toute excitée.

Enchantements, botanique, astronomie, métamorphoses, défense contre les forces du mal, potions, histoire de la magie, vol… Les noms des matières paraissaient tellement chouettes !

Curieuse, Jeanne jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de sa voisine de table et aperçut les mentions « divination » et « runes » qui n'apparaissaient pas sur le sien.

— Divination ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute.

— C'est une o-option, bafouilla Tamao.

— Tu peux choisir des options ? s'étonna Jeanne.

— Oui, à p-partir de la t-troisième année, lui apprit sa condisciple.

— Oh.

Toujours comparant les deux emplois du temps, Jeanne allait faire remarquer que les cours de vol ne figuraient pas sur celui de Tamao mais fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée bruyante d'une multitude de hiboux. Ils allèrent tour à tour se poser sur les tables pour apporter leur courrier aux élèves et Jeanne songea qu'elle n'avait pas encore écrit à Marco. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Pourtant, ce ne serait pas correct de ne pas l'informer de sa répartition à Gryffondor. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à lui envoyer Shamash dans la journée.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Tamao escorta Jeanne jusqu'à sa classe de potions et s'éclipsa sur un petit salut. Fébrile, Jeanne assista sans broncher à la présentation du professeur Namari Pache qui leur détailla le programme de l'année scolaire et commença une leçon théorique sur les différents types de chaudron. Jeanne compris à ce moment-là pourquoi Silva leur avait conseillé le premier jour de retenir leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms. Entre lui-même, Rutherfor et Namari, il y avait déjà au moins trois professeurs qu'il aurait fallu appeler « professeur Pache ».

Avec les autres élèves de son année, ils tentèrent ensuite tant bien que mal de se rendre à leur cours d'histoire de la magie et la moitié du temps était déjà écoulé lorsque enfin ils trouvèrent la salle de classe où les attendait en ronchonnant le professeur Avaf. Jeanne n'en revint pas en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme à demi-nu, vêtu comme les anciens mayas, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop s'y attarder car il démarra aussitôt son cours et elle dut se dépêcher de sortir plume et parchemin pour prendre des notes.

Retrouver la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi ne fut pas trop difficile, de même que se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch l'après-midi pour leur premier cours de vol sur balai. Jeanne détailla par en-dessous Hans Reiheit qui, avant d'être professeur à Poudlard, avait été un célèbre joueur de Quidditch et un ami proche de Marco, mais celui-ci commença son cours normalement sans faire mine de l'avoir reconnue.

Jeanne rayonna de bonheur lorsque le balai sauta dans ses mains dès qu'elle lui lança un « debout » autoritaire et regarda ses camarades peiner sans être peu fière. Les quelques secondes qu'elle passa en suspension dans l'air lui firent monter l'adrénaline et lui procurèrent une joie immense. Jamais Marco ne lui aurait permis cela. D'ailleurs, le vol sur balai n'était pas enseigné à Beauxbâtons avant la troisième année. Quel plaisir d'étudier à Poudlard !

Jeanne dîna avec ses camarades de dortoir le soir-même. Les trois filles qui dormaient avec elles s'appelaient respectivement Susan, Ann et Padma. Elles étaient comme Jeanne, éblouies d'être là, anxieuses, excitées, curieuses. Cependant, en apercevant la jolie frimousse de Tamao plus loin à table, Jeanne sentit l'irrésistible envie d'aller la voir pour lui raconter sa journée. Elle n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion et se promit de petit-déjeuner avec la jeune femme le lendemain matin.

Avant de se coucher, elle ratura une dizaine de brouillons pour Marco. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir quoi penser par rapport à ses cachotteries pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. En même temps, songea-t-elle, peut-être le tournoi était-il l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait fini par accepter qu'elle vienne à Poudlard.

À cette idée elle se sentit toute triste et jeta un regard noir à sa plume.

— J-Jeanne ?

Elle releva la tête vers Susan qui n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, toute timide.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien m'apprendre à écrire avec une plume et un encrier s'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille semblait perdue et Jeanne, toujours prête à aider son prochain, accepta aussitôt.

Elle passa une heure à expliquer à sa camarade quand reprendre de l'encre, comment tenir sa plume au mieux et comment tracer les lettres le plus vite et efficacement possible. Quand elles eurent fini, Susan la remercia avec un sourire immense et toutes deux s'écroulèrent sur leurs lits.

Jeanne pourrait bien attendre le lendemain matin pour écrire à Marco.

* * *

 **Note :**

Remerciements spéciaux à Rain qui s'est demandée si Horo connaîtrait le mot de passe et sans qui il n'y aurait pas eu le petit échange à ce sujet entre Horo et Lyserg. Après tout Horo pu tout simplement le demander à un préfet ou une préfète de Gryffondor lors du trajet en diligence ou pendant le banquet. Mais en réfléchissant à la question, notre as de l'information qu'est Chocolove s'est imposé dans mon esprit et tadaa !

Avez-vous trouvé les Charlies du chapitre ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous a plu en tous cas et je vous dis à bientôt !


	5. I-5 À nos pères adoptifs

**Note :**

Coucou tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre donc. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! On est toujours dans de la contextualisation mais il commence à se passer des trucs. Si si !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : À nos pères adoptifs**

…

Le deuxième jour de cours, Jeanne commença sa journée avec Mikihisa Asakura qui enseignait la défense contre les forces du mal. Quand elle en parla à Tamao lors du déjeuner, elle se remémora un détail que son amie lui avait dit dans le train.

— Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un Mikihisa quand cette fille blonde était venue nous déranger ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Tamao rosit.

— S-si, c'est lui. C'est mon tuteur.

— Ton tuteur ?

— C'est lui qui m'a élevée. Je… Je ne connais pas mes parents.

Jeanne en resta estomaquée.

— Moi non plus, lui confia-t-elle.

— A-ah bon ?

Jeanne acquiesça.

— C'est Marco qui m'a adoptée et s'est occupé de moi. Marco et Rakist.

— Rakist Lasso ? devina Tamao. Le d-directeur ?

Jeanne hocha douloureusement la tête en détournant le regard. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler de ça. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur la violente dispute qui avait opposé ses deux pères adoptifs. D'ailleurs, non seulement elle n'avait pas écrit à Marco mais elle n'était non plus pas allée saluer Rakist.

— Mikihisa s'est toujours occupé de moi d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, reprit Tamao pour la détourner de ses idées noires. C'est mon tuteur. Sa belle-mère, Kino, est la tutrice d'Anna.

— Anna aussi a été adoptée ? Comme toi ? s'enquit Jeanne.

Tamao hésita mais finit par hocher la tête.

— Dans quelle maison est Anna ? demanda soudain Jeanne en se faisant la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas recroisé la blonde depuis qu'elle l'avait entrevue dans le Poudlard Express.

— Serdaigle, lui apprit Tamao. Anna est préfète-en-chef, ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

— Je ne comprends pas bien le fonctionnement des préfets, avoua Jeanne. Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie, préfète-en-chef ?

— Dans chaque maison, lui expliqua tranquillement Tamao, il y a six préfets et préfètes. Deux en cinquième année, deux en sixième année et deux en septième année. À chaque fois il s'agit d'une fille et d'un garçon. De plus, parmi les huit préfets de septième année toutes maisons confondues, une fille et un garçon sont promus préfet-en-chef et préfète-en-chef. Ils doivent coordonner les autres préfets et préfètes.

— Donc en tout il y a… douze préfets et douze préfètes, c'est ça ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Dont un préfet-en-chef et une préfète-en-chef.

— D'accord, je comprends mieux.

…

La fin de la semaine arriva sans que Jeanne n'ait écrit à Marco, ni n'ait rendu visite à Rakist. Elle prenait la plupart des repas avec Tamao plutôt qu'avec ses camarades de dortoir, racontant toutes ses journées dans les moindres détails à son aînée sans que cela ne semble la déranger. Jeanne ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait aussi bien avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de sa voix lors de leur voyage dans le train ? Malheureusement elle n'eut pas de nouveau l'occasion d'entendre Tamao chanter, ni même fredonner.

Elle fit la connaissance du professeur Tepes, enseignant en métamorphoses, qui lui donna la chair de poule dès le premier cours. Les autres élèves murmuraient qu'il était le descendant d'un vampire. Et pas n'importe lequel, le célèbre Dracula en personne ! Jeanne ne savait pas si elle devait le croire.

Elle assista également à son premier cours de botanique et son premier cours d'enchantements. Le premier était dispensé par le professeur Thalim Pache — encore un ! — et les enchantements étaient enseignés par le professeur Chrom. Chrom Pache. Sans surprise.

Pour l'instant, les seuls professeurs à leur avoir demandé des devoirs étaient Pascal Avaf et Mikihisa mais Jeanne avait bien l'intention de les faire sans tarder, se doutant qu'ils en auraient bien plus la semaine suivante. La seule matière à laquelle elle n'avait pas encore assisté était l'astronomie dont elle aurait le premier cours dès le lundi suivant. Comme les leçons avaient lieu au milieu de la nuit, les élèves n'avaient pas cours le lendemain matin.

C'est guillerette que Jeanne s'installa dans la Grande Salle le samedi matin à la même heure qu'à l'accoutumée, bien décidée à se débarrasser de ses devoirs pour être tranquille l'après-midi et le lendemain.

Sans grande surprise, elle reconnut Michael parmi les hiboux venant porter le courrier et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mortifiée de n'avoir pas écrit à Marco.

Le hibou grand-duc atterrit avec cérémonie devant elle et tendit majestueusement la patte pour qu'elle en décroche le parchemin blanchi attaché avec un ruban. Avec un léger soupir, Jeanne s'empara de la lettre et laissa Michael picorer dans son bol de céréales en lui caressant distraitement le haut de la tête.

« Chère Jeanne, écrivait-il, Sans nouvelles de ta part je me permets de prendre les devants. J'aurai souhaité t'écrire plus tôt mais Meene me l'a interdit. »

Jeanne poussa un léger soupir. Elle n'osait imaginer quelle serait sa vie sans Meene. Sûrement celle d'une jolie princesse captive d'une tour d'ivoire, à l'image de Raiponce.

« J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé et que tu es arrivée à Poudlard sans encombre. Comment s'est déroulé la cérémonie de répartition ? Ta nouvelle école te plaît-elle ? S'il y a quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part. Tu sais que cela ne posera aucun problème si tu dois réintégrer Beauxbâtons en cours d'année. »

« Dans l'attente de tes nouvelles. Je t'embrasse. Marco »

Avant que son courage ne la quitte, Jeanne s'empressa d'attraper une plume et un parchemin et griffonna une réponse.

« Cher Marco, Je me plais beaucoup à Poudlard. J'ai été répartie à Gryffondor. Bien à toi. Jeanne »

Succinct mais droit au but.

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta un post-scriptum pour dire qu'elle s'était déjà fait une amie et que ses camarades de dortoir étaient gentilles. Elle accrocha ensuite la réponse à la patte de Michael qui, elle le savait, ne reprendrait pas son vol avant d'avoir une réponse. Marco l'avait bien dressé pour cela.

Une fois la missive accrochée à sa patte, le hibou reprit son envol, plana quelques secondes dans la Grande Salle, puis s'engouffra dans l'une des grandes fenêtres pour entamer son voyage. Jeanne l'observa avec une certaine appréhension avant de se secouer la tête et de ranger sa plume et son encrier.

Son sac en bandoulière, elle sortit de la Grande Salle décidée à aller rendre visite à Rakist, mais réalisa bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de son bureau. Cependant, elle se souvenait avoir entendu la préfète des Gryffondor leur dire que la salle des professeurs était dans le grand hall en face des sabliers. Elle croisa un groupe de sixième ou septième année qui se rendait dans la Grande Salle, guidé par un grand brun avec de longs cheveux qui portait l'insigne de préfet-en-chef. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle maison il appartenait et se dit qu'elle aurait dû le demander à Tamao. De mémoire Anna était à… Serpentard ou Serdaigle ? Elle ne savait plus.

Le bureau des professeurs était gardé par deux grosses gargouilles qui la toisèrent lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte. Jeanne les trouva un peu intimidantes.

Ce fut le professeur Pache qui lui ouvrit, Thalim de son prénom.

— Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment. J'aurai souhaité parler au directeur.

— Bien sûr, je vais le chercher, lui sourit son professeur.

Jeanne tiqua mais ne dit rien. Était-il avec eux ? Elle comprit l'erreur de Thalim lorsque son directeur de maison, Silva donc, se présenta devant elle.

— Bonjour Jeanne. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— Bonjour professeur. J'aurai souhaité parler au directeur Rakist, précisa-t-elle cette fois-ci.

— Le professeur Lasso ? la reprit le directeur de Gryffondor.

— Heu… oui, confirma Jeanne, mortifiée par son erreur.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? lui demanda Silva.

Jeanne se souvint alors qu'il était également le directeur adjoint.

— C'est que… c'est personnel, déclara-t-elle.

Silva haussa un sourcil.

— S'il vous plaît, insista-t-elle.

— Bien, finit par céder Silva avec un léger sourire. Suis-moi.

Jeanne s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas alors qu'il prenait la direction des escaliers. Après quelques minutes à déambuler à travers le château, Silva s'arrêta devant une gargouille de pierre.

— Lamborghini, annonça-t-il.

La gargouille révéla alors l'accès à l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Silva et Jeanne montèrent les marches en silence. Arrivés sur le pallier, le directeur adjoint toqua à la porte pour annoncer son arrivée et pénétra dans le bureau directorial, Jeanne sur ses talons.

— Professeur Lasso, Jeanne Maxwell souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

En passant un coup d'œil sur le côté, Jeanne put apercevoir Rakist derrière Silva, assis à un grand bureau noir sur lequel était posé un chapeau à plume et une bible. Revoir ces objets si fortement empreints du caractère de son grand-père adoptif fit monter une vague d'émotion dans le cœur de Jeanne.

— Merci Silva, je m'en occupe.

Silva salua d'un petit hochement de tête sec et quitta le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Soudain toute intimidée, Jeanne fit quelques pas craintifs vers Rakist.

— Je me demandais quand tu trouverais le courage de venir me voir, lui sourit celui-ci.

— Tu aurais pu faire le premier pas, contra fièrement Jeanne en relevant la tête.

Rakist rit doucement. Il se leva et contourna le bureau pour s'approcher d'elle. Jeanne s'interdit de reculer.

— Tu as bien grandi, Jeanne, lui dit-il en la toisant d'un œil appréciateur.

— Tu as le bonjour de Marco, déclara-t-elle.

Le sourire de Rakist ne le quitta pas.

— Dire qu'il va venir ici… J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je ne l'ai pas revu.

— Cela fait des années, lui fit remarquer Jeanne, un peu acide.

— Oui, oui bien sûr.

Ils s'observèrent un moment en silence.

— C'est grâce à toi que le tournoi des trois sorciers peut avoir lieu, tu le sais ça ? Si tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, Marco n'aurait pas voulu le maintenir, malgré la tradition.

— Vous le sous-estimez, grinça Jeanne.

— Tu crois ?

Rakist la défia du regard de le contredire et Jeanne serra les lèvres sans répondre.

— Je suis content de te voir, Jeanne. Et je suis content de t'avoir à Poudlard.

— Si cela te fait tant plaisir, pourquoi ne pas être venue me voir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Jeanne.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Rakist de ne pas répondre. Ça faisait mal. Mais Jeanne ne voulait pas le lui montrer.

— Les cours se passent bien ? changea-t-il de sujet.

— Je ne sais pas encore, ils ont à peine commencé.

— Bien entendu.

Nouveau silence. Jeanne ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Alors qu'elle allait relancer un sujet, il la prit de court.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes me saluer, Jeanne.

Il lui donnait congé. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

— Bonne journée, professeur.

Elle fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Son sourire s'était-t-il réellement figé sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé professeur ? Elle n'en était pas sûre et préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. De toute manière, ce n'était pas très important. N'est-ce pas ?


	6. I-6 Amours et confidences

**Note :**

Oups, je suis un peu en retard ! Salut tout le monde et désolée ^^ Si ça peut me pardonner, il se passe des trucs ! C'est comme pour le chapitre d'avant, ça commence doucement à bouger. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Amours et confidences**

…

Le temps était encore au beau fixe et Jeanne se doutait que cela ne durerait pas. Décidée à en profiter, elle s'était donc calée dans le parc, sous un arbre, avec la vue sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il faisait plus frais qu'en France mais c'était supportable. D'où elle était, elle pouvait apercevoir des élèves voler sur leurs balais. Certains faisaient des figures vraiment impressionnantes. Jeanne avait très envie d'apprendre à les imiter. Mais actuellement, elle lisait tranquillement un roman amoureux.

— Salut, la sortit de sa lecture une petite voix timide qu'elle connaissait bien. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

— Bien sûr, s'exclama Jeanne, trop heureuse que Tamao vienne à elle de son propre chef.

La jeune femme s'assit et sortit son cahier à dessins. Jeanne tenta de retourner dans son livre mais elle n'y arrivait plus. La faute à la présence de Tamao près d'elle…

— C'est le stade de Quidditch que tu dessines ? reconnut-elle.

— O-oui, balbutia Tamao, gênée.

— Désolée, s'en voulut Jeanne en la voyant rougir. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. J'étais juste curieuse.

— Oh il n'y a p-pas de mal, lui répondit Tamao en se détendant.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, Tamao n'osant pas se remettre à dessiner et Jeanne hésitant à faire semblant de lire.

— T-tu veux voir ? lui proposa-t-elle soudain.

Une nuée de papillons remonta du ventre de Jeanne à sa poitrine.

— Oui, s'exclama-t-elle.

Tamao se cala un peu mieux à côté d'elle et entreprit de parcourir son cahier à dessins, présentant ses œuvres au regard bienveillant de son amie. Jeanne n'en revenait pas du cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. C'était une grande marque de confiance.

— C'est joli, commentait-elle parfois sur certains dessins.

Pas que les autres soient moches, juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire pour chaque, ça aurait fait mécanique.

— Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'après une série de paysages Tamao lui montra le portrait d'un jeune homme.

— Oh, j'avais oublié que j'avais f-fait ce d-dessin dans ce cahier…

Tamao rosit considérablement.

— C'est Yoh… Le fils de Mikihisa. Et le fiancé d'Anna.

Jeanne perçut la pointe de détresse dans sa voix.

— Tu es… amoureuse de lui, comprit-elle en repensant au livre qu'elle lisait juste avant.

Tamao acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

— Il est à Poudlard, pas vrai ? essaya de rassembler ses idées Jeanne. En septième année, vu qu'il est majeur. C'est un ami de Horo-Horo ?

— Oui. Horo-Horo et Yoh sont amis. Mais le meilleur ami de Yoh c'est Manta, le préfet de Serdaigle.

— Yoh est à Serdaigle ?

— Non. À Poufsouffle.

— Anna est à Serdaigle, se souvint Jeanne.

— Oui.

Jeanne inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant le portrait. Il était si bien dessiné qu'il lui semblait qu'à tout moment le Yoh sur le papier pouvait bouger. Puis elle reporta les yeux sur Tamao qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise, le regard un peu perdu.

— Quand tu dis qu'ils sont fiancés, tu veux dire qu'il l'a demandée en mariage ? voulut-elle savoir.

— Pas vraiment. Kino et Yohmei ont choisi Anna pour être la fiancée de Yoh. Car elle est… Elle est très bien.

— Tu veux dire que c'est un mariage arrangé ? demanda Jeanne, trop surprise pour être horrifiée.

— Ils s'aiment. Yoh est tombé amoureux d'Anna. Et Anna… elle tient beaucoup à Yoh. Alors c'est une bonne chose. Tout est bien…

La fin de sa voix se brisa et Jeanne se sentit toute chamboulée. Sans réfléchir, elle prit Tamao dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin, sans voir le rouge soutenu qui s'étala aussitôt sur les joues de la jeune femme.

Elles restèrent ainsi un petit moment, puis Jeanne se recula et adressa un sourire rayonnant à Tamao.

— Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un garçon mieux que Yoh qui t'aimera toi.

Touchée, Tamao n'osa pas la contredire. Un garçon plus beau et plus gentil que Yoh à Poudlard, ça n'existait pas.

…

— Quelle scène touchante, ricana brusquement quelqu'un.

Jeanne et Tamao se tournèrent vers la personne ayant parlé. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec deux jeunes femmes qui tenaient chacune un balai sous le bras. Leurs tenues de Quidditch étaient vertes et Jeanne déduisit qu'elles devaient appartenir à la maison Serpentard.

— On vous a aperçu vous faire des câlins de là-haut et on a voulu venir voir de plus près qui dans cette école pouvait être aussi dégoulinant de mièvrerie. Tamamura bien sûr, ce n'est pas une surprise, continua l'une des deux filles, une rousse avec des couettes et un sourire sadique.

Sa compagne, une blonde à couettes également, poussa un petit rire aigu en se cachant le visage derrière la main.

— Toujours à pleurer sur un amour impossible, c'est pathétique, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle tremblait d'avant en arrière et Jeanne comprit qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire. À côté d'elle, Tamao avait blanchi et ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur.

Jeanne serra les poings, très en colère, et se releva pour faire face aux deux chipies.

— On ne vous a rien demandé, partez, fit-elle sèchement.

— Oh la comment elle nous parle la première année, s'exclama la rousse avec un air faussement choqué.

La blonde gloussa de plus belle.

— Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue quand tu parles à tes aînées, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.

— Oh oui Mati, montre-lui ce qui arrive quand on nous parle mal. Mari s'ennuie. Mari veut punir cette fille insolente qui se prend pour une princesse.

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Mati mais elle ne fit pas un geste.

— Premier et dernier avertissement Blanche-Neige, tu nous dois le respect, lança-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Jeanne cherchait une répartie bien sentie mais les deux filles ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de la sortir. Elles se détournèrent et s'éloignèrent en continuant de glousser.

Jeanne leur lança des regards meurtriers de loin. Elle se força à inspirer et expirer pour chasser la colère. Il ne fallait jamais se laisser emporter par la colère, c'était Marco qui le disait. Même s'il était lui-même le plus prompt à se laisser emporter.

Quand elle fut calmée, Jeanne se retourna vers Tamao et se rassit en face d'elle.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lui murmura sa camarade.

Jeanne fit une drôle de tête en cherchant à croiser le regard de Tamao sans y parvenir. Elle s'attendait à des remerciements, pas à des reproches.

— Faire quoi ? Prendre ta défense ?

— Les provoquer.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles se croient tout permis qu'il faut les laisser faire, déclara Jeanne. Elles se sont montrées méchantes et cruelles gratuitement. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer.

Tamao releva la tête vers elle.

— Tu t'es mise en danger, fit-elle.

— En danger ? s'étonna Jeanne. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles allaient me critiquer, moi aussi ?

Jeanne lui sourit doucement.

— Ça ne m'aurait pas atteinte.

— Tu ne comprends pas, insista Tamao.

Jeanne commença à se sentir agacée et plissa les yeux.

— Elles auraient pu t'attaquer.

Voyant que Jeanne ne réagissait pas, Tamao s'explicita.

— Te lancer un sort.

Cette fois Jeanne écarquilla les yeux.

— Mais c'est interdit dans le règlement, contesta-t-elle.

— Ça ne les aurait pas arrêtées.

— Mais…

Jeanne était outrée d'apprendre que ces filles ne jouaient pas selon les règles. Un pli se dessina sur son front alors qu'elle se concentrait pour trouver une solution. Cependant, elle devait reconnaître que si la magie s'en mêlait, même si elle était plutôt confiante dans ses capacités, elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu tenir tête aux deux Serpentard plus âgées.

— La violence est l'arme des faibles d'esprit, finit-elle par lâcher avec dégoût.

Sa grimace réussit à faire sourire Tamao.

— Elles sont de ton année ? questionna Jeanne.

— Non, plus âgées. Marion, la blonde, est en cinquième année et Matilda en sixième année.

Cela acheva de contrarier Jeanne qui se mit à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Après un moment, Tamao reprit la parole.

— Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. C'était… gentil. Et c'est l'intention qui compte. Mais ne le fais plus, d'accord ?

Jeanne la défia du regard.

— Je le referai à chaque fois que je le jugerai nécessaire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Tamao sembla touchée et n'essaya pas de l'en dissuader.

…

Au repas du soir, Tamao et Jeanne s'assirent face à face et se mirent à discuter du livre que Jeanne était en train de lire. La scène commençait à leur paraître familière désormais et cela leur convenait à toutes les deux. Cependant, elles furent brusquement envahies — il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'arrivée impromptue venue troubler leur calme — par Horo-Horo et ses amis.

— Salut les filles ! Vous permettez, on s'installe.

Il prit place à côté de Jeanne alors que Lyserg s'asseyait à côté de Tamao. Un garçon que Jeanne ne connaissait pas s'assit à son tour à côté de Lyserg. Petit, châtain clair, avec de grands yeux qui lui dévoraient le visage mais dans lesquels brillaient vivacité et curiosité.

— Jeanne, Manta. Manta, Jeanne, présenta sommairement Horo-Horo.

— Mais… balbutia Jeanne en regardant Lyserg prendre place. Tu es à Serdaigle. Tu ne peux pas…

— M'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor ? finit le Serdaigle pour elle. Je suis peiné d'apprendre que ma compagnie n'est pas souhaitée.

— Ce n'est pas ça c'est que…

Elle s'interrompit en décelant l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de Lyserg.

— Salut Tamao.

— B-bonjour Lyserg, murmura la jeune femme en rosissant. Bonjour Manta, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

— Salut, lui répondit le voisin de Lyserg.

— Tu es à Serdaigle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es préfet ? demanda confirmation Jeanne en avisant l'insigne sur sa robe de sorcier.

— Tout à fait, confirma Manta. C'est Horo-Horo qui t'a parlé de moi ?

— Oui, lui répondit la Gryffondor. Horo-Horo et Tamao.

Manta adressa un regard rapide à Tamao qui rosit de plus belle.

— Alors, quoi de beau ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre première et délicieuse journée libre de l'année ? voulut savoir Horo-Horo. Moi je me suis fait exploser aux Bavboules, ce qui m'a définitivement convaincu de ne pas m'inscrire au club. Je ne sais même pas qui en est le président cette année.

— Tu pourrais venir avec nous au club d'échecs, lui proposa Manta.

— Avec Lyserg et toi ? Non merci, trop de Serdaigle.

Lyserg rit doucement avant de demander poliment le sel à sa voisine. Tamao le lui attrapa et Jeanne nota que leurs doigts s'effleurèrent lors de l'échange, faisant rosir autant Lyserg que Tamao. Peut-être que son amie n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver un garçon adorable et mieux que Yoh.

— Coucou !

Jeanne sursauta alors qu'un nouveau venu à la peau mate avec une coupe afro venait prendre place à côté de Horo-Horo.

— Avoue Manta, tu préfères Horo-Horo à moi ! attaqua-t-il aussitôt en s'adressant à son voisin d'en face.

L'interpelé poussa un profond soupir.

— Je le savais ! Je le savais que vous préfériez les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle.

— En fait, tu vas rire, mais on préfère les Serdaigle, lui répondit Manta sans que son ami n'y fasse attention.

— On l'avoue, Choco, intervint Lyserg avec un air on ne peut plus sérieux, on préfère la compagnie de Tamao à la tienne.

Ladite Tamao piqua un fard sous les rires de Horo-Horo.

— Ok si c'est pour Tamao, je vous pardonne.

Jeanne examina les deux jeunes gens en face d'elle, son regard passant de Lyserg à Tamao et de Tamao à Lyserg, tentant de percer ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux.

— Salut, moi c'est Chocolove, la coupa dans sa réflexion le voisin de Horo-Horo en lui tendant la main par-dessus l'assiette du Gryffondor.

— Hey, je mange ! protesta ce dernier.

— Jeanne, se présenta la jeune femme en serrant la main de Chocolove.

— Enchanté, Jeanne. Si un jour tu es morose, viens me voir. Je suis le pro des blagues, je peux te redonner la bonne humeur en moins de deux.

— Ou pas, coupa Manta.

Ce à quoi Chocolove répondit en lui faisant une grimace.

— Ah, vous êtes là.

Jeanne jeta un regard froid aux nouveaux venus, commençant à trouver qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et qu'elle était bien plus tranquille toute seule avec Tamao.

Elle reconnut Yoh au premier coup d'œil, le portrait de son amie était criant de vérité. Le jeune homme à côté de lui par contre, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle allait sûrement apprendre à le connaître car il s'assit en face de Yoh qui lui-même s'était mis à côté de Tamao. Donc à côté d'elle.

— Salut Tamao, tu vas bien ? demanda Yoh.

— Oui, s'étrangla cette dernière avant de se cacher dans son bol de soupe.

Jeanne fit de son mieux pour détourner le regard. Elle aurait été capable d'assassiner le jeune homme du regard juste car il mettait son amie mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

— Jeanne, je te présente Yoh, intervint Horo-Horo. Poufsouffle.

— Salut, ravi de faire ta connaissance, fit Yoh avec un grand sourire en lui faisant un salut de la main.

— Et ton nouveau voisin de table taciturne et asocial, c'est Ren. Serpentard.

Ledit Ren ne pipa pas un mot et se contenta de se servir un verre de lait.

— Le Ren dont parlait Damuko, réussit à se souvenir Jeanne qui commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

— Heu… ouais.

Ren jeta un regard noir à Horo-Horo qui déglutit et se plongea brusquement dans une intense discussion sur l'humour au service de la politique avec Chocolove.

Jeanne regarda attentivement Ren reposer son verre de lait avec élégance et commencer à se servir des frites. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un Serpentard, deux Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffle soient actuellement tranquillement assis à la table des Gryffondor.

— Yoh.

Jeanne s'efforça de garder son sang-froid en voyant encore quelqu'un débarquer à leur table. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir sans surprise la blonde du train. Anna. Sa voix froide était reconnaissable entre mille.

— Tu me fais une place ? réclama-t-elle.

Il y en avait juste à côté, des places, pensa Jeanne sans comprendre.

— Oui bien sûr, accepta aussitôt Yoh en se décalant pour qu'Anna puisse s'asseoir entre lui et Tamao.

Ah, c'était donc ça…

Tamao avait gardé la tête baissée depuis l'arrivée d'Anna, les yeux perdus dans son bol de soupe vide. Purée, ils ne pouvaient pas rester chacun à leur table, songea-t-elle avec colère en voyant son amie si mal.

Quand elle s'aperçut que la main de Tamao tremblait quand cette dernière fit passer le pichet d'eau à Ren, elle décida que c'en était assez.

— Tamao, j'aurai voulu aller à la bibliothèque mais j'ai peur de me perdre, déclara-t-elle en se levant, coupant Yoh, Anna et Lyserg dans leur discussion sur une nouvelle boutique qui aurait ouvert à Pré-au-Lard. Tu veux bien m'accompagner, s'il te plaît ?

Tamao accepta aussitôt d'un hochement de tête et se leva à son tour.

— Je peux te dessiner un plan si tu veux, lui proposa Manta. Tamao n'a pas fini de manger.

— C'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas, on emporte les desserts avec nous pour la route, lui répondit Jeanne en attrapant deux éclairs au chocolat.

— Ça nous fait un trou, commenta tristement Horo-Horo.

— Et bien remplis-le, s'exclama Chocolove en le poussant si fort que son voisin alla s'étaler à moitié sur Ren.

— À plus tard, leur lança Yoh avec un sourire amical.

— À plus tard, lui répondit poliment Jeanne avant d'emmener Tamao loin de lui.

* * *

 **Note :**

Pas de Charlie dans ce chapitre (je précise, que vous ne cherchiez pas pour rien ^^). Mais vous avez vu ? Plein d'anciens Charlie qui prennent vie ! Manta, Ren, Mari, Mach, Yoh… Et puis le retour d'Anna et l'apparition de Chocolove. J'espère que tout ça vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Études et confidences » et fera écho à celui-ci et devrait arriver avant le week-end (je me dis que c'est mieux qu'ils arrivent avant pour que vous puissiez les lire pendant plutôt qu'après ^^'). À bientôt !


	7. I-7 Études et confidences

**Note :** Salut à tous ! Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et une bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre pour discuter.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Études et confidences**

…

Le mois de septembre fila et Jeanne s'adapta très bien à Poudlard. Elle aimait les murs de pierre et les vieilles cheminées qui rendaient le château authentique, les escaliers magiques qui se déplaçaient à leur guise, la multitude de tableaux plein de vie et les armures solennelles le long des couloirs. Mais plus que tout, Jeanne adorait le fait que Poudlard soit plein de passages secrets et raccourcis en tous genres. Elle consignait tous ceux qu'elle connaissait dans un petit carnet.

Au bout d'une semaine elle arrivait à s'orienter dans le château et au bout de deux à se rendre toute seule d'une de ses salles de classe à une autre. Quand au cours de la troisième semaine elle avait ressenti l'envie d'aller voir Shamash, elle avait demandé à Tamao de la guider jusqu'à la volière et mémorisé consciencieusement le chemin. Elle avait hésité à gribouiller le plan d'accès dans son carnet mais s'en était abstenu.

Tandis qu'elle flattait son hibou, son amie s'était approchée du rebord, visiblement intéressée par quelque chose dans le parc. En se glissant à côté d'elle, Jeanne avait distingué le profil d'un garçon brun avec les cheveux attachés — Yoh de toute évidence — en train de discuter avec le fantôme de Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas osé commenter, sachant que même si Tamao se décidait à suivre ses conseils et oublier Yoh, ce serait difficile. C'étaient les pépiements de Ponchi et Conchi qui étaient venus tirer leur maîtresse de ses rêveries.

Alors que Shamash venait parfois dignement saluer Jeanne le matin lors du petit-déjeuner, roucoulant doucement pour avoir des caresses, les petits hiboux s'en abstenaient. Fort heureusement. Un matin Shamash avait exceptionnellement surgi accompagné des hiboux de Tamao ; ces derniers hululaient et tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens, attirant tous les regards sur eux. De vraies tornades. Tamao avait viré au rouge brique et tenté de les calmer en battant des bras sans grands effets. C'était l'apparition d'Anna qui avait mis fin au cirque des hiboux. À sa vue, les deux oiseaux avaient immédiatement filé.

…

Les cours étaient intéressants mais très différents de ce à quoi Jeanne était habituée. En métamorphoses, elle avait failli tomber de sa chaise la première fois qu'elle avait vu le professeur Tepes se transformer en chauve-souris à la fin d'un cours. À côté d'elle, Ann avait crié et un garçon de Serpentard avait fait tomber son encrier par terre.

Jeanne n'aimait pas beaucoup ce cours et elle avait bien conscience que c'était plus dû à leur effrayant professeur — Jeanne voulait bien croire désormais qu'il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines — qu'aux leçons en elles-mêmes. Ils apprenaient à changer des allumettes en aiguilles et ils n'étaient que deux ou trois à avoir réussi à y parvenir.

Le professeur Thalim leur apprenait à reconnaître des plantes et leur demandait aussi de s'en occuper. Les cours étaient beaucoup plus axés sur la pratique que ceux dispensés en herbologie mais Jeanne devait admettre que ça lui plaisait, même si elle préférait les arroser et les couper plutôt que les rempoter. C'était en tous cas plus intéressant que de devoir écouter le professeur Avaf discourir sur Gwendoline la Fantasque qu'elle connaissait déjà. Si elle avait eu le choix, Jeanne aurait directement commencé les cours au chapitre 6 du manuel avec la fondation de Poudlard.

Son jour préféré était le mercredi pour la leçon de vol de l'après-midi. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire des tours du stade à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur sous l'œil vigilant du professeur Reiheit et Jeanne s'amusait gentiment à faire la course avec Ann, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder en bas. Elle avait le vertige mais adorait voler autant que cela l'effrayait. En novembre, ils attaqueraient des exercices de maniabilité en passant dans des cerceaux et la jeune femme avait déjà hâte.

Jeanne avait de bonnes bases en astronomie ; Marco lui apprenait à repérer les principales constellations chaque été lorsqu'ils partaient naviguer sur l'Atlantique. Elle avait cependant du mal à se débrouiller en potions. La théorie ne l'intéressait absolument pas et mélanger des ingrédients n'était pas amusant si cela faisait jaillir des gerbes roses et brûlantes sur ses camarades. Padma avait dû aller à l'infirmerie quand elle s'était retrouvée avec des furoncles sur les bras et n'avait plus parlé à Jeanne de la journée.

Dans la majeure partie des cours, Jeanne avait déjà des notions et se retenait de lever la main à chaque question des professeurs, estimant que ce serait de la triche et qu'elle devait laisser ses camarades s'exprimer. Elle prenait cependant toujours la parole lorsque personne d'autre ne savait répondre et que le professeur faisait mine d'être contrarié ou désappointé.

À la fin du quatrième cours d'enchantements, le professeur Chrom lui demanda de rester pour s'entretenir avec elle. Après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle s'approcha du bureau alors que les derniers élèves quittaient la classe.

Le professeur tourna un visage souriant vers elle. Il avait les cheveux bruns lâches jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux rieurs et un sourire bienveillant quand il s'adressait à ses élèves.

— Dis-moi Jeanne, qu'as-tu déjà étudié l'an dernier ?

Jeanne prit le temps d'ordonner ses souvenirs avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas évident car la classe d'enchantements avait plusieurs équivalents à Beauxbâtons.

— Nous avons appris les sortilèges de lumière : faire jaillir des étincelles de couleur, s'éclairer avec une baguette, créer une source de lumière extérieure. Nous avons aussi vu les feux magiques et l'historique des sortilèges de déverrouillage et de scellement.

— Uniquement la théorie ?

— Nous avons pratiqué le alohomora et entrevu le collaporta.

— Y a-t-il autre chose ?

Jeanne hésita.

— Le flipendo aussi, finit-t-elle par ajouter après un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant pas exactement s'il s'agissait d'un sort enseigné en cours d'enchantements à Poudlard. Ainsi que le tarantallegra, le rictusempra, le cracbadaboum, le densaugmento et le poiroarticho.

— Le cracbada… Ah oui, le diffindo. Variante française. Nous n'enseignons pas ces maléfices dans mon cours, mais vous les reverrez sûrement avec Mikihisa.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

— Vous n'avez pas étudié le sortilège des quatre-points ?

— Si, nous avons eu des cours de cartographie.

— Je vois… approuva le professeur en hochant lentement la tête.

Jeanne avait du mal à interpréter l'expression de visage. Il semblait un peu… rêveur.

Elle essaya de voir si elle avait oublié quelque chose mais rien d'autre ne lui venait.

— Tu avais déjà étudié le sortilège de lévitation, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-il.

Jeanne hocha la tête, confirmant la supposition du professeur qui l'avait vu exécuter parfaitement un wingardium leviosa dès sa première tentative.

— Et le sortilège de poids-plume, crut bon d'ajouter Jeanne.

— Pourrais-tu me faire une démonstration d'un sortilège de lumière ? lui demanda le professeur Chrom.

Jeanne tira sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

— Lumos, prononça-t-elle clairement.

Aussitôt une lumière diffuse apparut au bout de sa baguette.

Jeanne attendit quelques instants puis, voyant que son professeur ne réagissait pas, formula un « nox » un peu moins assuré. La lumière s'éteignit.

— C'est très bien, je te remercie, déclara Chrom avec un léger sourire. Comme je m'en doutais, ton niveau est nettement supérieur à celui de cette classe. Beauxbâtons a toujours dispensé un très bon enseignement en enchantements. Ah la la si j'avais plus d'heures de cours… Mais tous les directeurs m'ont toujours retourné une fin de non-recevoir.

Jeanne se permit de lui rendre son sourire.

— Si cela t'intéresse, je te propose de suivre en partie les cours d'enchantements de deuxième année. Les emplois du temps ne permettent pas que tu assistes à tous les cours mais tu pourrais venir à la leçon du mardi matin, je sais que tu n'as pas cours à ce moment-là. Ce serait avec les deuxième année de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Tu serais alors dispensée du cours du lundi matin.

Surprise, Jeanne ne réagit pas.

— Bien entendu, poursuivit le professeur Chrom, la décision est tienne, ce n'est absolument pas une obligation. Et si tu te sens perdue, tu pourras abandonner en cours d'année et réintégrer ta classe le lundi. Je te demanderai de faire les mêmes devoirs que tes camarades de première année mais si tu as envie de faire en plus de temps en temps ceux de la classe supérieure je te les corrigerai. Cependant la note ne comptera pas.

— C'est… Ça s'est déjà fait ? s'enquit Jeanne.

— À vrai dire je ne sais pas, il faudrait regarder dans les archives de l'école. Mais j'en ai déjà parlé au directeur qui a donné son accord. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Jeanne se sentit prise au dépourvu.

— C'est-à-dire que… je ne sais pas. Ai-je le droit à un délai de réflexion ? questionna-t-elle poliment.

— Bien sûr ! la rassura Chrom avec un sourire. Tu me diras cela la semaine prochaine. Ou la suivante. En revanche j'attends ta réponse avant la fin du mois sinon tu auras du mal à suivre les cours de deuxième année, déjà que tu n'auras qu'une séance au lieu de deux…

Jeanne hocha résolument la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

— Et bien je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! la congédia Chrom avec bonne humeur. File manger !

…

Jeanne ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'accepter la proposition du professeur Chrom. Elle avait conscience que si son professeur lui en parlait, c'est qu'il considérait qu'elle avait le niveau requis pour suivre les cours de deuxième année et Jeanne devait admettre que jusqu'à présent elle s'ennuyait un peu pendant les cours d'enchantements. Mais ce n'était pas la crainte de ne pas pouvoir suivre les deux cours qui lui posait problème.

— Tu as l'air soucieuse, lui fit remarquer Tamao à l'heure du repas. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Désormais, Tamao arrivait à lui adresser la parole sans bafouiller, même si ses joues continuaient de se teindre d'un joli rose que Jeanne trouvait adorable.

— Il n'y a pas de problème, lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire rassurant.

Elle entreprit ensuite de remplir son assiette de légumes.

— Tu es sortie tard, lui fit simplement remarquer Tamao.

Jeanne se tourna vers elle mais sa condisciple se servait tranquillement de l'eau sans la regarder. Elle ne lui demandait rien, c'était un simple constat. Et ce fut la raison qui fit que Jeanne craqua et lui confia ses doutes.

— En fait… Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'ai déjà été dans une école de magie. Tu connais l'académie Beauxbâtons ?

Tamao opina de la tête.

— J'y ai étudié l'année dernière mais… ça ne se passait pas très bien. Alors je suis venue à Poudlard.

Tamao sembla perplexe.

— Ils sont élitistes ? osa-t-elle demander.

— Oh non, ce n'était pas un problème avec mes résultats, ils étaient convenables. C'était… plutôt avec les autres élèves. Et les professeurs. J'avais une relation particulière avec les professeurs.

Jeanne hachait ses mots en parlant de plus en plus bas, le regard rivé sur son assiette. Tout doucement, Tamao posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit maladroitement.

— Je suis contente que tu sois venue à Poudlard et d'avoir pu te rencontrer, lui dit-elle.

Son visage n'exprimait que la sincérité et, pour la première fois, ce fut au tour de Jeanne de rougir, alors que Tamao conservait son teint de pêche.

— J'ai intégré l'école en première année, reprit Jeanne en détournant les yeux pour retrouver une contenance, pour être comme tous les autres élèves et parce que les cours ne sont pas enseignés de la même manière à Beauxbâtons et à Poudlard. Cependant le professeur Chrom m'a proposé de… troquer, je pense que c'est le mot, une partie des cours d'enchantements de première année par des cours de deuxième année.

— Il a peur que tu t'ennuies dans sa classe, interpréta doucement Tamao en hochant la tête.

Jeanne avait plutôt pensé qu'il le lui proposait car il pensait qu'elle avait le niveau, elle n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle.

— Oui, peut-être, acquiesça-t-elle.

— Tu vas accepter ? lui demanda son amie.

— Je ne sais pas, lui avoua Jeanne. Je ne veux pas… être différente des autres. Mais en même temps…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

— Jeanne, l'appela Tamao d'une voix terriblement sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement à Beauxbâtons même si j'ai une vague idée, mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira pas à Poudlard.

Jeanne fut émue. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et le cœur qui cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

— Tu ne peux pas…

— Je te le promets, la coupa Tamao d'une voix claire, une voix que Jeanne ne lui avait encore jamais entendu.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter au bord des yeux.

— Si tu as envie d'accepter la proposition de Chrom, accepte-la. Si tu n'en as pas envie car c'est plus de travail ou plus difficile ou moins intéressant ou… juste parce que tu n'en as pas envie sans qu'il y ait de raison, refuse. Fais-le pour toi sans… sans te soucier du regard des autres. D'accord ?

C'était un long discours pour Tamao. Un discours libérateur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se cacher dans sa serviette, les vannes cédèrent et Jeanne fondit en pleurs.

— Oh non non non ne sois pas triste, paniqua Tamao.

Ses grands yeux roses affolés se mirent à errer tout autour d'elle avant de se poser sur son sac dont elle sortit un mouchoir en tissu blanc à dentelles tout propre. Jeanne plongea la tête dedans, essuyant ses joues ruisselantes, avant de se moucher le plus discrètement possible comme on le lui avait appris.

Ne pas se soucier du regard des autres et faire les choses pour elle et uniquement pour elle… C'était quelque chose qui lui aurait semblé inaccessible il y avait encore quelques semaines avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Mais avec Tamao, Jeanne avait envie de croire que c'était possible. Et ce rêve la remuait tout au fond de ses entrailles. Faire les choses pour elle-même…

Sur un dernier frisson, Jeanne rendit son mouchoir à Tamao.

— Je te remercie, Tamao. Je te prie de me pardonner pour ce moment d'égarement, s'excusa-t-elle dignement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, contra Tamao, gênée, en se balançant sur le banc.

Jeanne la fixa gravement, ce qui ne devait pas aider à dissiper son malaise.

— Tu devrais manger quelque chose, reprit Tamao. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre et tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

Jeanne accepta sa remarque et piqua sa fourchette dans une carotte. Tamao lui servit à boire et retourna également à son repas, même si le sien était presqu'achevé.

Jeanne reprit la parole après quelques bouchées.

— Je ne pensais pas, hésita-t-elle, que tu… enfin, je te pensais plus timide et plus… sensible. À ce fameux regard des autres.

Tamao vira aussi rouge que la sauce tomate qui accompagnait le plat de pâtes devant elle.

— C'est plus facile de donner des conseils aux autres que de se les appliquer à soi-même, finit-elle par répondre au bout d'un moment. C'est vrai, poursuivit-elle avant que Jeanne ne puisse s'offusquer, que je suis timide. Et effarouchée. Et… enfin, que j'ai du mal à parler avec les autres, même si avec toi c'est plus facile. Avec Yoh aussi c'est facile, ça l'a toujours été. Ça m'a d'ailleurs mis dans des situations très gênantes. Enfin voilà, je suis souvent, voire toujours, mal à l'aise avec d'autres gens mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché de faire ce que je voulais. Enfin si, des fois, mais presque jamais. Ce que je veux dire…

Les mots coulaient désormais à flot et ce dernier semblait ne jamais être prêt de se tarir. Jeanne fixait son amie avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

— Ce que je veux dire, reprit Tamao en prenant une grande inspiration, c'est que je ne vais pas aller me cacher dans un trou de souris parce que tout le monde sait que je suis amoureuse de Yoh alors qu'il est avec Anna et me regarde avec pitié ou moquerie. J'ai eu envie. Souvent. Et je l'ai peut-être déjà fait aussi. Mais je ne le referai pas. Enfin j'ai décidé que je ne le referai pas mais en vrai je le referai peut-être. Mais pas pour longtemps, juste le temps que ça aille mieux. Ça va toujours mieux et il y a bien pire dans la vie. Je ne veux pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ça. Quoiqu'en disent « les autres ».

Brusquement, Jeanne comprit pourquoi Tamao avait été répartie à Gryffondor.

Celle-ci s'arrêta, le souffle un peu court et le front plissé de concentration. Puis elle sembla réaliser qu'elle venait de parler d'elle-même de manière très intime pendant plusieurs minutes et fit une petite grimace.

— Moi je ne te trouve pas effarouchée, fit soudain Jeanne.

Tamao lui adressa un drôle de regard.

— C'est Anna qui le dit, répondit-elle platement.

Jeanne grimaça à son tour, ce qui détendit Tamao.

— Les cours reprennent bientôt, tu devrais vraiment manger tu sais ? lui lança-t-elle d'une voix légère.

— Ah oui !

Et Jeanne laissa de côté ses légumes pour commencer par le dessert, priorisant au cas où elle n'aurait pas le temps de tout manger.

* * *

 **Note :**

Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui avaient remarqué le petit décalage des âges entre Jeanne et Tamao (ou plus largement le reste du monde), voici donc l'explication ! Sur mon échelle de temps en HY (HY étant l'année d'études de Hao et Yoh), on a donc :

\- Hao & Yoh 12/05/85 == HY

\- Horo-Horo 27/11/85 == HY-1 (hé oui, il n'avait pas 11 ans au 1er septembre 96, contrairement aux jumeaux ^^)

\- Tamao 17/06/88 == HY-3

\- Jeanne 02/03/90 == devrait être en HY-5 mais est HY-6 avec son année précédente à Beauxbâtons

En espérant que tout soit clair pour tout le monde !


	8. I-8 La danseuse muette

**Note :** Coucou !

Est-ce que j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre 8 la semaine dernière ? Oui !

Est-ce que je suis désolée ? Oui !

Est-ce que je suis pardonnable ? Non !

Est-ce que je vais quand même essayer de me faire pardonner ? Oui !

Comment ? En vous postant le chapitre 9 tout de suite bien sûr ! (Mais certains pourront me faire remarquer que de toute manière le chapitre 9 était déjà censé arrivé aujourd'hui… Désolée désolée désolée !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : La danseuse muette**

 **…**

La semaine suivante, Jeanne se présenta aux cours d'enchantements de deuxième année, ce qui ravit le professeur Chrom.

— Jeanne, l'accueillit-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Il reste une place au premier rang à côté de Nichrom.

Jeanne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et s'installa à la place désignée. Son voisin de table avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, du maquillage sous les yeux et une longue et fine tresse dans le dos.

— Bien, reprit le professeur Chrom. Jeanne se joindra à notre classe tous les mardis, en observation. Je vous fais confiance pour lui faire bon accueil. Est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous rappeler ce que nous avons étudié jeudi dernier ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de son voisin de table mais ce ne fut pas lui qui fut interrogé.

— Les possibilités et limites de la magie pour casser et réparer des objets, répondit la jeune fille brune avec des mèches rouges qui avait été désignée.

— C'est exact. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un peu de pratique, pas seulement de la théorie, et nous allons nous exercer au sortilège de réparation sur de petits objets. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés, c'est un sortilège qui avant été au programme de fin de première année. Vous allez vous exercer sur des verres. Qui peut me donner l'incantation à prononcer ?

De nouvelles mains se levèrent et cette fois-ci le professeur interrogea Nichrom.

— Vera Reparo, répondit-il.

— C'est cela.

Le professeur effectua ensuite un mouvement ample avec sa baguette magique et un verre à pieds fêlé apparut sur le pupitre de chaque élève.

— Le mouvement de poignet qui doit accompagner l'incantation est comme ceci, reprit-t-il en effectuant un petit mouvement sec avec sa baguette. Démonstration.

Il s'avança vers le bureau de Jeanne qui était le plus proche et pointa sa baguette sur son verre.

— Vera Reparo, lança-t-il clairement en réitérant le geste.

La fêlure disparut aussitôt.

Le professeur Chrom donna un petit coup de baguette dessus et celui-ci se brisa en deux.

— À vous maintenant, annonça-t-il à la classe. Lorsque vous aurez réussi à réparer votre verre, vous irez le poser sur mon bureau et vous pourrez prendre dans cette boîte en carton un autre objet cassé pour vous entraîner. Bien sûr il vous faudra adapter l'incantation.

Sur ces mots la classe se mit à fourmiller. Jeanne jeta un regard à la dérobée à Nichrom qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette et regardait son verre à pied d'un air concentré.

— Vera Reparo, dit-il.

Son verre chancela et la fêlure se referma mais il resta une ligne au milieu du verre, comme si on y avait mis de la colle.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, Nichrom jeta un regard suspicieux à Jeanne qui s'empressa aussitôt de sortir de sa poche sa baguette magique. Elle inspira en regardant son verre brisé, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et releva le menton.

— Vera Reparo.

Il ne se passa rien.

Contrariée, Jeanne réitéra la formule. Cette fois-ci elle put voir les deux morceaux frémirent mais son verre resta désespérément coupé en deux. À côté d'elle, Nichrom essayait d'effacer la cicatrice que son précédent sortilège avait laissé. Il y réussit au bout de la quatrième tentative.

— Il est plus difficile, fit remarquer le professeur Chrom qui circulait dans les rangs et qui passa derrière eux, de réparer un objet qui a été mal réparé la fois d'avant. Cela demande une plus grande concentration pour orienter le sortilège comme on le souhaite.

Nichrom hocha gravement la tête, puis se leva pour aller chercher un autre objet sur le bureau.

Jeanne reporta son attention sur son verre.

— Vera Reparo, tenta-t-elle de nouveau plus calmement.

Cette fois-ci les deux morceaux s'animèrent, se rejoignirent et se fondirent pour reformer un verre parfait.

— Félicitations Jeanne, la salua son professeur avant de s'éloigner.

Satisfaite, Jeanne rejoignit Nichrom et posa son verre sur le bureau. Son camarade était en train de fouiller dans la boîte en carton.

— Bien joué, lui dit-il en la voyant arriver.

— Merci, toi aussi, sourit Jeanne.

Nichrom lui rendit son sourire avant de brandir un petit pantin de bois désarticulé et fracturé par endroits. Il s'éloigna avec et Jeanne put à son tour choisir un nouvel objet d'entraînement. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par une boîte à musique. Elle s'en empara prestement et retourna s'asseoir d'un pas aérien.

— Tu n'as pas choisi l'objet le plus facile, commenta Nichrom.

— Toi non plus, trouva simplement à répondre Jeanne.

— Plus que toi, retourna-t-il.

Jeanne ne voyait pas bien pourquoi. Elle posa sa boîte à musique sur son pupitre, se rassit, brandit sa baguette magique… et resta muette. Elle ne connaissait pas l'incantation.

— Pupa Reparo, scanda Nichrom à sa gauche.

Son pantin de bois tressauta mais ne se répara pas.

Jeanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Tu peux essayer Ferrum Reparo, lui conseilla Nichrom en devinant son problème.

Jeanne lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et essaya. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives sans résultat, elle emprunta « Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 2 » de son voisin, en feuilleta les pages et expérimenta autre chose.

— Muse Reparo, hasarda-t-elle sans résultat. Arca Reparo.

Cette fois-ci elle sentit quelque chose remonter dans ses doigts, bien que la boîte à musique reste strictement immobile. Rassénérée, Jeanne se recentra.

— Arca Reparo, répéta-t-elle clairement.

Si la boîte ne se répara pas, le couvercle s'ouvrit brusquement et la danseuse fit un tour silencieux sur elle-même.

— Arca Reparo.

Cette fois-ci rien ne se produisit. Elle se mordit la lèvre de contrariété.

Le professeur Chrom s'approcha.

— Tu n'as pas choisi l'objet le plus évident, commenta-t-il gentiment. Arca Reparo peut marcher, mais Ferrum Reparo est plus pertinent, car c'est le mécanisme avec les lames qui est cassé. Plus la mécanique est complexe, et c'est souvent le cas avec les objets moldus, plus la réparation l'est. Si tu t'embrouilles avec l'incantation, un simple Reparo peut suffire. Les mots ne servent qu'à fixer le sortilège pour lui donner plus de force. L'important, c'est que ton intention soit claire dans ta tête pour que la magie puisse agir.

Le regard de Jeanne fit un moment la navette entre sa boîte à musique et le professeur.

— Réessaie, l'encouragea-t-il.

— Reparo, formula cette fois-ci Jeanne.

La danseuse effectua de nouveau un tour en restant muette.

Le professeur lui sourit cependant avant d'aviser le pantin en bois réparé de son voisin de table.

— C'est bien Nichrom, le félicita-t-il. Tu peux aller piocher d'autres objets si tu veux continuer de t'exercer. Il reste un petit quart d'heure.

Si ce petit quart d'heure permit à Nichrom de réparer une fiole en verre et une paire de lunettes, cela ne permit pas à Jeanne de réussir à faire fonctionner sa boîte à musique. Elle en était d'autant plus frustrée que tous les autres élèves avaient réussi à réparer leur objet particulier, à l'exception d'elle-même et d'un garçon potelé qui avait choisi une montre à gousset.

— Trop ambitieuse, souffla Nichrom avec un demi-sourire à côté d'elle.

Il avait un petit air supérieur qui l'agaça, bien qu'il ne fasse que la taquiner.

Malgré la fin du cours, Jeanne ne voulait pas renoncer.

— Professeur, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du bureau alors que les autres élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Est-ce que je peux garder la boîte à musique pour m'entraîner ?

— Bien sûr, lui sourit Chrom. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ne pas y parvenir tout de suite. Cela demande une meilleure maîtrise de la magie qu'un verre ou un sac.

Jeanne approuva d'un sourire mais partit avec la détermination de parvenir à réparer l'objet.

…

Octobre arriva, et avec lui les vents froids qui mirent un terme aux après-midis ensoleillés dans le parc. En cours de sortilèges, ils s'exerçaient désormais par paires à lancer des « impervius » sur leurs vêtements. Quand Nichrom eut lancé le sien, elle loucha quand il s'approcha d'elle avec un verre d'eau rempli qu'il était censé verser sur sa robe.

— Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-elle d'une voix claire, plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

Nichrom lui sourit, de ces demi-sourires sans joie auxquels il l'avait désormais habituée.

Jeanne retint sa respiration lorsqu'il versa son verre, mais à son grand soulagement le sortilège fonctionna et elle resta au sec. Un cri aigu de l'autre côté de la salle leur apprit que quelqu'un n'avait pas réussi son sortilège aussi bien que Nichrom.

— À toi maintenant, déclara ce dernier.

Et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux était un avertissement : elle avait intérêt de ne pas se rater.

Fort heureusement Jeanne parvint au bout de trois ou quatre essais à maîtriser le sortilège et estima qu'elle pouvait désormais en tester les effets. Elle alla remplir leur verre à la fontaine magique posée sur le bureau du professeur Chrom et revint en le tenant bien en équilibre pour ne pas verser d'eau à côté. Elle le pencha ensuite légèrement sur la robe de Nichrom et l'eau tomba par terre, repoussée du tissu par le sortilège.

— Ça te réussit mieux que le Arca Reparo, l'embêta Nichrom en prenant son petit air suffisant.

Jeanne le foudroya du regard.

Elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à réparer sa boîte à musique et en éprouvait une très grande frustration.

Elle s'en était ouvert à Tamao qui l'avait encouragée à poursuivre ses efforts.

— Si c'est important pour toi, tu y arriveras, lui avait-elle confié avec chaleur.

Jeanne en avait été toute retournée.

Elle avait en outre constaté que son amie travaillait rarement dans la salle commune. En dehors des repas, Jeanne avait donc eu du mal à trouver Tamao avant de comprendre qu'elle était le plus souvent en salle d'études ou à la bibliothèque. Avec Lyserg.

La première fois, elle les avait rejoints avec nonchalance pour discuter avec eux. La deuxième fois, elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de s'asseoir à leur table. La troisième fois, elle avait fait demi-tour pour ne pas les déranger.

…

Le premier week-end d'octobre, Jeanne se leva de bonne heure. Elle n'était pas la seule car la salle commune de Gryffondor fourmillait d'activité pour la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année. Les première année ne pouvant s'y rendre, ses camarades de dortoir faisaient la grasse matinée, aussi Jeanne descendit-elle seule à la Grande Salle.

Tamao n'était pas encore là ; Horo-Horo non plus. Jeanne se dit qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour faire la connaissance d'autres Gryffondor mais elle croisa le regard de Lyserg à la table des Serdaigle. Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit, et elle décida de le rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de salutations alors qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

— Oh rien, je suis juste contente.

Les yeux de Lyserg brillèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

— Ta bonne humeur est contagieuse, rit-il. Confiture de fraise ou d'abricot ?

— Comment sais-tu que je vais prendre de la confiture ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Tes capacités magiques d'engloutissement de sucré ont ébloui Horo-Horo.

Jeanne perdit de sa superbe et prit un air mi-triste, mi-vexé.

— Ta légende a traversé toute la Grande Salle, tu te rends compte ? reprit Lyserg en écarquillant les yeux pour mimer l'admiration.

Cela dérida Jeanne qui éclata de rire avec lui.

— Dis, reprit-elle en faisant ses tartines. Je me demandais… il y a quelque chose entre Tamao et toi ?

— C'est une bonne amie. Elle est gentille et j'aime bien travailler avec elle, répondit-il d'un air décontracté.

Jeanne nota cependant qu'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

— Et pour toi ? retourna-t-il.

— Moi ? répondit naïvement Jeanne.

— Elle te plaît ?

La Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle voulut aussitôt lui expliquer que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens mais une petite voix au fond d'elle l'en empêcha sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. À la place elle lui renvoya une autre question.

— Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, sinon ? lui répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Jeanne fut déstabilisée.

— Mais parce que c'est mon amie. C'est tout.

— Ou parce que la réponse t'intéresse, rétorqua Lyserg d'une voix douce.

— Je…

Jeanne se sentit un peu perdue. Elle se recula un peu en position défensive et le dévisagea avec perplexité, mais aussi un peu de colère.

— Peut-être que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, avança-t-elle.

La meilleure des défenses, c'était l'attaque. Et puis c'était vrai qu'elle trouvait le jeune homme charmant. Enfin, qu'elle l'avait trouvé charmant.

Elle n'était habituée ni à mentir, ni à dissimuler, ni à provoquer. C'était étrange et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Sa réplique ne sembla pourtant pas perturber Lyserg. Il finit de boire tranquillement son chocolat chaud avant de lui répondre.

— Des sentiments peut-être, mais sûrement pas de la même nature que ceux que tu as pour Tamao.

Sa réponse pouvait avoir plusieurs interprétations.

Jeanne cligna des yeux et cherchait sa prochaine répartie quand Lyserg se pencha un peu vers elle.

— Je te demande pardon, déclara-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. Je voulais simplement te taquiner un peu, je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

— Oh, répondit simplement Jeanne.

— Amis ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Jeanne n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de lui pardonner.

— Amis, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Jeanne entreprit de dévorer ses tartines.

* * *

 **Note :**

Tadam ! Alors, qui s'attendait à l'apparition de Nichrom ? *fière d'avoir introduit le personnage* Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! J'espère en tous cas que ça vous a plu et je vais de ce pas vous mettre en ligne le chapitre suivant ;)


	9. I-9 Un tuteur ou une tutrice

**Note :** Et voici le dernier chapitre de la partie I ! Un bon chapitre (dans le sens pas trop court) si ça peut vous rassurer avec plusieurs scènes, plusieurs personnages… Un chapitre qui clôt une série de chapitres qui ont été faciles et plaisants à écrire ! J'espère qu'il sera tout aussi plaisant pour vous à lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un tuteur ou une tutrice**

 **…**

Presque tous les élèves étant à Pré-au-Lard, Jeanne ne croisa pas grand monde dans l'école au cours de la journée. Elle finit le travail sur sa carte du ciel que leur avait demandé le professeur Rutherfor en astronomie, puis déambula dans les rayons de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre de chevet, mais aucun ne lui tapa dans l'œil.

Lorsque la faim la poussa vers la Grande Salle alors qu'il était à peine midi, elle croisa Padma, Susan et Ann qui en partaient.

— On a pris un brunch, s'excusa Padma.

— Il n'y a pas de souci, lui sourit Jeanne.

Elle était un peu surprise par le comportement de sa camarade. Elles étaient de bonnes amies, du fait qu'elles partageaient le même dortoir et les mêmes cours, mais Jeanne mangeait rarement avec elles, profitant le plus souvent des repas pour passer du temps avec Tamao. Tamao qui était en quatrième année. Tamao qui devait être à Pré-au-Lard.

Jeanne le réalisa en voyant la table des Gryffondor, d'habitude remplie et pleine de vie, parsemée et peu bruyante. Elle balaya la Grande Salle du regard, constatant qu'il en était de même aux tables des autres maisons.

À la table des Serpentard, elle reconnut Nichrom et, constatant qu'il mangeait tout seul, ne prit pas le temps de se poser de questions avant d'aller s'asseoir avec lui.

— Salut, lança-t-elle en enjambant le banc en face de lui.

— Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il en sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle il avait semblé être plongé.

— Je viens manger avec toi, répondit simplement Jeanne en attrapant le plat de rôti pour se servir.

Nichrom la fixa quelques minutes, incrédule.

— Ça t'embête ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, pas du tout, répondit son camarade de sortilèges avec un peu de précipitation. Simplement… Ce n'est pas ta table.

— C'est interdit de manger à la table d'une autre maison ? demanda Jeanne bien qu'elle connaisse déjà la réponse.

— Non, admit Nichrom. Le frère de Hao vient, quelques fois…

Jeanne lui retourna un sourire éblouissant et reposa le plat de rôti pour s'emparer de celui avec les pommes de terre.

— Tu vas manger tout ça ? lui demanda le Serpentard en la voyant empiler les fameuses pommes de terre dans son assiette.

— Oui, rétorqua Jeanne avec une nuance de défi.

Nichrom préféra battre en retraite.

— Bon appétit, railla-t-il lorsqu'elle eut fini de se servir.

Jeanne redressa dignement la tête, se munit de son couteau et entreprit de découper délicatement sa viande. Nichrom la regarda faire pendant de longues minutes sans réagir, comme hypnotisé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, cet après-midi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie à finir, répondit-il.

Jeanne lui adressa un regard compatissant.

— Et toi ? enchaîna-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas encore ; j'ai fini tous mes devoirs.

— Tu as réussi à réparer la boîte à musique ?

Jeanne se pinça les lèvres et choisit de ne pas répondre. En face d'elle, Nichrom ricana.

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence, Jeanne astiquant avec vigueur son rôti, toujours contrariée.

— Comment ça se fait que tu assistes à nos cours alors que tu n'es qu'en première année ? finit par reprendre Nichrom.

Jeanne mâcha plus lentement en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

— Je n'assiste pas à tous vos cours, je viens juste le mardi matin en observation.

— En observation, répéta Nichrom, avec une légèreté à mi-chemin entre la moquerie et le mépris. Sauf que tu t'exerces aussi à lancer les sortilèges et les réussis aussi bien que nous en ne venant qu'une heure par semaine.

Jeanne haussa les épaules.

— Je suis douée en enchantements, fit-elle simplement.

— On a tous une matière dans laquelle on est plus doués que les autres, ça ne nous autorise pas en temps normal à assister aux cours de la classe supérieure, argumenta Nichrom.

— Ça devrait peut-être, rebondit Jeanne. Un système de cours à la carte. Ça se fait à… dans d'autres écoles.

Plus elle côtoyait Nichrom et plus elle devinait quelqu'un de perspicace sous son masque froid. Mieux valait lui en dire le minimum si elle ne voulait pas qu'il devine qu'elle avait déjà été scolarisée un an à Beauxbâtons. Mais au fond… Souhaitait-elle vraiment le lui cacher ? Elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Cela ne voulait pas dire en faire un secret. Elle s'était ouverte à Tamao après tout. Naturellement, sans se poser de questions. C'était presque étrange en fait, qu'elle ait pu s'ouvrir si simplement à la Gryffondor et qu'elle soit si réticente à se confier au Serpentard.

— Des cours à la carte ? répéta Nichrom avec scepticisme.

— Oui, insista Jeanne. Plusieurs niveaux de cours auxquels tu peux… pourrais t'inscrire pour un trimestre par exemple. Ça permettrait en fonction de ce que tu veux faire plus tard de suivre plus de cours dans certaines matières que dans d'autres. Tu as plus besoin de cours de potions que d'astronomie si tu veux devenir médicomage, par exemple.

— Mais on a besoin de bases en toutes les matières, réfuta Nichrom. Et tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu veux faire en première année.

— Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que c'est… ce ne serait possible qu'à partir de la quatrième année.

Nichrom sembla y réfléchir un moment avant de donner son verdict.

— Pourquoi pas, finit-il par trancher. Ça peut être un concept intéressant mais du coup tu n'as plus de relation privilégiée avec les camarades de ton année vu que tu suis les cours avec des gens différents à chaque fois.

— C'est le point négatif, concéda Jeanne. Mais tu peux avoir a contrario plus de contacts avec les gens des autres années.

— Pour ne pas, comme toi, passer tout son temps avec les autres première année, se moqua Nichrom.

Jeanne faillit répliquer mais comprit au dernier moment que le garçon se moquait d'elle. Le fait qu'elle côtoyait beaucoup Tamao, de trois années scolaires son aînée, semblait être connu.

— Ça veut dire quoi « a contrario » ? reprit le Serpentard.

— Contrairement, répondit-elle simplement.

Nichrom lui retourna un regard perplexe.

— C'est une locution latine, ajouta-t-elle.

— Latine, répéta son interlocuteur.

Jeanne se maudit en silence. Dire qu'elle avait réussi juste avant à l'éloigner du sujet sensible…

— Oui, latine, conclut Jeanne en baissant les yeux sur son assiette pour indiquer que la discussion ne l'intéressait pas.

Fort heureusement, Nichrom ne surenchérit pas.

…

Jeanne passa l'après-midi à réviser sa métamorphose avec ses camarades de dortoir. Elle parvint assez vite à assimiler la pratique mais c'était la théorie qui lui échappait, or le professeur Tepes avait pour habitude d'interroger au hasard quelques élèves en début de cours sur la séance précédente.

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle papotait avec Susan et Ann dans leur salle commune de Quidditch, Matthew, un élève de leur classe, vint les solliciter.

— Je cherche quelqu'un pour jouer aux échecs avec moi, leur dit-il. Fred en a un peu marre et Chris, Cygnus et Elladora ne sont pas là.

Susan et Ann n'étaient pas intéressées mais Jeanne accepta de disputer une partie d'échecs avec son condisciple. Elle était clairement en train de perdre lorsque la préfète de sixième année les interrompit.

— Excusez-moi, vous êtes en première année, non ?

Matthew et Jeanne échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête, inquiets d'avoir fait une bêtise.

— Nous devons vous parler de quelque chose. Rejoignez vos camarades là-bas s'il vous plaît. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps, ne vous en faites pas.

Jeanne remarqua alors que deux préfets étaient en train d'ameuter les autres élèves de sa promotion autour de la plus grande table de la salle commune. Concentrée sur la partie, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Matthew et elle rejoignirent le petit groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient formé autour des deux préfets de cinquième année.

— Vous êtes tous là ? demanda le préfet.

Du coin de l'œil, Jeanne aperçut Susan et Ann sur sa droite. Devant elle, Matthew et Padma tiraient Cygnus vers eux. Chris était tout devant, buvant les paroles de ses aînés.

— Bien, commença la préfète. Cela fait désormais un mois que vous êtes à Poudlard et que vous avez commencé à en suivre les enseignements. Cela peut sembler peu, cependant vous avez déjà dû vous rendre compte que vous avez des affinités avec certaines matières et plus de difficultés dans d'autres. C'est pour remédier à cela qu'a été instauré le système de tutorat.

— Ce système, enchaîna le préfet, a été mis en place il y a tout juste une dizaine d'années. Il a cependant eu le temps de faire ses preuves et est très apprécié des élèves. Gardez cependant à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit en rien d'une obligation. C'est simplement….

— Un coup de pouce, finit la préfète alors que son condisciple cherchait ses mots.

— Une aide, reprit-il. L'expression de la solidarité entre élèves de promotions différentes pour s'améliorer. Le fonctionnement est simple, il consiste à former des paires entre élèves. Un tuteur et un tutoré.

— Ou une tutrice et une tutorée. Une tutrice et un tutoré. Un tuteur et une tu…

— Oui, oui… coupa le préfet, agacé d'avoir été interrompu par son homologue pour ce qu'il considérait être des détails.

La préfète lui retourna un sourire plein de malice et Jeanne décida qu'elle l'aimait bien.

— Ce système permet d'être aidé par un élève plus âgé sur des matières qui vous posent problème. Cette année vous aurez simplement un tuteur, ou une tutrice, rajouta-t-il avec un regard vers sa camarade. Mais à partir de l'année prochaine si vous vous sentez assez confiant pour aider les autres vous pourrez à votre tour devenir tuteur ou tutrice.

— Cela ne veut pas dire, compléta la préfète, que vous n'aurez plus votre tutrice ou tuteur. La personne avec laquelle vous vous lierez peut continuer de vous aider tout au long de votre scolarité. Seuls les septième année n'ont pas de tutrice ou tuteur.

— Vous pouvez demander à qui vous voulez de devenir votre tuteur, poursuivit le préfet. Mais si vous ne connaissez personne, sachez qu'il y aura un tirage au sort samedi prochain entre les élèves qui recherchent un tuteur et ceux qui souhaitent le devenir. Si vous voulez vous inscrire, merci de venir nous voir.

— Y a-t-il des questions ? demanda la préfète.

Jeanne leva aussitôt la main.

— Oui Maxwell, lui donna la parole le préfet.

— Est-ce que notre tutrice ou tuteur doit forcément être en deuxième année ou est-ce qu'il peut s'agir d'un élève plus âgé ?

La préfète sourit.

— Il peut s'agir de n'importe quel élève, il n'y a pas de restriction sur l'année. C'est juste une habitude qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un de l'année juste au-dessus de la tienne. Roy ?

— Vous avez dit qu'on garderait notre tuteur tout au long de notre scolarité, rappela Padma. Mais si jamais ça ne se passe pas bien ?

— Nous avons dit que vous pouvez le garder, répondit le préfet. Mais tu peux en changer si vous ne vous entendez pas.

— Vous pouvez arrêter votre collaboration à tout moment, continua la préfète. Par contre, si tu veux retrouver quelqu'un d'autre, il faudra te débrouiller toute seule si c'est en cours d'année car le tirage au sort n'a lieu qu'en début d'année.

Padma hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

— Il peut s'agir de quelqu'un d'une autre maison ? voulut savoir Cygnus.

— Oui, lui apprit le préfet. Le tirage au sort a lieu pour tous les élèves de l'école, pas uniquement pour les Gryffondor.

— Mais où on ira travailler dans ce cas ? s'inquiéta Susan.

— Les salles d'étude sont là pour cela, la rassura le préfet.

Jeanne se souvint des petites salles occupées par des élèves studieux penchés sur leurs manuels. Elle en connaissait trois, chacune à un étage différent du château.

— Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? s'enquit la préfète. Non ? Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller. Souvenez-vous de venir nous voir avant samedi prochain si vous voulez être inscrits au tirage au sort.

L'attroupement des première année se dispersa et Jeanne fila aussitôt vers la sortie de la salle commune.

…

— Tamao !

Toute fébrile, Jeanne rattrapa son amie dans le grand hall, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre pour la rejoindre près des portes d'entrée.

— Tu savais, commença-t-elle aussitôt, qu'il existait un système de tutorat entre élèves ? lâcha-t-elle tout à trac.

Tamao cligna des yeux.

— Oui, b-bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Tu y participes ? enchaîna Jeanne immédiatement.

Son amie hocha la tête.

— Tu es avec qui ?

Jeanne avait le cœur qui cognait fort contre sa poitrine. En face d'elle, son amie s'empourpra.

— Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille en parler dehors ? demanda-t-elle doucement en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise.

Alors seulement Jeanne prit conscience des autres élèves qui leur jetaient des regards en coin. En criant dans l'escalier comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait forcément attiré des regards.

— Heu… oui bien sûr, acquiesça Jeanne.

Tamao lui adressa un sourire soulagé et passa les grandes portes pour sortir dans le parc. Le vent glacial s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, faisant voler ses mèches roses, et Jeanne la vit resserrer sa cape autour d'elle.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Le parc était désert autour d'elles, fui du soleil et des étudiants. Jeanne frissonna de froid et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière.

— Alors ? demanda-t-elle, un nœud dans l'estomac.

Tamao prit son temps pour répondre.

— En première année, j'ai participé au tirage au sort et je suis tombée avec Marion. Tu te souviens de l'altercation avec les Serpentard ? Il s'agissait de la petite blonde.

— Oh, lâcha Jeanne, sincèrement surprise.

— Ça se passait plutôt… pas bien mais pas mal. Elle m'a aidé dans plusieurs matières. On ne parlait pas beaucoup ni l'une ni l'autre et on se retrouvait presqu'à contrecœur mais nos rapports restaient… classiques ? On se saluait de la tête dans les couloirs. À la fin Marion m'a annoncé qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer. Je lui suis quand même reconnaissante d'avoir été ma tutrice jusqu'au bout de l'année scolaire alors que ça l'ennuyait depuis un moment.

Jeanne se demanda comment Tamao prenait d'être traitée de manière odieuse par son ancienne tutrice. Au souvenir des deux filles se moquant d'elle, elle se mordit la lèvre et serra les poings.

— Cette expérience m'a… un peu refroidi, avoua Tamao en grimaçant. Du coup je n'ai pas participé au tirage au sort en deuxième année, ni pour retrouver un tuteur ou une tutrice, ni pour en devenir une. Je n'ai pas osé. Mais depuis l'an dernier, Lyserg est un peu devenu mon tuteur officieux.

Jeanne nota que la voix de Tamao s'était faite plus légère.

Voyant qu'elle n'ajoutait rien, elle essaya d'en savoir plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Pourquoi « officieux » ?

— Oh, et bien nous n'avons jamais décrété que nous faisions du tutorat. C'est… implicite n'est pas le mot. Disons que c'est tout comme mais on ne se l'aie pas dit.

— Et il faut que ce soit dit ?

— J'imagine que non, réfléchit Tamao.

— Comment est-ce que ça s'est décidé ?

— En fait ça ne s'est pas décidé. C'est juste qu'une fois, alors qu'on était que tous les deux à la bibliothèque, il est venu s'asseoir à ma table. On se connaissait un peu, à cause de Yoh, mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlé.

Tamao marqua une pause.

— Et ? la relança Jeanne, désirant autant que redoutant connaître la suite.

— Il m'a aidé à faire mon devoir de métamorphoses. Et comme je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans cette matière il a proposé qu'on se revoie pour m'expliquer un peu mieux. Et la fois d'après il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à le solliciter s'il y avait une notion que je maîtrisais mal. Et j'ai osé lui poser une question un jour en le croisant à la volière. On s'est donné rendez-vous et…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Tamao rosissait et parlait de plus en plus vite. Elle finit par s'arrêter, la respiration un peu saccadée.

— On a pris l'habitude de se voir, deux fois par semaine, reprit-elle plus calmement. On fait nos devoirs de notre côté et je lui demande de l'aide quand je bloque, quelle que soit la matière, pas qu'en métamorphoses. Voilà…

Maintenant qu'elle avait fini elle se tortillait un peu, mal à l'aise, en évitant de regarder Jeanne. Celle-ci assimilait l'information, comprenant mieux désormais pourquoi elle les trouvait régulièrement ensemble à la bibliothèque. Ou ailleurs.

— Du coup, réalisa Jeanne, tu n'as pas de filleule.

— Non, confirma Tamao, un peu désemparée.

— Tu veux bien être ma tutrice ? demanda Jeanne avec enthousiasme.

Tamao cligna des yeux.

— Je ne sais pas si…

Le sourire de Jeanne la quitta.

— Tu ne veux pas, interpréta-t-elle, contrariée.

— Si, enfin je veux dire…

Tamao semblait s'embrouiller et se trémoussait, jetant des regards fuyants autour d'elle, dans l'espoir d'y trouver les mots qu'elle cherchait.

— Ce que je veux dire, essaya-t-elle de se reprendre, c'est que je ne sais pas… si je saurai…

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Jeanne retrouva son sourire.

— Bien sûr que tu sauras, lui dit-elle avec chaleur en s'approchant d'elle. Et puis tu as trois ans scolaires de plus, tu maîtrises tout mieux que moi. Même les métamorphoses.

Tamao ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien. La confiance de Jeanne devait l'en avoir dissuadé.

— Je suis contente, déclara Jeanne en attrapant la main de Tamao dans la sienne.

Tamao cligna de nouveau des yeux, cherchant visiblement à comprendre quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à comprendre.

— Moi aussi, confia-t-elle dans un souffle, faisant rayonner encore plus le visage de Jeanne si c'était possible.

* * *

 **Note :**

C'est donc fini pour cette première partie ! Je serai très heureuse d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre-ci mais aussi toute cette entrée en matière en général.

Vous aurez noté que « Hao » vient d'être clairement évoqué pour la première fois, sans que cela fasse tiquer Jeanne. Et oui c'est un Serpentard (préfet-en-chef et préfète-en-chef sont de préférence dans des maisons différentes il me semble… en tous cas c'est ce que j'ai considéré comme acquis).

Le prochain chapitre est à ce jour le chapitre qui a été le plus difficile pour moi d'écrire… Quoique y a aussi l'autre là, et aussi… Bref, on va dire l'un des plus difficiles. Dans le sens où j'ai fait que le retravailler car je n'étais jamais satisfaite, bien que la première version et le contenu aient coulé de source.

Je n'ai pas prévu de latence entre les parties I et II mais comme il y a encore un certain nombre de choses que je dois régler dans ma tête… ben si j'arrive pas à le régler cette semaine, y aura peut-être une latence… mais un chouïa, promis !

Voili voilou, j'attends avec impatiences vos commentaires ! La bise à tous !


	10. II-1 Chasse d'une nuit sans lune

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde !

Bon, avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre, un certain nombre de choses à vous dire. Déjà, mille pardons pour l'attente. J'avais promis « un chouïa » de latence entre la partie I et II et… ben c'est un peu raté ^^ En revanche, ça m'a permis de mettre plein plein de choses au clair dans ma tête et ça c'est bien !

Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres comportera cette partie. Tel que c'est parti entre 20 et 30, je pense. Les 20 premiers chapitres étant déjà écrits.

Je vais très probablement publier de manière très rapprochée. Vous pouvez bien sûr lire et me donner votre avis au rythme que vous voulez (au fil des chapitres, par « groupe » de chapitres, pour toute la partie, jamais). Je le fais avant tout pour moi, avec l'idée qu'avoir un rythme de publication va m'aider à avoir également un rythme d'écriture. On verra bien si ça marche ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre de la partie, très différent des neuf précédents, vous plaira !

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **PARTIE II : Les vents d'automne**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Chasse d'une nuit sans lune**

 **…**

— Anna, appela Hao. Anna. Anna.

Il s'amusait à moduler sa voix, tantôt grave et chaude, tantôt aigue et chantante. Tantôt exclamation, tantôt chuchotement. Tantôt méprisante, tantôt séductrice.

— Quoi ? le coupa sèchement la jeune femme.

Hao lui retourna un sourire, n'ayant pas prévu qu'elle lui répondrait. Plus de dix minutes qu'elle l'ignorait, lui et ses appels divers et variés. Il aurait dû la chronométrer précisément pour établir ses meilleurs temps.

— Je te sens de mauvaise humeur, la provoqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

— Non, tu crois, siffla-t-elle.

Hao haussa un sourcil. Cette ironie mordante ne lui ressemblait pas. Était-ce l'occasion rêvée pour la pousser à bout ?

Il prit son masque de beau-frère inquiet.

— Qu'est-ce que mon jumeau a fait, cette fois ?

Et sur ces paroles dégoulinantes de fausse sollicitude, avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il sut à sa grimace de colère pure qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds. Ça ne manqua pas.

Il s'empara de son bras, contrant la gifle, et la tint fermement quand elle tenta de se dégager en grognant.

— Je te trouve très impulsive, ce soir, se moqua-t-il.

Elle avait complètement perdu son calme, ce qui ne lui arrivait d'ordinaire jamais. Ses gifles — ou du moins ses tentatives — étaient toujours froides et non bouillantes ; ses lèvres restaient serrées au lieu de se tordre en l'affreux rictus qu'elles arboraient désormais ; ses yeux étincelaient d'agacement ou de peur mais ne brûlaient pas de rage.

Hao bloqua le poing gauche qui filait vers lui — il avait pris l'habitude du retour de flammes avec Anna — et la poussa contre un mur.

— J'en ai rêvé, tu sais, de te faire perdre ton calme, susurra-t-il. Mais le jeu perd tout son charme dès lors que la partie est gagnée, ajouta-t-il en instillant une pointe de regret dans ses mots.

Anna était furieuse. Elle fit claquer ses mâchoires lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et Hao sentit un monstre rugir dans son ventre. Elle avait cru qu'ils s'embrasseraient. Elle avait eu peur. Pas que de lui.

Cela faisait des années qu'il lui tournait autour et, ce soir, il pouvait faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

Ce qui aurait été parfait s'il avait voulu quelque chose.

— Toi et moi… souffla-t-il. Ce serait quelque chose.

Un instant il se perdit dans ses pensées, imaginant les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau et son combat avec la furie. Un bref instant. Puis il pencha la tête sur le côté et l'examina avec un demi-sourire. Ses cheveux blonds, au lieu d'encadrer sagement son visage, lui collaient aux joues et dansaient devant ses yeux.

— Mais, ajouta-t-il, et cette fois-ci la légère pointe de regret dans sa voix n'était pas feinte, je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut.

Anna écarquilla les yeux lui la relâcha et se recula. Il s'interdit tout geste de tendresse envers elle alors que cela le démangeait de replacer les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Au lieu de cela, il resta un moment à la regarder, rêveur, suivant la courbe de son menton, ses lèvres pincées, son regard rouge et perdu qui laissa vite place au défi. Elle était tendue mais se recomposait petit à petit son masque de froideur.

Hao souriait toujours. Oui, Anna était quand même une sacrée femme.

— On a une ronde à finir, lui fit-il poliment remarquer en désignant un couloir de la tête.

Son homologue releva la tête, le dépassa sans un regard et reprit leur ronde d'un pas énergique. Hao la suivit avec nonchalance.

— Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? lui lança-t-il soudain alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir de métamorphoses.

Anna se crispa de nouveau.

— Un moment.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence, froide et hostile.

— Depuis la rentrée, hein ? devina-t-il.

Depuis qu'elle ne pouvait plus dormir avec Yoh.

Anna ne prit pas la peine de confirmer.

— Il va falloir faire quelque chose, lui fit-il remarquer nonchalamment. Tu es trop à fleur de peau pour m'épauler efficacement en tant que préfète-en-chef.

Elle l'ignora. N'avait-il pas été assez odieux ?

— Et puis les professeurs vont remarquer que tu te transformes en vampire et vont t'exclure, insista-t-il.

— Et ça t'inquiète ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Ça y est, elle s'était reprise.

— Cela te surprendrait-il ? répliqua Hao en haussant un sourcil. Tu es ma future belle-sœur.

Anna ne répondit rien à cela et cette fois-ci Hao préféra la laisser tranquille. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un étage à vérifier et ils seraient libérés de leurs obligations.

Un bruit dans un couloir adjacent attira leur attention.

Sans se concerter, ils tournèrent tous les deux dans l'aile des enchantements.

— Ah, s'exclama un gros bonhomme dans un tableau en les voyant. Je lui avais bien dit qu'elle avait dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu.

— Où ? demanda Hao.

— Elle est partie par là, après je ne sais pas, répondit la peinture.

— Qui ? enchaîna Anna.

— Aucune idée. Une élève. Cheveux courts. Jeune.

— Première année ? s'enquit Hao.

— Non plus que ça.

Les deux préfets-en-chef le remercièrent et prirent la direction qu'il leur avait indiquée.

— On se sépare, décréta Anna.

— Non.

Si elle avait été un basilic, son regard l'aurait tué, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malheureusement pour Anna et pour l'élève dissipée qui avait violé le règlement, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Il sortit sa baguette magique et Anna l'imita aussitôt.

— Lumos, lança-t-elle en entrant dans une salle de classe plongée dans le noir.

— Hominum revelio, préféra jeter pour sa part Hao.

Très brièvement, son sortilège lui révéla une présence humaine au bout d'un couloir adjacent.

— Quelle maison à ton avis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre, tentant de deviner quel chemin allait emprunter leur fugitive pour retourner dans son dortoir.

— Se balader sournoisement dans les couloirs la nuit, c'est très Serpentard, lâcha Anna.

— J'aurai dit Gryffondor, répliqua Hao en faisant demi-tour.

Il y avait un passage secret à deux pas de là qui leur permettrait d'atteindre l'étage supérieur avant l'élève désobéissante. Les bruits de pas d'Anna lui apprirent qu'elle le suivait à contrecœur.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint le haut des marches de l'escalier principal que la Gryffondor serait obligée d'emprunter si elle voulait retourner se coucher. Ils se postèrent dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre mais l'absence de lune au-dehors les rendait invisibles à quiconque passerait par là, les torches n'éclairant que l'autre côté du couloir.

— Nox, chuchota Anna à côté de lui.

La lumière au bout de sa baguette s'éteignit.

Ils attendirent un long moment, sans que personne ne vienne. Hao sentait l'impatience le gagner à chaque minute supplémentaire et à côté de lui Anna poussait par moments des soupirs exaspérés.

— Raté, finit-elle par lâcher.

— Une Serdaigle aurait aussi dû passer par là, répondit Hao, contrarié.

— Poufsouffle ou Serpentard, répliqua Anna.

Ou une élève qui venait de quitter son dortoir au lieu d'y retourner, garda pour lui le préfet-en-chef.

— Ça a l'air de te convenir, qu'il y ait des élèves hors des dortoirs, fit remarquer Hao.

Regard furibond.

— Ça ne me fait pas autant plaisir qu'à toi, rétorqua Anna.

Reproche implicite. Il ne pouvait pas la contredire, il aimait bien quand des élèves violaient le règlement. Ça lui donnait l'occasion de jouer à les attraper. Et, petit plaisir personnel, les traîner devant Silva ou Mikihisa quand il s'agissait de Gryffondors. Énerver ces derniers avait toujours un goût particulier. Même si son père devait lui répéter qu'il n'était plus directeur de la maison rouge et or.

Hao retourna à Anna un regard malicieux mais sa condisciple détourna les yeux. Elle le planta là sans autre forme de procès et prit la direction de son propre dortoir. Hao pour sa part hésita à rester pour attendre le retour de l'élève — elle devrait bien revenir à sa tour à un moment — mais l'idée de poireauter encore potentiellement plus d'une heure ne l'enchantait guère.

Contrarié d'avoir manqué sa proie, il descendit les fameuses marches du haut desquelles il avait monté son guet-apens et prit le chemin des cachots.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa Amidamaru qui s'efforça si bien de l'ignorer que cela lui parut suspect.

— Amidamaru, l'appela-t-il au moment où le fantôme allait traverser le mur menant à la salle des professeurs.

Il sentit l'ectoplasme hésiter et sut aussitôt ce que cela signifiait.

— Par où ?

Sa voix s'était faite dure.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas mais ses yeux le trahirent. Hao reporta son attention sur les lourdes portes menant au parc. De mieux en mieux. Se promener dans le parc la nuit était tout aussi interdit que de se promener dans les couloirs, mais la punition, elle, serait plus sévère.

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il aurait pu choisir d'attendre sur place, mais, au lieu de cela, il sortit du château.

Le parc était plongé dans la plus épaisse obscurité. S'y enfoncer à la recherche d'une fugitive — qui ferait tout pour rester discrète — était comme chercher une mandragore dans une forêt. Mais Hao s'était mis en chasse ; il ne rentrerait pas sans avoir capturé sa proie.

Il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient aux portes du château, s'agenouilla et tapota le sol de sa baguette magique. L'herbe se mit à luire faiblement, mais elle était trop courte pour pouvoir y distinguer des traces de pas.

Cette méthode n'ayant pas fonctionné, le préfet-en-chef se releva et lança un nouveau hominum revelio. Comme il s'y attendait, l'élève se trouvait cependant hors des limites de son sort.

— Spero Patronum, chuchota-t-il en dernier recours, le doux sourire d'Opacho à l'esprit.

Un mouton se matérialisa au bout de sa baguette.

Hao songea ensuite à Macchi, Mari et Kanna, celles qu'il aimait considérer comme des chats sauvages parmi les sorciers et sorcières qui embrasaient sa voie, et le mouton se scinda en trois boules de lumière qui prirent chacune une apparence féline.

— Trouvez-la moi, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt les chats partirent chacun dans une direction différente et Hao s'assit tranquillement dans l'herbe. Il faisait froid — l'automne était arrivé — mais d'un coup de baguette le sorcier rendit sa robe et ses chaussures thermo-isolants.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et contempla la voûte étoilée où la lune brillait par son absence. Une nuit idéale pour la cueillette de certaines herbes. Ou pour la reproduction des licornes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'un des trois chats lui revint.

Hao sauta souplement sur ses pieds, l'excitation courant dans ses veines. Il se lança vivement à la suite de son patronus à travers le parc obscur. Vite. Avant que sa proie ne s'échappe.

Vite mais pas assez.

Le chat bondit en avant, éclairant brièvement un visage d'ange nocturne aux cheveux rougeoyants avant que ce dernier ne s'envole sur un balai et ne disparaisse dans la nuit.

Hao pesta intérieurement. Le temps qu'il fasse venir son balai, il serait trop tard pour lancer la poursuite. Sa proie allait sûrement aller se poser en haut de la tour d'astronomie, mais elle aurait le temps de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor avant que lui-même ne coure jusque là-haut. Sauf s'il s'agissait de la tour des Serdaigle… mais Hao continuait de miser sur une Gryffondor. Les Serdaigle n'étaient pas suffisamment téméraires pour briser le couvre-feu.

Avec un soupir, Hao annula son sortilège de patronus, faisant disparaître le chat venu se frotter à ses jambes, puis lança un lumos informulé. La lumière au bout de sa baguette éclaira les buissons épineux autour de lui et les fleurs mauves qui couvraient le parterre.

Autant rentrer… surtout qu'il avait encore une potion-somnifère à préparer.

* * *

 **Note :**

Avez-vous trouvé le Hao-Charlie caché dans ce chapitre ? xD


	11. II-2 Rayon de soleil

**Note :** Surprise ! C'est pour me faire pardonner du temps entre la partie I et II. Je vous livre les trois premiers chapitres d'un coup. Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rayon de soleil**

 **…**

Ce fut le soleil qui tira Tamao de sa torpeur le dimanche matin. Une de ses camarades de dortoir avait entrouvert les rideaux dont les rayons venaient se poser sur ses paupières.

Fatiguée de ne pas avoir assez dormi, Tamao s'étira et se leva malgré tout. Elle attrapa le parchemin roulé bien sagement auprès de son lit et essaya de se souvenir de son rêve sans y parvenir. Avec un soupir de dépit, elle reposa le devoir demandé par Lilirara sans y avoir ajouté une ligne.

L'eau chaude de la douche lui fit du bien, la sortant de sa torpeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir où de grandes cernes violettes venaient souligner ses yeux roses et baissa la tête. Inutile d'espérer les cacher. Mais elle appliqua quand même un peu du fond de teint que lui avait offert Keiko à Noël sur sa demande.

En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle croisa Pirika entourée d'un groupe d'amis. La Poufsouffle ne la vit pas et Tamao n'osa pas s'introduire dans son groupe pour la saluer, rasant les murs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. En y entrant, elle faillit manquer de percuter Hao et leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde.

Il était bien le dernier qu'elle souhaitait voir aujourd'hui après qu'il ait manqué la surprendre dans le parc la veille. Si elle avait raté son sortilège d'attraction…

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux, mais pas sans avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir du feu dans les siens. La tête basse, elle fila vers la table des Gryffondor et ne respira un peu mieux qu'en s'asseyant en face de Horo-Horo et Ren qui se disputaient la bouteille de lait.

La curiosité la poussa à relever la tête et elle constata avec soulagement que Hao ne la regardait pas. Il venait de s'approcher de la table des Serdaigle et semblait être en train de donner quelque chose à Anna. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il allait lui dire qu'il l'avait vue ?

Une boule d'angoisse était logée au fond de son ventre. Il lui fallut de longues minutes d'auto-persuasion qu'il faisait noir et qu'il n'avait pas pu la reconnaître la veille avant de réussir à avaler quelque chose.

— Tamao !

La voix enjouée de Jeanne chassa tous ses soucis quand la jeune fille s'assit à côté d'elle, avec son sourire angélique. En face d'elles, Horo-Horo et Ren cessèrent de se chamailler en la voyant et Ren en profita pour piquer la bouteille de lait.

— Bonjour Ren, salua Jeanne.

Tamao entendit la question derrière.

— Salut Jeanne, fit Horo-Horo avec enthousiasme alors que le Serpentard poussait un grognement. Vous avez manqué Manta et Yoh.

— Je peux avoir le jus d'orange s'il te plaît Tamao ? demanda poliment la jeune fille.

Jeanne demandait toujours tout poliment.

— O-oui, répondit Tamao en attrapant la carafe d'oranges pressées pour la lui passer.

— Merci.

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

— Tamao, tu t'es fait mal ?

Horo-Horo et Ren levèrent immédiatement la tête vers elle, rendant Tamao rouge pivoine.

— Hein ? N-non, se défendit-elle en glissant sa main gauche, celle griffée par les buissons, sous la table.

Jeanne posa la main sur son épaule droite, lui arrachant une grimace.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en retirant aussitôt sa main.

« J'ai glissé dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie », pensa Tamao.

— R-rien. Peut-être un mauvais sort en DCFM.

— DFCN ?

— C'est l'abréviation pour Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Horo-Horo à sa place. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais aller voir Faust et Elisa, Tamao.

La Gryffondor hocha piteusement la tête.

— Qui sont Faust et Elisa ? questionna Jeanne.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de Ren.

— Il faut tout t'expliquer, lui reprocha-t-il quand elle le défia du regard.

— Faust c'est l'infirmier, intervint Horo-Horo. Et Elisa son épouse.

— Morte, précisa Ren avec son petit sourire supérieur en reprenant Horo-Horo.

— Oui Elisa est un fantôme, compléta très vite ce dernier.

Jeanne sembla surprise mais ne commenta pas.

— Qu'as-tu fait de beau à Pré-au-Lard hier ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tamao. Je ne t'ai pas encore demandé.

— Oh, pas grand-chose, marmonna Tamao en réponse. Je suis allée à Scribenpenne racheter des plumes. Et… je suis allée boire une bièraubeurre au Chaudron Baveur avec Lyserg.

Elle se sentit rougir à ces mots.

— J'en ai renversé partout, murmura-t-elle de gêne en se souvenant de la bière répandue sur la table et ses vêtements.

Sa petite bulle de bien-être avec son ami avait éclaté à cet instant. Bien sûr Lyserg avait pris sa défense, bien sûr il s'était fâché avec Macchi. Mais Tamao aurait préféré qu'il n'en fasse rien.

— Je n'ai jamais bu de bièraubeurre, fit rêveusement Jeanne. L'an prochain. Ou plutôt non… l'année d'après, se reprit-elle un peu tristement.

Tamao lui sourit gauchement.

…

Tamao et Jeanne quittèrent la Grande Salle peu après, la première jetant des coups d'œil timides à la seconde. Jeanne rayonnait, comme souvent. La jeune fille avait ce sourire sur les lèvres qui ne la quittait pas, tantôt trahissant un émerveillement naïf, tantôt une douceur infinie. Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins Jeanne, tout le monde l'aimait bien et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Jeanne avait un charisme incroyable et était un modèle de gentillesse et de bonté. Tamao avait déjà entendu des Poufsouffle de deuxième année se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas dans leur maison. Vrai qu'elle y aurait eu parfaitement sa place.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Jeanne d'une voix enjouée.

Tamao s'en voulut aussitôt de devoir briser l'espoir qui vibrait dans sa voix.

— Je dois travailler, je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs.

Le sourire de Jeanne se fana et Tamao en eut un pincement au cœur.

— Métamorphoses ? demanda timidement la première année, un peu désabusée.

— Heu… Non, runes.

— Runes ? C'est quoi.

— Une traduction. De runes. Je voudrais la finir ce week-end mais hier…

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

— Je peux rester avec toi ?

Tamao accepta d'un hochement de tête, secrètement touchée que Jeanne veuille malgré tout rester en sa compagnie.

Elles déambulèrent un moment dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle d'études pas trop remplie. Jeanne ne voulait pas aller à la bibliothèque, elle trouvait qu'elle y allait trop souvent. Elle tomba par contre en pamoison devant la salle des trophées et Tamao dut menacer de partir sans elle pour qu'elle daigne en sortir.

— Il y avait un trophée au nom de Gamp, tu as vu ? Comme Elladora Gamp. Ce doit être quelqu'un de sa famille, déblatérait Jeanne sans plus s'arrêter.

— Tamao ?

La jeune femme se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de son tuteur.

— Professeur Mikihisa, salua Jeanne plus vite qu'elle en se retournant vers l'adulte.

Tamao s'inclina devant lui, les mains jointes devant elle sans lâcher son sac.

— Que faites-vous donc ? demanda-t-il aimablement.

— Nous cherchons une salle d'études pour travailler, professeur.

Une nouvelle fois, Jeanne avait été plus vive qu'elle.

— Vous pouvez vous mettre dans ma salle si vous voulez, fit-il.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il leur déverrouilla la salle de classe.

— Merci beaucoup professeur, reprit Jeanne, surprise et ravie.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était très utilisée le dimanche, rit doucement Mikihisa.

Tamao le salua de nouveau en s'inclinant et en murmurant un « merci » du bout des lèvres.

Son tuteur faillit dire quelque chose mais se retint au dernier moment, hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

Tamao posa son sac sur une table de cours, imitée par Jeanne.

— Mais, sembla soudain réaliser cette dernière, c'était…

Son regard s'agrandit.

— C'était ton père, chuchota-t-elle.

Tamao ne voulut pas répondre et fuit son regard.

« Un peu lâche pour une Gryffondor », se dit-elle amèrement.

Elle sortit son devoir de runes, sa nouvelle plume et son encrier et s'assit à une table. Jeanne s'approcha maladroitement.

— Je…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Tamao en relevant la tête, tout va bien.

Elle se força à lui sourire. Elle ne voulait pas voir Jeanne perturbée.

— C'est toujours un peu… bizarre entre nous depuis que j'ai intégré Poudlard. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire.

Jeanne ne semblait pas complètement rassurée mais elle accepta ces explications.

Elle s'assit à son tour à une table et sortit la boîte à musique que Tamao connaissait bien désormais. Jeanne ne s'en séparait jamais.

Elle la regarda essayer. Une fois. Deux fois. Mais rien n'y faisait, la boîte à musique ne se réparait pas.

Son devoir de runes lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

— À quoi penses-tu, lui demanda-t-elle, quand tu lances ton sortilège ?

Jeanne releva un regard un peu perdu vers elle.

— Au fait que je veuille qu'elle se répare.

— Oui mais…

Tamao se mordilla la lèvre.

— Quelle intention mets-tu ? Qu'imagines-tu ? À quoi ressemble la boîte à musique réparée dans tes pensées ?

— Il y aura de la musique qui en sort, répondit simplement Jeanne.

— Et cette musique, tu l'entends ?

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne comprends pas, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Tamao faillit laisser tomber. Faillit seulement. Elle était la tutrice de Jeanne après tout.

— Si tu veux la réparer, il faut que tu ais en tête l'objet réparé et non pas l'action de réparation. Il faut, je pense, que tu vois la danseuse tourner dans tes pensées et la musique vibrer dans l'air. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire.

— Penser au but et non au chemin pour guider le sortilège, sinon il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit modeler, cita machinalement Jeanne en puisant dans ses souvenirs de l'enseignement de Beauxbâtons.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Tamao.

Jeanne prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis se retourna vers sa boîte à musique. Tamao ne sut pas ce qui lui traversa l'esprit mais, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette et prononça un mélodieux « Arca reparo », le clic-clac d'un mécanisme se fit entendre. La danseuse se mit doucement à tourner sur elle-même et une douce mélodie, quoiqu'un peu hachée, s'éleva de la boîte.

— J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Jeanne.

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et le sourire qu'elle adressa à Tamao était si rayonnant que celle-ci se crut frappée par la foudre.


	12. II-3 Verts et argents

**Note :** En espérant que ça vous plaira =) A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Verts et argents**

 **…**

Jeanne regardait Tamao, admirant une fois de plus ses beaux cheveux roses, lorsque Horo-Horo se laissa tomber en soupirant sur le banc à côté d'elle.

— Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant son air renfrogné.

— Je me suis fait coller par Boris.

Jeanne haussa un sourcil.

— Tu as été dissipé ?

Cela fit ricaner Horo-Horo.

— Non, j'ai juste oublié de faire les trente centimètres de parchemin qu'il nous avait demandé sur les sortilèges d'apparition.

Jeanne lui lança un regard réprobateur.

— Du coup je vais devoir nettoyer la salle des trophées vendredi soir, reprit le Gryffondor.

— Tu ne seras pas tout seul, intervint Damuko qui s'était approchée d'eux, deux Serdaigle de troisième année sont aussi en retenue pour s'être disputés dans un couloir.

— Ils se sont battus ? demanda Jeanne.

— Non, lui répondit le fantôme.

— Même pas ? s'exclama Horo-Horo.

Damuko secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

— C'est un p-peu sévère, n-non ? fit doucement remarquer Tamao.

— Les profs ne peuvent pas enlever de points alors ça va être retenues à gogo cette année, comprit Horo-Horo. Du moins au début pour que le message passe que même sans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons on a intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

Jeanne hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait saisi l'idée.

— Ils arrivent quand déjà, ceux des autres écoles ? questionna Horo-Horo.

— Dans deux semaines, lui répondit le fantôme des Gryffondor.

Jeanne sentit son cœur faire du saut à l'élastique dans sa poitrine.

Deux semaines. Dans deux petites semaines, Marco allait débarquer à Poudlard… et potentiellement briser cette atmosphère de coton sucré qu'elle aimait depuis la rentrée.

…

L'idée ne lui sortit pas de la tête de toute la journée. La distrayant des cours et créant à certains moments des nœuds dans son estomac. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à ne pas y penser ! Mais la tâche était délicate car plus leur arrivée approchait, plus cette dernière gagnait de places dans la course au sujet préféré des élèves pour leur papotage en classe.

— Jeanne, je pense que ta tue-loup a assez d'eau, lui fit gentiment remarquer le professeur Thalim comme elle entreprenait de noyer cette dernière, l'esprit complètement ailleurs alors que, à côté d'elle, Susan et Ann se posaient mille et une questions sur Gandhara.

Confuse, Jeanne reposa aussitôt l'arrosoir et s'excusa platement, les larmes aux yeux. Le professeur Thalim se contenta de la rassurer d'un sourire et s'éloigna pour inspecter le travail des autres élèves.

À la fin du cours, Jeanne sortit de classe d'un pas énergique, décidée à penser à autre chose.

Le lundi, elle mangeait rarement avec Tamao qui travaillait avec Lyserg et ne dînait que plus tard. Elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir avec ses camarades de classe mais Susan, Ann et Elladora, après avoir occupé le cours d'enchantements du matin avec Beauxbâtons et celui de botanique avec Gandhara, discutaient désormais des plus belles villes de France. Chris et Cygnus, en bons sportifs se respectant, n'avaient que le Quidditch à la bouche et Padma n'était nulle part en vue, sans doute perdue avec Fred quelque part.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Jeanne chercha donc Nichrom du regard et se réjouit d'apercevoir une place près de lui à la table des Serpentard. Sans se poser plus de questions, elle s'y dirigea d'un pas résolu et s'assit en face de lui, à côté de la blonde qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui avait été la tutrice de Tamao.

— Salut, fit-elle joyeusement.

La Serpentard à côté d'elle eut un mouvement de recul et une grimace de dégoût. De l'autre côté de la table, Nichrom s'était figé la bouche ouverte, la dévisageant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

— Me dis pas que tu vas me refaire ton laïus sur le « chacun sa table », rit-elle en attrapant la carafe d'eau.

— M-mais… mais…

Nichrom semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens. Était-ce parce que, cette fois-ci, il mangeait avec des amis à lui ?

— Une rouge et or à notre table, fit quelqu'un à gauche de Marion. C'est intéressant.

Jeanne se dévissa la tête pour apercevoir le voisin de sa voisine. Brun. Cheveux longs. Garçon, à la voix. Avec des boucles d'oreille, immenses, une étoile dorée dans un cercle rouge et noir.

— Tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie, Nichrom ?

Ton doucereux. Jeanne ne l'aimait pas. En plus à cause de lui, Nichrom était devenu tout rouge et ressemblait à une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

— Jeanne, intervint-elle, parfaitement capable de se présenter toute seule.

L'élève inclina la tête sur le côté.

— Jeanne, répéta-t-il au lieu de se présenter.

La jeune fille crut voir ses yeux briller et aurait voulu lui faire ravaler le sourire suffisant qu'il affichait.

— Et tu es ? voulut-elle savoir.

Son interlocuteur ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle crut qu'il allait se détourner sans lui répondre et serra des dents. Cependant, il dut finalement juger qu'elle était digne d'intérêt car il daigna décliner son prénom.

— Hao.

D'où lui venait cette envie irrépressible de le frapper ?

Elle hocha sèchement la tête et reporta son attention sur Nichrom. Cependant ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour ce « Hao » prétentieux et désagréable.

— Première année, n'est-ce pas ? revint à la charge Hao dans une espèce de ronronnement.

Jeanne se tendit.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être en danger ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle sans tourner la tête.

Elle lui jeta cependant un regard un biais mais le garçon ne la regardait pas. Il regardait Nichrom, lequel approuvait mécaniquement de la tête. Comme un sujet aux ordres de son maître.

Cela déplût très fortement à Jeanne.

— On se voit en enchantements, Nichrom, assena-t-elle en se levant, refusant de rester une seconde de plus à la table des verts et argents.

Son camarade de classe sembla enfin revenir à lui et hocha frénétiquement la tête. La nausée aux lèvres, Jeanne s'éloigna dignement, ignorant la dernière pique de Hao qui suggérait qu'elle prenait la fuite. Elle traversa toute la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à un bout de la table des Gryffondor, où elle s'en prit si férocement au contenu de son assiette qu'elle terrorisa les deux élèves de deuxième année installés en face d'elle.

…

Malheureusement, son cours d'enchantements avancé se tenait dès le lendemain matin, ce qui n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps à Jeanne pour décolérer. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle avait dû mettre Nichrom mal à l'aise devant ses amis, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui en veuille, que même si ses amis étaient détestables Nichrom était gentil, lui, et tout un tas de choses centrées sur le pardon et la paix, elle était tout de même contrariée quand elle prit place à côté de lui. Le regard noir qu'il lui lança ne réchauffa pas l'atmosphère.

Le cours était purement théorique. Jeanne griffonna son parchemin de notes sans comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle écrivait sous la dictée du professeur Chrom, lançant de temps à temps de discrets coups d'œil sur sa gauche. Nichrom ne lui adressa pas un seul regard.

À la fin du cours, Jeanne avait cependant réussi à prendre suffisamment sur elle pour tenter une réconciliation.

— Nichrom, appela-t-elle dans le brouhaha de fin de classe comme il rangeait ses affaires.

Son voisin de table croisa son regard.

— Je te pardonne.

Le jeune homme se crispa et finit de ranger ses affaires sans un mot. Perturbée, Jeanne se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans comprendre.

Le Serpentard quitta la salle sans relever la tête vers elle mais Jeanne se lança derrière lui.

— Nichrom, attends !

— Quoi ?

Il s'était retourné si brusquement qu'elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'un ton virulent.

Son agressivité choqua Jeanne.

— Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? s'agaça-t-elle. Tu devrais être soulagé non ? Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais.

— « Me pardonnais », répéta Nichrom. Oh mais tout va bien alors, si la très sainte Jeanne me pardonne.

Le garçon partit d'un éclat de rire haché. Méchant, triste, fou, cruel. Blessant.

— Je suppose que je dois me sentir honoré et humblement m'agenouiller pour recevoir le pardon de Sa Sainteté.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? cria Jeanne, horrifiée, sa voix partant dangereusement dans les aigus.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon ! s'énerva Nichrom. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

Jeanne sentit ses joues s'échauffer comme sa colère revenait.

— Tu as laissé ton ami me… me… Tu te dis mon ami mais tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un ami !

— Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, Jeanne ?

Il avait craché son prénom.

— Que je leur dise de te laisser tranquille ? se moqua-t-il.

— Oui, par exemple ! répliqua Jeanne.

De nouveau Nichrom partit d'un éclat de rire qui le faisait paraître complètement fou.

— Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, en venant t'asseoir à notre table ? Ne compte pas sur moi, enchaîna-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, pour quoi que ce soit ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ! Mais bien sûr tu ne peux pas savoir, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'une petite sainte adulée comme toi pourrait bien savoir ?

— Arrête de dire que je suis une sainte !

— Pourtant c'est exactement ce que tu es ! Toujours souriante. Toujours gentille. Aimée par tous. Toi tu n'as pas de difficultés pour te faire accepter, c'est facile. Tout le monde t'aime bien, même les professeurs. Tu es si brillante !

Sa manière d'appuyer ironiquement sur le « si » faisait mal. Ses reproches lui faisaient mal. Mais surtout, la douleur de Nichrom lui faisait mal. C'était une douleur qu'il lui semblait connaître.

— Pourquoi… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle inspira, expira, essaya de reprendre son calme, de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Mais elle sentait des larmes commençaient à lui brouiller les yeux.

— Pourquoi dis-tu… Quand tu dis que c'est difficile de te faire accepter, tu parles des autres Serpentard ?

Nichrom lui retourna un silence buté et un regard rempli de haine.

— Nichrom, reprit Jeanne, si ça ne se passe pas bien, il faut que tu demandes à changer de maison.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Nichrom s'étranglait de nouveau de ce mauvais rire qui flirtait avec la folie.

— Changer de maison ? Oh bien sûr, Sainte Jeanne a toujours une solution ! Mais non Jeanne, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, on ne change pas de maison.

— Mais si…

— Et puis ça m'avancerait à quoi, hein ? grogna Nichrom, ne la laissant pas riposter. Tu crois que si j'étais à… à Gryffondor, tiens ! Tu crois que si j'étais à Gryffondor, on oublierait que je m'appelle Nichrom Pache ?

Jeanne eut l'impression de prendre une grande claque. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans avoir émis un bruit. Autour d'elle tournaient les rires, les chuchotements, les regards de travers, les araignées mortes.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, cracha Nichrom à voix basse d'un ton plein de rancœur.

— Je comprends bien mieux que tu ne le crois, se força à répondre Jeanne, la gorge sèche.

Elle affronta son regard sans ciller. Sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue droite.

— Pourquoi crois-tu, reprit-elle d'une voix hachée, que je sois venue recommencer ma scolarité à Poudlard au lieu de poursuivre à Beauxbâtons ?

La colère qui défigurait les traits de Nichrom s'estompa ses yeux s'agrandirent. Jeanne lut de l'hésitation dans ses pupilles.

— Marco, Meene, John, Pof, Lucky, Chris, Kevin… Les professeurs de Beauxbâtons forment une famille et je faisais partie de cette famille. Tu crois que les élèves de Beauxbâtons ont réagi différemment avec moi que les élèves de Poudlard avec toi ?

La vision de Jeanne se brouilla complètement et elle se rendit enfin compte alors que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle les chassa d'un geste rageur et planta son regard dans celui de Nichrom.

— Si tu ne veux pas être mon ami…

Sa gorge se serra et elle fut incapable d'articuler la suite. Elle eut beau porter une main à sa gorge et grimacer, les mots refusèrent de sortir.

— Ce n'est pas, reprit Nichrom, que je ne veux pas Jeanne c'est juste… Je… J'étais en colère car je croyais…

Il semblait s'être vidé comme un ballon. Toute la rage qui le faisait paraître si fou et si méchant était partie.

— Désolé.

Il resta encore un instant face à elle, hésitant, quêtant son regard. Jeanne hocha simplement la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Nichrom rajusta son sac sur son épaule, tourna des talons et s'enfuit.

…

Jeanne accueillit avec soulagement la fin de la journée. Elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte depuis sa confrontation avec Nichrom, retrouver Tamao. Son amie parvenait toujours à faire s'envoler tous ses soucis. Elle avait bien espéré l'avoir pour elle toute seule à table, mais Lyserg s'était joint à elles pour le repas, désespéré par une punition injuste que lui aurait donnée la concierge.

Le soir venu, Jeanne se roula en boule dans un des fauteuils confortables de la salle commune avec un ronronnement tandis que Tamao s'asseyait dans le pouf à ses côtés.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose, Jeanne ? devina Tamao.

Si attentive et attentionnée Tamao.

— Oh non. Enfin oui. Je me suis disputée avec Nichrom.

Jeanne marqua une pause.

— Mais on est réconciliés. Je crois, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil. J'imagine que je le saurai mardi prochain.

Tamao lui sourit et Jeanne se sentit bien.

— Dis, Tamao, demanda-t-elle, mue par une impulsion soudaine, tu m'apprendrais à voler ? Je n'avais pas de cours de vol à Beauxbâtons et… j'aime beaucoup ça. J'ai cours de vol demain après-midi mais j'aimerai vraiment voler avec toi.

— Oui, d'accord, accepta Tamao sans même avoir hésité. On peut faire ça le week-end prochain si tu veux.

— Oui !

Et Jeanne se pelotonna un peu plus dans son fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres et une boule de chaleur au ventre.


	13. II-4 Vol du petit bouchon

**Note :** Coucou ! J'ai réécrit et réécrit ce chapitre je ne sais combien de fois. J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire, mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est pas le cas ! Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Vol du petit bouchon**

 **…**

— Encore perdu, ricana Stebbins alors que sa dame pourfendait le roi de Macchi.

Hao la vit serrer les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et un rictus amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Macchi détestait les échecs.

La rousse faillit renverser le plateau en se levant et s'en alla tempêter dans son dortoir. Mari la regarda passer avec indifférence.

— Mati est devenue ennuyeuse, commenta-t-elle d'une voix atone.

— Tu te sens délaissée, Mari ? demanda Hao d'une voix légère.

Ladite Mari l'observa longuement avant de répondre.

— Mari s'ennuie sans Mati.

Et sur cette réponse, elle replongea la tête dans son livre de runes.

D'un geste négligent de baguette, Hao fit se ranger toutes les pièces d'échecs de Macchi dans leur boîte, sous le regard admiratif de Stebbins qui ordonnait à un cavalier récalcitrant de se ranger dans la sienne.

Mari ricana.

Hao ne s'en formalisa pas, il avait l'habitude qu'elle l'épie du regard. Que tout le monde l'épie du regard.

Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensifs.

Lui aussi s'ennuyait. Aller voler le distrairait.

…

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur le terrain de Quidditch lorsque Hao y arriva avec son Galaxie 8. Deux filles. Sur les vieux Brossdur de l'école. Elles volaient bas.

Hao songea à s'en retourner, après tout il était venu ici mécaniquement mais il n'avait pas l'intention de voler autour du stade, c'était d'un ennui… Cependant, il reconnut de loin les cheveux roses de Tamao et un monstre féroce rugit dans sa poitrine. Cette fille… Il avait reconnu en elle sa proie de la nuit à l'instant où il avait croisé son regard apeuré et orné de cernes le lendemain de sa chasse. S'il avait pu l'attraper… Le désarroi de Mikihisa lorsqu'il aurait traîné devant lui sa petite protégée aurait été jouissif, mais elle lui avait ravi cette victoire.

Les deux filles s'étaient à présent stabilisées et Tamao semblait expliquer quelque chose — grands gestes à l'appui — à sa camarade dont les mains étaient crispées sur son manche à balai. Hao les rejoignit.

Il était à quelques mètres d'elles quand Tamao l'aperçut. Sa bouche se ferma aussitôt et une jolie couleur pivoine vint colorer son visage. Hao sourit machiavéliquement en levant la tête vers elle.

À ses côtés, les longs cheveux blancs qui trahissaient Jeanne Maxwell-Lasso volèrent lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui en constatant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hao ne répondit pas tout de suite, détaillant la petite fille sur la défensive, le regard bravache mais les épaules tremblantes. Il fallait dire que la pauvre petite chose ne devait avoir qu'une douzaine d'heures de vol à son actif.

— Je ne sais pas, que pourrai-je bien faire avec un balai sur le terrain de Quidditch ?

— Nous te serons gré d'aller voler plus loin, déclara Jeanne d'un air digne en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Hao esquissa un sourire.

— Je crains, Maxwell-Lasso, que le terrain ne soit pas ta propriété exclusive.

L'albinos devint encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ravi d'avoir visé juste, Hao éclata d'un grand rire.

— Oh, c'était un secret ? se moqua-t-il.

Il nota cependant que Tamao ne semblait pas surprise. Rien de vraiment étonnant à ce qu'elle soit au courant si les deux filles étaient aussi proches que le disaient certaines rumeurs.

— Jeanne, l'appela cette dernière.

Elle s'approcha de son amie et posa une main sur son avant-bras. Jeanne se décrispa et se tourna vers elle. Tamao paraissait confiante, sûre d'elle. Loin de la jeune fille effarouchée que Hao connaissait.

Elle devait beaucoup prendre sur elle... Macchi n'avait peut-être pas de raison d'être jalouse.

— Viens, intima-t-elle.

Elle donna une impulsion à son balai et, guidant celui de Jeanne, l'entraîna un peu plus loin.

Hao rit devant cette fuite. Ou tout du moins cette tentative de fuite. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de les laisser filer. Pas alors qu'il s'amusait.

Il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva d'un coup dans les airs, droit sur Tamao, qui ne l'évita de justesse qu'en effectuant une roulade du paresseux.

Jeanne poussa un cri perçant.

— Tu es complètement malade ! l'invectiva-t-elle, sa frayeur se muant en colère.

Cela convenait à Hao.

— Je n'aurai pas parié que tu savais jurer, lui répondit-il avec un sourire torve.

Jeanne lui retourna un regard meurtrier et allait répliquer quand Tamao se rangea à côté d'elle.

— Tout va bien, Jeanne, dit-elle doucement en évitant de croiser le regard de Hao. Viens, rentrons.

— On n'a pas à partir juste à cause de lui, s'énerva Jeanne.

Mais Tamao semblait catégorique dans sa décision et avait déjà pris la direction du sol. Hao lui coupa brusquement la route, la forçant à faire une violente embardée. Était-ce la peur ou la colère qui brillait dans ses grands yeux roses ? Les deux lui plaisaient.

— Prendre la fuite sur ton balai, on sait que tu es douée pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il.

La lucidité se fit dans les prunelles roses et un éclat de pure terreur les traversa.

Hao rapprocha son balai du sien, assez près pour que leurs cuisses se frôlent, et amena son visage tout près de celui de la jeune femme. Ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, lui confia-t-il malicieusement, ton secret est bien gardé.

Il vit ses joues virer au rouge brique et se délecta de son embarras. Au même moment une odeur le saisit. Celle de l'été, des mûres, du sucre.

— Dis-moi juste une chose, ajouta-t-il sans en tenir compte et en effleurant son esprit, c'est pour mon frère, mon père ou le petit bouchon qui ne sait pas monter sur un balai ?

L'incompréhension passa dans les yeux et les pensées de Tamao. Hao sourit mais se recula légèrement, son hypothèse mise à mal. La mauve douce était pourtant un composant commun à la plupart des philtres d'amour…

— Laisse-la tranquille !

Le cri offusqué du petit bouchon derrière eux fit rire Hao.

Il écarta plus franchement son balai, se soustrayant par là-même au parfum de Tamao, et lança une œillade enjouée à la petite fille qui tremblait dans les airs. Elle paraissait outrée mais il y avait autre chose derrière ses beaux yeux rouges. Comme de l'incertitude. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le défier du regard.

— Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de secret l'une pour l'autre ? releva-t-il d'un air étonné.

Jeanne ne put retenir un coup d'œil furtif à Tamao dont les joues étaient toujours cramoisies.

— Tu es…

Un éclair de compréhension passa soudain dans les yeux de Jeanne.

— Tu es un Asakura, lâcha-t-elle comme une évidence.

Hm… Pas vraiment le secret qu'il voulait pousser Tamao à éventer mais tant pis.

— Bravo Jeanne, se moqua-t-il en applaudissant lentement, confirmant sa déduction.

— Tu es de la famille du professeur Mikihisa Asakura, poursuivit Jeanne sur sa lancée.

— Entre autres, répondit évasivement Hao.

Le regard de la jeune fille filait de lui à Tamao. Cette dernière hocha lentement la tête, les joues un peu moins rouges qu'avant.

— Tu es le frère de Yoh, devina-t-elle.

— Entre autres, répéta Hao avec un sourire.

— Ça veut dire… que vous avez été… enfin…

Jeanne fronça ses fins sourcils blancs, comme ennuyée, cherchant les mots pour formuler sa pensée.

— Élevés ensemble ? se moqua Hao. Non, non pas vraiment, rigola-t-il.

Tamao à côté de lui semblait mal à l'aise. Mais Jeanne n'en démordit pas.

— Mais tu es le fils de Mikihisa, insista-t-elle.

— Entre autres, confirma Hao. Et toi la fille de Marco et la petite-fille de Rakist, détourna-t-il le sujet.

— Entre autres, lui retourna Jeanne d'un air hautain.

— Aucun d'eux ne sait très bien monter à balai, ce doit être génétique, commenta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La Gryffondor se crispa.

— À moins que ce ne soit simplement pas une matière enseignée en première année à Beauxbâtons, ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il visait juste.

Le visage de son interlocutrice se décontenança un instant avant qu'elle ne parvienne à afficher un masque d'indifférence.

— Comment tu le sais ? ne put-elle cependant s'empêcher de demander.

Ne savait-elle donc pas pourquoi Rakist était parti ?

— C'est Nichrom qui te l'a dit ? s'agaça-t-elle.

— Non, ce n'est pas de Nichrom que je le tiens.

— Qui alors ?

Il la dévisagea longuement avant de répondre, si longuement qu'elle se mit à se trémousser sur son balai, mal à l'aise. Cela l'amusa beaucoup.

— Tu ne sais vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il.

Il lut la perplexité dans ses yeux bien qu'elle gardât une contenance. Avec un regard hautain, elle détourna la tête, mimant le désintérêt. Si elle croyait qu'il pouvait s'y laisser prendre…

— Jeanne, Jeanne, Jeanne, se désespéra-t-il à mi-voix.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, mais nota du coin de l'œil que le rose avait coloré les joues de la Gryffondor.

— Rakist me l'a dit, finit-il par lâcher.

Cela aurait pu passer par de la pitié. Ce n'en était pas.

Ses mots ouvraient plus de questions qu'ils n'en fermaient.

— Pourquoi te l'aurait-il dit ?

La voix de Jeanne s'était voulue neutre et maîtrisée mais Hao sentait qu'elle était troublée.

— Jeanne, appela doucement Tamao.

Elle s'était rangée à ses côtés et tentait de leur faire perdre de l'altitude pendant qu'ils parlaient. Sa condisciple ne le lâcha cependant pas des yeux, déterminée à ne pas perdre le duel visuel qui venait de s'engager.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

— Dis-moi, Tamao, lança-t-il sans lâcher la première année du regard, que dirais-tu de jouer à un jeu ?

Jeanne cilla.

Hao avança son balai jusqu'au sien et vint s'interposer entre les deux Gryffondor. Il passa les deux jambes du même côté de son balai et laissa courir ses doigts le long du manche du Brossdur de la première année.

Panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille. C'était amusant.

— On inverse, lâcha-t-il en sautant souplement de son balai qui resta sagement stationné dans les airs pour venir se caler derrière Jeanne.

Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille comme il posait une main juste à côté des siennes sur le manche à balai.

— Je fuis, tu chasses, énonça-t-il les règles à une Tamao décomposée.

— Hao, essaya-t-elle de l'arrêter.

Mais le jeune homme les avait déjà fait monter en chandelle, Jeanne et lui.

La vitesse, le vent, le froid, l'altitude. Il adorait. Un frisson de pur délice parcourut son dos comme le vent rejetait familièrement ses cheveux en arrière. S'il n'était pas raisonnable, il aurait tenté quelques figures, mais cela risquait de faire un peu trop pour la novice qui l'accompagnait. Les cours de vol du premier trimestre ne faisaient jamais s'élever bien haut, ni aller bien vite. Du moins pas dès le début de l'année. La petite fille entre ses bras devait être assaillie par tout un flot de sensations pour la première fois.

Elle était penchée en avant, crispée sur le manche à balai. Il pouvait le voir à la raideur de son dos, à ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre et à ses doigts fins qui agrippaient le bois.

La courageuse petite Gyrffondor était-elle effrayée ?

— Je ne te laisserai pas tomber… lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, manquant de manger ses longues mèches blanches.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Tamao filer vers eux. Elle… avait pris son balai ! Décidée à tout mettre de son côté pour les rattraper, alors.

Hao la nargua du regard et, quand elle les eut presque rattrapés, se colla au dos de Jeanne et plongea en piqué vers le lac. Entre ses bras, la Gryffondor étouffa un petit cri. « Amusant », songea-t-il, un brin sadique, en esquissant un sourire.

Il redressa leur trajectoire au tout dernier moment — arrachant un hoquet à sa captive — et leur fit survoler la surface miroitée. La respiration de Jeanne était hachée et ses doigts, toujours cramponnés au manche, avaient viré au blanc.

Hao se redressa un peu, se décollant de Jeanne qui resta allongée sur le balai. Les longs cheveux blancs en profitèrent pour se disperser, lui fouettant par moments le haut du front.

Il lâcha le manche et sa main droite s'empara des doigts de Jeanne. Ils étaient froids.

— Lâche, intima-t-il en lui arrachant le bras du balai.

Il la sentit trembler contre lui et entendit sa respiration s'emballer. Son bras gauche s'enroula autour du ventre de la première année, la plaquant contre lui, ce qui, il s'en doutait, n'était sûrement pas pour la rassurer.

Sans en tenir compte et tenant fermement sa main droite, il les fit pencher tous les deux sur le côté pour frôler l'eau du bout des doigts, ne se retenant au Brossdur que par les jambes.

— Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça, murmura-t-il.

Jeanne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Était-ce du rose qu'il apercevait sur ses joues ?

— J'adore ça, avoua-t-elle après quelques instants.

La satisfaction tira un sourire à Hao. À leur droite, Tamao les avait rattrapés et couvait d'un œil inquiet sa protégée.

Hao les redressa, laissa Jeanne se raccrocher des deux mains au manche du Brossdur, attrapa lui-même nonchalamment ce dernier de la main gauche et les fit remonter pour aller planer du côté de la forêt interdite.

— Mais je préférerai avec Tamao, compléta Jeanne, s'étant reprise, de la provocation dans la voix.

— Oh je n'en doute pas, ricana Hao.

Cette dernière s'était d'ailleurs élevée à leur hauteur.

— Tu veux ma place ? lui proposa-t-il aimablement.

Son interlocutrice sembla perdre confiance, incertaine.

Hao fit une manœuvre et stoppa son balai sous celui de Tamao.

— Descends, lui intima-t-il.

— Tu n-ne veux p-pas plutôt… qu'on ret-tourne au stade, bégaya-t-elle.

Hao prit appui sur l'arrière du balai pour se mettre debout, faisant un peu trembler le manche auquel Jeanne se tenait désespérément.

— Pour ma part je récupère mon balai, dit-il le plus simplement du monde bien que chacun de ses mots soit calculé. Mais tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux.

Jeanne leva un regard paniqué vers eux.

Tamao déglutit et, comme il s'y attendait, passa lentement une jambe de l'autre côté du manche du Galaxie 8 qu'il venait de saisir. Il lui proposa sa main, dont elle s'empara volontiers, puis tira le balai vers lui, ramenant Tamao et l'été près du Brossdur. Ses doigts effleurèrent la hanche de la Gryffondor quand celle-ci se laissa glisser derrière Jeanne à sa place. Le balai vacilla dangereusement. C'est que trois personnes, cela devait faire beaucoup pour le vieux matériel de l'école.

En une traction, Hao se hissa sur son propre balai et effectua un petit cercle autour des deux filles qui ajustaient leurs positions.

— Contente ? lança-t-il à Jeanne.

Cette dernière lui renvoya un regard noir que Hao trouva des plus cocasses.

Tamao passa ses bras autour de Jeanne pour attraper le manche et faire doucement virer son balai pour retourner vers le stade de Quidditch. On voyait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Jeanne.

— Ça va, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu hachée. C'est juste… ça aurait été plus simple si j'avais été devant. Pour se pencher et tout ça…

— Guide-moi je vais le faire, répondit Jeanne.

Hao se retint de se moquer trop fort en les suivant de loin. Il n'aurait pas fallu que les deux petites princesses chutent dans la forêt interdite.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles eurent rejoint le stade qu'il dévia sa trajectoire et repartit vers le château. Il s'était bien amusé, maintenant il allait voler.

Hao fila en piqué vers la tour d'astronomie, tournoya sous les fenêtres des classes du quatrième étage puis redescendit vers les serres de botanique, les bras tendus, goûtant le vent qui lui balayait le visage, ne se tenant à son Galaxie 8 que par les jambes. Il adorait ces bols d'air frais et de liberté. Et il n'y avait pas à dire, les vieux Brossdur de l'école ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec le petit bijou qui était le sien.

Il allait poursuivre vers l'entrée principale quand il avisa Kanna, Mari et Macchi près des serres. Il se posa à quelques pas d'elles, sans manquer de noter que Macchi éteignait vivement sa cigarette et dissimulait le mégot dans l'une de ses poches.

— Macchi…

Il laissa ses mots en suspens, se contentant d'un regard appuyé sur la sixième année dont le teint prit la couleur de ses cheveux.

— Je t'avais dit que tu aurais une retenue, ricana Kanna.

Qui était celle qui avait fourni l'objet du crime.

Hao se désintéressa du sujet.

— Beaucoup de problèmes ? demanda-t-il à Kanna.

— Je déteste la rentrée, répondit cette dernière en tirant un nuage de fumée en l'air. Les magasins de farces et attrapes ont sorti plein de nouveaux produits pendant l'été et les sales mômes en ont les valises remplies. Je passe mon temps à distribuer des retenues.

— Ce qui n'est pas pour te déplaire, avoue, la chambra Macchi en retrouvant le sourire malicieux qui faisait sa marque de fabrique.

— Non, fit Kanna en retour avec un sourire mauvais. Je les donne par semaines entières.

Hao se tourna vers Mari alors que les deux filles ricanaient.

— Mari, tu étais bien la tutrice de Tamao à une époque, non ?

Si sa question surprit la blonde, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de hocher vaguement la tête. Macchi par contre avait dressé les oreilles et cessé de rire dès que le prénom de Tamao avait été prononcé.

— Et désormais c'est… laissa-t-il en suspens, bien qu'il le sache parfaitement.

— Diethel, feula aussitôt Macchi, mordant à l'hameçon.

— Hm… fit mine de réfléchir Hao. Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire, fit-il remarquer en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La rousse grinça des dents et détourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

— Tu sais, je pourrai arranger ça. Il suffit de demander.

Il vit Macchi se tendre mais être piquée par la curiosité.

— Arranger quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

— Enfin arranger… disons plutôt dégrader. La relation entre Tamao et Lyserg.

— Dégrader dans le sens « pourrir », ricana Macchi avec un rire méchant.

Petite tornade de jalousie possessive.

Hao lui sourit, d'un faux sourire qui se voulait conciliant alors qu'il avait déjà prévu un plan qui mettrait la rousse en furie.

— Oui, pourrir. Ça te plairait, Macchi ?

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard. Elle avait tout à fait conscience de passer un pacte avec le Diable.

— Oui, lui lança-t-elle.

Sa voix était un mélange d'exultation et de défi.

Le sourire d'Hao s'agrandit.

Il avait son feu vert, donc…


	14. II-5 Chouettes et confitures

**Note :** Coucou ! Quelque chose de beaucoup plus « calme » pour aujourd'hui, comparé au chapitre précédent. Ne vous y habituez pas trop vite quand même ;) A bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Chouettes et confitures**

…

— Ponchi ! Conchi !

Tamao poussa un soupir. Sa nuque lui faisait mal à force de se tordre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ses hiboux. Sage et digne, Shamash était perché non loin d'elle et avait ouvert un œil somnolent à son appel. Nulle trace de ses deux hiboux un peu fous cependant.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Tamao finit par opter pour un des oiseaux de l'école, une jolie chouette effraie qui, elle, accepta de bien vouloir porter son courrier. Une commande de yeux de scarabée pour l'apothicaire. Elle avait oublié de renouveler son stock cet été et les prix à Pré-au-Lard étaient beaucoup plus élevés que sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Une chouette des bois avec un ruban noir autour du cou prit son envol et frôla le haut du crâne de Tamao. Les rubans noirs étaient le signe distinctif de tous les coursiers de la famille Tao.

— Bonsoir Ren, salua poliment Tamao en se retournant vers le Serpentard.

— Bonsoir Tamao, lui répondit aimablement le garçon, bien que sans lui accorder un regard.

Une fois son propre message attaché et la chouette de l'école envolée, elle observa Ren accrocher un petit paquet argenté au bout de la patte de sa chouette.

— C'est pour Jun ? devina-t-elle. Son anniversaire est demain.

Ren hocha la tête. Il s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre, la chouette des bois accrochée à son gant, et la lança dans le ciel crépusculaire.

— Je lui ai acheté un collier la semaine dernière à Pré-au-Lard, commenta Ren, exceptionnellement fort loquace.

— Ça v-va sûrement lui p-plaire, fit gentiment Tamao.

— Évidemment, coupa Ren avec aplomb.

Tamao rosit, battit des cils et se reprit.

— Est-ce que ses études se p-passent bien ?

— Oui, confirma Ren en se détendant imperceptiblement. Elle a validé ses D.U.C.S. avec mention.

— D.U.C.S. ? demanda timidement Tamao.

— Diplôme Universel de Culture Sorcière, répondit machinalement Ren.

Il resta un moment immobile près d'elle, le regard fixé sur le soleil couchant. Tamao se retourna pour l'observer aussi, contemplant le dégradé de violets et d'oranges à l'horizon.

Tamao chercha quelque chose à dire.

— C'est joli. La vue depuis ici, détailla-t-elle quand Ren tourna vers elle un regard interrogateur.

— Mouais. Ça ne vaut pas la vue depuis la tour d'astronomie.

— Ou depuis un balai, compléta Tamao.

Ren fit la grimace.

— Oh pardon, j'oubliais… regretta Tamao, se souvenant après coup que Ren n'aimait ni le Quidditch ni voler.

— Tu as sans doute raison, la coupa-t-il.

Tamao esquissa un maigre sourire puis reprit sa contemplation du ciel, jugeant que le silence leur convenait bien à tous les deux.

— Bonne soirée, Tamao, la salua Ren une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand il quitta la volière.

— Bonne nuit, Ren, lui répondit la Gryffondor.

Elle resta encore un petit moment accoudée à l'ouverture, écoutant les hiboux hululer doucement. Le soleil était presque couché désormais et la majeure partie d'entre eux se réveillaient, s'ébrouaient et prenaient leur envol dans des planages gracieux. Il fallait qu'elle redescende, sinon elle allait bientôt regretter de ne pas avoir de balai pour pouvoir les imiter.

…

Tamao avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée le dimanche matin, mais le soleil vint la cueillir dans son sommeil et elle ne réussit pas à se rendormir. Attrapant son cahier à dessins, elle s'habilla vivement et quitta le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller ses condisciples. Descendue dans la salle commune, elle eut la surprise de voir Jeanne, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil avec un livre à la main, qui semblait l'attendre.

— Bonjour Tamao, toi aussi tu es déjà levée ? On va petit-déjeuner ?

Tamao acquiesça de la tête et lui emboîta le pas. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, elles aperçurent Hao qui discutait avec le professeur Turbin devant la salle des professeurs. Jeanne lui lança des regards furieux mais le préfet-en-chef ne les vit pas.

Tamao s'en trouva soulagée ; elle n'aurait pas aimé le confronter à nouveau. Il l'avait finalement bel et bien reconnue la nuit où il avait failli l'attraper. Et elle ne le croyait pas du genre à oublier.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer à leurs sièges habituels à la table des Gryffondor quasi-déserte et se mirent en tête de goûter toutes les confitures proposées ce matin-là.

— Bonjour les filles, bien dormi ? les salua Damuko en s'approchant d'elles.

— Très bien, acquiesça Jeanne en délimitant très précisément la part de sa tartine à la confiture d'abricot de la part à la confiture de noix.

— Les tartines, ça c'est quelque chose qui me manque, leur confia Damuko. Le meilleur, c'est quand on les trempe dans du chocolat chaud, peu importe ce qu'on a mis dessus.

Tamao lui adressa un sourire timide.

— Il paraît que tu as fait la course avec Hao, Tamao, reprit le fantôme en se tournant vers elle.

Ladite Tamao piqua un fard et plongea sa tête dans son jus d'orange.

Quand elle repensait à cet épisode, la jeune fille n'en revenait pas elle-même de son audace. Mais sur le moment, cela lui était venu naturellement, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Hao lui enlever Jeanne !

— En tout cas c'est ce que nous a raconté Tokagerô. Il était en train de faire un tournoi de cartes avec Chuck et Ashcroft près du lac quand ils vous ont vu passer à toute allure.

— Ce… ce n'était p-pas… une course, souffla Tamao.

— Ah mais donc c'était bien vous, en déduisit Damuko.

— Tamao essayait de me sauver, intervint Jeanne, voulant tout expliquer bien correctement mais sans réaliser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

— Oh ! s'étonna Damuko. Quand tu dis « sauver », tu veux dire comme une chevalière à la rescousse de sa princesse ?

Jeanne hésita, se mordilla la lèvre, finit par acquiescer de la tête. Cela contraria Tamao. Damuko était joueuse mais innocente et gentille, en revanche elle allait sans doute répéter cette histoire aux autres fantômes, qui eux étaient bien moins innocents et gentils. Elle n'aimait pas ce que leur aventure pouvait donner une fois déformée par des esprits tels que Tokagerô et les autres.

De plus, elle tiquait sur le terme « sauver ». Après tout, Jeanne n'avait pas vraiment été en danger. Hao n'aurait pas… certes c'était Hao, mais… De toute manière, c'était avant tout de sa faute à elle si Jeanne avait été embarquée dans cette histoire. Alors dire qu'elle l'avait « sauvée » … Non, vraiment, ça ne convenait pas.

— C'est chou ! commenta Damuko avec un sourire.

— C'est un secret, tenta Tamao.

Damuko éclata d'un joli rire. Le fait qu'elle était amoureuse de Yoh aussi avait été un secret. Mais les secrets, ça n'existait pas à Poudlard. Tamao le savait bien, mais au moins avait-elle essayé.

— Vous voulez que je vous en dise un, de secret ? leur confia Damuko sur un air conspirateur.

Jeanne se rapprocha et Tamao se tendit imperceptiblement.

— Il paraît que l'enseignement dispensé à l'académie de Beauxbâtons est très riche en magie de combat et que le professeur Mikihisa projette d'en profiter pour ouvrir un club de duels quand ils seront là.

Tamao échangea un coup d'œil avec Jeanne qui ne semblait qu'à moitié surprise. Elle-même savait déjà que Mikhisa avait toujours voulu apprendre le duel à ses élèves, elle ignorait juste qu'il avait prévu de mettre ses plans à exécution. Jeanne pour sa part devait déjà être au courant des enseignements donnés à Beauxbâtons.

— Alors ? fit Damuko en se redressant. Ça vous étonne, n'est-ce pas ?

« Pas vraiment », avait envie de répondre Tamao. Mais ce n'était pas très correct alors elle se contenta de hocher lentement la tête pour faire plaisir au fantôme.

— Ah je vois que Horo-Horo vient d'arriver ! s'exclama Damuko. Et il n'a pas l'air très bien réveillé. Je vous laisse, j'adore l'enguirlander de bon matin.

L'esprit s'éclipsa, laissant Tamao et Jeanne seules avec leurs tartines.

— La délégation de Beauxbâtons… Ils arrivent le week-end prochain, fit remarquer un peu timidement Tamao.

Elle observa Jeanne en biais mais la française ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague. Tamao décida de la laisser tranquille, essayant d'imaginer ce que cela représentait pour elle sans vraiment y parvenir. Dans son cas, Mikhisa était déjà à Poudlard. En tant que professeur. Ce qui avait fini de refroidir leurs rapports déjà de plus en plus distants depuis que Mikihisa avait laissé Tamao à Mahoutokoro. Pas qu'elle n'ait à s'en plaindre !

Elle était entrée à Mahoutokoro à l'âge de 9 ans, au moment de la mort du père de Reoseb et Seyrarm. C'était une école destinée aux enfants de 7 à 11 ans dirigée par Yohmei, le grand-père de Yoh. Les autres élèves rentraient chez eux tous les jours à dos de pétrel-tempête mais Tamao dormait sur place, toute seule avec Yohmei et, quelques fois, Keiko. Yoh et Anna avaient déjà intégré Poudlard et Hao… Hao était Hao.

Il y avait des gens pour penser qu'un jour, la communauté sorcière serait suffisamment vaste pour que Mahoutokoro intègre aussi un cycle élémentaire. Les jeunes gens d'Asie pourraient alors y suivre leur scolarité au lieu de traverser la planète pour aller à Poudlard. Ces mêmes personnes avaient le même projet pour Ilvermorny, aux Etats-Unis, et rêvaient aussi de la création de nouvelles écoles. Uagadou en Afrique. Castelobruxo au Brésil. Durmstrang en Europe du Nord, comme dans Harry Potter. Doux rêves… Yohmei qualifiaient ces gens de « doux rêveurs ». Il disait que jamais le nombre de sorciers ne serait assez élevé pour nécessiter plus de trois écoles. Déjà qu'il remettait en question l'existence même de Beauxbâtons et Gandhara, qui étaient des écoles privées.

— Je suis… murmura soudain Jeanne, hésitante.

Tamao lui sourit pour l'encourager mais Jeanne ne la voyait pas.

— Contrariée, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se mordit ensuite la lèvre inférieure. C'était une manie qu'elle avait — Tamao l'avait remarqué — à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Tamao trouvait ça mignon. Ça faisait paraître Jeanne un peu plus réelle, un peu plus humaine. La plupart du temps, Tamao trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange de lumière.

— Je voulais… être indépendante. J'ai un peu peur… de ce qu'il va se passer. Quand les autres vont apprendre… Poudlard est ma maison.

Tamao sentit son cœur se craqueler en voyant le regard un peu perdu de Jeanne. Sur une impulsion, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra entre ses doigts. Les yeux de Jeanne revinrent sur elle pour se planter dans les siens.

— Tout ira bien, la rassura-t-elle.

C'était ce que disait toujours Yoh.

Remerciement muet. Sourires.

— On va profiter du parc ? proposa Tamao.

Malgré le froid, communiqua-t-elle implicitement dans le ton de sa voix.

— Oui, accepta immédiatement Jeanne avec un hochement de tête.

Son sourire s'élargit et cela mit du baume au cœur à Tamao, secrètement contente de la voir se reprendre.

— Je suis contente d'être ton amie, déclara Jeanne nonchalamment en se levant.

Tamao l'imita maladroitement, ses pommettes virant au rouge brique, mais la première année ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, attrapant sa main pour l'entraîner naturellement derrière elle.


	15. II-6 Rouges et ors

**Note :** Salut ! Je me sens patraque en ce moment mais c'est justement pour les jours comme ça que je me suis imposée de respecter un rythme de publication, alors tadaa ! Bonne lecture à tous =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Rouges et ors**

 **…**

— Hao !

Le cri rageur de Macchi lui parvint depuis l'entrée de la salle commune. À sa table, ses deux camarades de dortoir haussèrent les sourcils. C'était que personne ne s'adressait à lui ainsi. Personne d'intelligent, en tous cas. Macchi était-elle si en colère qu'elle en perdait la raison ? Pourtant, elle avait été assez lucide pour comprendre que ce qui lui arrivait était de son dû. Preuve qu'elle avait fini par bien comprendre ses manœuvres.

La jeune femme arriva en trombe et les deux septième année assis avec Hao — ils étaient en train de faire leur devoir d'arithmancie — se levèrent et quittèrent les lieux précipitamment.

— Macchi, salua poliment Hao, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sa cadette le foudroya du regard avant de détourner vivement la tête, apparemment surprise de sa propre audace. Hao la voyait pincer les lèvres, se retenant très fort de dire quoique ce soit d'incontrôlé. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle trouve la tournure la plus politiquement correcte pour exprimer sa pensée.

— Je sors de mon cours de runes.

— Oh, c'était intéressant ? s'enquit-il, mimant surprise et intérêt.

— Turbin nous a donné un devoir.

— C'est ce que font les professeurs, commenta Hao.

— En binôme.

— Ça arrive parfois.

— Qu'il a désignés.

Hao sourit.

— Puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

Il crut que Macchi allait perdre son sang-froid. Mais elle tint bon. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi avec elle, habituellement c'était plutôt les autres élèves qui faisaient les frais de ses manigances.

— Tu ne devineras jamais, lança brusquement Macchi, le prenant au dépourvu.

Elle planta ses grands yeux orages dans les siens, l'invitant à émettre une proposition.

Hao éclata de rire.

— Voyons, fit-il, à tout hasard je dirai… Lyserg ?

Ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à le détester, mais c'était déjà plus ou moins le cas depuis cette fâcheuse histoire avec ses parents.

— Bingo, confirma Macchi, avec un air pincé.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, lui dit-il, pendant qu'il travaillera avec toi sur ce devoir, il ne sera pas avec Tamao.

Macchi plissa les yeux.

— Tamamura, hein ? ricana-t-elle.

Hao lui retourna un visage poliment interrogateur.

— Je suppose que tu as tes raisons. Et que ça ne me regarde pas.

— Non, en effet, approuva distraitement Hao, qui n'avait absolument pas l'intention de s'expliquer.

Il ne le faisait presque jamais. Mais ceux qui le côtoyaient régulièrement finissaient la plupart du temps par deviner.

Macchi resta quelques instants silencieuse, puis décida de s'en aller, sans doute pour aller piquer des cigarettes à Kanna. Hao désapprouvait et le lui faisait habituellement savoir, mais pour cette fois il jugea qu'il pouvait le tolérer.

Il reprit son devoir d'arithmancie, y mit rapidement un point final et s'étira paresseusement. Avisant l'horloge à pendule dans un coin de la salle, il établit qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. À la table d'à côté, quelques cinquième année parmi lesquels se trouvaient Mari l'imitèrent et un groupe de troisième année se leva précipitamment des fauteuils pour le suivre.

— Mati va passer encore plus de temps à se plaindre de Diethel, lui fit remarquer dans un demi-reproche Mari en sortant de la salle commune.

— Désolé Mari, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé.

C'était faux, il y avait pensé. Mais elle le savait. Ce n'était qu'une formule de courtoisie.

Pour cause, elle haussa les épaules.

— Mati n'aime pas Tamao, déclara-t-elle platement.

Tentative subtile de déplacer la conversation.

— Macchi est jalouse, se moqua-t-il gentiment en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

— Tamao va avoir besoin d'un autre tuteur. Surtout en métamorphoses, insista Mari.

Avait-elle vraiment besoin de se faire confirmer qu'elle avait deviné juste ? Ça avait été assez évident pour Macchi.

— Un genre de tuteur temporaire ? lui accorda Hao. Pour quelles matières ?

— Métamorphoses, répéta Mari.

Elle n'en dit pas plus mais Hao ne lui en voulut pas de ne pas se souvenir d'une information potentiellement obsolète depuis plus de deux ans.

— Potions ? tenta-t-il néanmoins.

Mari plissa les sourcils.

— Non, répondit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Non, pas potions.

…

Après l'avoir suivi depuis les cachots, le groupe de Serpentard derrière lui se trouva fort désappointé quand Hao ne s'assit pas à leur table, avant que Mari et Macchi ne le remplacent à leur tête.

Hao pour sa part avait aperçu son frère à la table des rouges et ors, juste à côté de Jeanne et Tamao. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter. Le petit bouchon faillit s'étouffer quand il s'assit à côté d'elle et Tamao en resta stupéfaite plusieurs minutes.

— Salut Hao.

— Salut Yoh.

— On parlait justement de Noël, je disais à Jeanne qu'elle pouvait venir à la maison.

Pourquoi diable avait-il décidé d'aller s'asseoir avec Yoh ?

— Ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis l'année dernière, anticipa-t-il.

Yoh essaya de conserver son sourire mais il avait une lueur triste dans les yeux.

— Ça ferait plaisir à Keiko. Pour notre dernière année.

Ils savaient tous deux qu'à partir de l'année suivante, les probabilités pour que Hao passe Noël avec eux passeraient de 0,1% à 0,0000001%.

— Il me semble que tu n'étais pas à Izumo pour Noël non plus, l'année dernière, fit remarquer Hao. Ni l'année d'avant.

Que son frère commence par appliquer ses propres conseils.

— Ouais, concéda Yoh, un peu gêné. Raison de plus pour rentrer cette année. Ce sera sympa. Surtout si tu viens, Jeanne.

Ladite Jeanne semblait fort embarrassée et Hao ne résista pas à l'envie de faire un tour dans son esprit. Ah oui, elle était déchirée entre son envie d'accepter et celle de rentrer à Beauxbâtons pour fêter Noël dans sa « famille ».

— Vous pourrez refaire la course, tous les trois, ajouta Yoh dans toute sa naïveté en pensant que c'était un bon argument.

Mais ils pouvaient très bien « refaire la course » à Poudlard, pas besoin de devoir passer Noël à Izumo pour cela. Kidnapper Jeanne de nouveau serait trop facile… mais il pouvait varier. Kidnapper Tamao. Ailleurs que dans les airs.

Il aurait de nouveau le droit au regard noir de Mikihisa pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui suivrait mais il y survivrait.

À côté de lui, Jeanne fronçait les sourcils et s'apprêtait à expliquer à Yoh qu'il n'en était pas question et que pour commencer il ne s'était pas s'agit d'une course.

— Y-Yoh…

Tamao était toute rouge et faisait visiblement des efforts pour prendre la parole.

— Je… je prévoyais de rester à P-Poudlard.

— Ah, fit un peu platement Yoh.

Hao se demanda brièvement quelle attitude allait adopter son frère. Tenter de persuader la filleule de son père de rentrer avec lui ou accepter sa décision ?

— Oui. P-pour le tournoi.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le visage de Yoh s'éclaira.

— Ah mais oui, il y a le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

— On ne peut pas rentrer. Ils comprendront.

Hao s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. C'était que Yoh l'avait pris au dépourvu en abordant ce désagréable sujet à table.

— Il faut que je le dise à Anna, poursuivit son jumeau en se levant.

Et en oubliant complètement son repas, il partit rejoindre sa dulcinée à la table des Serdaigle.

— Tss… lâcha Hao en jetant un regard à l'assiette à moitié entamée de son frère.

En relevant les yeux, il tomba sur le sourire en coin de Jeanne.

— On ne veut pas rentrer voir Papa-Maman, déduisit-elle avec un petit air supérieur.

Elle visait juste, évidemment. Dur de se montrer le plus mature dans ses conditions, surtout quand il avait mille et une façons de la blesser en retour.

— Tu devrais t'occuper de ton assiette, Maxwell-Lasso, conseilla-t-il tranquillement.

Jeanne jeta aussitôt des coups d'œil affolés en tous sens, paniquée à l'idée que quelqu'un l'ait entendu.

— On p-pourrait essayer de s'entendre p-pour le repas… non ? tenta maladroitement Tamao.

Trop amusant.

— On pourrait, répondit Hao, sans accepter ni refuser. D'ailleurs Tamao, changea-t-il complètement de sujet en apercevant Lyserg entrer dans la Grande Salle, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais besoin d'aide pour tes cours de métamorphoses.

Tamao se raidit.

— N-non, bafouilla-t-elle.

— Elle a déjà Lyserg qui l'aide, la prit cependant de vitesse Jeanne.

Hao sourit à Tamao, ignorant la première année.

— Tu sais que tu peux me demander, au besoin.

Et il lut sans surprise dans son regard qu'il serait l'une des dernières personnes à qui elle demanderait de l'aide.

Alors qu'il parlait, Lyserg était arrivé à leur niveau et semblait clairement surpris de trouver Hao avec ses deux amies.

— Bonjour Jeanne.

— Bonjour Lyserg.

— Tamao, enchaîna le Serdaigle en ignorant Hao, je voulais te prévenir que je ne serai pas disponible tout à l'heure. Ça ne me réjouit pas mais j'ai un devoir commun à rendre avec Matisse. On va essayer de s'en occuper le plus tôt et le plus vite possible.

Pauvre petite chose, pensa Hao, qui n'était pas encore au courant que, plus que des binômes, Hao avait suggéré à Turbin de former des équipes de travail, et que donc tous les devoirs jusqu'à la fin du semestre au moins se feraient par paires. Paires définies une fois pour toutes, bien sûr.

— On se voit lundi prochain, conclut Lyserg.

Tamao acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

— Bon appétit, prit congé le Serdaigle.

— Merci, répondit joyeusement Hao en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Lyserg lui jeta un regard noir mais s'éloigna sans répliquer.

— Alors, reprit affablement Hao, pour ces cours de métamorphoses…

Tamao lui retourna un regard suspicieux auquel il s'efforça de ne pas répondre par un sourire, portant son verre à ses lèvres pour cacher son amusement.

— Tu es embêtant, intervint soudain Jeanne comme si elle venait de comprendre un des grands principes de l'univers.

Cette fois Hao ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner un sourire.

— Ah bon ? répondit-il comme s'il le découvrait.

— Oui, confirma Jeanne sans comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais à notre table ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

— Tu viens bien t'asseoir à la mienne, lui retourna Hao.

— C'est différent.

— Différent ? releva-t-il.

— Je viens pour manger avec Nichrom, se défendit Jeanne.

— Et moi pour manger avec toi, lui sourit Hao.

— Non, s'entêta-t-elle. Tu es venu pour être avec Yoh et maintenant il n'est plus là, alors ouste !

Elle ponctua ses paroles d'un geste de la main pour le chasser.

Hao ne bougea pas mais haussa un sourcil.

Jeanne dut réaliser qu'elle était puérile car elle finit par se détourner pour reprendre la découpe de sa cuisse de poulet en serrant les dents. En face d'eux, Tamao n'avait pas perdu une miette de la confrontation mais n'y prenait pas part.

— Peut-être que toi aussi tu aurais besoin de cours particuliers, Jeanne, reprit tranquillement Hao en se resservant des légumes. Des cours de politesse.

Il la vit rougir de honte.

— Et d'enchantements.

Elle releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard, les joues toujours rouges, mais de colère désormais.

— Qui te l'a dit ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Tout se sait dans ce château, Jeanne, lui répondit Hao avec nonchalance. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de nouvelles rumeurs qui circulent par jour. Tes déboires avec une certaine boîte à musique en font partie.

— Tu sembles très bien informé, insista Jeanne.

Soupçonnait-elle de nouveau Nichrom ? Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en passer par lui. Chrom l'avait directement renseigné.

— C'est un de mes devoirs de préfet-en-chef, non ? De connaître et de proposer mon aide aux élèves en difficulté.

Pour la deuxième fois du repas, sa voisine de table faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

— Nous ne sommes pas en difficulté, avança Tamao d'une voix tremblotante mais le visage ferme.

— Si tu le dis… préféra lui concéder Hao pour le moment.

Il reviendrait vers elle plus tard, quand l'absence de Lyserg commencerait à se faire sentir. Elle lui cracherait la vérité sur ses activités nocturnes douteuses à ce moment-là.

— Tu apprendras que ma boîte à musique est réparée, annonça Jeanne fièrement.

Trop mignonne.

Il finit de manger tranquillement, s'attirant malgré tout quelques regards courroucés de Jeanne. Il l'aurait bien embêtée avec l'arrivée prochaine de sa famille dans le château mais il y avait trop d'oreilles alentour.

— Tu as un tuteur ?

Jeanne fronçait les sourcils et s'interrogeait à voix haute.

— Je suis en dernière année, fit simplement remarquer Hao.

Ce n'était pas Tamao qui lui aurait posé une telle question.

— Oui mais l'an dernier tu en as eu un ?

Hao aperçut Tamao pâlir et piquer du nez. Forcément. Elle était au courant.

— Non, répondit Hao.

— Et tu as un filleul ? enchaîna Jeanne.

Macchi et Mari pouvaient-elles être considérées comme ses filleules ? Peut-être. Pas officiellement en tous cas. Et puis Jeanne avait dit « un filleul » et lui avait « des filleules ». Sans compter qu'il se demandait où la Gryffondor voulait en venir.

— Non, lâcha-t-il avec désinvolture.

Le froncement de sourcils de Jeanne s'accentua. Puis son visage se détendit.

— Désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

— De quoi donc ? s'enquit Hao, sincèrement curieux.

— Que personne n'ait voulu travailler avec toi.

Hao aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine à ce moment-là.

— Je comprends que tu souhaites apporter ton aide à quelqu'un mais nous ne sommes pas les bonnes personnes, continua Jeanne sans se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Tu devrais proposer ton temps aux élèves de ta maison.

— Jeanne…

C'était la voix pleine de pitié de Tamao.

— Je n'avais pas de tuteur, Jeanne, réussit à reprendre Hao, très maître de soi, car je n'en avais pas besoin. Et je propose mon aide à Tamao en priorité car elle fait partie de la famille.

Tamao se raidit. Le mot « famille » dans sa bouche devait avoir quelque chose de méprisant, il le savait. Et le statut de Tamao chez les Asakura était assez confus pour que l'emploi de ce terme soit remis en question.

— Donc tu veux dire que tu veux être gentil ? essaya de comprendre Jeanne, sans percevoir le malaise de sa voisine de table.

« Absolument pas, c'est tout le contraire », aurait-il voulu lui répondre. Au lieu de quoi il lui retourna un sourire condescendant.

— Plutôt une question de devoir, éluda-t-il.

Celui de déranger son géniteur par le biais de sa pupille.

— Je ne t'aime toujours pas, conclut Jeanne, mais peut-être que tu n'es pas méchant, lui concéda-t-elle.

— J'ai le droit au bénéfice du doute ? se moqua Hao en volant le plateau de desserts des mains de Tamao.

Cela sembla contrarier Jeanne.

— On peut le formuler comme ça, accepta-t-elle en essayant à son tour de lui voler le plateau sans succès.

— Même après t'avoir kidnappée l'autre fois ? insista Hao en levant les desserts au-dessus de sa tête.

Les fins sourcils blancs se froncèrent en une adorable mimique alors que la jeune fille le jugeait.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle prudemment. Même. Il n'empêche, ajouta-t-elle cependant, que ce n'était pas gentil de nous faire peur.

Désormais servi, Hao reposa le plateau de desserts au centre de la table.

— Ni gentil ni méchant, comment tu appellerais ça, Jeanne ? questionna Hao d'une voix enjouée.

Ennuyée, la première année ne répondit pas mais se mâchouilla les lèvres à la place.

Hao finit par se lever sans qu'elle n'ait trouvé de réponse, une part de gâteau dans la main.

— À plus tard, fit-il en enjambant le banc. Fais attention à tes hanches, Jeanne, la piqua-t-il une dernière fois avant de partir.

Il salua Tamao d'un sourire amusé puis s'éloigna, non sans avoir noté la tension qui animait sa cadette. Il pressentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser, pendant ces fameuses leçons de métamorphoses.


	16. II-7 Les voyageurs volants

**Note :** Coucou coucou ! Je poste en coup de vent mais je tiens mon planning ! Et j'ai pensé à remettre mes point-virgule qui sautent quand on charge le chapitre sur le site ! *doublement fière*

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les voyageurs volants**

 **…**

« Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Gandhara arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin exceptionnellement dès 17h. »

Telle était la note affichée sur une grande pancarte dans le hall d'entrée, rendant les élèves plus fébriles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Etrangement, cela n'eut pas d'effet sur Jeanne. Elle était avec Tamao quand elle découvrit l'affiche et, si les doigts de cette dernière cherchant les siens pour les serrer furent d'un agréable réconfort, elle ne sentit pas sa respiration s'emballer ni son cœur paniquer. Marco arrivait vendredi. Rien de nouveau. Ça se passerait bien, c'était Tamao qui le disait. Dans ses regards. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle était acceptée à Poudlard. Tout se passerait bien.

— Mon cours de runes va être écourté, commenta Tamao en lisant l'affiche.

Jeanne n'avait pas ce genre de souci, aucun de ses cours ne finissait jamais après 17h.

— Tu as aussi besoin de leçons de rattrapage en runes, Tamao ? railla une voix derrière elles.

Jeanne fit volte-face pour découvrir à son grand déplaisir Hao et son sourire goguenard qui lui faisait oublier qu'elle était pour la paix dans le monde.

Tamao piqua un fard et Jeanne lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner loin de l'arrogant Serpentard. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de ce dernier leur brûler le dos et l'imaginer ricaner en pensée. Cependant, quand elle risqua un bref coup d'œil dans son dos alors qu'elles entamaient la montée de l'escalier, elle l'aperçut en train de discuter avec Yoh sans plus leur prêter attention. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de le mettre dans la boîte « méchants » trop vite, bien que ce soit extrêmement tentant.

…

La semaine passa à toute vitesse, si bien qu'avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « paix », le vendredi était arrivé et un Lyserg tout contrit avait annoncé le midi même à Tamao qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pour travailler la métamorphose la semaine suivante non plus. Jeanne n'y aurait pas prêté attention si elle n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Tamao qui était allé se perdre sur la table des Serpentard. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas à accepter l'offre de Hao, si ?

À moins que ce ne soit Horo-Horo qu'elle regardât. Ce dernier avait relevé le pari de Ren qui consistait à manger à sa table ce midi. Yoh — et Manta à contrecœur — l'avaient accompagné pour le soutenir mais il n'était pas question pour Lyserg de s'approcher des Serpentard, aussi Chocolove et lui s'étaient-ils joints à elles à la table des Gryffondor.

Ils avaient passé tout le repas à parler du travail de fou exécuté par le personnel de Poudlard au cours des derniers jours. En effet, Ryu avait été chargé, conjointement avec Kanna, des préparatifs pour l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Gandhara. Les armures avaient été astiquées et huilées, les couloirs balayés, les portraits époussetés, les toiles d'araignées chassées des lustres et des plafonds. Dans le parc, les buissons autour du lac et sur l'allée principale avaient été taillés, le terrain de Quidditch tondu et les marches du château lavées à grande eau. Enfin, de grandes banderoles avaient été déployées dans la Grande Salle pour illustrer chacune des quatre maisons et les armoiries de Poudlard.

Le soir venu, tous les élèves durent se regrouper à l'extérieur où les responsables de maison les organisèrent en rangs pour recevoir comme il se devait leurs invités. Jeanne aperçut de loin Nichrom dans la foule d'élève qui se pressaient devant les grandes portes pour sortir et ils échangèrent un sourire discret. Leur relation était redevenue ce qu'elle était lors des cours d'enchantements avant leur fâcheux différent.

Une fois dans le parc, Jeanne pesta en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié son écharpe alors que Silva lui ordonnait de venir devant avec les autres première année, la séparant à regret de Tamao. Alors qu'un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans sa cape, une douce chaleur envahit son cou comme une écharpe de laine venait s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Elle se retourna vivement vers le condisciple qui avait la bonté de lui prêter son écharpe, prête à insister pour qu'il n'en fasse rien, et faillit s'étrangler devant le sourire du Serpentard qu'elle aimait le moins.

— Hao, claqua la voix de Silva.

Loin de faire mine basse, le préfet-en-chef soutint le regard du professeur avec un sourire en coin, avant de rejoindre nonchalamment le groupe des Serpentard. Jeanne n'en revenait pas. Qu'il soit embêtant et outrecuidant et provocateur avec elle, pourquoi pas. Mais avec un professeur ! Le directeur adjoint de l'école, de surcroît !

Elle en fut tant perturbée qu'elle ne réalisa que trop tard qu'elle se retrouvait avec son écharpe autour du cou. Blanche, douce, chaude, mais diabolique ! Elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus la lui rendre et ça aurait été trop bête de l'enlever alors qu'elle avait si froid. Mais elle aurait une dette envers lui, il risquait d'attraper mal sans. « Bien fait ! » hurla une petite voix dans sa tête qui malheureusement se fit étouffer par ses bons sentiments.

— On se gèle, ce serait bien qu'ils se dépêchent, grommela Fred à côté de Jeanne.

— Il n'est pas encore 18 heures, lui répondit Padma.

— Presque. Ils ne vont pas tarder, intervint Ann.

Jeanne se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre en soufflant dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était mieux de souffler dessus ou de les garder dans ses poches. La prochaine fois, en plus de son écharpe elle penserait à prendre des gants. Ann à côté d'elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, mais il fallait dire qu'elle était équipée avec gants, cache-oreilles, écharpe, bottes, cape d'hiver et capuche en fourrure. Ça devait indéniablement aider.

— La délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive, signala Rakist. Toujours aussi ponctuel, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'on lui voyait rarement.

Jeanne leva aussitôt la tête au ciel.

— 18 heures pile, commenta Padma alors qu'un immense carrosse tiré par des chevaux géants descendait du ciel en survolant la cime des arbres.

« Marco ».

Jeanne sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Brusquement, elle n'avait plus ni peur ni appréhension, juste une terrible envie de le revoir.

Les chevaux et le carrosse à leur suite atterrirent tout en douceur dans le parc de Poudlard, soulevant un nuage de poussières.

— On dirait Cendrillon, murmura Susan, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jeanne eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l'emblème doré de Beauxbâtons sur les portes du carrosse — deux baguettes croisées comme un X lançant chacune trois étoiles — mais il s'estompa bien vite comme ces dernières s'ouvraient et que Marco en descendait.

Il était vêtu de sa robe de sorcier blanc traditionnelle, avec les baguettes de Beauxbâtons cousues en noir dans le dos et des étoiles dorées sur le bas de la robe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient aussi impeccablement coiffés que d'habitude, peignés et tirés en arrière, rasés de près dans la nuque.

Il mit pied à terre, rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et, avant même de saluer Rakist, la chercha des yeux parmi les élèves au premier rang.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une douce chaleur vint se loger dans son ventre alors que son cœur se mettait à battre un peu plus fort. Marco marqua un temps d'arrêt, esquissa un demi-sourire, puis se tourna enfin vers le directeur de Poudlard.

Les directeurs de maison se mirent à applaudir, aussitôt imités par les élèves, et Jeanne frappa ses mains tellement fort les unes contre les autres qu'elle en eut mal.

Rakist s'abstint d'applaudir mais serra la main de Marco d'une poigne ferme, les deux hommes se jaugeant longuement du regard.

— Marco.

— Rakist.

Un court silence entre eux ; les applaudissements qui se dissipent.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

— Très bon, répondit sobrement Marco.

— Tes élèves ? ajouta Rakist en désignant de la tête la douzaine d'étudiants en blanc descendus du carrosse à la suite de Marco.

Derrière eux, Jeanne reconnut Meene et John qui devaient avoir été choisis pour accompagner le directeur et cela lui fit plaisir.

— Jeunes gens, prit la parole ce dernier d'une voix un peu plus forte, Rakist Lasso, directeur de Poudlard.

Les élèves saluèrent de la tête.

— Soyez les bienvenus à Poudlard, déclara Rakist dans un français parfait en désignant du bras le château dans son dos.

Jeanne aperçut quelques regards inquiets vers l'édifice malgré les foulards, les écharpes et les bonnets qui masquaient la majorité des visages. Certains d'entre eux lui parurent familiers ; très certainement des élèves qu'elle avait déjà croisés à Beauxbâtons. Auxquels elle avait même peut-être déjà parlé.

— Nous vous attendions par voie maritime, fit remarquer Rakist.

— Nous rentrions dans le carrosse sans avoir besoin de prendre le paquebot, répondit froidement Marco.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger de plus amples formules de politesse que tous les élèves levèrent de nouveau la tête pour voir apparaître cette fois un groupe d'éléphants volants, chacun équipé d'une nacelle.

Jeanne ouvrit de grands yeux en les voyant approcher, distinguant dans chaque nacelle deux à trois personnes.

— Des éléphants ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Des éléphants ! s'exclamait Fred, totalement ébahi.

— Ils font encore plus fort que Beauxbâtons avec le carrosse ! renchérit un deuxième année dans leur dos.

« Ce n'était pas une compétition », songea Jeanne, légèrement vexée malgré elle.

Les éléphants se posèrent avec bien plus de fracas que les chevaux, ébranlant le sol et faisant hennir ces derniers.

— Sâti ! s'exclama aussitôt Rakist avec respect en s'avançant vers le premier des éléphants, celui dont la nacelle était la plus majestueuse.

Sur cette dernière se tenait une jeune femme d'une beauté époustouflante, parée de bijoux et de soieries. Les deux jeunes femmes avec elle dans la nacelle descendirent vivement, se laissant glisser le long des flancs de l'éléphant avant d'aider la princesse à descendre.

Avec grâce, Sâti posa pied à terre et releva le voile transparent qui couvrait son visage, révélant des yeux clairs et une longue natte blonde qui reposait sur son épaule.

— Rakist, salua Sâti en souriant.

Le directeur de Poudlard inclina le buste. Il avança la main comme pour faire un baise-main à la princesse mais cette dernière attrapa cette dernière qu'elle serra franchement, prenant Rakist à contre-courant. Jeanne nota le rictus contenu de Marco et le rire étouffé de Rakist. Elle les connaissait trop bien.

— Je vous présente mes élèves, ainsi que Samy et Mamy, mes assistantes, dit Sâti.

Derrière elle, les étudiants de Gandhara étaient tous en train de descendre des éléphants.

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara Rakist à leur attention.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sâti.

— Notre concierge, Mrs Bismarch, va s'occuper des chevaux tandis que notre gardien des clés et des lieux, Mr Ryunosuke, s'occupera de vos éléphants, indiqua Rakist.

Jeanne chercha Ryu et Kanna parmi les professeurs et les aperçut alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les animaux. Ryu semblait s'extirper à grand mal d'une profonde rêverie qui incluait Sâti tandis que Kanna tirait la grimace en traînant des pieds jusqu'aux chevaux. Elle était trop loin pour les entendre mais Marco échangea quelques mots avec elle et ne reçut en échange qu'un regard noir.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, invita poliment Rakist en offrant son bras à Sâti.

La princesse le prit avec un sourire et tous deux prirent la direction du château, suivis des élèves de Gandhara dispersés en petits groupes.

Marco prit la tête des élèves de Beauxbâtons, ces derniers marchant d'un même rythme en rangs derrière lui, Meene et John fermant la marche.

Enfin, Silva conduisit les Gryffondor à la suite des élèves de Beauxbâtons, imité par Karim, Chrom et Namari respectivement à la tête des Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Quand Jeanne entra dans la Grande Salle, Marco et Sâti prenaient place à la table des professeurs aux côtés de Rakist et de deux autres personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vus mais qui ressemblaient à des Paches. Meene et John étaient assis du côté droit de la table, entre Reiheit et Mikihisa. Mamy et Samy avaient pris place de l'autre côté, avec Tepes, Kanna et le professeur de runes au turban dont elle ne se rappelait jamais du nom, bien que Tamao le lui ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. Les élèves de Gandhara quant à eux s'étaient assis à la table des Poufsouffle et ceux de Beauxbâtons à la table des Serdaigle.

Jeanne suivit Fred et Susan à la table des Gryffondor et se retrouva assise parmi ses condisciples de première année.

Quand tout le monde se fut installé, Rakist se leva et balaya l'assemblée du regard.

— Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à Poudlard, déclara-t-il. J'espère qu'au cours des mois à venir, vous pourrez tous considérer ce château comme votre maison et y passer un séjour des plus agréables. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous et vous donne rendez-vous à la fin du banquet pour l'ouverture officielle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.


	17. II-8 Beaucoup de blabla

**Note :** Heu… salut ! *beaucoup moins fière que la dernière fois* Je voulais tenir le rythme de 2-3 chapitres par semaine et là… bah ça fait 8 jours que je vous ai rien partagé… *morfondue* Du coup je vous en mets deux pour le prix d'un pour me faire pardonner !

 **Chapitre 8 : Beaucoup de blabla**

…

Hao regarda avec flegme les plats apparaître à sa table. En face de lui, Macchi commença aussitôt à se servir. Elle avait sauté le repas du midi pour finir un devoir en retard et devait avoir un appétit d'ogre. Elle avait beau harceler Kanna, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à lui arracher le chemin pour se rendre directement aux cuisines et Hao, comme la concierge, prenait un malin plaisir à la laisser chercher sans lui confier ce secret.

À sa droite, Mari entreprit de picorer comme à son habitude. À quelques places de là, Nichrom n'avait pas remarqué les plats.

Il se servit des gyozas, du tonkatsu et des aubergines, décidant qu'aujourd'hui ce serait japonais, et dégustait tranquillement son repas quand le froncement de sourcils de Nichrom dont le regard ne déviait pas de la table des professeurs l'interpela. Il ne comprenait pas la présence des deux représentants du Ministère.

— Bron est directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et Radim du département des sports, rappela-t-il, faisant sursauter Nichrom. Ce sont eux qui ont organisé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le Pache s'empourpra et piqua du nez sur son assiette. Vide. Il fut obligé de relever la tête pour la remplir, s'attirant quelques ricanements de ses voisins de table.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des Paches au Ministère de la Magie, s'étonna Andrew Roussel, un camarade de classe de Macchi assis à côté d'elle.

— Goldova Pache, ça te dit quelque chose ? lui tomba aussitôt dessus la rousse. Tu sais, le vieux avec des plumes qui a été élu Ministre de la Magie.

Son interlocuteur, à l'instar de Nichrom avant lui, s'empourpra à son tour et maugréa dans sa barbe qu'il ne savait pas qu'il y avait d'autres Paches que Goldova.

Tout en mangeant, Hao garda un œil sur Sâti, jaugeant la directrice d'académie. À un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent et le sorcier lui adressa un sourire auquel elle répondit brièvement, avant de tourner la tête vers Silva à ses côtés qui lui proposait du vin.

Hao ne la lâcha cependant pas du regard.

— Mari s'ennuie, souffla sa condisciple de cinquième année en face de lui.

— Vraiment ? lui répondit le préfet-en-chef avec amusement. Alors que les choses commencent enfin à devenir intéressantes ?

Mari fit la moue.

…

Le repas touchait à sa fin quand Hao s'étira, balayant du regard la table des professeurs. Denbat détourna la tête trop tard et Marco semblait se forcer un peu trop à ne pas regarder dans la direction de la table des Serpentard. Se réjouissant d'avance de ce qu'il avait prévu, Hao se leva avec nonchalance, délaissant sa glace au thé vert. Il traversa la Grande Salle d'un pas tranquille, attirant l'attention des élèves comme des professeurs. Il avait l'habitude d'aimanter les regards et cela ne le gêna pas le moins du monde, au contraire ! C'était le but recherché.

Arrivé devant la table des Gryffondor, il sourit en constatant que Maxwell-Lasso, elle, ne l'avait pas aperçu, dos à la salle et tout à sa conversation avec son voisin d'en face. Ce dernier en revanche le fixait pourtant bouche bée, mais il fallut que la voisine de table de Jeanne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes pour que celle-ci s'aperçoive de sa présence.

L'avisant, elle se tourna sur son banc pour lui faire face et leva la tête vers lui, du défi dans les yeux.

— Plaît-il ? ouvra-t-elle les hostilités.

Ah Jeanne Jeanne Jeanne…

Hao prit le temps de la toiser quelques secondes d'un œil amusé, mais le petit bout de femme qu'il avait devant lui ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre la raison de sa présence.

— Je viens récupérer mon écharpe.

À ces mots le visage de la Gryffondor vira au rouge vif, de la pointe du nez à la racine des cheveux. Joli accord avec ses yeux.

Elle détourna le regard et ôta rapidement l'écharpe qu'elle avait gardée autour des épaules.

— Merci, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

— Merci à toi, répondit clairement Hao en récupérant son bien.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Marco en train de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

Sur un sourire resplendissant, il fit un clin d'œil à la fille du directeur et retourna calmement à sa table. Il ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à confronter le regard de Marco mais porta tout de même l'écharpe à son visage dans un geste de pure provocation. Une odeur de savon, pas de parfum.

En périphérie de son champ de vision, il pouvait voir Marco passer du rouge au blanc et Montgomery tenir fermement le bras de Denbat pour l'empêcher de se lever.

Ah la la… À quoi s'attendaient-ils d'autre, en lui envoyant leur protégée ?

Rakist se leva au moment où Hao se rassit.

Il présenta Bron et Radim, générant des applaudissements polis, puis laissa la main à ce dernier pour le discours d'introduction.

— Bonjour à tous chers élèves !

La voix pleine d'entrain de Radim retentit dans la Grande Salle. Le Pache avait été un grand commentateur sportif des matchs de Quidditch et nul doute qu'ils auraient le droit à ses merveilleux avis pendant les épreuves du tournoi. En espérant qu'il ait acquis un vocabulaire plus châtié que celui qui l'avait rendu célèbre dans son domaine…

— … sommes très fiers d'accueillir cette année sur notre territoire le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est un évènement avec une grande résonnance internationale qui unit tous les jeunes sorciers partout dans le monde autour d'une compétition fondée sur le respect, l'excellence et l'amitié. Tous les jeunes gens âgés de plus de dix-sept ans peuvent prétendre représenter leur école au cours de ce tournoi exceptionnel…

Une partie de l'esprit de Hao décrocha du discours dont il avait déjà eu le script sous les yeux. Les cinq représentants du jury, le processus de sélection des champions de chaque école, le contrat magique qui liait les champions une fois désignés, les risques encourus, la récompense du vainqueur, les examens reportés à la rentrée de septembre pour les champions… Il savait tout cela.

Le regard de Hao s'arrêta sur Marco qui le dévisageait froidement. Il se permit de lui adresser un sourire, auquel le blond ne répondit bien sûr pas, avant de reporter son attention sur Sâti. La directrice de Gandhara était intéressante et se révélerait sans doute plus contrariante. Ou plutôt… moins prévisible.

Les deux assistantes à ses côtés avaient un faux air sage qui lui donnait envie d'aller creuser sous la surface. Il s'était demandé si la directrice viendrait accompagnée, il n'avait pas su à l'avance qui constituerait son escorte. On pouvait parler d'escorte, non ?

Sages et attentifs, les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Gandhara étaient droits comme des i sur leurs bancs, les yeux tournés vers Radim qui n'en finissait plus de parler et parler et parler. À la table des Gryffondor, Jeanne était de dos, ses longs cheveux blancs se distinguant parmi tous les autres, mais d'où il était Hao ne pouvait pas voir si ses joues avaient repris une couleur « normale ».

Il aperçut en revanche Tamao qui lançait des œillades enamourées vers la table des Poufsouffle.

« Yoh », songea-t-il immédiatement en cherchant son jumeau du regard.

Ce dernier était tourné vers la table des professeurs et avait les yeux dans le vague. De toute manière il y aurait sa fiancée ou son meilleur ami pour lui faire un résumé des points importants, il pouvait bien dormir.

Cette pensée le fit rire doucement. Hao pouvait se l'avouer, il avait de l'affection pour son frère.

Radim acheva enfin son discours alors que Bron venait déposer la Coupe de Feu au centre de l'esplanade, devant la table des professeurs. Des exclamations enthousiastes retentirent un peu partout dans la Grande Salle mais seul un soupir exaspéré franchit les lèvres de Hao.

L'honneur revint à Sâti de tracer la limite d'âge autour de la Coupe de Feu, pour empêcher les élèves mineurs de participer, puis quand elle se fut rassise Rakist se leva de nouveau.

— Je m'adresse à présent à nos chers invités. Deux ailes ont été spécialement aménagées pour vous accueillir. J'invite les élèves de Beauxbâtons à suivre Mrs Bismark et les élèves de Gandhara à se ranger derrière Mr Ryunosuke. Ils vous conduiront à vos appartements, protégés par mots de passe. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Aussitôt un brouhaha assourdissant retentit et Hao poussa un nouveau soupir. Il hésita à rejoindre directement sa salle commune mais préféra s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu et s'avança donc vers la table des professeurs.

— Sei… Mr Asakura, le salua Bron, retenant de justesse le « Seigneur » qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

Hao lui rendit son salut d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire chaleureux. Radim émit un son à chemin entre un grognement et un « bonsoir » et s'éloigna.

— Marco, salua le préfet-en-chef.

Il crut un instant que Marco allait l'ignorer mais ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

— Hao.

Réponse polaire.

Il eut envie de mentionner Jeanne. De le pousser dans ses retranchements. Un feu s'alluma dans ses prunelles et il vit très bien l'autre se crisper mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Mikihisa intervenait.

— Professeur Maxwell, si vous permettez que je vous conduise à vos quartiers.

Dernier regard foudroyant de la part du blond. Regard de mise en garde de la part de son père. Enfin a priori, difficile de vraiment dire, avec ce masque…

— Bonne nuit, lança Hao d'un ton désinvolte avant de tourner des talons.

Il croisa le regard de Yoh qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange. Hao se força à lui sourire et traversa la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Yoh détourna le regard, appelé par Chocolove McDonnel qui devait se demander ce qu'il avait à rester planté comme un piquet.

Macchi et Mari, qui l'avaient attendu, lui emboitèrent le pas quand il traversa le hall en direction des cachots. Juste avant de s'y engager, il croisa Anna qui discutait avec Pirika. Les cernes sous les yeux de la blonde avaient disparu.

4


	18. II-9 Sur les coups de 8h

**Note :** Je pars à la montagne demain et je sais pas encore comment sera la connexion internet là-bas mais je ferai de mon mieux c'est promis ! Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Sur les coups de 8h**

 **…**

Jeanne trépignait d'impatience dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle savait qu'il était tôt, enfin relativement tôt pour un jour de week-end, mais tout de même ! Elle avait l'impression que tous les membres de sa maison, tous plein d'enthousiasme, étaient déjà levés et partis petit-déjeuner pour voir qui mettrait son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Et elle restait là, assise sur un fauteuil, à se tordre les mains et balancer les jambes, incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs ou sur un livre ou sur quoique ce soit ! Mais elle attendait Tamao. Tamao qui, de toute évidence, dormait encore.

Elle se redressa vivement en reconnaissant des quatrième année parmi un groupe de filles qui se dirigeait vers la sortie et courut presque jusqu'à elles.

— Bonjour, excusez-moi, les interpela-t-elle.

Deux filles, une indienne avec une longue tresse noire et une rousse aux yeux gris, se retournèrent vers elle.

— Est-ce que vous savez si Tamao est toujours dans son dortoir ? Enfin, votre dortoir ?

Elle commençait à se dire que, s'il le fallait, son amie s'était levée plus tôt qu'elle et était déjà descendue.

— Oui, il ne reste qu'elle là-haut. Elle dormait encore quand on est parti, lui répondit la jeune fille rousse d'une voix posée.

— Ah, merci, répondit poliment Jeanne.

Les yeux noirs de la deuxième fille pétillèrent quand elle lui sourit.

— Tu n'as qu'à aller la réveiller, fit-elle.

— Oh.

L'idée n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Jeanne. Elle était en première année, elle ne pouvait aller que dans le dortoir des premières années. Telle était sa logique.

Les filles de quatrième année passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame, laissant là Jeanne à ses réflexions. Maintenant que l'idée était implantée dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle en avait grandement envie. Mais malgré la tentation, elle hésitait, n'osait pas. Ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis qu'en penserait Tamao ?

Néanmoins… aller réveiller Tamao était une idée terriblement séduisante. Et puis elles pourraient descendre toutes les deux déjeuner. Et puis il était bientôt 8h et elle avait faim !

Mécaniquement, Jeanne se dirigea vers les escaliers au lieu d'aller se rasseoir dans le fauteuil. Elle monta la première volée de marche mais ne s'arrêta pas à son pallier, continuant de grimper les étages. Arrivée au quatrième, elle déchiffra longuement les noms sur la porte. « Sanna Bilis » « Brit Karlsen » « Agata Moore » « Ajita Petrov » « Iris Ruben » « Tamao Tamamura ».

Jeanne se balança un moment d'avant en arrière sans bouger, avant de se décider. Quitte à avoir cédé, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Elle entrebâilla doucement la porte et se coula dans l'embrasure.

Le dortoir des quatrième année était en tout point semblable à celui des première année. Même superficie, même mobilier, mêmes lits à baldaquins… exception faite qu'il y en avait six et non quatre. Certains totalement défaits, d'autres aux draps très soigneusement bordés, un dernier abritant encore une dormeuse sous ses couettes.

Jeanne s'avança à pas de velours et s'assit doucement au bord du lit de Tamao. Elle avait envisagé un instant de réveiller sa condisciple à coups de polochon mais, outre le fait que ce n'était pas très convenable — et qu'en dirait Marco ! — maintenant qu'elle contemplait le doux visage de Tamao endormi l'idée lui paraissait sacrilège.

— Tamao ? chuchota-t-elle.

La rêveuse n'eut aucune réaction. Jeanne posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.

— Tamao ? répéta-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Son aînée bougea un peu dans son sommeil cette fois-ci. Ses paupières se soulevèrent avec lenteur et elle papillonna des yeux. Jeanne lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de se lever pour aller tirer les rideaux, laissant entrer le grand jour dans la pièce.

Au lieu de se cacher sous la couette comme toute personne normale l'aurait légitimement fait — Jeanne l'aurait fait — Tamao repoussa sa couverture et se redressa. Elle cacha sa bouche en bâillant puis se frotta un œil d'une main. Jeanne l'observa un moment sans rien dire, attendrie.

— J-Jeanne ? finit par souffler Tamao.

— Salut. Tu es la dernière encore au lit, alors je suis venue te réveiller. Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

Tamao ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant visiblement à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— 8h passées, répondit Jeanne.

La japonaise prit note de la réponse d'un hochement de tête. Elle s'extirpa de son lit, attrapa quelques affaires dans son sac et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

— Je fais vite, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

— Je t'attends, lui répondit simplement Jeanne en se rasseyant sur le lit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, durant lesquelles Jeanne avait détaillé avec curiosité le cahier à dessins posé sur la table de chevet sans se permettre d'y toucher, Tamao réapparut. Elle était habillée, coiffée, et, après s'être emparée des baskets noires rangées sous son lit, chaussée.

Jeanne se leva vivement du lit et lui adressa un grand sourire avant de prendre les devants pour descendre. Elles quittèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

— Merci, d'être venue me réveiller, fit timidement Tamao comme elles atteignaient le sixième étage.

— Avec plaisir, sourit Jeanne en retour. Ça ne t'a pas dérangé au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Pas du tout, répondit vivement sa camarade.

Une boule de chaleur inexpliquée vint se loger dans la poitrine de Jeanne.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chaleur avait disparu et Jeanne se retint de grimacer en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Depuis les escaliers menant aux cachots venait d'apparaître un groupe de Serpentard mené par Hao, suivi de près par les deux pestes blonde et rousse qu'elle n'appréciait pas.

Un Serpentard de sixième ou septième année que Jeanne ne connaissait pas interrogeait Hao.

— Tu vas mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ? Je suis sûr que tu seras désigné comme champion.

— Évidemment, répondit Hao.

Jeanne aurait voulu lui faire ravaler son arrogance.

— Tu ne peux pas.

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant Tamao à côté d'elle. Sa camarade s'était arrêtée et fixait Hao. Jeanne la dévisagea avec de grands yeux Elle n'en revenait pas !

Tamao, sa Tamao qui bégayait souvent, fuyait le regard de tout le monde et évitait toujours la confrontation venait de… Jeanne ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se tenait juste là, droite et figée, l'air résolu, le regard rivé sur Hao, après les avoir interrompus, son camarade et lui.

— Je ne peux pas, Tamao ? fit Hao d'une voix doucereuse.

Jeanne se retourna vers le Serpentard et sentit la chair de poule lui courir sur les bras. Il y avait… comme une aura autour de lui. Une aura dangereuse. Les autres Serpentard s'étaient d'ailleurs tous reculés de plusieurs pas.

Du feu brûlait dans ses yeux qui fixaient intensément Tamao. Jeanne aperçut du coin de l'œil cette dernière trembler mais elle ne détourna pas le regard et lui tint tête.

Hao s'avança, d'un pas lent, et Jeanne sentit l'appréhension monter en elle. Pourquoi… pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Ce n'était qu'un élève, comme elles. Même s'il était en septième année et qu'il connaissait plus de sorts qu'elles deux réunies, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait brusquement les attaquer, encore moins dans le hall d'entrée que traversaient sans discontinuer professeurs et élèves ! Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle en danger ?

Et puis surtout, qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Tamao ? Pourquoi était-elle intervenue ? Pourquoi Hao ne pourrait-il pas s'inscrire au tournoi ? Il était bien majeur !

Le Serpentard n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'elles désormais.

— Je vais m'inscrire, je vais être désigné et je vais gagner, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contradiction et dans laquelle brûlaient mille menaces.

Tamao se tint coite mais ne cilla pas, continuant d'affronter son aîné du regard.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut à Jeanne une éternité, un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hao et ce dernier se détourna. Aussitôt, toute la tension dans l'air disparut et le préfet-en-chef prit tranquillement la direction de la Grande Salle, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Jeanne accorda un regard timide à Tamao qui fixa un moment le dos de Hao avant de baisser les yeux. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle poussa un soupir. Elle paraissait épuisée, mais Jeanne était plutôt admirative. Quelles que soient les raisons qui avaient poussé Tamao à confronter Hao, c'était très… courageux de sa part. Peut-être cela avait-il un lien avec la famille Asakura. Tamao voulait-elle que Hao s'abstienne de candidater pour que Yoh soit désigné ? Elle ne trouvait pas cette explication satisfaisante mais elle n'avait pas d'autre idée pour l'instant.

— Tamao ? appela-t-elle.

Son amie leva un regard vide vers elle.

— On va manger ? fit-elle doucement.

Jeanne acquiesça sans en demander plus, glissa sa main dans celle de sa camarade et conduisit cette dernière jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Sans surprise, les tables étaient remplies et la Grande Salle animée d'une ferveur que Jeanne ne lui connaissait pas. De nombreux regards étaient jetés à la Coupe de Feu qui trônait devant la table des professeurs. Devant elles, les élèves de Serpentard qui les précédaient obliquèrent vers leur table, à l'exception de Hao qui se dirigea droit vers la Coupe.

Il lâcha un bout de papier à l'intérieur et une flamme bleue s'échappa brièvement de l'objet.

Avant de rejoindre sa table, il jeta un regard dans leur direction et afficha un sourire narquois. Jeanne devina qu'il était destiné à Tamao qui frémit à côté d'elle.

Les deux jeunes filles lui tournèrent le dos pour aller s'asseoir avec les Gryffondor. Jeanne aurait voulu poser de nombreuses questions à Tamao mais se retint. Son amie ne paraissait vraiment pas bien. Elle était courbée en avant, gardait la tête baissée et avait toujours le regard vitreux. Jeanne se mordit la lèvre et serra la main de Tamao dans la sienne. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte.

— Salut, comment ça va ? les accueillit Damuko avec un sourire. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de confiture d'abricot à cette table, mais il leur en reste chez les Poufsouffle si tu veux Jeanne.

— Merci Damuko, je ferai avec ce qu'il y a chez les Gryffondor, sourit la jeune fille en s'emparant de l'assiette de toasts. Tu sais si de nombreux élèves ont déjà déposé leurs noms dans la Coupe ?

— Tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons ont défilé ce matin. Bien en rang, un par un, sous le regard sévère de leur directeur. Il n'a pas l'air très rigolo, souffla-t-elle. Sinon, reprit-elle plus joyeusement, il y a Kwan qui a déposé son nom pour Gryffondor. Pas encore de Serdaigle, mais Hao à l'instant pour Serpentard et Amel plus tôt ce matin. Il y a aussi eu Yoh et Chocolove pour Poufsouffle.

— Chocolove ? tiqua Jeanne. Il n'est qu'en sixième année.

— Il a eu ses dix-sept ans en octobre, lui apprit Damuko. Horo-Horo râle toujours car lui ne les aura qu'en novembre, donc trop tard.

— Anna compte participer ? questionna Jeanne. Elle est préfète-en-chef après tout.

Elle s'appliquait désormais à étaler sa confiture de fraise sur ses tartines.

— Si c'est le cas elle n'a pas encore posé sa candidature, répondit le fantôme. À Serdaigle, outre les septième année, il y a Manta qui pourrait participer, mais Mosuke m'a dit que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

— Anna non plus, souffla Tamao.

Jeanne se réjouit de la voir assez rassénérée pour prendre la parole.

— Elle n'aime pas ce genre de choses. Elle préférera soutenir Yoh.

Damuko hocha la tête.

— Et pour Gandhara ? songea soudain Jeanne.

— On voit leurs élèves passer au compte-gouttes. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas encore tous posé leurs noms. Mais ils ont toute la journée pour ça !


	19. II-10 Le champion de Poudlard

**Note :** Avant toute chose, toutes mes excuses pour cette longue absence. Je n'étais tout simplement pas satisfaite de ce chapitre en l'état. Trop plat. Maintenant ça va mieux, je trouve que j'ai réussi à rajouter un peu de fantaisie. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, votre présence et votre patience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous retrouve très très vite pour la suite ! (Promis je vais me rattraper pour cette longue année sans nouvelles !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le champion de Poudlard**

Jeanne et Tamao restèrent assises dans la Grande Salle toute la matinée, discutant de tout et de rien en surveillant la Coupe de Feu. Dès qu'un élève de Poudlard entrait ou se levait pour partir, le jeu était de deviner s'il allait ou non déposer son nom dans la Coupe. Elles perdaient beaucoup mais elles s'amusaient bien.

Vers midi, le contenu des plats changea, petits pains et confitures laissant place aux spaghettis, pommes de terre, rôti de veau et haricots verts. Horo-Horo fit son apparition, le visage tiré et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux, suivi de près par un garçon que Tamao voyait pour la première fois. Il avait des cheveux clairs mais le teint hâlé, paraissait avoir son âge et portait un ample vêtement orange drapé comme une tunique qui laissait voir l'éclat brillant de bijoux dorés autour de son cou et ses bras. Le bindi sur son front confirmait son attachement à Gandhara.

Horo-Horo s'effondra sur la table à côté de Jeanne qui fit une drôle de grimace alors que le garçon inconnu les saluait d'un air joyeux.

— Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis Dainichi, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes des amies de Horokeu Usui ?

— Oui, répondit Jeanne en retrouvant une contenance.

Tamao cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ces derniers devaient lui jouer des tours car elle avait l'impression quand elle regardait Dainichi de voir la table des Poufsouffle qui se trouvait derrière lui. Comme s'il était transparent.

— Tu es un élève de Gandhara ? demanda Jeanne d'un ton sceptique qui trahissait la même perplexité que Tamao.

— Non je ne suis pas un élève, je suis l'esprit protecteur de Dame Sati, rit Dainichi. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? ajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Jeanne hocha la tête.

— Horokeu Usui a pensé qu'il pouvait déjouer la limite d'âge de Dame Sati, expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis ici pour lui rappeler à tout instant qu'il avait tort.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Jeanne.

— Cet enquiquineur me colle aux basques depuis minuit, grogna Horo-Horo. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Cette déclaration sembla ravir Dainichi.

En l'observant attentivement, Tamao finit par comprendre ce qu'il semblait sous-entendre en se présentant comme un esprit. Il n'était pas d'un argenté translucide comme l'étaients les fantômes de Poudlard, à l'instar de Damuko ou Amidamaru. De loin, Tamao l'avait vraiment pris pour un être vivant, mais à y regarder de plus près les lignes de son visage semblaient floues.

— Quelle idée d'avoir voulu tricher, déclara Jeanne d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il avait la punition qu'il méritait.

— Mais je n'ai pas voulu tricher ! s'écria Horo-Horo en se redressant brusquement, manquant de renverser le pichet d'eau près de lui. Tout est à cause de cet abruti de Ren !

Jeanne le dévisagea avec condescendance sans accorder une once de crédit à son plaidoyer.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda doucement Tamao.

— On était allés voir la Coupe, commença à raconter Horo-Horo.

— En pleine nuit, crut bon de compléter Dainichi.

— Juste pour voir de plus près quoi ! se justifia Horo-Horo. Et puis pour soutenir Yoh qui voulait participer. Et voilà pas que Ren commence à se moquer de moi, comme quoi je ne serai pas cap de franchir la limite d'âge.

Tamao sentit arriver la suite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place ? les prit à partie Horo-Horo.

— Je l'aurai ignoré, répondit consciencieusement Jeanne.

— J'ai mis un pied dans le cercle pour prouver que j'étais cap ! répondit en même temps Horo-Horo.

— Et me voilà ! s'amusa Dainichi. Horokeu Usui a l'immense privilège de m'avoir auprès de lui jusqu'à ce soir pour lui rappeler tout au long de la journée qu'il ne faut pas tricher.

— Mais je n'ai pas triché !

Cri de rage et de désespoir. Tamao se recula sur son banc alors que Jeanne esquissait un sourire satisfait.

— Que se passera-t-il si un autre élève tentait de franchir la limite d'âge ? demanda-t-elle à Dainichi. Laisseras-tu Horo-Horo pour aller le tourmenter ?

— Si seulement, geignit ledit Horo-Horo avant d'écraser sa tête sur la table, comme si ces dernières paroles avaient fini de le vider de toute son énergie.

— Oh non, nous sommes plusieurs, expliqua joyeusement Dainichi. J'ai déjà croisé Acala et Asura qui suivaient d'autres élèves. Mais à moins que nous ne soyons tous sollicités, je n'aurai pas à délaisser Horokeu Usui.

Jeanne acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour signifier qu'elle en avait pris bonne note.

— Je change de sujet : j'ai entendu parler d'un fantôme du nom de Damuko qui connaîtrait tous les ragots amusants à connaître sur Horokeu Usui. Vous pourriez me la présenter ?

Tamao plaignait sincèrement Horo-Horo.

…

Le soir venu, l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était électrique. Toute la journée à vrai dire, une étrange frénésie semblait s'être emparée des murs du château, si bien que Tamao n'avait réussi ni à se concentrer sur les cours qu'elle souhaitait réviser, ni à trouver suffisamment de quiétude pour dessiner. Elle aurait pu aller s'isoler dans son dortoir pour ce faire, mais elle avait eu envie de rester avec Jeanne et Jeanne adorait cet état d'esprit. Les deux filles avaient par conséquent passé la journée tantôt dans la salle commune à assister à des conversations animées avec les autres élèves de Poudlard sur les participants et leurs chances à chacun d'être choisi pour champion, tantôt à épier les élèves de Gandhara qui semblaient tous plus gentils les uns que les autres. Jeanne semblait toutefois éviter soigneusement la délégation de Beauxbâtons, Tamao se demandait seulement si c'était par choix ou si c'était inconscient.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables mais les élèves étaient un peu trop fébriles pour vraiment profiter du festin, se contentant de picorer de-ci de-là. Tous attendaient avec impatience la désignation des champions.

Lorsque le professeur Lasso se leva, le silence de fit presque immédiatement dans la Grande Salle.

Comme tous les autres, Tamao se tordit le cou pour apercevoir la Coupe de Feu.

— Il va être l'heure, indiqua gravement le directeur en s'avançant jusqu'à la Coupe. Lorsque le nom du champion de chaque école sera annoncé, chacun d'entre eux devra se rendre dans la pièce voisine.

Le directeur désigna la porte derrière la table des professeurs du bras.

Le professeur Lasso se tut et le silence s'installa. Peu à peu, des chuchotements se mirent à courir dans les rangs des élèves sans qu'aucun professeur ne bronche. Jeanne se tourna vers Tamao en ouvrant la bouche mais elle se figea quand une flamme jaillit soudain de la Coupe de Feu. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent instantanément.

Le professeur Lasso avança la main vers la flamme et, comme elle disparaissait, attrapa au vol un bout de parchemin noirci.

— Pour Beauxbâtons, Pedro Gomez.

De bruyants applaudissements succédèrent à son annonce et un grand élève bronzé dans une robe de sorcière blanche se leva de la table des Serdaigle et s'avança dignement vers l'estrade. Il passa derrière la table des professeurs et les acclamations s'estompèrent peu à peu.

Peu après, une deuxième langue de feu s'éleva de la Coupe. De la même manière que précédemment, le professeur Lasso s'empara du morceau de parchemin rejeté par l'artefact.

— Pour Gandhara, Ouiza Morsi.

De nouveau des applaudissements alors que la championne se levait à la table des Poufsouffle. Elle rejoignit l'estrade, se retourna pour saluer respectueusement l'assemblée, puis imita Pedro Gomez et contourna la table des professeurs pour rejoindre la pièce voisine.

Les vivats mirent un peu plus de temps à s'éteindre cette fois et le silence total ne fut pas rétabli. La Coupe de Feu allait désormais désigner le champion ou la championne de Poudlard et les élèves avaient du mal à s'astreindre au calme. Tous souhaitaient que le représentant de l'école dans le tournoi appartienne à leur maison, Tamao peut-être exceptée.

Elle souhaitait, elle le souhaitait vraiment de tout son cœur, que Yoh soit désigné mais une voix insidieuse au fond d'elle lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas le cas, que le nom qui sortirait de la Coupe serait celui de Hao. C'était de la triche, c'était profondément injuste mais c'était ainsi. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer…

Une troisième fois, la Coupe de Feu cracha des flammes rougeoyantes et un morceau de parchemin s'envola. Tamao ferma les yeux.

— Pour Poudlard, Hao Asakura.

…

Quand Tamao monta se coucher ce soir-là, elle était épuisée. À vrai dire, depuis sa confrontation du matin avec Hao, elle ne se sentait pas en grande forme, mais sa désignation ce soir avait fini de vider ses forces. Elle le revoyait encore, avec son faux-sourire, rejoindre tranquillement les autres champions sous le vacarme assourdissant des élèves des quatre maisons.

— Avec Hao comme champion, je suis prêt à parier mon bras que c'est Poudlard qui va remporter le tournoi, avait-elle entendu dire Kyle Craig dire à Brit Karlsen.

Et Sanna Bilis de pousser de profonds soupirs rêveurs en ne lâchant pas le Serpentard des yeux.

Jeanne s'était rendue compte que Tamao n'était pas dans son assiette quand elles étaient remontées toutes les deux après le repas.

— Tu aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas Hao, n'est-ce pas ? lui avait-elle demandé, entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Tamao avait pu lire l'interrogation muette sur son visage, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à Jeanne pourquoi cela l'embêtait tellement que Hao participe au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors elle avait biaisé.

— J'espérais que ce soit Yoh, avait-elle simplement répondu.

Bien sûr Jeanne n'était pas idiote. Tamao savait qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas la vraie raison et qu'il y avait autre chose sous cette excuse. Cependant Jeanne n'avait rien demandé de plus et Tamao lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. Son regard se perdit sur les teintures crème au-dessus de son lit. Une nouvelle fois elle revivait dans ses pensées la confrontation du matin et elle en tremblait. Hao était vraiment… elle n'avait pas les mots.

Quand le professeur Lasso avait annoncé son nom, elle avait reporté son attention sur Mikihisa, mais ce dernier était resté de marbre. En même temps, il était toujours très difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. Quant à Yoh, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu de la soirée, mais le connaissant il devait être très heureux pour son frère. Pourtant, le fait que Hao participe, c'était un problème, non ? C'était de la triche, n'est-ce pas ? Elle poserait la question à Anna. Anna saurait quoi faire.

« Il n'y a rien à faire », chuchota une petite voix à son oreille. La même qui lui avait soufflé toute la journée que ce serait Hao qui serait désigné champion. « Le mieux que pourra faire Anna, c'est t'expliquer qu'il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Peut-être, se dit Tamao, mais j'irai tout de même lui en parler. »

Elle se redressa, attrapa machinalement son cahier à dessins et fit défiler les pages. Dernièrement, elle avait entrepris de dessiner Jeanne. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait que quelques esquisses, des crayonnés, des brouillons, mais elle aimerait réussir un dessin plus construit. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui demander l'autorisation de la croquer sur le vif, quand elle faisait ces mimiques qui lui étaient propres et que Tamao essayait de se remémorer une fois seule face à sa page blanche. Mais cela signifiait lui avouer qu'elle tentait de la dessiner et elle n'y était pas encore prête.

En feuilletant son cahier, elle tomba sur une ancienne ébauche de Yoh. Le contour du visage, le haut du front, le départ des cheveux, le contour des yeux, du nez et de la bouche. Elle eut envie de le reprendre mais pour en faire quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de différent, qu'elle n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

Elle reprit les cheveux, les fit partir sur les côtés, lâchés, sans s'intéresser à en dessiner les mèches ou à établir une longueur. Elle oublia les oreilles, affina le nez, gomma les quelques traits prévus pour dessiner le collier. Puis elle remonta sur les yeux, en tordit les contours, effaça, recommença, esquissa les iris, descendit sur la bouche, modifia le sourire, reprit les yeux, noircit le regard, gomma, dessina des flammes.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Iris et Agata en grande discussion.

Tamao reposa son crayon et examina son dessin d'un œil critique. Oui… elle avait réussi à capter quelque chose, en dessinant clairement les feux dans ses yeux. Personne ne confondrait jamais ce dessin avec un de Yoh.

Imitant ses condisciples, Tamao rangea son cahier, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Elle ne mit que très peu de temps à s'endormir.


	20. II-11 L'aile des invités

**Note :** Avant c'était un chapitre par semaine, alors je devrai reprendre ce rythme-là… mais je suis faible ^^' J'avais vraiment trop envie de vous partager ce chapitre dès ce week-end !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'aile des invités**

Jeanne déambulait dans les couloirs d'un pas mal assuré, comptant les croisements, les portes et les statues. C'était que Ryu lui avait indiqué que, pour se rendre aux quartiers de la délégation de Beauxbâtons, il fallait prendre le couloir sud du troisième étage, puis à gauche au deuxième croisement. Ensuite il fallait monter l'escalier derrière la statue de Gwendoline la Fanstasque — elle ne pouvait pas se tromper c'était la sixième — et enfin prendre deux fois à droite après la tenture du XIIe siècle mais avant le tableau de Merlin. Ryu lui avait aussi conseillé de demander à Kanna quelle était précisément la suite attribuée au directeur de Beauxbâtons, puisque c'était lui qu'elle souhaitait aller voir, mais Jeanne n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller parler à l'acariâtre concierge et s'était dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à frapper à toutes les portes.

Elle réalisa que c'était une mauvaise idée lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans un long passage nimbé de soleil ouvert en extérieur, la lumière entrant à flot par de grandes arcades, sans aucune porte. En s'approchant du bord, Jeanne pouvait apercevoir les serres en contrebas. En revanche, rien qui ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à une porte ou un tableau dissimulant un passage, si bien qu'elle crut s'être trompée en suivant les indications du gardien des clés.

Elle longea le chemin, avisant des dessins sculptés sur le mur d'enceinte et même deux escaliers en colimaçon. Arrivée au bout cependant, elle n'avait pas aperçu la moindre porte et se trouvait désormais face à la statue d'un gobelin particulièrement menaçant.

Sur un soupir, elle fit demi-tour et était presque revenue à la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée lorsque des bruits de pas derrière elle la firent se retourner.

Un étudiant de Beauxbâtons, grand et brun avec un long nez filiforme, marchait dans sa direction.

— Bonjour, le salua aimablement Jeanne. Je cherche le professeur Maxwell, tu saurais où je peux le trouver ?

Le brun la toisa de haut en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Maxwell ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui le professeur Maxwell, acquiesça Jeanne.

L'étudiant sembla agacé.

— Demoiselle Maxwell ? insista-t-il.

Comprenant qu'il parlait d'elle, Jeanne se figea.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, l'élève de Beauxbâtons la scrutant de haut en bas.

Son visage ne disait pas grand-chose à Jeanne. Peut-être un vague souvenir, un peu flou, d'un dessinateur. Ou d'un musicien.

— Tu étais Plume aussi, non ? lâcha son interlocuteur au bout d'un moment.

Raté, un écrivain.

— Je suis une Gryffondor.

— Ah.

Nouveau silence.

— Je cherche le professeur Maxwell, répéta-t-elle. Tu sais où je peux le trouver ?

— En haut.

Et sur un haussement d'épaules, il la dépassa et s'en fut.

Jeanne resta un instant figée, des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle serra les dents, refusant de pleurer, et chassa rageusement les larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient formées. Dieu qu'elle avait détesté l'unique année qu'elle avait passé en tant qu'élève à Beauxbâtons !

Suivant les indications que lui avait données l'écrivain, elle emprunta l'un des deux escaliers au hasard, le premier qui se présenta.

Elle tomba sur un salon au premier étage, mais les ombres des quelques étudiants qui discutaient dans les canapés lui firent bien vite monter jusqu'au second où elle découvrit une salle d'études, vide à cette heure.

Au troisième et dernier étage de la petite tour se trouvait seulement une porte qui menait sur un chemin de ronde désert duquel on apercevait non seulement les serres mais aussi le lac.

Dépitée, Jeanne redescendit. Ce devait être l'autre escalier. En même temps, elle avait eu une chance sur deux.

Arrivée en bas, elle croisa deux étudiantes qui discutaient et qui venaient de surgir du mur. Ce dernier se reconstitua de lui-même après leur passage, reformant les étranges motifs sculptés, comme des tiges entrelacées, auxquels Jeanne n'avait pas prêté attention de prime abord.

Elle parvenait au deuxième escalier lorsqu'une voix la héla.

— Jeanne.

Tout sourire, la Gryffondor se retourna vers Meene qui venait de surgir de… derrière la statue du gobelin ? Ou du mur. Ou du vide. Jeanne ne savait pas trop, mais s'en moquait un peu.

Elle enlaça la professeure, se moquant éperdument de pouvoir être vue par des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Elle n'avait aucun compte à leur rendre.

— Je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui sourit Meene. Tu viens voir Marco ? Suis-moi.

Jeanne suivit Meene dans l'escalier. Elles s'arrêtèrent dès le premier étage, traversèrent un bureau impersonnel et s'arrêtèrent devant une bibliothèque.

— Ferrari Testarossa, énonça clairement l'adulte. C'est Marco qui a choisi son propre mot de passe, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en aparté comme les étagères se décalaient poliment sur le côté pour révéler un nouvel escalier en colimaçon.

— Marco ? appela Meene dans l'escalier.

— Je suis à toi tout de suite, Meene.

Ladite Meene sourit et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau. Fébrile, Jeanne se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Il arrive, la rassura gentiment Meene.

Jeanne hocha la tête en réponse mais garda la bouche fermée Elle avait la gorge sèche.

Marco parut quelques secondes plus tard au pied des marches.

— Tu es sur mon siège, commenta-t-il gravement en fixant Meene à travers ses lunettes magiques.

Il les avait enchantées lui-même pour voir dans le noir et résister à un impact de balle. Jeanne avait toujours trouvé le deuxième point totalement inutile — et elle n'était pas la seule — mais c'était le petit plaisir personnel de Marco.

— Je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être la directrice de Beauxbâtons en séjour à Poudlard, s'amusa Meene.

Marco avança vers son bureau et son regard tomba sur Jeanne, en retrait. Cette dernière lissa fébrilement sa robe de sorcière, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la gorge nouée.

Marco entrouvrit les bras.

C'était un petit mouvement, indétectable, comme s'il avait simplement réajusté ses appuis, mais Jeanne se précipita vers lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

— Jeanne…

Dire qu'elle avait été en colère contre lui ! Dire qu'elle était fâchée qu'il vienne ! Dire qu'elle avait envisagé de ne pas venir lui parler, de l'ignorer ! Comment aurait-elle bien pu faire cela ?

— Jeanne, souffla de nouveau Marco en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

De discrets bruits dans son dos rappelèrent à Jeanne qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et elle s'écarta de son père.

— Je suis contente de te voir. Je suis contente de vous voir, ajouta-t-elle avec force en se tournant à moitié vers Meene.

Cette dernière, qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller, s'immobilisa.

— Jeanne, tu pleures ? demanda Marco.

Et son inquiétude était palpable.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Je vais demander à Meene de te ramener à Beaux…

— Non, coupa brusquement Jeanne.

Marco s'arrêta net.

— Non, répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Tout va très bien. Poudlard est fantastique. Je suis juste… très contente de vous voir. Mais je ne quitterai Poudlard pour rien au monde.

— Très bien, très bien, fit doucement son père.

— Marco, appela Jeanne.

Et elle s'assura qu'elle avait toute son attention avant de parler.

— Je ne retournerai pas à Beauxbâtons, articula-t-elle clairement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois, Marco sembla alors l'accepter. L'accepter totalement.

— D'accord, répondit-il.

Cela fit énormément de bien à Jeanne. Elle se sentit plus légère, plus grande, plus confiante. En l'avenir et en elle-même.

Finalement Jeanne n'alla pas petit-déjeuner ce matin. Et pourtant les meilleures choses étaient servies lors du petit-déjeuner du dimanche.

Ils restèrent longuement dans le bureau de Marco à discuter de Poudlard, de ses amis, des cours, des professeurs. Pas un mot sur Rakist, ni sur le tournoi. Uniquement sur Jeanne, sur la vie de Jeanne, les études de Jeanne.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Meene s'était éclipsée pour aller s'occuper des élèves, mais Marco et Jeanne étaient restés des heures dans le petit bureau cédé au directeur de Beauxbâtons. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil atteignit bientôt son midi que leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à eux et qu'ils décidèrent de se quitter pour aller se sustenter.

— N'hésite pas… à revenir, souffla Marco quand Jeanne atteignit l'escalier.

Elle lui retourna un doux sourire.

— Je reviendrai, promit-elle.

…

Il était midi passé quand Jeanne pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par la table des professeurs où elle avisa Marco, qu'elle venait de quitter. Il avait l'air aussi sérieux qu'à l'accoutumé et était en train de discuter avec Chrom.

Les lieux étaient déjà bien remplis, les étudiants de Beauxbâtons et Gandhara éparpillés par amas aux quatre tables, mais Jeanne avisa Susan qui lui fit un signe de la main. Elle rejoignit mécaniquement les Gryffondor, manquant presque de passer à travers Mosuke qui discutait avec des élèves de Poufsouffle entre les tables.

— Coucou Jeanne, ça va ? demanda Susan avec candeur en lui faisant une place à côté d'elle, en face de Cygnus et Matthew.

— Oui et toi ?

— Ça va, sourit sa camarade. Ann s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore rédigé le devoir pour le professeur Thalim à rendre demain, alors elle a mangé vite et a filé à la bibliothèque.

— Je leur ai proposé de recopier le mien mais apparemment c'est considéré comme de la triche, commenta Cygnus.

— C'est de la triche, confirma Jeanne en se servant du poulet tikka.

— J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça, grommela Cygnus.

— Au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Chris ? Il s'est levé tôt mais on ne l'a pas croisé de la matinée ? demanda Matthew.

— Il n'a pas le club de bavboules ? demanda Susan, évitant à Jeanne de répondre qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

— C'est le samedi d'habitude, rejeta Matthew.

— Ah mais si c'est ça ! s'exclama Cygnus. Il m'a dit que c'était décalé parce que hier la présidente avait poussé la majeure partie des membres du club à réaliser un sondage auprès des élèves. C'était pour savoir qui ils souhaitaient avoir comme champion parmi les inscrits, si j'ai bien compris.

— Ce qui n'a aucun sens vu que jusqu'au dernier moment il était toujours possible de s'inscrire, renifla Matthew avec une pointe de mépris.

— Bah ça n'empêche pas de dire qui on préférerait, non ? défendit l'initiative Cygnus.

— Mais dans ce cas ils auraient tout aussi bien pu commencer leur sondage dès le début de l'année, répliqua Matthew.

Jeanne, sentant qu'ils allaient débuter un des nombreux débat-à-la-limite-de-la-dispute dont ils avaient secret, chercha à détourner le sujet de conversation.

— Fred n'est pas avec vous ? questionna-t-elle.

— Non, lui répondit Matthew. Il est encore avec Padma.

Les yeux orageux du garçon la dissuadèrent de poser plus de questions mais Susan embraya sur le sujet d'une voix rêveuse.

— Ils vont tellement bien ensembles. Ils sont trop mignons…

Apparemment « mignon » n'était pas le mot qu'aurait employé Matthew.

— Au fait, lança soudain un Cygnus surexcité, vous voulez savoir un scoop en parlant d'histoire d'amour ?

Il se pencha sur la table et prit un air conspirateur en baissant la voix. Malgré elle, Jeanne se concentra pour écouter. À côté d'elle Susan, fébrile, était déjà penchée sur la table.

— Il paraît que pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, Horokeu Usui était amoureux de Damuko.

— Non ! s'exclama Susan en ouvrant des grands yeux et en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Sérieusement ? fit Matthew avec scepticisme.

— Ouais, sérieusement, affirma Cygnus avec aplomb.

— Oh c'est trop romantique, dramatique, tragique… fondit mielleusement Susan en portant une main à son cœur.

Jeanne ne savait pas si c'était vrai de vrai mais elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça « romantique, dramatique, tragique » comme disait Susan. Et puis c'était peut-être vrai après tout… Ça expliquerait cette affection privilégiée dont semblait bénéficier Horo-Horo de la part du fantôme.

— Et comment tu le sais ? voulut savoir Matthew.

— C'est lui qui me l'a dit, assena Cygnus.

— Et pourquoi il te l'aurait dit ? insista son condisciple.

Cette fois Cygnus s'empourpra et ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à articuler une réponse cohérente.

— Parce que moi aussi je… parce que… parce qu'il…

Il devint rouge tomate et ne dit plus rien.

— Ah ! fit Matthew avec un petit air supérieur.

Mais Jeanne, contrairement à son camarade, au lieu d'imaginer que Cygnus mentait se dit qu'il était peut-être amoureux de Damuko lui aussi. Il faudrait qu'elle demande directement à Horo-Horo pour connaître la vérité.

À la fin du repas, Jeanne faillit trébucher sur un chat en se levant de table et se retint au dernier moment à Susan qui poussa un cri étranglé.

Le félin poussa un feulement colérique. Ses poils se hérissèrent et ses pupilles jaunes fixèrent Jeanne avec colère qui se rassit sur son banc et releva les pieds. Mal à l'aise devant le chat tacheté qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, elle n'osa pas l'enjamber pour quitter la table. Derrière elle, Cygnus et Matthew pouffèrent dans leurs mains.

— À qui est ce chat ? demanda-t-elle en levant un peu la voix et en espérant sans trop y croire que son propriétaire ne soit pas loin.

Après tout, les animaux familiers avaient tendance à se promener à leur guise dans le château et il était rare que leur propriétaire soit à proximité. Cela était d'autant plus vrai pour les chats.

Heureusement, la chance sembla sourire à Jeanne car elle vit, non sans surprise, Chocolove quitter la table des Poufsouffle pour la rejoindre.

— Ben alors Mick, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

En entendant la voix de son maître, le chat quitta Jeanne des yeux et alla tourner autour des jambes du sixième année.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat, fit Jeanne en se levant et en s'éloignant de plusieurs pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la bête malpolie sur laquelle elle avait failli marcher.

— Ah Mick passe pour invisible la plupart du temps. Mais il lui arrive de se faufiler au milieu de la foule quelques fois. Désolé qu'il t'ait effrayée.

— Il ne m'a pas effrayée, répondit Jeanne avec assurance en se drapant dans sa dignité.

Chocolove rigola mais n'ajouta rien et retourna s'asseoir, son chat sur les talons.

Ce n'était pas sans raison, après tout, que Jeanne avait été heureuse de recevoir de la part de Marco un hibou.


	21. II-12 Courrier du dimanche

**Note :** J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre que j'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi vous raconter aujourd'hui ! Ah si : bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Courrier du dimanche**

Tamao était descendue déjeuner tard le lendemain de la désignation des champions. Elle n'avait pas croisé Jeanne dans la salle commune et avait déduit qu'elle devait déjà être attablée dans la Grande Salle mais ne l'y voyait pas non plus. Une pointe de culpabilité la transperça. S'il le fallait, elle était toujours endormie et Tamao venait de descendre sans elle, alors que la veille son amie avait pris la peine de venir la réveiller.

Elle allait faire demi-tour sans s'asseoir, prête à remonter chercher Jeanne, quand une de ses camarades de classe la héla.

— Hey Tamao, tu as du courrier.

Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha d'Iris qui lui indiqua une chouette effraie du bras. La messagère était sagement posée sur la table, l'air digne, la tête bien droite. Elle tendit une patte vers Tamao quand cette dernière fut à sa hauteur et ce ne fut qu'une fois que la Gryffondor eut récupéré sa missive que le volatile s'accorda de picorer le gâteau sec qu'Iris avait émietté à son attention.

— C'est ta chouette ? Elle est drôlement bien dressée, fit une fille de première année que Tamao connaissait de vue pour l'avoir déjà aperçue avec Jeanne. Lewis ou Roy, de mémoire.

— C'est une chouette de l'école Susan, la reprit Elladora Gamp qui était assise en face d'elle.

Effectivement maintenant qu'elle le disait, Tamao avisa le ruban doré enroulé à la patte gauche de la chouette. C'était étrange. Si quelqu'un de l'école souhaitait lui transmettre un message, il serait venu la voir, non ?

Tamao retourna l'enveloppe entre ses doigts sans l'ouvrir. Le sceau l'intrigua, ce n'était pas celui de Poudlard. Il lui faisait penser à celui de la famille Asakura. Sauf qu'au lieu de cinq feuilles et un tronc, il y avait cinq branches d'une étoile rassemblées.

— Tu essayes de deviner qui t'écrit ? comprit Iris. Tu sais, le plus simple pour le savoir c'est de la lire.

Tamao acquiesça nerveusement d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du courrier. Les seuls qui lui écrivaient étaient Keiko ou Yohmei et leurs missives étaient à la fois rares et graves.

« Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec la dénomination de Hao pour le tournoi », songea-t-elle subitement. Mais auraient-ils pu être aussi vite au courant ? Et pourquoi lui écrire à elle ? C'était à Anna ou Yoh qu'aurait dû aller la lettre.

Mais non, ce ne pouvait pas être les Asakura. Le sceau était différent et ils écrivaient toujours « Tamao Tamamura » en destinataire. Pas seulement « Tamao » comme il était actuellement tracé sur le dos de l'enveloppe. Et puis ils avaient l'habitude d'agrémenter son nom des mentions « Maison Gryffondor » et « Poudlard ».

— Si tu penses que c'est important tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, lui conseilla Iris comme elle voyait que Tamao ne bougeait toujours pas.

Prenant une décision, Tamao enjamba le banc à côté de sa camarade et, sitôt assise, décacheta précautionneusement l'enveloppe pour en sortir la lettre.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture mais ses yeux sautèrent directement à la signature et elle dut réprimer un sursaut.

Hao.

Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine comme elle parcourait la missive, fort brève, des yeux.

« Tamao,

Je t'attends ce mercredi 16h à la bibliothèque.

Sois ponctuelle.

Hao »

Tamao ne lâcha pas le parchemin des yeux, même après l'avoir relu une dizaine de fois d'affilée.

Elle avait la gorge sèche et en pensées se posait mille et une questions. À propos de ce qu'il lui voulait, des raisons pour lesquelles il fixait ce rendez-vous-convocation, si elle pouvait se permettre de ne pas y aller, si c'était dangereux, s'il allait la confronter sur ce qu'elle avait fait hors du château cette fois-là, ou pire ! s'il allait lui faire payer sa remarque l'avant-veille avant qu'il ne mette son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

— Tamao.

L'interpelée sursauta quand Iris lui toucha le bras.

— Tiens, lui dit-elle.

Elle lui avait rempli un verre de jus de pissenlit.

Tamao resta quelques minutes à le fixer sans comprendre, interloquée, puis sentit ses joues s'embraser et bafouilla en toute hâte des remerciements, confuse.

— C'est rien, lâcha Iris dans un éclat de rire. Tu veux manger quoi avec ? Omelette ? Bacon ? Petits pois ? Saucisses ? Fromage ? Scones ?

— Oh… r-rien, merci, balbutia-t-elle.

— Il faut manger le matin ! Quelles que soient les nouvelles, insista Iris.

— Je… je vais p-prendre un c-croissant, hésita Tamao.

— Myriam, fais passer le plateau de viennoiseries s'il te plaît, réclama Ajita assise en face d'Iris à la troisième année à sa droite.

— Attends attends, s'exclama un de ses condisciples quand la blonde lui vola le plat des mains.

Il eut le temps de récupérer une chocolatine avant que l'assiette ne parte vers Tamao.

— M-merci beaucoup, fit cette dernière en attrapant le plus petit croissant du plat.

Iris lui retourna un grand sourire.

— Mais avec plaisir.

Tamao se força à manger par petites bouchées. Hao ne lui sortait pas de la tête. Cette lettre… l'angoissait vraiment. Elle essayait de se forcer à rationaliser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu la voir à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie ou à 21h à la lisière de la forée interdite. 16h, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, dans un lieu public, en l'occurrence la bibliothèque, où il y aurait plein d'autres étudiants, sans oublier le bibliothécaire lui-même, Damayaji. Tamao avait beau n'avoir absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir, ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de mauvais. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle aperçut brusquement Anna se lever à la table des Serdaigle.

Sans réfléchir, Tamao avala d'une traite son jus de pissenlit, remercia une nouvelle fois Iris et se leva, une main tenant toujours son croissant à moitié entamé, l'autre main crispée autour de la lettre de Hao.

Elle marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à l'entrée pour rattraper son aînée et courut presque sur les derniers mètres.

Anna dut l'entendre car elle se retourna vers elle quand Tamao la rattrapa devant les sabliers du hall d'entrée.

— B-bonjour Anna, balbutia-t-elle en essayant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

— Bonjour Tamao.

La blonde dévisagea un moment sa cadette sans rien dire. De son côté, la Gryffondor essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la préfète-en-chef.

— C'est…

Tamao hésita. Elle eut soudain envie de lui parler de la lettre, de lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait, lui demander quoi faire.

— C'est Hao, reprit-elle dans un souffle, jetant des coups d'œil affolés autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait et que le Serpentard n'était nulle part en vue.

Anna resta de marbre. Mais alors que Tamao allait lui expliquer la missive qu'il lui avait envoyée, elle prit la parole.

— Je sais.

Tamao en fut totalement déstabilisée.

— Mais on ne peut rien y faire, poursuivit-elle. Mikihisa est au courant depuis le début mais c'est comme ça. Il n'y a rien à faire. Même si tu dois penser que ce n'est pas juste.

Tamao se retrouva muette, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi son aînée faisait référence.

— N'y pense plus, ajouta-t-elle abruptement.

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Alors seulement la Gryffondor comprit qu'Anna faisait référence à la désignation de Hao comme le champion de Poudlard. Et il était vrai que pas plus tard de la veille, elle avait prévu justement de lui en parler.

Dépitée, Tamao regarda la préfète-en-chef disparaître dans un couloir. Elle resta un moment immobile au milieu du hall, les bras ballants, réfléchissant.

Bon point : elle avait eu l'avis d'Anna sur ses tracas de la veille à propos de Hao et du tournoi, même si aujourd'hui ces mêmes tracas lui semblaient à des lieux de là.

Mauvais point : elle n'avait pas parlé à Anna du rendez-vous que lui avait fixé Hao. Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle allait se débrouiller toute seule avec ça, comme une grande, pour ne pas importuner Anna avec ses problèmes. Ça n'avait pas grande importance, elle pouvait le gérer seule.

Elle le pouvait. Elle le ferait.

…

Sans surprise, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tamao n'avait cessé de ressasser cette lettre les jours suivants. Le fait que de nombreuses discussions de couloirs tournent autour du champion de Poudlard n'aidait bien sûr pas. Même en cours, son esprit était agité et le nœud dans son estomac ne se dénouait pas.

Elle ne vit pas beaucoup Jeanne ces jours-là, mais Tamao nota malgré tout que son amie évitait toujours soigneusement les groupes d'élèves de Beauxbâtons qui chuchotaient sur son passage.

Mercredi arriva bien trop vite au goût de Tamao. Beaucoup trop vite. Ses mains tremblantes ne l'avaient pas aidé à s'améliorer en cours d'enchantements dans lesquels elle ne brillait déjà pas d'ordinaire et elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de Pascal Avaf en histoire de la magie. Pour couronner cette matinée, le professeur fantôme leur demanda un devoir particulièrement long de cent-dix centimètres de parchemin sur les guerres gobelines. Qu'il attendait bien entendu pour le prochain cours, donc vendredi. Et qui venait s'ajouter au devoir de runes qu'elle n'avait pas fini et que le professeur Turbin attendait pour vendredi également.

Bien qu'ils aient eu deux semaines pour le rédiger, Tamao n'en était toujours qu'à des brouillons. Elle avait compté sur l'aide de Lyserg pour le peaufiner mais le jeune homme semblait lui aussi crouler sous le travail, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas osé interrompre sa concentration pour lui poser des questions ou lui demander de relire son devoir lors de leur rendez-vous du lundi.

Au déjeuner, ce fut donc une Tamao passablement ailleurs qui prit place à côté de Horo-Horo, rapidement rejointe par Jeanne et sa bonne humeur. Mais toute la bonne humeur du monde ne pouvait détendre Tamao, bien qu'elle affichât un sourire de façade. Elle ne prêta qu'une oreille discrète à la conversation de ses deux camarades.

— J'ai entendu une rumeur à ton propos et je me demandais si elle était vraie, engagea Jeanne à l'intention de Horo-Horo.

— Des rumeurs sur moi ? C'est que je suis populaire ! se réjouit le Gryffondor dans un grand éclat de rire. Laquelle as-tu entendu ?

Jeanne ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Derrière Horo-Horo, Damuko venait d'arriver et s'assit naturellement à côté de Tamao comme si de rien n'était.

— Salut, fit-elle aimablement.

— Salut Kororo ! s'exclama Horo-Horo.

— Da-mu-ko, pas Kororo, répliqua le fantôme, rentrant dans le jeu très régulier du Gryffondor.

— Moi j'aime bien Kororo. Je sais même plus pourquoi je t'ai trouvé ce surnom, mais je l'aime bien.

— Tu l'as inventé de toutes pièces, lui rappela Damuko en grognant.

— Bah, de toute façon Damuko aussi c'est un surnom à l'origine, lâcha Horo-Horo.

Damuko leva les yeux au ciel.

— Bon sinon Jeanne, c'est quoi la rumeur qui me concerne dont tu as entendu parler ?

— Et bien…

Le timbre de Jeanne attira l'attention de Tamao. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à Damuko. Horo-Horo comprit plus vite qu'elle.

— Ah, cette rumeur !

Son sourire s'agrandit largement.

— C'est Cygnus qui t'en a parlé ? Lui aussi il a attrapé le béguin pour Damuko, je l'ai vu tout de suite ! Alors je lui ai dit de pas s'en faire, que moi aussi ça m'était arrivé, mais que ça lui passerait. Il faut pas qu'il s'inquiète.

— Hey, avoir le béguin pour moi n'est pas une maladie, s'offusqua Damuko.

— Bien sûr que non Kororo ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras toujours une place particulière dans mon cœur, et pas seulement car tu fus mon premier chagrin d'amour, rigola Horo-Horo.

— Idiot, le gronda le fantôme.

Mais son visage s'était adouci, amoindrissant l'impact de sa réprimande.

…

À 13h, Tamao retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son devoir de runes. Elle passa son temps à regarder l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait d'aller s'installer à la bibliothèque, ainsi n'aurait-elle pas eu à surveiller l'heure.

Il était bientôt 15h30 désormais, peut-être pouvait-elle descendre à présent ? Non pas encore, elle avait encore du temps pour avancer son devoir. Elle l'avait bientôt fini en plus. Et puis le temps qu'elle rejoigne la bibliothèque, elle serait en avance.

15h40. C'était une bonne heure pour y aller. Le temps de finir son paragraphe, elle l'avait presque achevé.

16h05. Elle était en retard, mais qu'un tout petit peu et au moins avait-elle terminé son devoir pour Turbin. De quoi avait-elle besoin pour aller voir Hao ?

16h10. Elle venait de ranger toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir mais elle hésitait. Peut-être devrait-elle en emporter quelques-unes ? Plumes, encres, parchemins… Après tout c'était à la bibliothèque qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous.

16h15. Elle avait récupéré son sac mais à présent elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas dire à quelqu'un où elle allait et surtout qui elle allait voir. Juste au cas où. En même temps, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose…

Ou alors demander à quelqu'un de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque ? Un groupe de préférence. Auquel elle pourrait se mêler si ça tournait mal. Qui était actuellement dans la salle commune ? Un groupe de deuxième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop et des cinquième année auxquels elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander quelque chose comme ça. De quoi aurait-elle l'air ?

16h20. Elle remonta rapidement dans son dortoir chercher son carnet à dessins. Pour se rassurer. Mais elle était en retard. Il lui fallait bien une dizaine de minutes pour descendre à la bibliothèque, voire quinze si les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Hao serait déjà parti. Ça ne valait pas le coup d'y aller.

Tamao se laissa tomber sur son lit et réfléchit. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

17h. Cette fois c'était sûr, Hao ne devait plus l'attendre.

« C'est très courageux, ça » pensa-t-elle amèrement, parfaitement consciente de la « véritable » raison de sa non-action. En même temps, il s'agissait de Hao. Il fallait être fou pour aller consciemment se livrer à lui. Ou pour le mettre en colère.

Tamao se crispa. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'après lui avoir échappé l'autre soir il ne soit pas fâché — et il ne devait pourtant pas l'être tant que ça, sinon il se serait montré bien plus cruel depuis, lors de leur course-poursuite dans les airs notamment — il devait l'être irrémédiablement à présent. Mais bon, pas de quoi paniquer. Elle allait faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si le mot s'était perdu et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais reçu. Voilà.

…

Sur les coups de 20h, Tamao n'était toujours pas descendue dîner. Avec un soupir résigné, elle abandonna définitivement l'idée de rejoindre ses camarades à la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de croiser Hao.

— Ponchi, Conchi, appela-t-elle en posant « Han Jones et le trésor des Mortemplis » sur sa table de chevet.

Dans un double « crac ! », les deux elfes de maison attachés à la famille Asakura et détachés à Poudlard surgirent.

— Tamao ! s'exclama Ponchi en levant les bras, faisant remonter son pull en laine beige d'une dizaine de centimètres.

— Ça faisait longtemps, commenta Conchi en se grattant le ventre à travers son débardeur noir et rouge.

— Plus d'une semaine entière tu te rends compte ! renchérit Ponchi.

— De toute façon depuis qu'il y a la petite demoiselle Jeanne tu n'as plus de temps pour nous cette année, se plaignit Conchi.

— Maiden ! On avait dit qu'on l'appelait Maiden ! corrigea Ponchi.

— Ah ouais, Maiden, se reprit Conchi.

— Vous exagérez, les coupa Tamao avec un soupir exaspéré.

— La preuve, tu t'es même pas rendu compte que Mini-Conchi était malade, lui reprocha Conchi.

— Conchi est malade ? s'alarma la sorcière. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Nan rien c'était pas vrai, répondit Conchi. Mais la preuve que tu n'en as que pour Maiden ! Sinon t'aurais su.

— Je suis montée à la volière hier, se défendit Tamao.

— Tu t'occupes pas d'eux, fit Ponchi sans l'écouter.

Tamao leva la voix, agacée.

— Je vous rappelle que le deal, c'était que « vous » vous occupiez d'eux. C'était la condition pour les recueillir. Après tout ils ont été nommés Ponchi et Conchi, pas Tamao et Tamao-bis.

— Ouais ouais, fit Conchi avec mauvaise foi.

— Mini-Tamao, ça aurait été rigolo, pouffa Ponchi.

Tamao leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu as mangé ? demanda brusquement Ponchi, inquisiteur.

— Non.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par là ! s'offusqua l'elfe.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous deux disparu.


	22. II-13 Des larmes pour un lapin

**Note :** Pire fin de chapitre de toute la fic jusqu'à présent. Un deuxième chapitre à venir dans la semaine (ce week-end je pense) en contrepartie. Je préviens, au cas où vous voudriez attendre l'arrivée de la suite avant de lire ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Des larmes pour un lapin**

Hao était contrarié. Tamao avait osé lui poser un lapin et cela l'avait mis de fort méchante humeur. Constater qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de descendre manger après cela n'était pas une consolation.

— Ce n'est pas très courageux, ça, Tamao, murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Mari lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas.

— Diethel me sort par les yeux, râla Macchi en face d'eux. Faire ce devoir avec lui c'est… argh !

Hao ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se tordre en un rictus mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. En temps normal il se serait bien amusé aux détriments de la rousse, mais sa contrariété risquait de le rendre un peu trop acide.

— En plus ce que nous a demandé Turbin est super compliqué ! Il ne pouvait pas nous demander une traduction toute bête ? On aurait chacun fait la moitié et on n'aurait pas eu à se parler !

Mari soupira.

— Je n'arrive pas à supporter ce type. Avec son sourire hypocrite et son petit air de monsieur parfait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il fait croire à tout le monde, les professeurs surtout, qu'il est un innocent et naïf jeune garçon alors que c'est le diable en personne sous sa frimousse d'ange ! Enfin pas le diable, il n'est pas comme… peu importe ! Disons un diablotin.

« Pas comme moi », pensa Hao avec un certain plaisir, n'ayant pas manqué le regard en coin que Macchi lui avait adressé.

— Il passe son temps à me répondre « Devine » à chaque fois, je dis bien à chaque fois, que je pose une question. « Tu crois qu'Anna et Yoh sont vraiment là pour étudier ? » Devine. « Bon c'est de quel côté déjà les livres de runes ? » Devine. Il me sort par les yeux !

— Mati l'a déjà dit trois fois ce repas, se plaignit Mari. Mari s'ennuie.

— Mais il me sort vraiment par les yeux !

— Mari avait compris. Diethel sort par les yeux de Mati.

Mari ricana.

— C'est bizarre, Mati est assise depuis plusieurs minutes et Diethel n'est toujours pas apparu. Toujours pas sorti par les yeux de Mati.

— Ha ha très drôle, vraiment je suis morte de rire, riposta aigrement Macchi.

— Peut-être que si tu lui posais des questions en rapport avec votre devoir, il te répondrait, fit remarquer Charles Stebbins.

La rousse foudroya du regard son voisin de table qui se décala de plusieurs centimètres. Six ans qu'ils étaient dans la même classe et Stebbins savait toujours appuyer là où ça faisait mal chez Macchi. Quand Hao s'en abstenait.

Alors que l'heure tournait, la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu de tous ses élèves. La majorité des professeurs avaient déjà déserté leur table. Seules restaient Rutherfor, oiseau nocturne qui venait de se lever et buvait son café, ainsi que Samy et Mamy, en train de discuter entre elles à voix basse.

— Salut frangin !

Hao esquissa un demi-sourire en voyant Yoh s'approcher de la table des Serpentard, abandonnant derrière lui ses camarades de promotion.

— Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas m'appeler comme ça, lui fit remarquer Hao en dégustant son tiramisu.

Yoh se contenta de sourire bêtement en réponse. Machinalement, Macchi lui fit de la place sur le banc et le Poufsouffle s'y laissa tomber.

— Comment ça va ?

— Mati se plaint de Diethel, répondit Mari.

— J'ai bien le droit, se défendit vivement Macchi.

Yoh en rigola.

— Ah oui, à cause des devoirs de runes c'est ça ? Lyserg aussi se plaint beaucoup de toi il paraît. C'est ce que dit Manta.

— Pff, réagit dédaigneusement Macchi en détournant la tête.

— Je suis surpris de vous voir encore à table, releva Yoh.

— Hm…

Hao évita le regard inquisiteur de son frère, l'air de rien. Yoh n'insista pas. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il attendait de voir si leur charmante sœur allait finir par oser descendre manger ou pas après lui avoir posé un lapin.

— Vous avez des plans pour la soirée ? demanda joyeusement Yoh.

— Aider Mari sur son devoir de botanique, répondit négligemment Hao. Et s'entraîner aux échecs pour Macchi, ajouta-t-il en lançant un sourire moqueur à cette dernière.

— Avec qui ? s'intéressa Yoh.

— Toute seule, j'ai emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque, répliqua Macchi en relevant le menton, le défiant d'y redire quoique ce soit.

Hao se retint de taquiner la Serpentard mais c'était sans compter sur Stebbins.

— D'habitude c'est avec moi que tu t'entraînes. Marre de tes échecs répétés ?

Stebbins ricana tout seul de sa blague et Macchi brandit sa baguette magique. Le Serpentard pâlit considérablement et se dépêcha de quitter la table.

— Si tu lances un sort, je serai contraint de t'infliger une retenue, commenta platement Hao.

Il pouvait fermer les yeux quand ça l'arrangeait, mais pas si elle le faisait juste sous son nez au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Avec un grognement, Macchi rangea sa baguette et Hao se tourna vers son frère.

— Et toi ?

Yoh se pencha sur la table avec un sourire de conspirateur.

— Avec les autres, on va faire une escapade dans la forêt interdite, leur confia-t-il à voix basse.

Les yeux de Mari et Macchi pétillèrent de malice et Hao soupira légèrement.

— Je suis préfet-en-chef Yoh, lui rappela-t-il.

— Et alors ? répondit innocemment son jumeau sans voir le problème. L'important, c'est qu'Anna ne soit surtout pas au courant.

Mari ricana et Macchi sourit diaboliquement.

— Kanna va vous pincer, fit-elle remarquer.

— Ryu nous couvre, répondit tranquillement Yoh. Et si on se fait prendre, on compte sur Manta pour trouver une excuse.

— Ce n'est pas au préfet-en-chef d'empêcher que certains préfets… dérivent, insista Macchi en jetant un coup d'œil vers Hao.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'envie d'attraper le Poufsouffle et ses amis, ou plutôt de faire attraper, était très tentante. Mais c'était Yoh. Dans sa naïveté la plus touchante.

— Oyamada, Usui, McDonnel, commença à énumérer Mari.

— Ren et Lyserg, compléta Yoh.

Macchi sursauta violemment à l'évocation de Diethel mais ce fut Mari qui réagit.

— Vous avez réussi à embarquer Tao ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement intéressée.

— Ouais, confirma Yoh avec un sourire réjoui. Et il n'a pas été facile à convaincre !

Non, vraiment. Même si ce serait délicieux, Hao ne pouvait pas faire ça à son jumeau. Ce n'était pas à lui de payer pour cette petite impertinente de Gryffondor.

…

Hao n'était pas moins contrarié que la veille le jeudi soir quand il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de Boris. Le professeur de métamorphoses s'inclina légèrement en le reconnaissant et s'effaça aussitôt pour le laisser entrer.

— Seigneur Hao, murmura-t-il respectueusement une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte.

— Boris, lui répondit Hao avec un sourire. Merci de me recevoir.

— C'est un plaisir, comme à chaque fois, lui assura Boris. Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?

— Non rien, je te remercie, répondit négligemment Hao en se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face du bureau.

Le professeur Tepes contourna ce dernier pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Malgré leurs places, ils savaient très bien qui était l'élève et qui était le maître.

— Tu corrigeais des copies ? devina Hao en balayant du regard les parchemins étalés sur le bureau.

— Vos devoirs sur la métamorphose humaine, le renseigna Boris.

Intéressé, Hao inclina la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire. En face de lui, le professeur se mit à feuilleter une pile de copies, ayant visiblement deviné ce qu'il avait en tête.

— Celui de votre frère, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant le devoir convoité.

Hao s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise et commença à lire. Il hésita un instant à demander à Boris d'effectuer la correction lui-même mais renonça à l'idée.

Il parcourut le devoir des yeux, souriant parfois devant une erreur, une remarque particulièrement pertinente ou une tâche d'encre.

— Il n'a pas mentionné les métamorphomages, commenta-t-il simplement en reposant le parchemin.

— Vous souhaitez le corriger ? proposa Boris.

— Non, je te fais confiance pour cela.

Comme Hao s'y attendait, Boris ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine satisfaite, ce qui l'amusa légèrement. Il n'oubliait pas cependant la raison de sa présence.

— J'ai un problème avec une élève, annonça-t-il.

— Tamamura, comprit tout de suite Boris.

Ah, Macchi avait jasé et Kanna avait joué les colporteuses. Il ne pensait pas que le professeur Tepes aurait pu le deviner juste à partir de sa dernière visite. Après tout, il avait feuilleté les devoirs de tous les quatrième année, Boris n'aurait pu dire auquel il avait accordé le plus d'intérêt. Quoique… avec cette rumeur sur leur course-poursuite, peut-être ne devait-il pas accuser les filles trop rapidement.

— Oui, Tamao Tamamura, confirma doucement Hao.

Il laissa s'installer un silence, soupesant une dernière fois ses options. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

— Mets-la moi en larmes.


	23. II-14 Être soi-même

**Note :** Comme promis le deuxième chapitre de la semaine ! Je trouve ça bien deux chapitres par semaine, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que certains auteurs ont des jours de sortie toujours les mêmes et tout (alors que moi c'est complètement au petit bonheur la chance xp). Ça vous dérange ? Ça vous dérange pas ? Vous voudriez que j'essaye de publier à des jours fixes ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires (oui je regarde trop de vidéos youtubes et je me mets à parler comme les youtubeuses que je regarde… ça va me passer xp)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Être soi-même**

Tamao n'osa pas descendre prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, ni le jeudi ni le vendredi. Le premier jour, elle sauta le petit-déjeuner du matin et descendit manger aux cuisines le midi. Adorables, les elfes ne lui posèrent pas de questions et se contentèrent de l'entourer de leur affection, la traitant comme une petite princesse. Cela rendit Tamao toute confuse et elle leur répéta plusieurs fois qu'elle était désolée de les embêter, après tout elle devrait être en train de manger avec tous les autres, mais les elfes la rassurèrent en lui disant que ça arrivait à tout le monde d'avoir un coup de mou de temps en temps et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Pendant tout le repas, Ponchi et Conchi étaient restés près d'elle, silencieux mais présents. Tamao avait su à leurs regards qu'elle ne couperait pas aux explications le soir-même.

Le jeudi soir, par conséquent, Ponchi et Conchi avaient apporté son repas à Tamao dans son dortoir comme la veille, mais cette fois-ci ils avaient été bien décidés à demander des explications.

— Allez Tamao, crache le morceau ! avait exigé Ponchi en lui faisant de gros yeux, coupant Conchi qui lui expliquait tous les ingrédients de la sauce qui accompagnait le poisson qu'elle était en train de manger.

Tamao avait dégluti.

— En fait, avait-elle commencé, hésitante, c'est… un peu bête. Mais je… Enfin…

Faisant preuve d'une patience extraordinaire venant de leur part, les deux elfes de maison avaient attendu silencieusement qu'elle réussisse à s'exprimer.

— Hao m'a écrit pour me donner rendez-vous mercredi après-midi à la bibliothèque, avait-elle fini par lâcher d'un seul souffle. Et je n'y suis pas allée.

— C'est pour ça que tu te caches ! s'était exclamé Ponchi. Mais faut pas t'en faire pour si peu !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? avait réclamé de savoir Conchi.

— J-je ne sais p-pas. Ce n'était pas écrit.

— T'as qu'à lui écrire pour dire que t'es désolée mais que t'étais pas dispo et basta ! avait proposé Ponchi.

— Ou alors tu fais genre t'as jamais reçu son message — il t'avait bien envoyé un message c'est ça ? — et du coup tu l'ignores. Et s'il vient te parler tu réponds « un message ? quel message ? » et le tour est joué !

— Il a peut-être remarqué qu'elle avait sauté plusieurs repas, avait fait remarquer Ponchi alors qu'un pli soucieux barrait son front.

— Et alors ? avait rétorqué Conchi. Elle pourrait être malade ou autre chose ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui !

Le souci, avait pensé Tamao, c'est que le monde tournait peut-être effectivement autour de lui. Il était si… charismatique et influent et dangereux ! Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Or, c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

C'était pourquoi elle n'avait pas non plus mangé avec les autres le vendredi, laissant Ponchi et Conchi lui apporter petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner dans son dortoir, en déblatérant sur sa bêtise mais sans se plaindre une seule fois d'avoir à s'occuper d'elle.

— On en profite pour passer du temps avec toi, avait rigolé Conchi. C'est ta princesse qui va pas être contente.

— Maiden ! On avait dit Maiden ! avait corrigé Ponchi.

Le samedi matin toutefois, elle songea qu'elle n'allait pas rester terrée dans son dortoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année et elle trouva assez de courage pour descendre dans la salle commune au point du jour. Une heure plus tard, Jeanne descendait à son tour l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles, apprêtée aussi joliment et impeccablement qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Bonjour Tamao, sourit-elle en la rejoignant.

— Bonjour Jeanne, lui rendit son salut son aînée. Est-ce que tu veux…

Tamao hésita, mais Jeanne comprit tout de suite.

— Que nous descendions prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble ? finit-elle à sa place. Avec grand plaisir !

Jeanne la précéda vers la sortie de la salle commune et Tamao la suivit en baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues roses de plaisir. Elles bavardèrent, ou plutôt Jeanne bavarda, de la semaine passée sur le chemin. Les devoirs. Les deux fois où elle était allée discuter avec son tuteur : une fois le dimanche précédent et une fois le mercredi avant le dîner. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons qui l'avaient apparemment reconnue mais ne venaient pas lui parler. Ce qui lui allait très bien, soit dit en passant.

Cependant, ces derniers avaient dû parler d'elle car deux élèves, que ni Tamao ni Jeanne ne connaissait mais qui devaient être en deuxième ou troisième année, les accostèrent lorsqu'elles descendirent le grand escalier du hall d'entrée.

— Salut, tu es bien Jeanne n'est-ce pas ? demanda une jeune fille aux multiples tâches de rousseur avec des yeux en amande.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit tranquillement Jeanne en cachant très bien sa surprise, si surprise elle était.

— Est-ce que c'est vrai que le directeur de Beauxbâtons est ton père ?

Tamao sursauta mais Jeanne près d'elle resta impassible. Son sourire était peut-être plus figé, ses épaules plus tendues, mais elle croisa simplement les mains devant elle, en-dessous de sa poitrine, et répondit avec la même voix douce et tranquille.

— Oui, c'est vrai.

— Oh, répondit la fille.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Beauxbâtons dans ce cas ? demanda la deuxième fille, une petite asiatique coiffée d'un chignon serré.

— J'y suis allée l'année dernière. Mais je n'ai pas passé une bonne année alors je n'ai pas eu envie d'y rester. C'est pour ça que je suis venue à Poudlard.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué là-bas ? demanda encore la jeune fille, curieuse.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

La voix de Jeanne était ferme mais cela ne l'empêcha de continuer de sourire à ses interlocutrices.

— Tu aurais pu intégrer directement la deuxième année, non ? demanda la fille aux tâches de rousseur.

— Peut-être. Je ne me suis pas renseignée sur le sujet, je préférais commencer comme tout le monde en première année, répondit Jeanne, toujours calmement et toujours en souriant.

— Et alors, voulut savoir son interlocutrice, tu aimes bien Poudlard ?

— Oui beaucoup.

— Tu préfères à Beauxbâtons ? demanda sa camarade.

Jeanne prit une seconde avant de répondre.

— Oui, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent et échangèrent un regard réjoui. Jeanne en profita pour prendre congé.

— Excusez-nous, mais nous allions petit-déjeuner, leur dit-elle en penchant la tête vers la porte menant à la Grande Salle.

— Oui bien sûr, s'exclama aussitôt la jeune fille aux tâches de rousse.

— Bonne journée, s'exclama sa camarade brune avec entrain.

— De même pour vous, répondit chaleureusement Jeanne en inclinant un peu la tête en avant.

Tamao s'empressa d'incliner légèrement le buste vers les deux filles avant de suivre Jeanne dans la Grande Salle. Du coin de l'œil, elle épia son amie qui semblait toujours aussi tranquille. N'avait-elle pas été perturbée par ces deux filles qui étaient plus âgées qu'elle ? Peut-être s'y était-elle préparée. Après tout, c'était à prévoir avec l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons et du directeur Maxwell. Peut-être même n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'elle était ainsi interrogée, sans que Tamao ne soit au courant.

Cette idée, que Jeanne puisse être importunée et mise en difficultés par d'autres élèves, lui créa un nœud dans l'estomac.

Tamao réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour la soutenir de son mieux.

— C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient me voir pour me poser directement la question, brisa le silence Jeanne avant que Tamao n'ait trouvé quelque chose à dire.

— Vraiment ? demanda Tamao sans pourtant en douter. Tu m'as grandement impressionnée, confia-t-elle spontanément.

Jeanne lui adressa un sourire resplendissant alors qu'elles s'asseyaient toutes deux côte à côte à la table des Gryffondor.

— Je pense qu'inconsciemment je m'attendais à ce qu'on vienne me poser ces questions, expliqua Jeanne posément en semblant réfléchir en même temps qu'elle s'exprimait. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi sur le moment quand je leur ai répondu mais maintenant… je réalise que j'ai été sincère dans mes réponses. Je leur ai dit ce que j'étais prête à dire et j'ai tu ce que je n'avais pas envie de confier. Et elles ont compris car elles n'ont pas insisté.

Tamao opina de la tête à son discours.

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'intention de faire de ma première année à Beauxbâtons un secret, poursuivit Jeanne, même si je n'avais pas très envie que ça se sache. Je pense que j'avais peur d'être rejetée, comme ça a été le cas l'an dernier. Les gens ont parfois du mal avec la différence. Mais ces deux filles ne m'ont pas semblé malveillantes.

Jeanne fit une pause, les yeux un peu dans le vague, et Tamao n'osa pas l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Finalement la première année reporta son regard sur elle et se pencha un peu en avant.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle d'une voix plus basse, l'année dernière, j'étais très différente. Une autre moi.

Le ton de Jeanne avait les inflexions d'un secret.

— J'étais plus sage, plus calme, plus polie.

Tamao haussa un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment Jeanne pouvait être plus sage, plus calme et plus polie qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quoiqu'il lui arrivât de déborder un peu d'enthousiasme.

Jeanne sembla hésiter à poursuivre. Esquissa des mots des lèvres. Les ravala.

Parla de nouveau d'une voix assurée en se redressant.

— Tout à l'heure, quand ces filles sont venues me voir, je suis redevenue cette Jeanne. Sans y penser. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'ai pu répondre aussi facilement. Et pour ça que tu as pu trouver que j'étais… surprenante.

Le dernier mot était plus hésitant et le regard de Jeanne se fit plus timide.

— Tu m'as surprise, acquiesça Tamao, car j'avais peur que leurs questions te blessent ou te mettent mal à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce le cas, mais tu ne l'as pas montré.

Le sourire de Jeanne se raffermit et elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Non, finit-elle par décider, ça ne m'a pas blessée. Et je ne me suis pas vraiment sentie mal à l'aise. Comme je l'ai dit, je pense qu'inconsciemment je m'attendais à ce que ce genre de choses arrive. Donc ça ne m'a pas désarçonnée. Et puis il y a pire.

Ces dernières paroles ne rassurèrent pas Tamao mais elle rendit quand même son sourire à son amie, tout en se demandant si par « il y a pire » Jeanne parlait par rapport à elle-même, et si oui à quel point les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient-ils pu se montrer cruels.

— S'il y a quoique ce soit, dit-elle soudain, sache que je suis là. Et Anna est préfète-en-chef. Je lui demanderai de ne laisser personne t'embêter.

Jeanne sembla surprise mais elle parut aussi apprécier l'attention.

— Merci d'être là. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Et ces quelques mots réchauffèrent étrangement le cœur de Tamao.

…

Le week-end se déroula agréablement bien. Tamao passa beaucoup de temps avec Jeanne, qu'elle avait très peu vu la semaine passée, et qui avait par conséquent beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Notamment le fait qu'elle ait été félicitée par Rutherfor en astronomie pour avoir donné une bonne réponse. Au début de l'année, Rutherfor ne faisait que hocher la tête lorsqu'un élève répondait correctement. Jeanne pensait que la jeune professeure d'astronomie mettait de la distance avec tous les étudiants pour bien marquer leur différence de statut. Comme un masque qu'elle porterait en permanence, mais qui commençait à se fissurer comme elle devenait un peu moins froide. En tous cas Jeanne l'aimait bien.

Celui qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était le professeur de métamorphoses. Il avait récemment troqué sa cape à col de vampire rouge pour une cape en velours et ses gants en cuir souple pour des mitaines. Assorties de tout un lot de bagues d'argent. De plus, il avait aussi abandonné sa coiffure indescriptible qui défiait les lois de la gravité, avec seulement quelques mèches à l'avant lui tombant de chaque côté du visage. À la place, il avait désormais sa longue cascade de cheveux blond cendré qui lui dégoulinait dans le dos. Mais surtout, il maquillait à présent ses yeux et sa bouche en noir, ce qui poussait Jeanne à qualifier son look de « gothique ».

— Il change régulièrement, fit savoir Tamao d'une petite voix, interrompant le moulin à paroles.

C'était drôle, mais il semblait à Tamao qu'il n'y avait qu'avec elle que la première année était aussi volubile. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que Jeanne parlait autant avec ses camarades de première année, ou avec d'autres élèves en général.

— Vraiment ? s'intéressa Jeanne. Il suit la mode ?

— D'une certaine manière, répondit Tamao. En fait, il calque son apparence sur elle de Damayaji.

Tamao hésita à en dire plus, mais Jeanne sembla s'être aperçue qu'elle avait d'autres informations à livrer car elle ne reprit pas la parole.

— Certains disent que c'est le contraire, finit par reprendre Tamao, que c'est Damayaji qui copie Tepes. Mais Chocolove affirme que c'est dans l'autre sens.

Et Chocolove était l'une des personnes les mieux informées de Poudlard.

— Damayaji c'est bien le bibliothécaire, demanda confirmation Jeanne.

Tamao hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

— Je les regarderai attentivement au repas, décida Jeanne, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

…

La compagnie de son amie avait fini par chasser complètement Hao de la tête de Tamao. Son mauvais souvenir ne se rappela à elle que le dimanche matin lorsqu'un hibou petit duc de l'école vint se poser avec délicatesse devant elle.

La bouche brusquement sèche, Tamao détacha en tremblant l'enveloppe accrochée à sa patte et reconnut sans surprise le sceau. Une étoile à cinq branches.

Jeanne lui adressa un regard curieux mais ne lui posa pas de questions. Au lieu de cela, elle se servit un chocolat chaud. Elle aimait beaucoup cette boisson, surtout avec de la chantilly, mais il était hors de question d'y tremper ses précieuses tartines à l'abricot comme avait pu un jour le lui proposer Damuko.

Tamao tritura un moment l'enveloppe entre ses doigts avant de se décider à l'ouvrir et de découvrir sa lettre. Elle était très semblable à celle du dimanche précédent.

« Tamao,

Je t'attends toujours mercredi 16h à la bibliothèque.

Sois un peu plus ponctuelle et n'oublie pas ton manuel, j'ai constaté mercredi dernier que l'exemplaire de l'école avait été emprunté.

Hao »

Tamao ne comprenait pas. Il ne semblait pas fâché qu'elle lui ait posé un lapin la semaine précédente, même s'il le lui reprochait, bien évidemment. C'était plutôt bon signe. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait d'un manuel.

— Tout va bien Tamao ? l'appela son amie.

Elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

Ne pouvant pas lui répondre — sa voix lui faisait défaut — Tamao lui tendit simplement le courrier. Jeanne le parcourut des yeux avec attention.

— Tu as demandé à Hao de te donner des leçons particulières de métamorphoses ? finit-elle par l'interroger, l'air un brin réprobateur.

Tamao écarquilla les yeux.

Maintenant que Jeanne l'avait dit, cela tombait sous le sens ! Hao lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait venir lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Bien sûr, Tamao avait pris cela uniquement comme une pique et ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être sérieux dans sa proposition. Pourtant c'était forcément cela. Pourquoi lui donner rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque sinon ? Pourquoi lui demander d'apporter son manuel ? Et surtout, pourquoi juger tellement évident le motif de son rendez-vous qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de l'écrire ?

— Tu ne lui as pas demandé de te donner des leçons, comprit Jeanne face au silence de son amie.

Tamao fit non de la tête.

— Il m'a aussi… demandé de le retrouver mercredi dernier, confia-t-elle dans un chuchotement. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alors je n'y suis pas allée.

Jeanne tira une drôle de grimace un peu méprisante Tamao se sentit mal.

— Ça lui aurait fait perdre trop de temps de t'écrire pourquoi il te proposait de te voir, fit-elle, acide.

Comprenant que son mécontentement n'était pas dirigé contre elle mais contre Hao, Tamao se détendit.

La lettre toujours entre les mains, Jeanne reporta son attention dessus.

— Il ne te demande pas de confirmer ta présence, nota-t-elle.

— Non, souffla Tamao.

Une nouvelle grimace agacée se peignit sur les traits fins de Jeanne.

— Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller n'y va pas, déclara-t-elle avec hauteur. Tu ne lui as rien demandé après tout.

Ces paroles apaisèrent Tamao d'une manière incroyable. Et les derniers doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir — après tout, elle n'était pas très douée en métamorphoses, et vu qu'il lui forçait la main, peut-être pouvait-elle en profiter malgré tout — se dissipèrent lorsque Lyserg lui annonça qu'il avait bien spécifié à Matisse qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils fassent leur devoir de runes lundi soir car il serait avec elle.


	24. II-15 Un lapin pour des larmes

**Note :** J'aime ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Un lapin pour des larmes**

Une nouvelle semaine commençait et Jeanne sentait qu'elle serait différente. Un pressentiment. Peut-être à cause de ces deux filles qui étaient venues la voir pendant le week-end pour satisfaire leur curiosité à son sujet. Ce n'était pas qu'elle appréhendait que la situation se reproduise, après tout elle s'en était très bien sortie pour leur répondre, mais elle sentait que cet événement était le début de quelque chose qui s'était déclenché avec l'arrivée de Marco.

Jeanne secoua la tête et suivit Padma, Ann et Susan pour descendre petit-déjeuner. Au deuxième étage, elle croisa Lyserg et s'arrêta pour le saluer. Elle ne remarqua qu'après qu'il semblait crispé.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Ce n'est rien, balaya simplement Lyserg.

Mais l'amertume dans son ton ne trompait pas.

Jeanne le fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis acquiesça simplement de la tête et s'apprêta à poursuivre son chemin.

— Jeanne, la rappela le Serdaigle. Tu pourras dire à Tamao si tu la vois que, finalement, je ne pourrai pas la retrouver ce soir ?

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Jeanne, après un instant d'hésitation.

Lyserg dut lire la question dans ses yeux car il poussa un soupir ennuyé et finit par se confier.

— Bismarch m'a donné une retenue. Je suis préfet, je n'ai jamais eu une seule retenue en cinq ans et là, depuis le début de l'année, c'est la deuxième fois pour… rien.

Lyserg paraissait clairement ennuyé.

— C'est à se demander si elle n'aurait pas un quota de retenues à donner et que je tombe toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est que c'est personnel, grimaça-t-il dans une mauvaise tentative d'humour.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche la referma en fronçant les sourcils. Jeanne chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui venait.

— Merci beaucoup de transmettre le message si tu vois Tamao, conclut simplement Lyserg.

— Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel, répondit Jeanne.

Et dans la seconde, Lyserg avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait, laissant une Jeanne plutôt déconcertée derrière lui.

…

Jeanne ne vit pas Tamao au petit-déjeuner, ce qui était normal car la jeune fille devait déjà être en cours. La classe de Jeanne avait tendance à faire la grasse matinée le lundi matin car ils avaient cours tard Jeanne pour sa part se levait mais n'avait en réalité pas cours du tout, étant dispensée de la leçon d'enchantements.

Après avoir dégusté ses tartines sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades de dortoir, ces dernières l'abandonnèrent et Jeanne sortit un roman d'amour qu'elle resta lire tranquillement dans la Grande Salle presque déserte. Elle avait prévu de manger avec Tamao le midi, ce qui lui permettrait de lui transmettre le message de Lyserg. Et pour être certaine de ne pas la manquer, elle irait l'attendre devant sa salle de potions à la fin des cours.

Jeanne avait hésité à se noter l'emploi du temps de Tamao sur son carnet, mais s'était abstenu en constatant avec fierté qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. C'est donc très satisfaite d'elle-même qu'elle se posta à la sortie de la salle de potions à l'heure du déjeuner et regarda défiler les élèves de quatrième année de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor.

— Bonjour Tamao, salua-t-elle son amie en la voyant enfin sortir.

Visiblement surprise, Tamao s'arrêta net, faisant grogner deux garçons derrière elle, avant de rougir et de s'écarter vivement du passage.

— Bonjour Jeanne, répondit-elle doucement.

— Tu veux bien qu'on mange ensemble ? demanda celle-ci par politesse.

— O-oui. Bien sûr, accepta Tamao.

Toutes deux quittèrent les cachots à la suite des autres élèves pour prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

— Ton cours s'est bien passé ? voulut savoir Jeanne.

— Oui, on a préparé une potion d'aiguise-méninges. J'ai aidé Ajita qui n'avait pas mis assez d'épines de porc-épines et Namari était satisfait de nos potions à toutes deux.

— C'est super, se réjouit Jeanne.

— Et toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ce matin ?

— J'ai lu. J'ai fini « Branchiflore Eternelle » la semaine dernière — tu sais l'histoire d'amour entre une humaine et un être de l'eau — alors j'ai commencé « Bois de rose » dimanche soir. C'est l'histoire d'un fabricant de baguettes magiques qui part à la recherche de bois de rose pour fabriquer une nouvelle baguette. Dans le chapitre que je viens de finir, il vient de tomber amoureux d'une cliente qu'aucune des baguettes de son magasin n'a choisi, alors il a décidé de partir en quête pour lui fabriquer sa baguette magique. C'est très chevaleresque, je trouve. J'aime beaucoup. Et ça promet une fin plus heureuse que « Branchiflore Eternelle ». Ce n'est pas sûr du tout, bien sûr, mais je préfère les fins heureuses alors j'espère que c'en sera une.

Le temps qu'elles discutent, les deux jeunes filles étaient désormais arrivées dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent à côté des camarades de classe de Tamao à la table des Gryffondor.

— J'ai croisé Lyserg ce matin, déclara alors Jeanne. Il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne serait pas libre finalement ce soir car il a une retenue. Il semblait très contrarié, ajouta Jeanne.

— Oh, c'est dommage, accueillit tristement la nouvelle Tamao.

— Tu voudras bien relire mon devoir de potions ? demanda Jeanne dans l'espoir de remonter le moral de son amie.

Elle savait que Tamao aimait bien les potions. Elle aurait aussi pu lui demander de relire son devoir de métamorphoses, après tout Tamao était en quatrième année et trouvait toujours une remarque pertinente à faire sur ses devoirs de première année, mais la jeune fille perdait malgré tout ses moyens à chaque fois que Jeanne le lui demandait.

— D'accord, accepta sa tutrice.

…

Jeanne fut surprise après son cours de botanique de ne pas trouver Tamao à la bibliothèque, moins bruyante que la tour Gryffondor, où tutrice et élève s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Elle fit trois fois le tour des lieux avant d'être interpelée par le bibliothécaire.

— Je peux t'aider ? lui demanda poliment Damayaji.

Jeanne tiqua sur les chaînettes d'argent cousues sur sa robe de sorcier et sur ses gants cloutés.

— Je cherche Tamao Tamamura, confia-t-elle spontanément. Nous devions nous retrouver ici pour étudier.

Le bibliothécaire secoua la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux noirs de chaque côté.

— Pas vue.

— Ah, et bien merci, répondit Jeanne avant de quitter les lieux.

Peut-être Tamao s'était-elle trompée et l'attendait-elle dans la salle commune. Ou peut-être avait-elle oublié. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Rapidement, Jeanne se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

— « Funambule », déclara-t-elle, un peu impatiemment.

Le passage s'ouvrit et Jeanne s'y glissa, cherchant sa tutrice des yeux. Tamao n'était nulle part en vue, mais Jeanne reconnut un groupe de filles de quatrième année. Brit Karlsen, Agata Moore et… une indienne dont Jeanne ne se souvenait plus du nom. Iris Ruben peut-être. Non, Iris c'était la grande éthiopienne qui faisait tourner la tête à tous les garçons.

— Bonjour, les salua-t-elle en s'avançant dans leur groupe. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je cherche Tamao. Vous ne sauriez pas où elle est.

— Non, claqua aussitôt la voix d'Agata.

Contrariée, Jeanne se mordit la lèvre, se demandant où elle pouvait être. Elle nota cependant que les deux autres filles semblaient mal à l'aise.

— Tu es une amie de Tamao, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Brit.

— Oui.

— Une vraie amie, insista-t-elle avec un regard pénétrant.

Jeanne cligna des yeux. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Oui, répéta-t-elle.

Brit confronta alors Agata du regard. Celle-ci toisa Jeanne quelques instants, croisa de nouveau le regard de Brit, puis finit par hocher la tête.

— Elle est dans notre dortoir, fit alors doucement la troisième d'entre elles, celle dont Jeanne ne se souvenait plus du nom. Tu devrais la rejoindre.

— Merci !

Jeanne fila vers l'escalier sans réfléchir. Elle compta les paliers jusqu'au quatrième étage.

« Ajita Petrov », se rappela-t-elle quand ses yeux parcoururent la porte du dortoir sur laquelle les noms des occupantes étaient inscrits.

Elle toqua fermement, attendit une dizaine de secondes, poussa doucement la porte.

Comme la dernière fois qu'elle y était entrée, il y avait à peine plus d'une semaine auparavant, le dortoir était plongé dans le silence et baigné par la lumière du soleil. Un seul lit avait ses baldaquins fermés et Jeanne, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du dortoir derrière elle, s'en approcha à petits pas hésitants.

La dernière fois, les baldaquins étaient ouverts. Cela signifiait que Tamao ne les fermait pas pour dormir. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jeanne commença franchement à s'inquiéter et le manège des trois camarades de classe de son amie lui revint en mémoire. La conclusion qui s'imposait, c'était que Tamao n'allait pas bien.

— Tamao ? appela-t-elle.

La forme derrière les baldaquins remua et ces derniers s'entrebâillèrent sur deux yeux roses gorgés de larmes. Jeanne sentit son cœur tomber en chute libre de sa poitrine à son estomac. La main fine de Tamao sortit entre les rideaux et Jeanne l'attrapa entre les siennes.

Son aînée tira sur son bras et, naturellement, Jeanne se retrouva allongée sur le lit, son amie dans ses bras, avec seulement ses bottines qui dépassaient à l'extérieur du lit.

— Tamao ? répéta Jeanne d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille fit vivement non de la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le câlin.

— Veux pas en parler, arriva-t-elle à marmonner entre deux sanglots.

Jeanne la serra un peu plus fort contre elle.

Elles restèrent un long moment comme ça, toutes les deux blotties l'une contre l'autre, des larmes silencieuses glissant le long des joues de Tamao pour aller se perdre sur la robe de sorcière de Jeanne.

Au bout d'un moment, Jeanne se dégagea un peu, délaça ses bottines qui tombèrent par terre dans un bruit étouffé et se rallongea plus confortablement contre son amie. Peu à peu, les couleurs changeaient autour d'elle, s'épaississant. Au-dehors, le soleil déclinait lentement.

— Il faut… aller manger, dit Tamao d'une voix éraillée au bout d'une éternité.

— Tu t'en sens la force ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je descends, je nous remplis deux assiettes et je reviens. Je me ferai discrète.

Tamao eut un maigre sourire.

— Et le dessert ?

Jeanne la regarda avec sérieux.

— Je peux me passer de dessert.

Ça lui crevait le cœur, mais moins que de voir Tamao en cet état. Pour elle, le sacrifice en valait la peine.

Tamao eut un petit rire. Un rire léger, fragile. Jeanne avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se briser à tout instant, mais c'était tout de même un rire.

La jeune fille s'assit en tailleur confortablement sur le lit et Jeanne l'imita. Elle se frotta ensuite vigoureusement les yeux.

— Ça ne me dérange pas de descendre, lâcha Jeanne.

Elle observa Tamao encore quelques instants.

— J'y vais, décida-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'elle esquivait un mouvement, Tamao l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Ponchi. Conchi.

Pourquoi appelait-elle ses hib…

— Hi !

Dans un grand cri, Jeanne sauta en arrière et tomba par terre.

— Jeanne ! s'alarma aussitôt Tamao.

— Salut Tamao, tu veux encore sauter le repas ? fit au même moment une petite voix aigue.

Jeanne se redressa sur les coudes, avisant la tête de Tamao qui dépassait des baldaquins et de nouvelles ombres derrière les tentures.

— Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle.

— Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, se morfondit Tamao. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'effraieraient. J'aurai dû te prévenir. Pardon pardon.

— À qui tu parles Tamao ? fit de nouveau la voix aigue.

Les baldaquins s'ouvrirent alors sur deux elfes de maison qui la dévisagèrent avec curiosité.

— Oh mais c'est la miss ! s'exclama l'un deux.

— Maiden ! cria l'autre.

Un peu sonnée, Jeanne se releva. Tamao l'invita à venir se rasseoir sur le lit et les elfes bougèrent pour lui laisser de la place.

— Je suis désolée. Vraiment désolée, répéta encore Tamao.

— Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas de problème, la rassura Jeanne en ne quittant pas les deux petites créatures des yeux.

— Laisse-nous deviner, tu fais enfin les présentations, ça veut dire que c'est du sérieux entre vous, déclara Conchi.

— Hey mais t'as pleuré ! Ne nie pas tu as pleuré ! s'offusqua Ponchi.

— C-ce n'est rien, c'est p-passé, fit rapidement Tamao.

— C'est elle qui t'a fait pleurer ? interpréta Conchi en lançant un regard noir à Jeanne.

Ponchi se tourna également vers elle, l'air suspicieux.

— N-non, pas du tout ! Ce n'est rien. Rien, répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Un petit silence plana un moment, les deux elfes jaugeant Jeanne de regard. Cette dernière leur retourna un sourire bienveillant, comprenant qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour Tamao. Si ses intérêts leur tenaient à cœur, ce ne pouvait pas être de mauvaises personnes.

— D'accord, accepta finalement Conchi, donc tu nous as appelé pour les présentations. Enchanté Maiden, moi c'est Conchi, et voilà Ponchi. Nous sommes les protecteurs de Tamao, ajouta-t-il en se rengorgeant.

— Idiot, lâcha Ponchi en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Elle ne nous a pas appelé pour les présentations mais pour qu'on aille leur chercher de quoi manger à toutes les deux.

— Ah bon !

Tamao afficha un petit sourire contrit.

— Je me disais aussi que c'était pas ton genre d'aller aussi vite pour rendre les choses officielles, fit Conchi en se grattant la tête. Après je dis ça mais comme y a jamais rien eu d'officiel, on en sait rien en fait du temps que ça prendra par rapport à…

Coup de poing de la part de Ponchi.

— Oui c'est bon on y va ! grommela l'elfe.

Et dans un double « crac » retentissant, les deux créatures disparurent.

Jeanne fixa un moment l'endroit où ils se tenaient juste avant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont voulu dire ? Par… le fait que c'était sérieux entre nous. Et de rendre les choses officielles.

Tamao grimaça et détourna la tête. Ses joues virèrent au rose pâle que Jeanne trouvait attendrissant.

— Je crois qu'ils s'imaginent que… qu'on est… ensemble, souffla-t-elle en crispant ses mains sur le bas de sa robe de sorcière.

Jeanne rit doucement de l'idée, surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le présumait.

— Alors, reprit-elle avec aise, ce sont tes… esprits protecteurs.

Tamao releva la tête vers elle et toutes deux échangèrent un sourire.

— Oui, confia-t-elle. Ils travaillent pour la famille Asakura depuis que je suis toute petite et ils se sont attachés à moi. Ils ont déclaré qu'ils iraient là où j'irai.

Jeanne sentit l'émotion transparaître dans sa voix.

— Quand j'ai intégré Poudlard, plutôt que de rompre leur contrat avec les Asakura pour se faire embaucher à l'école, ils ont été assignés en mission ici. Un peu comme… des travailleurs détachés.

Jeanne hocha la tête, intégrant le concept. Il y avait des elfes de maison à Beauxbâtons mais ils étaient tous sous contrat avec l'école. Aucun n'était rattaché à un élève, un professeur ou une famille.

— Au départ, j'ai cru que tu appelais tes hiboux, se remémora Jeanne.

— Ah oui, ils ont les mêmes noms, s'amusa Tamao. En fait, quand on les a trouvés, ce sont Ponchi et Conchi qui ont voulu qu'on les emporte et qui leur ont donné des noms. Bien sûr, c'est surtout moi qui m'en suis occupée par la suite, ajouta-t-elle.

— Des noms très originaux, se moqua gentiment Jeanne.

— En réalité ils s'appellent Mini-Ponchi et Mini-Conchi, révéla Tamao.

Mais ses mots furent en grande partie avalés par deux craquements sonores.

— Vous parlez de Mini-Conchi et son acolyte, devina tout de suite Conchi.

— Comment ça Mini-Conchi et son acolyte ? Tu veux dire Mini-Ponchi et son acolyte, s'offusqua aussitôt Ponchi.

…

En y repensant, Jeanne jugea qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée. Ponchi et Conchi étaient bruyants, mais amusants. Le repas était délicieux — en particulier le dessert. Et enfin, point le plus important, Tamao avait retrouvé le sourire.

C'est donc plutôt satisfaite que Jeanne se laissa tomber lourdement dans son propre lit. Idéalement, il fallait qu'elle arrive à dormir avant de devoir se relever en pleine nuit pour sa leçon d'astronomie. Si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle aurait d'immenses cernes violettes demain matin en cours d'enchantements, et maintenant qu'ils étaient réconciliés, Nichrom ne se priverait pas pour l'asticoter.

Ce ne fut qu'en papillonnant des yeux qu'elle réalisa que Tamao n'avait pas relu son devoir de potions.


	25. II-16 Métamorphoses et plus si affinités

**Note :** Il paraît que deux chapitres par semaine c'est bien ^^ Un chapitre je pense attendu... ou du moins "annoncé" depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Métamorphoses, et plus si affinité**

Hao s'installa dans un coin de la bibliothèque facilement repérable, près de la fenêtre. Dans le parc, il pouvait apercevoir le chat de McDonnel courir après Tokagerô, comme s'il pouvait l'attraper. Ce dernier avait encore dû le provoquer, c'était un jeu que le fantôme semblait beaucoup aimer.

Il ne doutait pas que Tamao daignerait lui faire l'honneur de sa présence cette fois-ci. Elle avait cours de métamorphoses le lendemain à la première heure et cela allait suffisamment la mettre sous pression pour qu'elle vienne. Des échos qu'il avait eus, la petite chose avait fini le cours en larmes lundi, comme il l'avait désiré. Boris avait l'habitude d'interroger au hasard un élève au début de chaque cours et cette fois-ci le hasard avait bien fait les choses.

L'enseignant avait demandé la définition d'un sortilège de transfert. Exactement le genre de question qui pouvait être demandé lors des B.U.S.E. et qui devait être su depuis la première année. L'humiliation avait été totale.

La distribution des devoirs demandés la semaine précédente avait été le coup de grâce. Boris lisait une fois sur deux les appréciations qu'il avait écrites à voix haute, en espérant que cela aurait plus d'impact sur ses élèves. Et bien évidemment il n'avait rien écrit d'agréable sur le devoir de Tamao qui avait de vraies difficultés en métamorphoses.

Apparemment, Moore avait tenté de la conduire à l'infirmerie en prétextant qu'elle se sentait mal, Boris avait refusé en arguant que l'oisiveté n'était pas une raison suffisante, et pour finir Craig avait tenté de prendre la défense de Tamao et avait été gratifié d'une retenue pour insolence.

Les Gryffondor et leur bon cœur avaient grincé les dents à la fin du cours ; les Serdaigle en métamorphoses avec eux avaient jugé que Boris avait eu raison de fustiger Tamamura et qu'elle aurait dû étudier. Personne n'était allé crier à l'injustice, donc.

Hao posa son coude sur la table et sa tête sur son poing, le regard toujours dirigé vers l'extérieur. Le temps commença à s'écouler, lentement. Hao envisagea bien de poursuivre son essai mais il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il se mit à pianoter sur la table du bout des doigts.

Au-dehors, les nuages s'épaississaient, présageant de la pluie avant le soir. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller faire un tour sur son Galaxy 8. Il n'avait pas de ronde aujourd'hui.

S'il faisait beau à Ilvermorny ce week-end, il pourrait voler avec Opacho. L'enfant lui manquait. Il ne l'avait vu que trois fois depuis le début de l'année. Il s'était engagé à prendre ses devoirs de préfet-en-chef au sérieux et, par conséquent, ne rendait plus visite autant qu'avant au petit garçon.

Une présence derrière lui se fit sentir et il tourna légèrement la tête. Surtout ne pas laisser échapper le rictus qui menaçait d'orner ses lèvres.

Elle était là, figée à une dizaine de pas, tremblante des pieds à la tête. Cheveux, yeux et joues roses. Sac accroché devant elle, comme pour se cacher, qu'elle triturait nerveusement. À sa merci. Et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien lui voler son secret.

— Bonjour Tamao, la salua-t-il aimablement en l'invitant à prendre place à côté de lui.

Elle s'inclina pour lui répondre. Tamao n'avait jamais été très loquace. En particulier en sa présence.

Tendue, elle posa son sac sur le bout de la table le plus éloigné, puis s'assit à côté de lui mais en tirant la chaise le plus loin qu'il lui était permis. Lui faire remarquer ou pas ? Ce serait amusant, mais s'il voulait lui soutirer des informations, il valait mieux plutôt chercher à la mettre à l'aise.

— As-tu amené ton livre de métamorphoses ?

Il vit le soulagement passer dans ses yeux alors qu'elle hochait la tête, avant de sortir plumes, encre, parchemins et manuel. Elle mit ensuite son sac par terre contre le pied de la table et se trémoussa sur sa chaise, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers lui. Il allait falloir procéder avec beaucoup d'adresse.

— Quelle partie souhaiterais-tu travailler ?

Tamao leva enfin la tête vers lui. Elle semblait surprise. Et bien sûr incapable de répondre.

Hao retint le soupir qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— S'il n'y a rien de particulier qui te vienne à l'esprit, on peut revoir ce sur quoi vous travaillez actuellement en cours, pour vérifier que tu l'as bien assimilé. Ou prendre de l'avance sur la prochaine partie.

Il observa Tamao tour à tour déglutir, rougir, ouvrir la bouche, la refermer, rougir encore et baisser la tête.

Ah, elle avait essayé de dire quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait attrapé un rouleau de parchemin dans son sac qu'elle posa entre eux. Le sucre et l'été vinrent lui titiller les narines.

— Le professeur Tepes vous a rendu un devoir, déduisit Hao. Tu veux qu'on revoie ensemble ce qui ne va pas ?

Confuse, Tamao secoua la tête.

— Il… nous a demandé… soixante centimètres, arriva-t-elle à dire d'une voix hachée.

Elle n'avait pas eu autant de mal à parler lorsqu'il avait enlevé Jeanne ou qu'il s'était assis à sa table. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Jeanne d'assister à leurs cours particuliers. Ah mais ce serait contre-productif avec le motif initial des leçons !

— Sur les animations d'objets, réussit à ajouter Tamao d'une traite.

Hao hocha la tête et déplia le rouleau de parchemin. Il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'elle avait déjà rédigé un brouillon conséquent. Et comme il ne l'imaginait pas capable d'y avoir réfléchi lundi après le cours avec Boris et qu'il savait que le mardi son emploi du temps était chargé, avec notamment le cours d'astronomie pendant la nuit, il se demanda distraitement quand elle avait trouvé le temps d'y travailler. Elle devait manquer de sommeil.

Il lut une première fois le devoir pour s'en faire une idée générale, puis le posa entre eux deux sous l'œil inquiet de Tamao. Il y avait de quoi. Elle avait confondu plusieurs fois l'animation d'objets avec le charme de locomotion permettant simplement de les déplacer, avait eu la bonne idée de parler des sortilèges lapifors et draconifors mais n'avait pas expliqué le lien avec le sujet, et enfin avait plus de la moitié de son devoir qui concernait l'origine du sortilège, ce qui était beaucoup trop.

— Si tu veux bien on va commencer par revoir la structure, puis on reprendra point par point tous les éléments que tu as mentionné, déclara simplement Hao. Tu as un parchemin vierge ?

Patiemment, il la guida pour établir les différentes parties qui composeront son devoir et surtout la proportion que devra prendre chacune d'elle. Ils repassèrent ensuite sur chaque élément du brouillon déjà rédigé pour l'insérer, ou non, dans une partie, en prenant bien soin de corriger toutes les erreurs au passage.

À chaque fois qu'ils se penchaient ensemble sur le parchemin, le parfum sucré de Tamao lui embaumait les sens et il se surprit à en apprécier les fragrances. Il avait un côté… gourmand. Il y avait quelque chose en plus des mûres qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui lui était connu et lui évoquait Izumo. Quelque chose de doux, d'éphémère, de précieux. Quelque chose qui lui échappait…

Tamao était telle que dans ses souvenirs : d'une timidité maladive. Hao envisagea de lui proposer d'écrire les réponses à ses questions directement sur leur nouveau brouillon, dans un coin, car elle avait toujours du mal à émettre le moindre son, mais il n'oubliait pas son objectif premier et essayait pour cela de la pousser à parler le plus possible. Sa stratégie fonctionna car, petit à petit, à défaut de se détendre, Tamao réussit à parler plus librement. Elle osa même poser plusieurs fois des questions sur des points qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

— Il y a d'autres matières qui te posent autant de difficultés que les métamorphoses ? demanda Hao nonchalamment alors qu'elle recopiait une définition qu'il était allé lui chercher dans un manuel de métamorphoses plus avancé.

Tamao hésita avant de répondre.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup les sortilèges, murmura-t-elle.

Les matières dans lesquelles elle avait le plus besoin de sa baguette magique, nota Hao.

— Je peux voir ta baguette ? demanda-t-il.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé et, pire, cela risquer de la braquer, mais elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

Tamao hésita plus franchement mais finit par la sortir de son sac. Mauvais point. Un sorcier ou une sorcière devait toujours garder sa baguette sur soi.

— Cerisier, reconnut immédiatement Hao, non sans une certaine surprise.

Les baguettes en cerisier avaient la réputation d'avoir un pouvoir mortel qui paraissait paradoxal par rapport à la fragile Tamao.

— Ça a surpris… Mikihisa, confia-t-elle dans un souffle en butant sur le nom de son tuteur.

Elle semblait appréhender sa réaction mais Hao ne broncha pas, prenant délicatement la baguette magique. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

— Flexible, commenta Hao. 26 cm et demi ?

— 26,3, répondit Tamao.

Hao la leva devant ses yeux.

— Le cœur… ajouta timidement Tamao.

— Poil de demiguise, acheva Hao pour elle en lui adressant un regard complice.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête.

— Il semblerait que tu sois pleine de surprises, commenta Hao en lui rendant sa baguette.

Les baguettes en bois de cerisier n'étaient pas banales et l'utilisation de poil de demiguise comme cœur encore moins.

— Et toi ?

Hao lui adressa un sourire narquois et Tamao rougit comme une pivoine. Il était agréablement surpris qu'elle ait osé lui poser la question. Il avait donc réussi à la mettre en confiance. Assez pour que sa curiosité prenne le dessus sur sa timidité.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'amusa du mouvement de recul de Tamao. Elle se mit à loucher sur la baguette qu'il agita négligemment, tout à fait conscient de la tension qui animait la Gryffondor en face de lui.

— Bois de sureau, plume de phénix, 27,5 cm, souple, lui apprit-il.

Tamao sembla hésiter, une question au bord des lèvres.

— Spirit of Fire ? craqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Hao s'agrandit. Joueur, il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

— Spirit of Fire, confirma-t-il.

Son phénix avait eu la bonté de lui céder une de ses plumes pour qu'il confectionne sa baguette.

— Quelles matières aimes-tu ? changea de sujet Hao pour ne pas laisser le silence devenir gênant.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le fruit de tous ses efforts pour faire parler Tamao. Raison pour laquelle il faisait attention à lui demander ce qu'elle aimait et non pas ce en quoi elle était douée. Il la suspectait de trop manquer de confiance en elle pour être capable de s'estimer à sa propre valeur.

— Oh…

Tamao piqua un fard. Le risque en lui demandant ce qu'elle aimait, c'était qu'il approchait ses centres d'intérêts, ses goûts, sa personnalité. Un sujet sur lequel elle n'était peut-être pas encore assez mûre pour se livrer.

— Je… j'aime bien les potions.

Hao sentit le monstre se réveiller dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle évitait son regard. Cette fois ce n'était pas la timidité, elle lui cachait quelque chose.

— Je vois… se força-t-il à répondre gentiment. Poisons, potions de chance, philtres d'amour…

Elle leva un regard curieux vers lui et cligna des yeux. Hao continuait de pencher pour un philtre d'amour, c'était l'hypothèse qui était la plus probable. La mauve douce n'avait pas d'autres utilisations sérieuses. Et son influence dans les philtres était décuplée lorsqu'elle était cueillie pendant la nouvelle lune.

Il avait du mal à déterminer si Tamao avait compris où il voulait l'emmener. Elle devait sentir que la pente était glissante car elle serrait les lèvres, comme si elle s'en voulait de lui en avoir trop dit mais… Il ne retrouvait pas dans ses prunelles l'éclat qu'il avait vu y passer lorsqu'il avait mentionné son escapade nocturne la dernière fois et il hésitait à s'immiscer dès à présent dans ses pensées.

Brusquement une connexion se fit entre la mauve douce et le demiguise. La première était couramment brûlée chez les centaures pour chercher des présages dans la fumée. Le second était capable de prévoir le futur proche.

— Autre chose à part les potions ? questionna-t-il en se donnant l'air décontracté. Parmi tes options peut-être… La divination ?

Il la tenait. Elle fuit son regard, mais pas assez vite pour qu'il ne décèle pas ce qu'il recherchait dans ses yeux roses. Ses joues étaient écarlates et ses poings étaient tellement serrés qu'il pouvait voir ses phalanges blanchir.

Ainsi la petite Asakura jouait les diseuses de bonne aventure. Il serait… intéressant de la confronter sur le sujet. Cependant, juger de son niveau risquait d'être plus ardu, car il n'avait pas de la part de Lilirara la dévotion que lui témoignait Boris. Au contraire, elle faisait plutôt partie des enseignants avec lesquels ses rapports étaient un peu tendus.

— Le lapifors et le draconifors sont bien des sortilèges enfants de Piertotum Locomotor ? demanda Tamao en pointant du doigt une ligne de son parchemin.

Hao jaugea la petite fille tremblante qui essayait de ramener la conversation sur un sujet moins épineux pour elle. Il inclina la tête sur le côté sans se départager de son sourire, laissant durer le suspens quant à sa réponse. Acceptait-il ou non de la laisser tranquille ?

Satisfait de sa récente découverte, il accepta de se montrer charitable.

— Non, le Piertotum Locomotor ne s'applique qu'aux objets en pierre. Or tu peux utiliser le lapifors et le draconifors sur des statues en bois, bien que l'effet soit moins spectaculaire.

Ils passèrent encore une demi-heure à travailler sur son devoir avant qu'il ne la libère. Avec ça, Boris avait intérêt à leur mettre au moins un E, même s'il ciblait plutôt un O. Après tout, Tamao s'était montré une élève sérieuse et attentive. Elle faisait des efforts malgré ses difficultés. Ah mais en quatrième année il ne notait pas encore comme aux B.U.S.E. !

— Merci, le remercia-t-elle très sincèrement en s'inclinant lorsqu'il lui donna congé.

Elle osa soutenir son regard quelques instants, à sa grande satisfaction, et il lui retourna un grand sourire. Celui du loup qui venait de faire un délicieux repas.

— Avec plaisir.


	26. II-17 Source de tensions

**Note :** Rien de spécial à partager avec vous ce soir, alors je vous souhaite juste une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Source de tensions**

Jeanne relut trois fois le parchemin accroché au panneau d'affichage avec des yeux brillants. Damuko avait bien dit que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal projetait d'ouvrir un club de duels, mais maintenant, avec cette annonce, cela prenait une dimension très concrète. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à Tamao. En espérant que ça l'aidera à prendre confiance en elle et que ça lui changera les idées. La jeune fille avait eu une mauvaise mine toute la semaine, mais ne voulait pas expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Jeanne avait tenté le mercredi matin de lui demander si c'était à cause de ses soucis de lundi qu'elle était déprimée, mais cette simple mention avait rempli les yeux de Tamao de larmes alors elle n'avait pas insisté.

Toute la semaine passée, Jeanne avait été abordée par des élèves dont elle ne connaissait pas toujours le nom qui venaient lui demander de confirmer sa parenté avec le directeur de Beauxbâtons. L'exemple le plus marquant en date était un élève parmi un groupe de septième année qui l'avait interpelée la veille entre son cours de potions et d'enchantements. Petit, brun et trapu. Elle l'avait reconnu de vue pour l'avoir déjà aperçu aux côtés de Chocolove, donc elle présumait qu'il s'agissait d'un Poufsouffle, mais rien n'était moins sûr car Chocolove avait tendance à parler, et surtout écouter, un peu tout le monde.

— Hey Maxwell, c'est vrai que tu préfères Poudlard à Beauxbâtons ?

Il avait un certain accent que Jeanne avait eu du mal à identifier. Espagnol ? Portugais ? Brésilien ?

Elle avait été prise au dépourvue par cette entrée en matière, mais avait rapidement reconstitué son masque habituel.

— Oui, avait-elle acquiescé en joignant les mains.

Le septième année avait semblé ravi.

— Pourquoi ? avait-il enchaîné.

— Je préfère l'ambiance et la bonne entente entre les élèves de Poudlard, avait répondu un peu mécaniquement Jeanne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la question lui était posée ces derniers jours. Elle espérait qu'une fois que cela aurait fait le tour de l'école, on cesserait de le lui demander.

— C'est sûr que vu les têtes de Beauxbâtons, eux ils ne doivent pas rigoler tous les jours, ricana un camarade du septième année, un arabe au nez pointu. Ils sont tellement…

— Hautains ? Méprisants ? proposa une fille aux grands yeux verts à ses côtés.

— J'allais dire qu'ils avaient un caractère exécrable, reprit son condisciple.

— Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? demanda innocemment Jeanne.

La fille et le garçon haussèrent les sourcils et ce fut son premier interlocuteur qui répondit.

— On partage certains cours avec eux et ils sont assez pénibles. Et bla bla bla ils ne font pas comme ça à Beauxbâtons, bla bla bla Poudlard c'est n'importe quoi, bla bla bla Beauxbâtons c'est tellement mieux…

— On sait bien, le coupa la fille, que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est censé favorisé les échanges entre les différents établissements de magie. Mais ils sont assez agaçants.

— Sous prétexte qu'ils viennent du privé, ils seraient mieux que tout le monde, commenta le garçon arabe.

Jeanne n'était pas tellement surprise. Les professeurs à Beauxbâtons avaient dû leur tenir un discours très motivant sur l'importance de faire honneur à leur école et de se surpasser. À Beauxbâtons, on ne visait pas moins loin que l'excellence et la discipline y était bien plus stricte qu'à Poudlard.

— Ceux de Gandhara ne sont pas comme ça, commenta la fille. Je m'entends bien mieux avec eux.

Ses camarades approuvèrent par des hochements de tête.

— En tous cas, s'exclama le brun, t'inquiète pas qu'on va leur faire ravaler leurs caquets à ces vantards !

Il ponctua sa déclaration en tapotant la tête de Jeanne. Prenant sur elle — certes elle était petite, elle n'avait que douze ans, mais c'était quand même plutôt humiliant — elle afficha un air interrogateur et poli.

— Elle n'est peut-être pas au courant, commenta la fille à l'intention de son condisciple en jetant un regard en coin vers Jeanne.

— De quoi ne suis-je pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

La fille poussa un soupir et l'espagnol-portugais-brésilien grimaça. Ce fut l'arabe qui s'avança vers elle pour l'informer.

— Il y a déjà eu quelques escarmouches au sujet de laquelle de nos deux écoles étaient la meilleure, et comme tu es la seule à avoir fréquenté les deux établissements, tu fais un peu office de juge impartial. Enfin de notre point de vue, nous élèves de Poudlard. Pour certains de Beauxbâtons, tu es partie car tu n'avais pas le niveau.

Jeanne se crispa.

— Mais… j'ai eu les meilleurs résultats de mon année et…

Elle avait un peu de mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et encore plus à parler. C'était tellement… méchant !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura la fille. On a bien pris ta défense.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et les deux garçons ricanèrent.

— Le chaudron de celui qui a dit ça a très accidentellement explosé et je crois qu'il est toujours à l'infirmerie.

Nouveaux gloussements de la part des septième année.

Jeanne les regarda avec des yeux éberlués.

Ils l'avaient défendue. Ils ne la connaissaient pas plus que ça, mais ils avaient voulu la défendre face aux mauvaises langues de Beauxbâtons.

La violence était l'arme des faibles, c'était mal et tout ça, mais Jeanne se sentit malgré tout étrangement émue.

— Hey, tu pleures ? s'alarma l'espagnol-portugais-brésilien, son accent deux fois plus prononcé à cause de la panique.

— N-non je…

Jeanne renifla sans réussir à retenir ses larmes. Elle était toujours si émotive…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit la fille gentiment en lui tendant un mouchoir. Aucun élève de Poudlard ne les laissera dire du mal de toi. Quelle que soit sa maison.

— Ouais ! Tous unis contre les têtes dures de Beauxbâtons ! renchérit son camarade brun.

Derrière eux, l'arabe au menton pointu sourit pour marquer son approbation.

Jeanne plongea la tête la première dans le mouchoir offert.

— Merci, déclara-t-elle avec une voix maîtrisée en se redressant, bien que des larmes lui coulent toujours sur les joues. Ce que vous me dites me touche beaucoup. Je ne pensais pas… je ne pensais pas trouver un tel soutien.

Les trois septième année lui adressèrent de grands sourires.

…

Bien sûr après un tel épisode, Jeanne était arrivée en retard en cours d'enchantements, mais le professeur Chrom l'avait gracieusement épargnée d'une remarque, lui souriant simplement en lui désignant sa place de la main.

Si savoir que les élèves de Poudlard prenaient son parti face à Beauxbâtons avait quelque chose de réconfortant, savoir qu'elle était devenue sans le vouloir le fer de lance de l'école contre l'académie avait cependant quelque d'inquiétant. De très inquiétant même, quand elle croisa le regard sombre de Marco au petit-déjeuner le samedi matin. Si la rumeur selon laquelle elle préférait Poudlard lui était parvenue… Certes il devait s'en douter. Certes elle avait après tout choisi Poudlard. Certes elle avait réaffirmé ce choix. Mais ce devait tout de même être douloureux. Surtout après la trahison de Rakist.

Mal à l'aise, Jeanne prit la décision d'aller parler à son père dès la fin du petit-déjeuner, et faillit oublier de discuter du club de duels à Tamao.

— Au fait, fit-elle en se levant, tu as vu le parchemin accroché dans la salle commune ce matin ? demanda-t-elle à son amie.

— C'est une super idée ce club ! répondit à sa place Horo-Horo, assis en face d'elles. Moi j'ai bien l'intention de m'inscrire. Il faut que je demande à Yoh s'il a l'intention de faire de même, ce serait une bonne occasion de prendre ma revanche !

Jeanne ne lâcha pas Tamao des yeux, mais cette dernière touillait son chocolat chaud sans la regarder.

— J'ai vu, dit-elle lentement. Mais je ne sais pas si j'irai.

— J'aimerai bien y aller, répondit Jeanne. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes aussi.

Se rappelant que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et l'investigateur de ce club était Mikihisa Asakura, le tuteur de Tamao, Jeanne n'insista pas plus. Elle espérait cependant de tout cœur que la balance pencherait en sa faveur.

— Je voudrais aller parler à… tu sais, termina-t-elle à voix basse, n'osant pas dire tout fort qu'elle s'entretenait en privé avec le directeur de Beauxbâtons.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas passer pour une fille à papa. Elle avait déjà expérimenté l'année passée et ça ne s'était pas bien fini.

— On se retrouve pour manger ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus claire.

— J'ai un devoir à faire avec Ajita pour Namari ce matin. Je mangerai probablement avec elle.

Jeanne ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa déception.

— Mais nous pouvons manger ensemble ce soir, proposa Tamao à la place.

Son sourire retrouvé, Jeanne hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— À ce soir alors, salua-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

…

Le malheur voulut que sur le trajet pour se rendre à l'aile attribuée à la délégation de Beauxbâtons, elle croisa un groupe de sixième et septième année. Un groupe de Serpentard, à en juger par leur meneur charismatique dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en la voyant.

Jeanne tenta de passer son chemin sans leur prêter attention, la tête haute, mais Hao sembla en avoir décidé autrement car il délaissa son groupe pour la suivre jusqu'au couloir sud du troisième étage.

— Il paraît que tu as besoin de te faire consoler par des septième année, attaqua-t-il directement.

Pas d'entrée matière subtile pour aujourd'hui, on dirait.

Jeanne serra les dents. Il avait donc assisté ou entendu parler de cet épisode de la veille où elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes.

— Tu veux un câlin ?

Jeanne le foudroya du regard. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour lui faire ravaler son sourire narquois !

— C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? poursuivit-il comme s'il commentait le temps qu'il faisait. Que tu sois à la fois la source du rapprochement entre les deux écoles et l'objet des tensions.

Il s'arrêta et Jeanne l'imita inconsciemment. Qu'avait-il dit ?

— Passe le bonjour à Marco de ma part.

Et sur un sourire, il avait tourné des talons et était parti, la plantant là avec ses questions plein la tête.

Comment savait-il qu'elle allait voir Marco ? Pourquoi appelait-il ce dernier par son prénom ?

Quant à ce qu'il avait dit avait juste avant… cela avait du sens, quand elle le décortiquait. Après tout, Rakist lui avait dit que c'était grâce à elle que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait lieu, et les classes supérieures des deux écoles semblaient se faire la guerre en l'utilisant comme principal sujet du débat. Mais pourquoi lui parler de ça brusquement, en plein milieu d'un couloir, sans même prendre la peine de dire ni bonjour ni au revoir !

Finalement elle allait l'y mettre, dans la boîte des méchants.

Et aussi… devait-elle vraiment passer le bonjour à Marco de sa part ?

…

Marco était tendu. Jeanne ne le voyait pas à sa posture bien droite et son air sévère, mais à sa tête très légèrement penchée en avant et à sa main qui, par deux fois déjà, avait remonté ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez.

— Je suis toujours content de te voir, déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu plate.

Jeanne se trémoussa sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Les deux fois précédentes, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir, ils avaient discuté debout, l'un près de l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui avait proposé de s'asseoir dans le siège en face de son bureau. Pire, il avait pris place derrière ledit bureau.

Jeanne avait l'impression de se revoir, quelques mois plus tôt, en train de justifier avec son dossier sa décision d'aller étudier à Poudlard. Elle avait passé des heures à préparer cet entretien, récoltant tous les avis positifs sur Poudlard, les résultats moyens obtenus pour les B.U.S.E. et les A.S.P.I.C., les certifications et qualifications de chaque professeur, l'excellente réputation de l'école… Elle était même allée chercher dans des livres moldus des études sur les bienfaits de la rupture du cordon familial et de la vie en internat pour l'épanouissement des jeunes. En faisant fi des diverses études tout aussi sérieuses qui tendaient plutôt à en témoigner les méfaits.

— Marco, décida-t-elle de se lancer d'une voix ferme. Je sais qu'il y a une certaine rivalité qui semble être apparue entre les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Poudlard en classe. Et qu'il y a aussi certaines rumeurs qui circulent à mon propos.

— Oui, j'en ai également entendu parler, admit-il.

Et le fait qu'il réajuste une nouvelle fois ses lunettes ne présageait rien de bon.

— Je ne sais pas à quel point la vérité a pu être déformée… Mais je tiens à t'assurer que j'ai toujours la même affection pour vous. Vous êtes ma famille. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le cadre scolaire dans lequel je me sens le mieux.

Voilà, c'était dit. De cette voix douce et calme et ferme qu'elle utilisait toujours, avant. Avant que n'apparaisse ce sentiment d'excitation fou qui lui tordait les entrailles à chaque cours, à chaque heure, à chaque minute passée à Poudlard.

Pour cet entretien avec Marco, elle était redevenue cette autre elle, celle de Beauxbâtons. Plus sage, plus calme, plus polie. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Tamao. Et si elle l'avait dit, c'était parce que ça lui venait du fond du cœur.

Marco resta silencieux derrière son bureau, semblant hésiter.

Alors Jeanne, dans toute sa générosité, se leva, contourna le bureau et enlaça son père, passant les deux bras autour de son buste.

— Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle dans un élan.

Et comme si ces quelques mots brisaient toutes les barrières, Marco la serra fort dans ses bras puissants en lui assurant que lui aussi. Toujours.


	27. II-18 Ange de mort

**Note :** Un chapitre pas évident que j'ai beaucoup lu, relu, modifié, remodifié… Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat, il me convient comme ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Ange de mort**

Tamao essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les explications de Lilirara à propos des positions des planètes mais elle angoissait pour le cours de métamorphoses qui suivrait. Elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas l'exercice qu'ils travaillaient depuis plusieurs semaines et craignait que le professeur Tepes ne s'en prenne de nouveau à elle. Pour se rassurer, elle se répétait en boucle que le jeudi précédent il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre commentaire, après s'être montré pourtant d'une extrême dureté le lundi.

Le bruissement des pages qu'on tourne s'éleva autour d'elle et Tamao jeta un regard paniqué à sa voisine de classe.

— Page 53, murmura gentiment Iris.

Tamao tourna hâtivement les pages de son livre. Elle n'avait pas retenu un mot de ce qu'avait dit Lilirara mais ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. Elle avait déjà travaillé les mouvements des astres toute seule deux étés avant.

Brusquement un oiseau de papier s'échoua entre les pages de son livre. Il battit des ailes et essaya de se renvoler mais c'était peine perdue. Intriguée, Tamao déplia délicatement le parchemin et balaya le message en diagonale.

— C'est p-pour toi, murmura-t-elle en glissant le mot à sa voisine.

Une déclaration d'amour. D'après Ajita, Iris en recevait au moins une par semaine. Ajita disait qu'elle avait un club d'admirateurs qui rivalisaient les uns les autres pour lui écrire des poèmes romantiques et essayer d'attirer son attention. « Je ne les ai pas encore entendu glousser, mais ça finira par arriver », prédisait-elle avec humour.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite que Tamao ne l'espérait et c'est avec une boule dans l'estomac qu'elle suivit Iris en cours de métamorphoses. Toujours vêtu dans ce que Jeanne appelait son « look gothique », le professeur Tepes les toisa alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de classe. Comme à son habitude, Tamao s'assit au fond de la salle, à côté d'Agata, dans le silence le plus absolu.

— Aujourd'hui, commença le professeur Tepes d'une voix rauque, sera une séance de révision. Nous travaillerons une dernière fois la métamorphose de hérissons en pelottes d'épingles et l'animation de statuettes de bois, puis nous reverrons les sortilèges de transfert. Bien qu'ils soient tombés aux examens de l'année dernière et que nous les ayons revus en début d'année, j'ai le sentiment que cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

Il eut un sourire en coin que Tamao trouva très sarcastique.

— Tamamura.

Tamao sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine.

— Pouvez-vous nous rappeler, cette semaine, la définition d'un sortilège de transfert ?

Le cœur de Tamao repartit à cent à l'heure et elle se félicita d'avoir révisé. Si elle avait échoué à répondre à cette même question que le lundi précédent, elle aurait passé un horrible moment.

— Un s-sortilège de t-transfert s'applique sur d-deux sujets en même t-temps, bégaya Tamao à mi-voix. Il remplace s-simultané… simultanément… un élément d'un s-sujet par un é-élément de l'autre.

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

— Et le transfert chez l'un des sujets implique forcément un transfert chez l'autre, ajouta-t-il. C'est bien. Craig, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Kyle, quelle est la formule pour transformer un hérisson en pelotte d'épingles ?

Le professeur s'étant détourné d'elle, Tamao souffla profondément tout l'air qu'elle avait bloqué dans ses poumons et cligna des yeux.

— Ruben, les hérissons sont dans la boîte sur mon bureau. Nzulu, les statuettes sont sur le deuxième étage à droite de l'étagère du fond. Vous vous chargez de la distribution, ordonna le professeur Tepes.

Iris et Gloria, de Serdaigle, se levèrent aussitôt.

— Commencez à travailler. Je vais passer entre vous pour vous rendre vos devoirs de jeudi dernier.

Tamao déglutit quand Iris posa un hérisson sur son bureau. Elle tira fébrilement sa baguette magique.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le professeur Tepes circuler entre les tables. Au moins cette fois-ci, quoiqu'il ait à lui dire, ce serait au milieu du brouhaha ambiant et pas du silence terrible de la dernière fois.

« Courage », s'admonesta-t-elle. « Hao m'a aidée, je ne peux pas avoir une trop mauvaise note. »

Elle tapota son hérisson en murmurant la formule sans succès. Ce dernier ne tressaillit même pas.

— Tamamura.

Tamao se tendit alors que le professeur Tepes se postait devant sa table. À côté d'elle, Agata délaissa sa pelotte parfaitement transformée pour suivre la scène, fixant l'enseignant d'un regard noir.

— Vous ne savez toujours pas métamorphoser un hérisson en pelote à ce que je vois. À défaut de maîtriser la pratique avez-vous au moins fait des efforts sur la théorie. J'attends de vous que vous persevériez dans cette voie.

L'estomac de Tamao se retourna dans son ventre en entendant ces « encouragements ». Il enchaîna sur un triple saut périlleux et lui remonta dans la gorge lorsque le professeur Tepes déposa son devoir devant elle. En encre rouge était tracé, tout en haut du morceau de parchemin, « 18/20 Travail complet et bien structuré ».

Elle relut trois fois l'appréciation et vérifia que c'était bien son nom et son écriture sur le devoir.

— Félicitations, chuchota Agata en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

— M-merci, s'empourpra Tamao avant d'attraper fébrilement sa copie.

Même avec l'aide de Lyserg, elle n'avait jamais obtenu plus de 14 à un devoir de métamorphoses. Ses notes oscillaient habituellement entre 9 et 12 malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait.

Elle ne parvint sans surprise aucunement à transformer son hérisson, même si Agata lui affirma que les pics ressemblaient plus à des aiguilles qu'avant, et échoua lamentablement à réaliser correctement un sortilège de transfert, mais le léger nuage qui s'était installé dans son cerveau refusait pourtant de se dissiper.

— Ça t'allait bien les oreilles de chat, commenta gentiment Agata lorsque la fin du cours arriva.

— Merci, marmonna Tamao.

Le but était d'échanger la queue d'un chat avec la queue d'un lapin. Elle n'avait aucune fichue idée de comment elle avait réussi son compte.

— Miaou, pouffèrent un groupe de filles de Serdaigle en les dépassant.

— Ne fais pas attention à elles, intervint aussitôt Agata, agacée.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Ajita et Iris qui rangeaient leurs affaires au premier rang et Tamao s'esquiva.

…

Tamao retrouva Jeanne et Lyserg à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier avait fait remarquer que comme il était le parrain — il préférait ce mot à celui de tuteur — de Tamao et que Tamao était la marraine de Jeanne, ce serait comme une réunion de famille.

Ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commencèrent à sortir leurs plumes, encriers et parchemins.

— Au fait, vous avez vu la nouvelle note aux panneaux d'affichage ? demanda Lyserg.

— Pour le club de duels ? Je me suis inscrite, répondit Jeanne. Tamao ne sait pas encore si elle vient aussi.

Ladite Tamao hésita. Son moral ayant considérablement remonté, elle avait bien envie d'y aller, mais appréhendait un peu la présence de Mikihisa. En même temps, ce ne serait pas très différent que lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

— Non, pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Jeanne et Tamao levèrent de grands yeux curieux vers Lyserg.

— La première tâche aura lieu dans deux semaines, le samedi après-midi.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jeanne qui paraissait ravie. Tamao l'était bien moins. L'identité du champion de Poudlard avait encore quelque chose d'amer. En croisant le regard de Lyserg, elle comprit qu'il en était de même pour lui.

— Ça aura lieu à quel endroit ? demanda Jeanne, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

— Au stade de Quidditch, d'après la note, répondit Lyserg.

— Je me demande de quel type d'épreuve il va s'agir, fit pensivement Jeanne.

Tamao réalisa qu'elle n'y attachait pas d'importance. De toute manière, quelle que soit l'épreuve, Hao la réussirait haut la main.

— Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela, reprit Jeanne très sérieusement. Tamao, j'aurai souhaité de l'aide en botanique. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que nous a expliqué Tarim au dernier cours.

Tamao hocha la tête et répondit aux questions de Jeanne. De son côté, Lyserg se pencha sur la traduction de runes de Tamao, puis peaufina son propre devoir de divination.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi une heure jusqu'à ce que Jeanne se sente enfin totalement en confiance en botanique.

— Merci beaucoup Tamao, fit-elle avec chaleur.

— Avec plaisir, répondit Tamao en sentant de manière inexplicable son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

— Tu souhaites qu'on revoie la métamorphose, Tamao ? proposa alors Lyserg.

— Oh, je… Tepes ne nous a pas donné de devoir. Et la bibliothèque n'est pas très approprié pour la pratique.

— On peut revoir ensemble ton dernier devoir.

— C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle très vite.

Devant l'air stupéfait de Lyserg, elle se sentit obligée d'expliquer.

— J'ai eu 18, avoua-t-elle.

— 18, s'exclama Jeanne. Félicitations !

Son amie lui prit les mains et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

— Tu vois que tu en es capable ! C'est super Tamao, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

Jeanne paraissait sincèrement contente. Lyserg, en revanche, fixait Tamao avec perplexité.

— Je me suis fait aider, confia-t-elle.

Lyserg hocha la tête et lui sourit, mais Jeanne en revanche se figea.

— Tu es allée au rendez-vous de Hao, comprit-elle.

Elle avait l'air un peu dépité.

— Ça ne fait rien, se reprit-elle. L'important c'est qu'il ait pu t'aider. Si travailler avec lui te permet d'avoir de bons résultats, c'est une bonne chose.

Le mal était fait cependant. Jeanne avait lâché le nom de Hao devant Lyserg.

Tamao déglutit et risqua un regard du côté du Serdaigle. Son visage s'était fermé.

— Je… j'avais b-besoin d'aide, plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans émotion.

— Les cours… étaient… désastreux, avoua Tamao avec difficulté.

Elle sentit son cœur se comprimer et sa gorge se serrer. Elle n'en avait pas parlé, pas même à Jeanne. Jeanne qui tenait toujours ses mains et les pressait doucement entre les siennes pour lui communiquer son soutien.

— Je… je n'y arrivais pas. Tepes a lu les commentaires de ma copie devant toute la classe et c'était terrible, dit-elle le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas accepter son aide mais… je ne voulais pas… revivre ça.

Elle frissonna.

— Et il m'a bien aidé, dut-elle reconnaître en osant relever la tête vers Jeanne et Lyserg.

Son amie lui souriait tendrement mais le visage du préfet était toujours sans expression.

— Est-ce que, commença-t-il, et cette fois-ci Tamao pouvait percevoir toute la colère contenue dans sa voix, vous n'avez parlé que de métamorphoses ?

Tamao cligna des yeux.

— Il ne t'a pas posé des questions sur autre chose ? Il n'en a pas profité pour t'importuner ?

Tamao hésita et le regard de Lyserg flamboya. Sa colère déforma furtivement ses traits.

— Il…

Tamao essaya de se rappeler du mieux possible.

— On a un peu discuté, fit-elle, mal à l'aise. Il m'a demandé quelles étaient les matières que j'aimais et quelles étaient celles pour lesquelles j'éprouvais des difficultés. Et… il a demandé à voir ma baguette.

Et, elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle s'était demandé… s'il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire de la mauve douce qu'elle avait cueillie à la nouvelle lune.

— C'est un embêteur, lâcha Jeanne d'une voix enfantine.

Mais pour Lyserg, c'était bien plus d'un embêteur.

— Il voulait voir ta baguette, répéta-t-il. C'est tout ? Rien d'autre ?

Tamao secoua la tête et Jeanne fronça des sourcils.

— Pourquoi est-ce important ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance au fait que Hao ait aidé Tamao sur son devoir de métamorphoses ? Est-ce que…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, écarquilla les yeux et lâcha un « oh ! » étouffé.

— Mais Hao est un embêteur ! Jusqu'à présent il ne fait que nous embêter. Et Tamao ne voulait vraiment pas de son aide ! La première fois qu'il lui a fixé un rendez-vous, elle n'y est pas allée d'ailleurs.

Tamao fixa Jeanne en clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas l'envolée brusque de son amie. Ses mains avaient lâché celles de Tamao et volaient en tous sens autour d'elle pour exprimer son trop-plein d'émotions.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux, Jeanne, déclara distinctement Lyserg. Mais dites-m'en plus. Tu as vu Hao plusieurs fois ?

— N-non, balbutia Tamao, un peu perturbée par les dernières déclarations de Lyserg. Il voulait me voir mercredi il y a deux semaines. Mais je n'y suis pas allée. On ne s'est vus qu'une fois, mercredi dernier.

— Et le cours désastreux où Tepes t'a humiliée devant toute la classe c'était quand ?

Tamao sentit une pointe lancinante lui traverser la poitrine. Avoir vécu cette humiliation avait été une chose douloureuse. Entendre Lyserg mettre des mots dessus l'était aussi. D'une autre manière.

— Lundi dernier, chuchota-t-elle.

C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté l'aide de Hao. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, elle en avait désespéremment besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner en cours sans avoir mieux travaillé et toute seule elle n'y arrivait pas. Lyserg avait dû faire son devoir avec Mathilda, puis avait eu une retenue. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien sûr, mais il ne devait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir travaillé avec Hao.

— Attends un instant, fit vivement Jeanne. Tu penses que… enfin tu laisses entendre que… Que le fait que Tepes ait été méchant avec Tamao est lié au fait qu'il a su qu'elle n'avait pas révisé avec Hao alors qu'elle aurait pu ? Mais les professeurs ne s'immiscent pas ainsi dans la vie des élèves… et Hao n'aurait pas… et puis même s'il en avait parlé Tepes, d'ordinaire c'est toi qui aides Tamao et… et même si Hao est intervenu car il savait que tu n'étais pas disponible…

— Je n'étais pas disponible parce que Hao ne voulait pas que je le sois, la coupa Lyserg d'un ton sec.

— Hao n'est pas capable de…

Jeanne, qui parlait pourtant d'une voix très ferme, se tut sous le regard de Lyserg. Pour sa part, Tamao sentit du plomb lui tomber dans l'estomac.

Hao était capable d'avoir demandé à Tepes de l'humilier. Hao était capable d'avoir demandé à Kanna de mettre Lyserg en retenue.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont Hao est réellement capable, assena Lyserg.

Tamao comprit brusquement que la colère de Lyserg n'avait jamais été dirigée contre elle. Mais étonnemment, ça ne la détendit pas. Ce qu'il laissait entendre… c'était tellement énorme.

— Turbin, Kanna, Tepes… ce sont des pions que Hao contrôle à sa guise, poursuivit implacablement Lyserg. Tout ça, le devoir commun de runes avec Matisse, les retenues dispensées par Kanna, le comportement de Tepes… Tout ça… juste pour donner un cours de métamorphoses à Tamao.

Il ne demanda pas « pourquoi ». Tamao le savait. C'était sa vengeance pour lui avoir échappé. Elle s'en était douté pourtant. Elle savait bien qu'il s'était montré trop gentil sur le terrain de Quidditch. Même l'enlèvement de Jeanne finalement n'avait pas été bien méchant. Sans compter qu'elle avait osé lui tenir tête pour la désignation du champion de l'école.

Tamao sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle se força à respirer un grand coup et chercha naturellement du soutien du côté de Jeanne. Et se figea sur place.

Jeanne n'avait plus rien de la douce princesse qui la réconfortait, lui souriait, lui racontait sa vie de sa voix charmante et enfantine et riait comme un soleil. Elle était toujours un ange, mais un ange de mort. Ses yeux étaient aussi durs que des rubis, son visage froid comme de la glace. Elle dégageait une aura polaire qui fit trembler Tamao.

— Je vais le tuer, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

— Je te suis, lui répondit sombrement Lyserg.


	28. II-19 Affaires de famille

**Note :** Un autre chapitre pas évident que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps mais que j'ai retouché de nombreuses fois. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Affaires de famille**

— Hao !

Il lui semblait bien qu'il n'avait jamais entendu prononcer son prénom d'une aussi exquise façon. C'était un véritable cri du cœur !

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait interpeler aussi grossièrement. Macchi très récemment avait fait de même, au sujet de ce devoir de runes qu'il avait eu la gentillesse de lui arranger avec Lyserg. Cependant ce n'était que de l'énervement qui perçait dans la voix de Macchi, or il y avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort dans celle de Jeanne. Une immense colère.

C'est une forme de passion, pensa-t-il avec cynisme.

— Jeanne, salua-t-il en se retournant, faisant rouler son prénom avec délice dans sa bouche. Alors, tu as salué Marco pour moi ?

Elle dévalait les grands escaliers, les yeux rougeoyants de rage, les poings serrés. Ses longs cheveux blancs tranchaient sur sa robe de sorcière noire. Derrière elle venait Lyserg, le visage fermé. Et encore derrière, les joues empourprées, Tamao.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la raison de cette brusque colère. Lyserg était plutôt perspicace, dès lors qu'on lui mettait dans les mains les pièces du puzzle.

Ainsi, la petite Jeanne était dans tous ses états car il avait enguirlandé sa petite amie. Cette fois-ci, elle allait définitivement le considérer comme un « méchant », s'amusa-t-il.

Dans l'esprit de Jeanne, il revoyait Tamao, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rouges et bouffis, les cheveux défaits, les épaules secouées de sanglots. La vision lui serrait le cœur et décuplait sa colère. Comment avait-il osé ?

Boris avait vraiment fait du bon travail, nota distraitement Hao en se coupant des pensées de Jeanne, trop intenses pour qu'il soit prudent de garder le contact. Certes Tamao n'était pas très difficile à faire pleurer, mais tout de même…

— Tu n'as qu'à aller le saluer toi-même, riposta Jeanne. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

C'était intéressant, cette manière qu'elle avait d'essayer de récupérer le contrôle. De rester froide et fière dans sa colère. De ne pas se laisser emporter. Lyserg y parvenait bien mieux qu'elle. Mais cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il était un habitué de la colère.

Il y avait trois années de cela encore, il ne savait pas se contrôler. Il lui jetait des regards noirs à tout bout de champ et d'horribles grimaces se peignaient sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Mais il avait mûri et depuis qu'il était devenu préfet il affectait l'indifférence, l'ignorant soigneusement.

— Et pour quoi es-tu là, dans ce cas ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas.

Autour d'eux un cercle avait commencé à se former.

Jeanne n'avait pas très bien choisi son champ de bataille. En réalité, elle n'y avait bien sûr pas réfléchi une seule seconde. Ce qui lui serait dommageable. À créer un esclandre au milieu du grand hall, les professeurs allaient forcément s'en mêler. Et ce serait à son désavantage à elle.

— Ne t'approche plus de Tamao, claqua la voix de Jeanne.

Ça venait du fond du cœur.

Hao haussa un sourcil.

— Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu as à me reprocher, fit-il d'une voix ennuyée. Il me semble que mon aide lui a été plutôt bénéfique.

— Ton aide ? coupa Jeanne d'une voix polaire. Je n'appelle pas tes manigances de l'aide.

— Peut-être peut-on demander à l'intéressée ? proposa aimablement Hao. Combien as-tu eu au devoir que nous avons travaillé ensemble, Tamao ?

Il vit les lèvres de la jeune fille trembler.

— Ne lui adresse plus la parole, fit Lyserg d'une voix dure en s'interposant, masquant Tamao à sa vue.

— Il me semble pourtant qu'elle est la première concernée dans cette affaire, fit remarquer Hao en feignant l'incompréhension.

Il vit la machoire de Lyserg se contracter et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

— Ah la la, tout ça pour si peu…

Cela dut être la provocation de trop pour Jeanne car elle tira sa baguette. Hao éclata de rire.

— Ne me force pas à te jeter un sort, se moqua-t-il, sans pour autant s'emparer de sa propre baguette. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pourrais répliquer.

— Je n'ai qu'à t'en lancer un en premier, répliqua la première année avec applomb.

— Envie d'une retenue, Jeanne ? demanda Hao d'une voix doucereuse.

— Ne joue pas à ça, répliqua-t-elle. Lyserg aussi est préfet.

— Je ne suis pas préfet, déclara simplement Hao. Je suis préfet-en-chef.

Il lui adressa un sourire calculé et la vit frémir. De rage sans doute.

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le champion de Poudlard que tu peux te croire tout permis ! arriva-t-elle cependant à lui rétorquer d'une voix contrôlée.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Du côté de la salle des professeurs, la foule d'élèves s'écarta pour laisser passer Rakist et Marco. Hao s'en réjouit intérieurement, cela allait pimenter la partie.

— Je crois que Maxwell-Lasso n'apprécie pas que j'aide Tamamura à travailler ses métamorphoses, répondit Hao d'une voix sarcastique.

Les yeux de Jeanne s'embrasèrent quand il énonça son nom complet. Son vrai nom, celui qui figurait sur ses papiers d'identité, pas celui sous lequel elle avait demandé à être inscrite à Poudlard. Des murmures se répandirent parmi les élèves.

— Et ça mérite que vous vous donniez en spectacle ? demanda Rakist, clairement contrarié de la révélation lâchée par Hao.

— Non, pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier. Mais c'est dans le tempérament de certaines de faire des esclandres.

— Je ne serais pas ici si tu t'étais occupé de tes affairess. Tamao ne t'a rien demandé alors laisse-la tranquille, cracha Jeanne, venimeuse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler si bien que ça.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais… se moqua Hao en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air fatalise. Il paraît que c'est de famille, ajouta-t-il d'un air docte, comme s'il citait une étude.

— Surveille tes paroles, le rabroua aussitôt Marco.

— Je devrai ? répliqua-t-il Hao, sceptique.

— Manquer de respect à un professeur est punissable, assena Marco, l'air sévère, en avançant d'un pas.

— Alors à un directeur n'en parlons pas ! s'amusa Hao.

Jeanne, Lyserg et Marco paraissaient outrés. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas le punir et il le savait. Hao ne dépendait pas de son autorité.

— Quelles sont les sanctions à Poudlard ? fit Marco d'une voix difficilement contrôlée en se tournant vers Rakist. Vous donnez des retenues comme à Beauxbâtons, il me semble.

— Hao Asakura est mon élève, déclara sobrement Rakist. Si sanction il doit y avoir, elle est de mon ressort.

— Il me semble qu'une sanction est appropriée, répliqua Marco d'une voix crispée. Ton élève m'a manqué de respect.

Hao leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Cela fit enrager un peu plus Marco mais lui-même trouvait cela plutôt correct. Plus que d'éclater de rire, en tous cas.

— Je ne crois pas, non, répondit doucement Rakist. Hao parlait d'ordre général.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard qui signifiait « bien sûr » et Hao rigola doucement.

— Ah la la, Maxwell, reprit-il en reportant son regard sur Jeanne et en insistant sur son nom tronqué. À douze ans, tu n'es pas un peu grande pour ça, ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Éclat brillant dans les yeux de Jeanne. Colère. Humiliation. Impuissance.

Ils ne pouvaient répliquer ni l'un ni l'autre. Touché coulé !

Sur une dernière œillade en direction de Tamao, toute tremblante en haut des marches, il tourna les talons, se fraya un passage parmi les élèves qui s'écartèrent en toute hâte et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il croisa Sâti en sens inverse, suivie par ses deux assistantes, et Hao se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne serait pas de trop pour aider Marco à retrouver son calme après leur altercation.


	29. II-20 Soigner des anges

**Note :** Coucou ! Après toute la tension accumulée dans le dernier chapitre, on redescend dans celui-ci qui est beaucoup plus… calme. Vos avis sont les bienvenus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Soigner des anges**

Trois jours passèrent sans que Jeanne n'ait décoléré contre Hao. Le simple fait de l'apercevoir ou d'entendre prononcer son nom remuait une rage sourde dans son ventre, or il était le champion de Poudlard, donc il arrivait très souvent que d'autres élèves parlent de lui.

Lyserg semblait avoir réussi à prendre sur lui et Tamao avait demandé à Jeanne de laisser tomber toute cette histoire mais ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Elle se forçait néanmoins à prendre du recul et avait commencé à relier ce qui lui semblait être les pièces d'un immense puzzle.

Si Hao était capable de demander des faveurs aux professeurs de Poudlard, et d'après Lyserg c'était bel et bien le cas, il était peut-être également apprécié par Rakist. Sûrement même. N'importe qui d'autre lui aurait donné un bon mois de retenues pour son attitude détestable envers Marco. Les insultes indirectes n'en restaient pas moins des insultes.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Rakist lui avait parlé de Jeanne, de son ascendance et de sa première scolarisation à Beauxbâtons. Il était préfet-en-chef après tout. Or, s'il avait ébloui Rakist, ce dernier avait dû le juger suffisamment digne de confiance pour lui parler d'elle. Pour l'aider à s'intégrer par exemple. Ce qu'il s'était bien gardé de faire.

Oui, ça se tenait. Comme le disait Lyserg, avec son petit numéro d'élève modèle Hao avait réussi à se mettre certains professeurs dans la poche. De là à les qualifier de pions c'était exagéré, même si c'était sûrement ainsi que le détestable Serpentard les considérait. Heureusement que certains professeurs étaient lucides, eux. Silva, notamment, semblait en faire partie Jeanne avait encore en tête leur duel visuel lors de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Gandhara.

Le lien entre Marco et Hao était plus difficile à comprendre. Lorsqu'il lui demandait de lui passer le bonjour, était-ce juste un moyen de se faire bien voir du directeur ? Non, ça ne collait pas avec son attitude provocatrice lors de leur confrontation et ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Les deux hommes devaient se connaître. Mais comment ? Est-ce que Rakist aurait pu les présenter l'un l'autre ?

Le plus simple était encore d'aller en parler directement avec Marco. Elle penserait à mettre le sujet sur la table la prochaine fois qu'elle irait lui parler.

…

Le ciel était nuageux et il faisait un froid glacial lorsque Jeanne sortit dans le parc. Elle avait envie d'air frais et avait donc délaissé la compagnie de ses camarades de classe en ce jeudi après-midi studieux.

« Devoirs aujourd'hui, détente ce week-end », avait dit Susan.

Jeanne avait opté pour « Détente aujourd'hui », quoiqu'il advienne ce week-end. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer tant elle fulminait encore intérieurement contre Hao.

Elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, ou plutôt vers l'enclos à sa lisière dans laquelle paissaient les chevaux géants de Beauxbâtons. L'enclos n'en était d'ailleurs un que par le nom. Il s'agissait d'une zone délimitée par des cordes destinée plus à décourager les élèves d'approcher qu'à retenir les équidés. Equidés que, de toute manière, on aurait bien eu du mal à empêcher de s'envoler par-dessus n'importe quelle barrière.

En s'approchant, elle apperçut Ryu qui étaient en train de remplir leurs auges de whisky pur malt et près de lui, à sa grande surprise, Lyserg.

Michael marcha vers elle dès qu'il repéra sa présence et elle le gratta gentiment entre les yeux.

— Bonjour mon tout beau, murmura-t-elle au cheval ailé.

— Jeanne, s'exclama Ryu avec bonne humeur en remarquant sa présence. Tu viens voir ces merveilles de la nature ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle se glissa dans l'enclos, s'empara d'une étrille et se mit à brosser Michael.

— Tu sais y faire, commenta Ryu en regardant ses mouvements circulaires avec un œil appréciateur.

— J'ai grandi avec eux, répondit simplement Jeanne. Marco me portait pour que je puisse les atteindre, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Entretemps, Gabriel s'était approché et poussait avec son museau dans le dos de Jeanne.

— Je n'ai pas pensé à t'apporter une pomme aujourd'hui Gabriel, je suis désolée, déclara tranquillement la jeune fille en le caressant.

— Tu connais tous leurs noms ? s'enquit Lyserg.

Lui-même était en train de panser le plus doux d'entre eux tous.

— Oui. Celui dont tu t'occupes en ce moment, c'est Zeruel.

— Zeruel, répéta Lyserg en regardant le cheval géant.

— Celui-ci, poursuivit Jeanne, c'est Michael, et celui-ci donc Gabriel. Là-bas, le grand noir c'est Lucifer. Très capricieux. Les deux en train de boire, ce sont Remiel et Metatron. Là-bas, Uriel, Sariel, et derrière Raphael.

— Je vais essayer de m'en souvenir mais je ne peux rien garantir, déclara Ryu. Et celui-ci ? demanda-t-il en indiquant un cheval que Jeanne n'avait pas encore nommé.

— Azazel, répondit Jeanne.

— Lui je m'en souviendrai, reprit Ryu. Azazel le ronchon. Il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, pourtant j'ai tout essayé. On peut voir d'ici qu'il est tout sale. De temps en temps je lui lance un sort pour le nettoyer mais il n'aime pas ça du tout.

— Azazel est le plus caractériel de tous, confirma Jeanne. Il n'est jamais monté. C'est déjà un miracle en soi qu'il accepte de tirer le carrosse.

— Vous les montez ? tiqua Lyserg.

— Oui, confirma Jeanne en délaissant l'étrille pour le bouchon. On apprend à voler sur leurs dos en deuxième année. L'essentiel c'est de savoir s'occuper d'eux et une fois sur leurs dos de s'accrocher. Ce sont des créatures intelligentes, ils savent quoi faire ensuite.

— Ils vont leur manquer à l'école cette année, commenta Ryu.

— À la place, les deuxième année doivent sûrement apprendre à voler sur balai comme les troisième année, réfléchit Jeanne. Ils apprendront l'an prochain à les monter.

Jeanne s'appliqua avec le bouchon, puis passa à la brosse douce. Ryu pour sa part s'était emparé d'un cure-pieds et s'était approché de Lucifer. Jeanne lui souhaitait bien du courage.

— S'il ne se laisse pas faire, Rakist pourra passer, lança-t-elle à Ryu. C'était son cavalier attitré.

Ryu et Lyserg lui lancèrent des regards perplexes.

— Qu'entends-tu par cavalier attitré ? demanda Lyserg.

— Chacun d'entre eux est principalement pansé et monté par un professeur, développa Jeanne. Michael dont je m'occupe à présent, par exemple, a une relation privilégiée avec Marco.

— Qui s'occupe de Zeruel ? demanda aussitôt Lyserg.

— Personne, avoua Jeanne. Il fait partie de ceux qui n'ont pas de cavalier attitré. Mais, reprit-elle avec un peu plus de joie, tous les élèves l'adorent.

— Qui d'autre n'a pas d'affinités particulières avec quelqu'un ? questionna Ryu.

— Azazel, sans surprise, et Lucifer, depuis le départ de Rakist.

— Tu as déjà volé sur le dos de l'un d'entre eux ? demanda Lyserg, curieux.

Le souvenir flou du vide et du froid vint embrumer ses sens.

— Plusieurs fois avec Marco et Rakist. Mais j'étais trop petite pour m'en rappeler, je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs.

Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées avant de reporter son attention vers Lyserg.

— Tu suis les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

— Ah non, pas du tout, avoua Lyserg. C'est juste que j'aime les chevaux. Ceux sans ailes et avec une taille normale. Alors je passe donner un coup de main à Ryu, ça me fait plaisir.

— Coup de main fort appréciable, que ce soit dit ! s'exclama le Gardien des Clés et des Lieux.

Jeanne sourit.

— Tu as l'air de très bien t'entendre avec Zeruel, commenta-t-elle.

— Oui, confirma Lyserg avec beaucoup de douceur dans les yeux.

Jeanne resta une bonne heure avec Ryu et Lyserg auprès des chevaux. Leur présence apaisante lui permit de retrouver une sérénité qui la fuyait depuis sa violente altercation avec Hao. Lorsque Ryu avait évoqué la première tâche du tournoi qui aurait lieu le week-end suivant, elle ne s'était pas même agacée. Elle se sentait très calme et détachée de tout au moment de retourner au château en compagnie de Lyserg.

— Comment va Tamao ? voulut savoir Lyserg.

Ladite Tamao lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu pas plus tard que la veille mais le Serdaigle semblait vraiment inquiet.

— Bien, répondit Jeanne avec simplicité. Elle est forte. Elle est passée à autre chose.

Lyserg fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Elle m'a dit, poursuivit Jeanne pour le rassurer, qu'elle pensait qu'il lui avait joué ce mauvais tour car elle avait critiqué sa participation au tournoi des trois sorciers. Si c'est bien le cas ils sont quittes. Il ne l'embêtera plus.

Elle mit de la force dans sa dernière phrase autant pour s'en convaincre elle-même que pour convaincre Lyserg.

— Tu m'en vois rassuré.

…

Après avoir passé du temps avec les chevaux ailés, Jeanne se mit en quête de ses camarades de classe qu'elle retrouva dans la salle commune en train de travailler. Elle se joignit simplement à eux, rattrapa bien vite son retard et fut satisfaite, lorsqu'ils descendirent manger, d'avoir fini tous les devoirs qui leur avait déjà été donnés.

En traversant le château, elle croisa certains élèves qui étaient venus lui poser des questions au sujet de son lien avec Marco et les salua aimablement même si elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms. Arrivés au hall d'entrée, ses camarades de classe partirent devant pour la laisser échanger quelques mots avec Manta lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle les rejoignit ensuite à la table des Gryffondor où ils s'étaient assis près d'un groupe de deuxième année parmi lesquels elle reconnut Elladora.

— Comment tu te sens, Jeanne ? lui demanda Padma alors qu'elle commençait à manger tranquillement.

Jeanne prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

— Je me sens bien, décida-t-elle.

— Ça se voit ! s'exclama aussitôt Fred qui semblait bouillir d'impatience de lui parler. Tu as dit bonjour à plein de gens, tu souris et tu n'es pas en train de massacrer ta viande !

— Fred ! s'écria Padma, scandalisée.

— Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

Jeanne fronça les sourcils.

— Ce qu'il veut dire, reprit calmement Matthew, c'est qu'on a tous remarqué que tu étais en colère ces derniers jours à cause de cette histoire de dispute avec Hao et qu'il nous semble que tu vas mieux.

— C'était vraiment une dispute ? Ce n'était pas un duel magique alors ? voulut savoir Fred.

— Evidemment que c'était une dispute, lâcha Matthew avec dédain alors que Padma et Susan levaient les yeux au ciel. Un première année contre un septième année… comment peux-tu imaginer que ça puisse donner un duel ?

Jeanne s'efforça de digérer du mieux qu'elle put les déclarations de ses camarades. Le fait qu'elle n'était pas jugée capable d'affronter Hao en duel lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. D'autant plus que Matthew avait raison elle n'avait pas le niveau en magie nécessaire pour tenir tête à un septième année.

— Puisque tu es calmée, Jeanne, intervint Elladora, j'en profite pour te dire quelque chose que tu ne vas absolument pas apprécier mais que tu dois absolument entendre.

Jeanne se força à prendre sur elle et hocha la tête à l'intention d'Elladora pour lui signifier qu'elle avait toute son attention.

— Il ne faut pas que tu t'approches et encore moins que tu défies Hao.

Effectivement, Jeanne n'apprécia absolument pas la mise en garde.

— Elle a raison, renchérit Susan, si tu as un problème avec un élève bien plus âgé, il vaut mieux aller en parler aux professeurs ou aux préfets.

— Non Susan, tu m'as mal comprise, la reprit Elladora. Vous ne devez pas avoir de problème avec Hao. Avec les autres septième année pourquoi pas si vous y tenez, mais pas avec Hao.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Fred. Parce qu'il est préfet-en-chef ? Parce qu'il est champion de Poudlard ?

Elladora soupira.

— Vous ne vous en rendez pas encore compte car vous n'êtes à Poudlard que depuis très peu de temps et qu'il n'a pas encore fait trop de vagues depuis la rentrée, mais Hao n'est pas un élève ordinaire. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est préfet-en-chef ou qu'il a été désigné comme champion. Hao est spécial. Si vous parlez avec d'autres septième année, vous saurez que dès qu'il est entré à Poudlard, c'était comme si l'école lui appartenait.

Jeanne sentit une boule de colère se former dans son ventre mais s'astreignit au calme et engrangea les informations.

— Je parle avec des sixième et septième année et aucun ne dit cela, déclara-t-elle le plus platement possible.

— Tu parles avec Yoh et ses amis, tu ne peux pas te rendre compte, répliqua Elladora. Va parler avec… j'en sais rien, n'importe qui d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'est proche ni de Yoh ni de Hao. Tu verras.

Le visage de Nichrom traversa brièvement l'esprit de Jeanne. C'était son comportement servile envers Hao qui l'avait tant agacée. Elle avait mis cela sur la hiérarchie d'âge dans la maison Serpentard. Pouvait-il y avoir une autre raison ?

— C'est parce que c'est le chouchou des profs que tu dis cela ? demanda Jeanne sans pouvoir cacher tout à fait son agacement dans sa voix.

Elladora la fixa quelques minutes sans répondre.

— Jeanne, déclara très gravement Elladora, je ne suis qu'en deuxième année, mais d'autres que moi te diront que tu es dans l'erreur. Que ce n'est pas Hao qui est le chouchou des profs, ce sont les profs qui sont les chouchous de Hao. Il est l'âme de Poudlard. Alors pour ton bien, ne te confronte plus à lui. C'est un conseil d'amie.

Un court silence s'installa à table durant lequel tout le monde réfléchit à l'avertissement.

— Ta sollicitude me touche et je prends note de ton conseil, répondit sérieusement Jeanne en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Elladora.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que la deuxième année ne soupire.

— Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenue, lâcha-t-elle avec fatalisme.


	30. II-21 La parole est à la défense

**Note :** Probablement mon chapitre préféré de tous ceux déjà écrits ! Je suis tellement excitée de le publier, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours ! (Et toutes vos questions, parce que ça en soulève un certain nombre :D)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : La parole est à la défense**

Hao relisait tranquillement ses ajouts à son essai quand Mikihisa annonça la fin du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il portait sur le parallèle entre les avancées magiques et les avancées moldues au cours des cinq derniers siècles. Sans rapport donc avec le cours, ce qui n'empêchait pas Hao de lever la main pour compléter ce que disait le professeur par le biais d'une question.

Lors de la première année où Mikihisa avait remplacé son prédécesseur — le professeur Magna Pache, à qui on avait proposé un poste important au Ministère qui devrait par la suite le propulser au rang de secrétaire d'état pour Goldova — Hao prenait un malin plaisir à s'asseoir tout devant et à ne pas lâcher son père des yeux. Cela dans l'attente qu'il commette une faute, ce qui était arrivé plusieurs fois. Il demandait alors la parole pour rectifier innocemment ladite erreur. Si les autres élèves avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un conflit père-fils, ils n'avaient jamais eu la folie de faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet.

Hao s'était cependant lassé assez vite de ce petit jeu et dès le deuxième semestre, s'il s'asseyait toujours devant, avait décidé d'employer son temps à autre chose qu'à suivre le cours. Pour la partie théorique du moins, il participait toujours activement aux exercices pratiques pour donner le change. Seul son voisin de classe avait conscience que ce qu'il grattait sur son parchemin n'était pas des notes du cours mais les devoirs de ses autres matières. Et Mikihisa. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire le moindre reproche.

Les deux années suivantes, en quatrième et cinquième année donc, il avait repris tranquillement sa place au fond de la classe — étant donné qu'il ne suivait pas vraiment, autant laisser les places permettant de bien écouter aux autres élèves. Sauf à quelques cours qu'il jugeait important et où il insistait pour que Yoh — le cours était partagé avec les Poufsouffle ces années-là — soit très attentif. Comme Yoh tenait absolument à s'asseoir à côté de lui, il arrivait parmi les premiers dans la salle, demandait le sujet du jour à Mikihisa, et s'asseyait ou non devant pour forcer son jumeau à suivre.

En sixième année le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était de nouveau partagé avec les Gryffondor, permettant à Hao de rester tout le temps au fond, et cette année c'était avec les Serdaigle. Comme à chaque cours qu'ils avaient ensemble, Anna faisait tout pour s'asseoir le plus loin possible de lui. Et comme il lui imposait déjà son voisinage en cours de métamorphoses, il préférait la laisser tranquille dans la classe de Mikihisa.

— Hao, appela ce dernier alors que les élèves commençaient à ranger leurs affaires, pourrais-tu rester un instant ? J'ai à te parler.

Hao hocha la tête et un demi-sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Sa confrontation de lundi soir avec Jeanne avait, comme toutes les rumeurs, très vite fait le tour de toute l'école. Les versions les plus fidèles mentionnaient que Tamao avait été citée dans la dispute ; les autres qu'ils s'étaient livrés à un duel de magie épique qui s'était achevé soit par l'intervention de Rakist et Marco, soit par sa victoire.

Bien entendu, Mikihisa avait dû entendre une version fidèle. Une de celles dans lesquelles Tamao était nommée.

Il rassembla tranquillement ses affaires et s'approcha du bureau professoral alors que le dernier élève sortait de la salle de classe.

— Yoh m'a dit que vous ne rentreriez pas pour Noël, déclara Mikihisa en se tenant debout à côté du bureau.

Hao laisser échapper un léger rire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, que Mikihisa lui parlait en privé. Il avait jusqu'à alors adopté trois attitudes différentes pour lui faire face comme à un élève, comme à un ennemi ou comme à un fils. C'était donc cette troisième option qu'il avait choisie pour aujourd'hui. Hao devait avouer qu'il s'attendait plutôt à l'une des deux premières.

— Non en effet, répondit-il. Et toi ?

Depuis que Hao avait quitté les Asakura, Mikihisa ne tenait pas en place et enchaînait les voyages, entraînant avec lui la petite Tamao. Le fait qu'il rentre pour Noël ne permettait pas de rattraper tout le temps perdu. Et ils le savaient tous les deux pertinemment.

— Oui, avec Reoseb et Seyram, le lendemain du bal.

Hao ne commenta pas, laissant Mikihisa venir à lui. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

— J'ai entendu dire que Tamao avait été mêlée à une dispute.

Mikihisa laissa passer un silence qu'Hao ne rompit pas, se contentant de le fixer en attendant la suite.

— Les grands frères protègent leurs petites sœurs, finit-il par reprendre.

Hao haussa un sourcil.

— Je suis rassuré de savoir que Tamao a deux grands frères, enchaîna-t-il.

À ces mots Hao s'efforça de rester de marbre, mais il ne pouvait probablement pas empêcher ses yeux de pétiller. C'était plutôt bien joué de la part de Mikihisa et plutôt contrariant pour lui. Il n'aimait pas avoir des failles et encore moins qu'elles soient connues et utilisées.

— C'est tout ? demanda-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

— C'est tout, le congédia Mikhisa.

…

Après le regard noir auquel il avait eu le droit le matin même en croisant Jeanne entre son cours d'enchantements et de défense contre les forces du mal et après l'avertissement de Mikihisa, ce fut l'arrivée décontractée de Yoh à sa table pour midi qui vint lui rappeler que ses derniers agissements n'avaient pas été appréciés.

— Salut ! sourit chaleureusement Yoh en s'asseyant sur le banc en face de lui.

Hao soupira. Faire ou ne pas faire semblant d'ignorer la raison de sa venue ?

— Comment ça va ? demanda son jumeau.

— Dis-moi plutôt si tu viens de ton propre chef ou si c'est Mikihisa qui t'envoie, répliqua Hao en leur servant de l'eau à tous les deux.

— Je n'ai pas parlé à Mikihisa depuis environ un mois. Autrement que pour les études, je veux dire.

— Je vois...

Coïncidence donc qu'ils se soient tous donné le mot précisément aujourd'hui.

— Bon, puisque tu sembles vouloir parler franchement, en fait je viens parce que Lyserg s'est mis en tête une drôle d'histoire. En résumé il t'accuse d'être responsable de ses retenues.

Hao dévisagea son frère. Il venait donc le voir lui avant d'aller voir Tamao. Sûrement pour obtenir quelque chose de lui à aller lui donner. Mais puisque son frère avait choisi cet angle, qui n'était pas quoiqu'il en dise le plus direct, il n'allait pas lui faciliter l'affaire.

— Puis-je demander pourquoi je suis soupçonné ? demanda Hao en remplissant son assiette.

— Il est persuadé que quelqu'un a demandé à la concierge de lui donner les retenues injustes qu'il a reçues. Et comme tu connais bien Kanna et que vous ne vous aimez pas trop, Lyserg et toi…

— D'autres connaissent bien Kanna et n'apprécient pas ton ami, répliqua Hao. Je ne suis pas le responsable de tous vos maux.

Yoh le dévisagea un instant pensivement et Hao l'ignora pour débuter son repas.

— Tu es en train de me dire que quelqu'un a bien demandé à Kanna de donner des retenues à Lyserg mais que ce n'est pas toi.

Cette fois-ci Hao releva les yeux vers son frère avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Yoh avait appris à bien le connaître.

— C'est ce que tu as compris ? le taquina-t-il.

Un sourire plein de fierté s'étala sur le visage de son jumeau. De fierté, de naïveté et d'innocence. Qu'il soit à jamais gardé d'arborer lui-même un tel sourire.

— Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'en diras pas plus, alors je ne vais pas insister, déclara Yoh. On change de sujet ? Oh, je peux avoir des frites ?

Hao lui passa le plat tout en concluant pour lui-même qu'il n'allait pas couper au sujet Tamao si Yoh restait manger avec lui.

— Merci, fit Yoh en attrapant les frites. Bon à part ça quoi raconter… je ne sais pas trop. Ah si ! Je me fais du souci pour Tamao, enchaîna Yoh.

Gagné.

— Elle galère vraiment avec les métamorphoses et j'ai appris que tu l'avais bien aidé récemment. C'est chouette de ta part. Surtout que Boris est une vraie peau de vache. Enfin de chauve-souris. Bref il est vraiment affreux avec elle apparemment. Tu vas me dire que c'est normal qu'il se montre dur envers les élèves qui n'étudient pas assez, mais parfois il y a des élèves dont ce n'est pas le sérieux qui est en cause, or ceux-là ce n'est pas en les rabaissant qu'il va parvenir à les faire progresser. Tout ce que Boris a réussi à faire, c'est la détruire. Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas.

Bon, ben ça c'était dit. Et Yoh qui s'était targué de franchise juste avant de commencer la conversation…

— Du coup j'ai décidé que j'allais lui donner des leçons particulières. Même si je dois y passer toutes mes soirées, je m'assurerai qu'elle soit au niveau pour ne plus que Boris l'embête.

Hao retint de justesse une grimace. À quoi il jouait, là ?

Sachant que son frère n'allait pas aimer qu'il lise dans ses pensées — même s'il était absolument incapable de s'en apercevoir — il s'en remit à la méthode de communication traditionnelle.

— Toi ? remit-il en cause avec scepticisme.

— Ben oui. C'est mon amie, lâcha Yoh comme une évidence avec un sourire niais.

— Si je me rappelle bien, la dernière fois que tu es venu manger à ma table c'était la semaine dernière et tu te plaignais que tu avais trop de travail, que tu n'y arriverais jamais et qu'Anna et moi nous n'aurions pas dû te forcer à garder l'arithmancie, est-ce que c'était possible qu'on change d'avis s'il te plaît s'il te plaît dis oui, le confronta Hao en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

— Effectivement si j'aide Tamao, c'est adieu l'arithmancie, mais après tout c'est ma décision, n'est-ce pas ?

Yoh affronta son regard un moment sans ciller, puis revint à son assiette et poursuivit avec nonchalance.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir O dans toutes les matières non plus à la fin de l'année, hein ? Un A pour valider mes A.S.P.I.C. ce sera très bien. Bref je me débrouillerai. Il y a plus important dans la vie que des examens. Il n'est pas question que je laisse tomber Tamao.

Ce que disait Yoh était vraiment très contrariant.

— Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule jusque-là, fit-il remarquer d'une voix à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et l'acidité.

— Avant il y avait Lyserg pour l'aider. C'est un peu comme son tuteur. Mais depuis qu'ils ont tous ces devoirs de runes qu'il est obligé de faire avec Mathilda et qu'en plus quelqu'un a une dent contre lui et le fait écoper de retenues…

Yoh haussa des épaules à la fin de sa tirade.

C'était donc là que voulait en venir son frère…

— Tu es sûr que tu es un Poufsouffle ? lui demanda Hao.

— Tu as passé les six dernières années à me dire que j'en étais vraiment un, lui répondit Yoh en lui rendant un grand sourire.

— Dans ce cas Anna ou moi avons dû déteindre sur toi, soupira Hao en terminant son assiette.

À force de parler, Yoh n'en était encore qu'à la moitié de la sienne.

— Sinon la première tâche dans une semaine, tu la sens comment ? changea complètement de sujet Yoh.

— C'est une vraie question ? releva Hao.

— Pas vraiment, rigola son jumeau.

Après un petit silence, Hao décida que c'était à son tour de faire la conversation.

— Je vais voir Opacho ce week-end.

— Oh c'est chouette ! s'exclama Yoh. Mais… comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas déjà parti ? Tu n'as pas cours le vendredi après-midi.

— Il est 7h à Ilvermorny. La dernière fois que j'ai pris le petit-déjeuner avec Opacho le vendredi matin, après ça a été très difficile pour lui d'accepter d'aller en classe.

— Mais est-il vraiment obligé d'y aller ? demanda Yoh avec un sourire complice.

— Ne me tente pas, lui rendit son sourire Hao. Et puis si j'étais déjà parti, je n'aurais pas eu ta plaisante compagnie à déjeuner.

— Ah oui c'est vrai !

Ils finirent de déjeuner dans un silence complice, puis Yoh le quitta pour aller en cours. Hao le regarda s'éloigner pensivement. Yoh voulait que Tamao ait des bonnes notes en métamorphoses ? Très bien. Il allait s'en occuper. Juste pas de la manière prévue par son frère. Ce ne serait pas drôle, sinon.


	31. II-22 Ouvrir une enquête

**Note :** Salut !

Désolée pour la pause imprévue, j'avais pas la tête à ça ces derniers temps. Et puis comme toujours y a eu un déclic qui m'a redonné envie de m'investir dans cette fic (le plus souvent les déclics c'est une review, un nouveau chapitre d'un autre auteur, une nouvelle idée à intégrer à la fic... bon en l'occurrence c'est la nouvelle de fic de Rain ^^).

Je suis pas sûre que de me donner un rythme de publication précis ou des deadlines pour les chapitres ça m'aide. Bon, je m'en mets toujours parce que j'ai toujours fonctionné comme ça, mais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Du coup j'essaye autrement : je ne sais pas quand arrive le prochain chapitre ! Surprise surprise... ce sera peut-être demain, qui c'est ? xD

En tous cas merci à ceux qui sont toujours là malgré mes publications erratiques. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : +10 points pour celui ou celle qui devine qui est le personnage mystère du premier paragraphe :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Ouvrir une enquête**

Jeanne descendit seule à la Grande Salle le samedi matin. Ses camarades de dortoir préféraient dormir un peu plus tard le samedi, sans pour autant faire la grasse matinée du dimanche, et elle les imitait habituellement mais avait décidé d'aller parler avec Marco ce jour. Elle irait juste après un frugal petit-déjeuner, le problème fondamental de rendre visite à son père le dimanche matin étant de ne pas pouvoir vraiment profiter de toutes les bonnes choses qui étaient servies ce jour-là.

Jeanne arrivait devant la Grande Salle quand elle fut bousculée par un groupe d'élèves plus âgés, perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse au grand sablier de Serpentard. Elle se recula vivement en s'en apercevant, comme brûlée, alors qu'une des élèves s'arrêtait pour s'excuser.

— Désolée Jeanne, on ne regardait pas trop autour de nous, lui lança une fille souriante aux cheveux bleus coiffée d'un bandana rose.

L'instant d'après la fille était déjà repartie avec ses amis alors que Jeanne fixait l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée avec perplexité. Elle avait une drôle impression de déjà-vu, comme si elle connaissait cette fille, alors qu'il lui semblait pourtant la croiser pour la première fois. Son visage, sa voix… et puis elle l'avait appelée Jeanne si naturellement, comme si elle la connaissait. C'était étrange.

 **…**

Quand Jeanne frappa à la porte du bureau assigné à Marco, la voix chaude de John lui répondit d'entrer et elle poussa le battant avec le sourire.

Meene et John étaient tranquillement assis en train de discuter en face du bureau, en revanche il n'y avait pas l'ombre de Marco.

— Jeanne ! s'exclama John en se levant brusquement pour courir à elle et l'enlacer.

La jeune fille s'abandonna à la douce étreinte avant d'enlacer Meene de même.

— Tu viens voir Marco ? devina John sans peine. Cela va faire un quart d'heure que nous l'attendons pour descendre prendre notre petit-déjeuner mais Monsieur est en train de retourner ses appartements à la recherche de sa paire de lunettes de secours. On préfère ne pas l'aider à chercher, il est d'humeur exécrable dans ces cas-là. Mais maintenant que tu es là il va sûrement laisser tomber ses recherches !

Jeanne souriait toujours.

— Ah il y a juste un truc qu'il faut savoir pour qu'il reste d'une humeur supportable, c'est de ne surtout pas parler de Kanna Bismarch. N'est-ce pas Meene ?

L'interpelée poussa un soupir amusé.

— John, l'accabla-t-elle de reproches.

— J'ai raison ou j'ai pas raison ? insista ce dernier.

— Oui, tu as raison, finit par admettre Meene de mauvaise grâce.

Jeanne prit note sans trop se poser de questions. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup la concierge et ne s'étonnait pas que ce soit aussi le cas de son père adoptif.

— Bon Meene, je propose qu'on aille manger. Inutile d'attendre Marco à présent.

— Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. Bonne journée Jeanne.

— Bonne journée à vous aussi, les salua la jeune fille en regardant les deux professeurs partir.

Elle resta quelques instants immobile dans le bureau avant de se décider à monter voir Marco.

Le passage jusqu'à ses appartements était ouvert, aussi n'eut-elle qu'à grimper l'escalier en bois grinçant sans se soucier du mot de passe. Quand elle passa la tête dans la chambre, tout était en désordre, ce qui était très surprenant venant de Marco. Son père était quelqu'un de soigné, pointilleux, strict. C'était inimaginable de ne trouver ne serait-ce qu'un document de travers sur son bureau alors voir tous ses vêtements sens dessus dessous recouvrir chaise, lit et commode était perturbant.

— Jeanne, s'exclama brusquement Marco.

Il était debout au milieu de tout ce bazar, les cheveux en pagaille et l'air un peu hagard.

— L'anti-accio était peut-être de trop, suggéra doucement Jeanne devant l'étendue des dégâts.

— Il m'en coûte de l'admettre, répondit Marco en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, mais tu as raison. Il semblerait que je doive me résoudre à me passer de paire de secours pour aujourd'hui et prier pour qu'aucun imprévu ne survienne.

Jeanne se retint de rire tout bas et alla plutôt enlacer son père.

Ils redescendirent tous deux dans le bureau pour s'installer confortablement et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Étrangement, alors que Jeanne pensait que Marco lui reparlerait de l'épisode fâcheux qui les avait opposés à Hao, il semblait éviter le sujet. Jeanne s'attendait pourtant, si ce n'est à des imprécations à l'encontre de ce jeune homme mal élevé et imbu de lui-même, au moins à une demande explicite de rester loin d'un élève tel que lui. Mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela ils discutèrent des lectures actuelles de Jeanne. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se décide à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

— Cet élève, Hao, qui s'est montré si odieux lundi, tu avais déjà entendu parler de lui ?

Le visage de Marco se ferma immédiatement et Jeanne eut la certitude qu'il avait bel et bien chercher à éviter le sujet. Cependant, elle voulait des réponses à ses nombreuses questions.

— Oui, confirma Marco entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas une bonne personne, ne t'approche pas de lui.

Ah ! Enfin l'avertissement qu'elle attendait.

— Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? demanda-t-elle.

Puis, voyant que Marco ne répondait pas, elle proposa :

— Il a voulu s'inscrire à Beauxbâtons ?

La grimace fugace qui traversa le visage de Marco lui apprit que c'était une idée saugrenue, même si elle ne comprenait pas en quoi.

— Aurait-il voulu que nous l'aurions refusé, martela le directeur.

— Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Jeanne.

— Je ne peux pas en parler.

La curiosité fit place à la frustration. Marco ne lui cachait jamais rien, d'habitude. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre Hao et lui ? Pour que son père réagisse d'une manière aussi tranchée, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.

— Il voulait que je te passe le bonjour de sa part, mais je lui ai dit que je ne le ferai pas, ajouta-t-elle dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

Ce qui revenait à bel et bien passer le bonjour de Hao à Marco mais pas vraiment alors ça allait.

Nouvelle grimace tordue sur le visage de son père.

— Ce sale petit scélérat, grogna-t-il.

Il y avait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose de non-négligeable. Pas pour que Marco réagisse comme ça.

— Ça a un rapport avec Rakist ? songea soudain Jeanne.

Elle n'avait jamais compris le départ de ce dernier pour Poudlard alors qu'il était pressenti pour prendre la tête de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Encore deux années et l'actuelle directrice prenait sa retraite, laissant logiquement son titre à son directeur adjoint. Mais voilà qu'à Poudlard, Goldova quitte ses fonctions pour devenir Ministre de la Magie et Rakist prend la place du directeur de l'école. Se fâche très fort avec Marco. Coupe tout lien avec le personnel de Beauxbâtons. À moins que ce ne soit eux qui aient coupé le lien, sûrement un peu des deux. Ce départ avait été vécu par tous comme une trahison.

— Jeanne, reprit Marco d'une voix tranchante, la seule chose que j'ai à te dire est de rester loin de ce Hao. Sur ce le sujet est clos.

Jeanne battit en retrait et détourna la conversation sur Michael. Marco attrapa l'occasion au vol et tous deux se quittèrent en bons termes. Cependant Jeanne n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier le sujet. Hao était impliqué, ou du moins avait été impliqué dans quelque chose qui fâchait fort Marco. Au point qu'il ne veuille pas même lui en parler. Comme le disait l'adage, il fallait connaître son ennemi, et cette raison seule suffisait à Jeanne pour ouvrir une enquête. Même si cela devait signifier ignorer l'avertissement de son père.


End file.
